LilyEvansConfissões de Uma Adolescente Apaixonada
by Jessica de Paula
Summary: Lily Evans vive uma relação de ódio platônico com um dos marotos mais populares de Hogwarts, James Potter.
1. O diário

**Lily Evans Confissões de uma adolescente apaixonada.**

**Capítulo I – O diário**

Plaft

- Não Potter!

- Cento e trinta e...

- Nove!

- Oh lírio! Tapa de amor não dói.

- Ah então você quer outro?

- Lily, calminha vamos para o dormitório.

- Espera Jéssica, eu quero ouvir a resposta desta criatura, POTTER VOCÊ QUER OUTRO?

- O que você quiser meu lírio, razão do meu viver.

- Vamos Lily, vamos logo! Sirius tira o Potter daqui ou a Lily o mata!

- Vamos cara, tchau meninas.

- Vamos Sirius, adeus lírio.

- AIIII que saco garoto, pra sua informação eu não sou seu lírio, e pra você é EVANS!

- Ai Lily você também se irrita com tudo.

- O que Jéssica? Você acha que eu me irrito com tudo?

- Acho sim, o que é que tem o cara perguntar se você quer sair com ele? A esperança é como a sogra, é a ultima que morre.

- Rsrsrs você diz isso porque não é você que agüenta aquele traste desde o 4º ano, implorando pra sair com você!

- Se eu fosse você eu saia logo e pronto! Você se livraria dele fácil, fácil.

- Jéssica, às vezes eu acho que você fugiu de algum manicômio.

- Nem vem Lily, o James não é de se jogar fora! Ele com aqueles olhos mel, e cabelos negros e rebeldes. Ah Merlim, um deus grego desse não fica caidinho por mim...

- Então porque não dás em cima dele se você o acha tão lindo?

- Ah Lily é diferente, ele não tá há dois anos me implorando pra sair.

- Primeiro ele é um maroto. Se...

- O Remus também é um maroto.

- Segundo ele nem é essas coisas todas de lindo, tá não faça essa cara, bem ele é bonito, mas não tem nada de massa cerebral! E eu não quero ser mais uma no caderno de raparigas que ele saiu.

- Hummm... Então não queres ser apenas mais uma?

- Francamente é impossível manter uma conversa civilizada quando o tema é o Potter!

- Tá, tudo bem, já que você "supostamente" não gosta dele...

- Tire esse supostamente...

- Certo, já que você tenta nos enganar que não gosta dele, pelo menos não o maltrate, eu tenho a maior pena dele quando você o dá estalos, Lily já são cento e quarenta e nove, um numero bastante significativo.

- E o que você sugere? Socos em vez de estalos?

- Quem sabe um diário? Você poderia escrever suas raivas do Potter, escrever tudo o que você acha dele ao invés de bater nele, e ainda mais você pouparia o meu ouvido e o da Emily. Afinal você passa 90 do dia falando do James. Eu chego até a pensar que você gosta dele.

- Aff... Até que não é uma má idéia, pelo menos o diário não ficaria insinuando coisas, e me abusando pra aceitar o pedido daquele ser.

- Como a sua amiga aqui é muito preparada eu já comprei esse diário pra te dar. Ah você faz como um livro, põe os personagens da "história", você, eu, Emily, Sirius, James, Remus, Pettigrew. Ah não esqueça das descrições.

- Sobre o que falavam meninas?

- Emily! Sabe aquela idéia do diário?

- Claro que sim! O que tem ele?

- A Lily vai começar a escrever!

- Que ótimo, poupará nossos ouvidos. Rsrsrs

- Com duas amigas como vocês quem precisa de inimigo.

- Ai Lily nós te amamos amiga, só não é a coisa mais agradável ouvir você falar o dia todo do James.

- Tá, tá eu escreverei.

- Ótimo ah Jéssica precisamos falar com você sabe quem.

- Desde quando temos segredos entre nós?

- Desde nunca dramática, eu e a Emily temos que falar com um dos marotos, coisa que você não iria achar muito agradável, ou iria?

- Obviamente que não. E sinceramente não sei como vocês conseguem interagir com aqueles seres, o único que se salva é o Remus.

- Por que Lily?

- E o James Potter?

- A Jéssica hoje está insuportável!

- Mas porque tanto ódio dos outros marotos?

- Pettigrew...

- Emily você entende porque ela só chama pelo nome certo o Sirius e o Remus?

- Não mesmo.

- Vocês querem que eu diga porque eu não gosto dos marotos sim ou não?

- Prossiga...

- Pettigrew... Ameba inútil, sem massa cerebral, estômago de baleia, completo idiota, feio e asqueroso! Bem eu não o chamo de Pedro pois não tenho interesse da manter conversas com aquele jumento, nada contra os jumentos.

- Como você é má.

- Demais.

- Potter... Aff um completo idiota, insistente, preguiçoso, irresponsável, nojento, metido, arrogante, convencido, irritante e lindo que existe em Hogwarts X falei demais.

- Você ouviu o que eu ouvi Emily? Depois...

- Depois o que?

- Nada não, não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Voltando Lily...

- Aquela criatura que é chamada de Potter, é o maior galinha de Hogwarts, empatado com o Sirius não é Jéssica?

- Eu sei que ele é galinha, é uma pena mais não é um problema. E afinal eu não tenho nada além de uma extrema amizade com ele.

- O que? Amizade colorida só se for, não sei porque vocês fazem tanto tempo juntos e a sós!

- Vai Lily termina.

- Aquele garoto me tira do sério com seu ar de galã de cinema, sem contar que ele é muito... Muito...

- Irresistível?

- Sim... NÃO!!!

- Haaaa te pegamos amiguinha, tá vendo Jéh ela o ama!

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

- CHEGA! Vocês hoje não são a melhor companhia que alguém pode ter.

- Lily você vai aonde?

- Sair!

- O diário amiga! O diário!

- Obrigada.

- Por nada. Tchau nos vemos por aí.

- Jéh a nossa amiga está apaixonada...

- Com certeza.

- Eu ouvi isso... Ah que atrevimento da parte delas, eu Lílian Evans apaixonada por Potter! Aquele ser desprazível que se acha o rei da cocada preta, fala sério! Não vou negar que ele é lindo mais beleza não é tudo, o que adianta ser lindo e um tapado?! Aff Lírio, Lírio... LÍRIO É A SUA MÃE!

_**Ah meu Merlim nem acredito que eu vou começar a falar com um diário, bem como eu combinei vamos começar com as apresentações...**_

**_Lílian Evans, bem essa sou eu, tenho 16 anos, estudo em Hogwarts desde o primeiro (ah eu estou no sexto). Sou ruiva tenho olhos verdes, não sou um exemplo de bela estatura mais já pessoas mais baixas que eu, pra minha felicidade. Sou estudiosa e amo minhas amigas Emily Abbott e Jéssica Bones. Estou escrevendo pra descontar a minha raiva do Potter, se bem que eu acho melhor uns bons estalos na cara dele, adoro ver meus dedinhos na cara dele rsrsrs._**

_**Emily Abbott, morena de olhos mel, alta, cabelos negros como a noite e lisos como seda, namorada de George Boot. Ele é da Corvinal mais é boa pessoa, ele já está no sétimo ano é muito bonito, mas o Potter é mais QUE!!??? O QUE EU ACABEI DE ESCREVER? Pula essa ultima declaração minha que é sujeira. Ah nem disse nós somos da Grifinória. A Emily é muito inteligente e meiga sempre antenada na moda e muito tímida. Muito romântica e sempre sonhadora.**_

_**Jéssica Bones, uma das mais belas de Hogwarts, loira dos cabelos caracolados, estatura média, olhos azuis esverdeados, por sinal perfeita a tonalidade. A Jéssica é o tipo de pessoa extrovertida, simpática, inteligente, decidida e muito sábia, ela e seus conselhos, se não fosse ela eu não estaria aqui escrevendo. Bem a Jéssica é apaixonada pelo Sirius, não é uma das melhores escolhas que alguém pode fazer, pois ele é da laia do amiguinho dele. Aff POTTER! Bem o Potter não vem ao caso. **_

_**Incrível como o Potter consegue me tirar do sério! O que eu fiz a Merlim pra carregar essa cruz? O que será que tem naquela cabeça oca? As mesmas frases: - Olá lírio! ... – Lírio que sair comigo? Ai porque aquele traste só me atormenta? Será que ele me ama? Ai para Lily Evans, ele não te ama, aquele galinha só quer saber de quantidade, e não de qualidade. É incrível como ele sabe como me irritar! Ah eu já contei? Nossa eu tou falando com um papel. É o fim! Aquele projeto de ser tentou me beijar ontem! Claro que eu não contem as meninas se não eu perderia o sossego. Bem na verdade ele não tentou o ousado me beijou! Que idiota! Eu odeio o Potter. Na verdade ele beija muito bem, não que eu tenha gostado da situação, mas... **_

_**Bem fui voltar para o quarto, pois já estava muito tarde. Podia-se jurar que tinha alguém me seguindo. Podia jurar? Não, infelizmente era verdade, quando olho pra trás... Quem eu encontro... AFFF vocês acham que é o Potter não é? Lálálá... Não era uma boa pessoa, mas qualquer pessoa é melhor que Potter. Lúcio Malfoy ECAAA... Ah o aquele projeto de homem muito bonito, porém de intenções malignas e ligações com Voldemort, bem a maioria das pessoas não o nomeiam, pois tem medo de seu nome, ele é o pior bruxo de todos os tempos, temido pela população mundial. Bem voltando... Aquele loiro, alto, olhos azuis, galanteador e idiota me parou na minha volta para o quarto.**_

- Ora, ora Lily Evans.

- Desde quando nós temos intimidade pra você me chamar de Lily?

- Ora Lily não se faça de difícil.

- O que? Primeiro pra você é Evans, mas jamais Lily. E como assim não se faça de difícil? Respeite – me seu projeto de...

- Todos da sonserina já sabem.

- Sabem o que Malfoy?

- Que você estava se agarrando com o Potter, como você desceu tão baixo? Lily Evans POTTER??

- Primeiro não te devo satisfações da minha vida.

- Então você estava com o Potter? Eca!

- Aff Malfoy você é tão idiota! Você sabe que eu não gosto do Potter foi ele quem me agarrou. E se não se importa eu já vou não vou aturar seus insultos.

- Então admite!?

- Para garoto. Você sabe que eu gosto do...

- Gosta de quem Lily? De mim?

**_Naquele momento Potter passava pelo corredor, eu estava tão irritada e resolvi fazer algo pra ver se o Jam... Ops o Potter parava de me perguntar: - Lírio sai comigo?. Mas se eu fizesse o que eu queria fazer para o Potter sumir da minha vida acabaria com minha reputação. Na hora senti vontade de agarrar o Malfoy e causar uma crise de ciúmes no Potter, mas seria uma coisa tão nojenta ECA! Então..._**

- Prefiro gostar de um esgoto à vocês homens galinhas, idiotas e convencidos! O que te fez pensar que eu gosto de você? Toca-se você não faz meu tipo, alias ninguém aqui em Hogwarts faz, afinal vocês são tão patéticos!

**_Eu nunca tinha visto o Malfoy tão seguro de si mesmo, parecia até que eu dava mole pra ele, jamais! Eu Lily Evans? Que piada sem graça. Voltei para o quarto e lembrando da cena hilária e da cara boquiaberta do Potter ele pensou o que? Que eu iria dizer eu gosto do Potter, não que eu goste daquele insensível, galinha, ridículo, irresponsável... Na sala comunal da Grifinória estavam Jéssica e Emily, ouvindo músicas trouxas, é não nego algumas até que são boas. Parece que elas têm detector de fofocas, nunca vi pessoas tão curiosas. Perguntaram-me se havia alguma novidade, fofoca ou coisa do gênero. Eu falei espontaneamente que não iria contar a elas no meio da sala comunal, e um bando de gente que estava perto olhou com raiva, como se eu os chama-se de fofoqueiros, NÃO! Imagina só naquela escola não há nenhum fofoqueiro. As duas loucas subiram correndo as escadas felicíssimas, como crianças no natal para ganharem presentes. Eu as contei que ficaram chocadas. Depois de saciadas de noticias elas voltaram para o salão comunal e eu fui estudar. Na manha seguinte não sei porque eu estava tão feliz, não sabia porque, apenas estava. Arrumei-me e fui para o grande salão sem esperar as meninas estava esfomeada, não havia comido nada na noite anterior. _**


	2. Ele me irrita

**Capitulo II – Ele me irrita**

**_Parecia que nada ia dar errado, nada estragaria a minha felicidade, mas com a sorte que eu tenho, encontrei o Potter, parece que aquela criatura me persegue, como Merlim põe uma coisa daquela no mundo!? Tenha santa paciência. Ninguém merece ver aquele ser logo cedo é de embrulhar o estômago de qualquer pessoa normal. Mas ele não teve tempo de falar nada, pois com as duas loucas das minhas melhores amigas chegaram gritando. Elas deviam aprender a serem mais discretas._**

- Lily sua falsa nem nos esperou!

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

- Como foi a noite Sirius? Você está com uma cara péssima!

- Teria sido ótimo se você estive-se comigo, e se o meu amigo aqui James tivesse me deixado dormir!

- Ah Sirius não fale bobagem! O que teve com o James?

- Nada Jéssica o de todo o sempre. Os sonhos e as citações poéticas dele.

- Com que sonhas James, ou melhor, dizendo com quem?

- Perdi o apetite.

- Qual é Lily deixa de ser mala. Será que você não consegue manter uma conversa social por cinco minutos sem se estressar?

- Eu não estou estressada não Jéssica.

- Vocês me dão licença, vou falar com o George Boot.

- Até mais ver Emily.

- Até mais.

- Sim como eu dizia, antes da nossa companheira Lílian me interromper... O carinha aqui passou a noite toda falando sozinho é incrível como ele consegue pensar na Senhorita Evans até em sonho, ou em tão cita poemas como se ela o pudesse ouvir.

- Fazer o que se eu amo o meu lírio?

- Potter não me faça perder a calma logo cedo.

- Ah meu doce Lírio, o que faço se só sonho contigo?

- Pule da torre de astronomia.

- Você pularia comigo?

- Claro Potter, ai eu até ajudava a te empurrar e olharia a sua queda com muito prazer, ah não se preocupe eu apareço no seu enterro.

- Lily!

- O que é Jéh?

- Tenha modos.

- Por favor, Senhorita Evans, acalme-se. Bem eu poderia te chamar de Lily pois você me chama pelo meu primeiro nome?

- Como quiser Sirius.

- Obrigada, pois é muito grande Senhorita Evans. rsrsrs

- Bem vamos nos sentar aqui. Remus você estão tão quieto ultimamente. O que acontecera?

- Preocupações Jéssica, muitas.

- Pode contar conosco pra tudo, porque não desabafa pra nós?

- É melhor não. Os meninos já sabem não quero falar sobre.

- E você já sabe o que eu e o James achamos.

**_Ah nesse momento o Potter senta do meu lado!_**

- Só tem esse lugar vago é Potter?

- Não Lírio é que é bom estar ao seu lado.

PLAFT

- Cento e cinqüenta!

- James a cada dia você se supera.

- Lily fala sério o diário não tá adiantando não é?

- Que diário lírio? O que você escreve cartas de amor pra mim?

- Quando é que você vai crescer seu idiota?

- Quando você aceitar sair comigo.

- NUNCA!

- CHEGA!!!! Lily acalme-se e você Prongs sente aqui não perturbe a bela jovem a essa hora do dia!

- Obrigada Sirius.

- E calem-se vocês não vêm que o Remus tá deprimido?

- Pois é, é o amor não é Remus?

- É o amor que me despreza.

- Quem é a idiota que te despreza?

- Prefiro não citar nomes.

- Vai Sirius se pudermos ajudar!

- Obrigada Jé

- Vai diz quem é!

- É melhor vocês olharem

_**Eu estava abismada com o comportamento do Potter, aquele cavalo não entende que eu o odeio! Que saco sempre ele me irritando logo cedinho! Nessa hora quando olhamos para o fim da mesa da Corvinal, a Emily beijava o George, bem normal eles são namorados, a seria surpresa se ela beija-se a outro, estavam o Sirius a anta do Potter e o Remus olhando, por sinal o Remus ficou deprimido e abaixou a cabeça. Aí eu me toquei que era de Emily que Remus gostava.**_

- Força amigo.

- Eu não sabia, por que nunca nos contou Remus?

- Ah Lily, não quero falar sobre.

- Ai Remus imagino como você deve se sentir, não sei o que faria se visse o meu Lírio com outro, amigo conta conosco.

- Você não faria nada Potter, pois não é da sua conta com quem saio ou deixo de sair!

- Lírio admita que você não sai com ninguém porque me ama, só não quer ficar comigo aqui em Hogwarts, pois já somos bem maduros pra ficarmos apenas nos beijos.

- COMO SE ATREVE!!!!!!!!!????

PLAFT

- Cento e cinqüenta e um.

- Ai Sirius conta comigo pra tudo.

- Obrigada Jéssica.

- Bem sem interromper o clima de solidariedade, tá na hora da aula da McGonagall.

- Que surpresa, o Sirius preocupado com alguma aula.

- Bem é a convivência.

- Que bom.

- Emily! Já voltou?

- Sim o George já foi pra sala.

- Ahhh (suspiros de Remus)

- Remus? Você está bem?

- Cla – cla – ro E- e – mi – ly

- As três parecem às meninas superpoderosas. É um desenho trouxa de três irmãs com super poderes. A Lily é a Florzinha, líder do grupo, ruiva, inteligente e muito forte, bate muito bem! Emily é a docinho, morena, inteligente e decidida, as vezes um pouco malcriada. E a Jéssica é a Lindinha,loira, linda, educada e meiga.

- Que cantada em Sirius? Gostei da Lírio ser Florzinha ela já é uma!

- Potter!

- Sirius, cantando a minha amiguinha Jéh.

- Que brincadeira meninas. Somos bons amigos, vocês são hilárias.

- Brincadeira por que você quer!

- Vamos logo ou iremos nos atrasar.

- Quem falou isso?

- Eu lírio.

- Desde quando você sabe os horários das aulas seu babaca? E mais uma vez é Evans, Potter E-V-A-N-S!

- Oh Lírio ainda irá demorar um pouquinho pra você ser Evans Potter. Mas se prefere que eu a chame dessa forma.

- Ai que saco sua criatura oca! Queria você que eu fosse Evans Potter, mas JAMAIS! JAMAIS.

_**Tava tão irritante à conversa, que eu queria matar aquele ser desprezível chamado POTTER! Mas era divertido ver como o Sirius dava em cima da Jéssica na maior descontração, e ela estava achando tão ruim (ironicamente). E o Remus? Coitado olhava pra Emily com um olhar tão doce e apaixonado pena não ser correspondido.**_

- Bons dias jovens, o que acontecera Senhorita Evans?

- O que há de bom?

- Senhorita Evans menos 10 pontos para Grifinória, por sua falta de respeito com um superior.

- Bom dia professora. Simplesmente não vejo nada de bom acontecendo hoje!

- O que houve com ela?

- Bem professora, o Potter a irritou novamente, como sempre.

- Está explicado o mau humor dela. Vamos entrem logo.

**_Estava bufando de raiva, aquele anta do Potter, ele conseguiu me tirar do serio por completo, cheguei a perder 10 pontos por falta de respeito com a McGonagall! Palhaço, quando cheguei só havia um lugar perto do Malfoy, não havia mais nenhum, tive que me sentar ao seu lado foi terrível, bem teria sido pior de só houvesse lugar perto do Potter,pelo menos a Jéssica estava por perto. O melhor meio de comunicação nas aulas são os bilhetinhos, eu nunca escrevo nenhum, só quando recebo algum. Não custou para eu receber um. _**

_Lírio_

_Menina como consegues se concentrar na aula? Eu só tenho atenção pra você. _

_Amo você_

_James Potter_

_**Parecia que ele não me conhecia, mandei de volta um bilhete, me controlei para não falar poucas e boas.**_

_Potter_

_Sua anta você não percebe que eu não quero manter nenhum tipo de ralação com você!?? EU ODEIO AS SUAS BRINCADEIRAS! Não me incomode mais! _

_**Nunca vi em minha vida pessoa tão insistente quanto o Potter. Não é que ele me mandou outro bilhetinho!? Abri o papel e li discretamente, sem que a Jéssica e a Emily vissem pois do jeito que elas são.**_

_Lírio_

_Eu te amo querida, seus ilhós brilham como duas esmeraldas, sua inteligência guia a mia vida. Amo – te podia sair comigo?_

_Pense com carinho_

_James_

_**E eu respondi claramente.**_

_Potter_

_Pule da torre de astronomia palhaço!_


	3. O presente

**Capítulo III – O Presente**

_**O resto da semana seguiu dessa maneira. O Potter me aborrecendo e eu o esculhambando, esse diário não tá ajudando muito. Eu sou inimiga mortal do Potter, eu o odeio, a voz dele me irrita e eu quero que ele pule da torre de astronomia! O natal iria chegar, recebi uma coruja de minha mãe quando abri cai pra trás literalmente falando. **_

_Querida filha_

_Como estão as aulas? Tenho uma péssima noticia pra te dar, juro querida nós tentamos, mas não deu pra fazer nada. Seu pai vai ter trabalho extra nesse natal por isso eu, ele e Petunia iremos sair do país, mas queridinha você não precisará ir pra África conosco. Fique em Hogwarts será divertido. Olha chegou uma família nova aqui na rua, eles são bruxos, e seu filho estuda ai em Hogwarts. São os Potter, e ele faz sexto ano também. Até mais._

_Com amor_

_Elizabeth Evans_

_**Fiquei pasma, chocada, e triste... Meu deus! Eu iria passar o natal em Hogwarts sozinha. Jéssica iria para a casa dos avós. Emily passaria o natal com a família de George! E EU!??? E ainda mais o Potter iria morar perto da minha casa, eu não teria sossego! Bem também não é pra menos, a minha rua é perfeita, tem um lago próximo muito belo, jardins parece conto de fadas que iria se tornar um pesadelo! Ai ai ai sem querer soltei um grito da proporção que a escola inteira ouviu. **_

**_Fui correndo avisar as meninas, que ficaram tristes, a Jéssica tentou me animar que eu não iria para casa e não veria o Potter. As coisas não seriam tão ruins assim se realmente o Potter fosse para casa. Elas embarcaram para casa, e eu fiquei na escola. Ao chegar na biblioteca para estudar, já que não havia ninguém interessante na escola, fiquei horas lendo e lendo. Chegou uma hora que eu já não agüentava mais ver letras, resolvi voltar para sala comunal da Grifinória e procurar algo para fazer. Ao passar pelo buraco da porta vi que não havia ninguém, parecia que só eu tinha ficado na escola. Nenhum sinal do Potter naquela manhã era um bom sinal ele devia estar na minha rua. Comecei a ouvir música, por sinal trouxa, às vezes eu viajo nas letras das músicas. Estava um frio agradável, acabei cochilando. Mas a minha felicidade nunca dura muito, comecei a ouvir gritos... _**

- Ah James, vai ser bom só nós aqui na escola, vamos aprontar muito!

**_O QUE??? Não podia ser possível o Potter está na escola!_**

- Pena que o meu Lírio foi para casa.

- Se o seu Lírio foi para casa então quem é aquela?

- Lírio, você ficou!

- É EVANS!! E-V-A-N-S!!!!!

- Lírio admita que você sabia que eu ia ficar e resolveu ficar também.

- Juro que se soubesse eu iria para casa, nem que eu tivesse que ficar sozinha!

- Ah meu amorzinho venha aqui e me dê um beijo.

- Saia daqui seu parvo!

- James vamos subir, que a Lily não gostou muito da idéia de te ver no natal.

- Ah Sirius eu só subo com um beijinho.

- Então Potter fecha os olhos...

PLAFT

- Cento e cinqüenta e dois. Vai amigo sobe logo temos que conversar.

**_Eles subiram, e eu curiosa que sou assim que eles fecharam a porta subi também. Fiz o maior silencio pra ouvir a conversa dos dois._**

- Ah James vêm cá, eu sou o seu melhor amigo me fala a verdade.

- Que verdade?

- Fala sério cara você faz isso pra irritar a Lily ou você realmente gosta dela?

- O que é que você acha?

- Puts sei não, você faz de tudo pra aborrecê-la.

- Mas eu a amo! Sirius você não acha que eu deixaria de pegar as meninas que estão me dando mole, do primeiro ao sétimo ano, se eu não realmente gostasse da Lily.

- James, James você tem que se conformar a Lily nunca vai gostar de você.

- Eu sei que ela me ama também. Sabe uma música trouxa da Avril Lavigne?

- Aquela roqueira bonita?

- Sim. Girlfriend? Tem uma parte que pode ser adaptada para a Lily.

- E como seria?

- Eu posso ver o jeito ver, o jeito que você olha pra mim, e mesmo quando desvia o olhar, eu sei que está pensando em mim, eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo, muitas vezes, então venha até aqui me diga o que eu quero ouvir.

- Ora, ora James ACORDA!

- Acorda porque? Você não sabe o que passa na cabeça dela.

_**Que ousadia! Achar que eu estou pensando nele! E como ele sabe que eu amo essa música? **_

- Falando sério Sirius, eu sei que ela me ama, eu vejo como ela me olha toda sem jeito. Ah lírio... Sabe eu vejo aqueles lindos olhos, tímidos quando eu falo algo, eu sei que ela me corresponde, mas não quer dar o braço a torcer, porque ela me acha galinha, mas você sabe.

- Sei de que?

- Ora Sirius que eu não fico com ninguém desde o quarto ano.

- Isso é sério James, muito sério.

- Você vai ver um dia nos iremos nos casar e você vai ser meu padrinho.

- Certo James.

- Vamos roubar algumas comidas na cozinha?

- Certo.

**_Ai meu Merlim! Desci as escadas correndo, sentei –me e fiz de conta que estava lendo. Eles passaram por mim e apenas o Potter me mandou um beijinho, patético! Será que ele um dia vai crescer? Acho que eles não notaram que eu escutei toda a conversa. O que eu havia acabado de escutar, era verdade? Não, não era possível. Fiquei o resto do dia com aquela conversa na mente. À noite comi, mas nenhum sinal do Potter pelo menos isso. Fui me deitar, eu era uma das únicas que havia ficado. Deitei-me e minha mente começou a pensar coisas e coisas, absurdas, mas coisas, a minha mente só conseguia pensar naquele parvo, irresponsável, porém muito bonito (o que o tornava irresistível), não fora uma das minhas melhores noites de sono, pois o Potter invadia e me irritava até em sonho. A manhã que raiava era natal, a neve caia e o frio era agradável. Acordei e vi o presente de minha mãe, como ela sabia que eu queria um! Ganhei um livro novo, falava sobre a história da magia. Mas me surpreendi com um presentinho que havia do lado do livro, era vermelha e pequena, uma espécie de caixinha. Quando abro tinha uma linda pulseira de ouro, com um pingente de estrela. Mas quem será que me deu aquilo? Vi então um bilhetinho onde dizia._**

_Lírio._

_Feliz natal! Eu espero que o papai Noel me traga de presente o seu amor._

_James Potter_

_**Não podia aceitar aquele presente, mas confesso ter achado fofo, como ele sabia que adorava estrelas? Não sei, mas fui devolver o presente, não queria ficar por mais belo que fosse eu não sou amiga, nem nada pra receber presentinhos ainda mais dele! Escrevi um bilhetinho e coloquei calmamente debaixo da porta do dormitório masculino.**_

_Potter_

_Preciso falar com você, te dar uma coisa. Ah não se preocupe não será um estalo, mas também não é um beijo. Espere-me perto do campo de quadribol, às três da tarde._

_EVANS_

**_Como o combinado eu fui, estava vestida com uma calça jeans e um casaco rosa, mas estava muito frio, estava congelando. Alguns minutos atrasado o Potter chegou. Ele estava muito bem agasalhado ¬¬, tentou me dar um beijinho da bochecha, imediatamente virei o rosto._**

- Lírio.

- Evans, Potter é Evans.

- Para que vossa deusa me chamou?

- Pra te dar uma coisa.

- O que é? Um estalo?

- Não Potter, primeiramente queria lhe agradecer pelo presente, mas é ele que eu quero devolver.

- Você não gostou? Eu vi o seu colar de estrela e comprei para combinar.

- Não é isso eu achei muito bonito, mas não posso aceitar.

- Por que não?

- Potter, eu não sou sua amiga, colega, nem namorada, pelo contrario não consigo conversar com você nem um minuto.

- Não é minha namorada porque não quer. Mas eu sei que você me ama.

- Ah Potter, por favor. E não venha com suas desculpas que me ama, pois eu sei que você só quer saber de quantidade.

- Não lírio eu te amo mesmo.

- Chega Potter. Era isso obrigada pelo presente, mas eu não vou ficar.

- Lírio espere. Fique não precisa aceitar como um presente com segundas intenções. Aceite – o como um presente de um grande admirador.

- Tudo bem Potter.

- Ah lírio.

- Evans, Potter.

- Se importa em me chamar de James?

- Importo –me, pois eu estaria te dando liberdade pra me chamar de Lily.

- Como queira.

N/a : Só posto mais se tiver review!


	4. Cristal quebrado

**Capitulo IV – Cristal quebrado. **

_**As férias de inverno passaram, muito tediosas como nunca foram, eu só lia e estudava. Ainda tinha que aturar o Potter, que insistia em me convidar para sair. Os alunos voltaram para Hogwarts. As duas loucas também regressaram, muitas novidades e mais loucas que nunca. Elas estavam muito felizes, já eu estava amuada. Fiquei feliz por elas estarem felizes, mas não demorou para o interrogatório das minhas férias de inverno. Como assim? Eu nem saí de Hogwarts!**_

- Lily é a sua vez.

- Vez de que Emily?

- Ah de contar como foram as férias.

- Fiquei em Hogwarts lendo e estudando.

- Hey essa pulseira é nova não é?

- É sim Jéh.

- Quem te deu? Sua mãe? Só pode ser alguém que te conhece e sabe que você ama jóias de estrelas.

- Não foi a minha mãe

- Quem então?

- O Potter.

- Uaauuu e você está usando!!!

- Estou porque?

- Nada, nada não.

- Sim Emily, venha aqui.

- O que é Lily?

- Sabe que tem um garoto que está apaixonado por você?

- Não mude de assunto, bem... Mas quem é?

- O Remus.

- QUEM??

- O Remus, e nos sabemos que você está com o George pra fazer ciúmes a ele.

- Que brincadeira Jéh, o Remus não gosta de mim.

- Brincadeira nada.

- Ele gosta de você Lily!

- Não, não ele nos disse muito triste, enquanto via você e o Boot.

- Mas quando eu gostava dele, ele gostava de você Lily.

- Tá vendo! Você tá com o Boot pra fazer ciúmes!

- Termine agora!

- QUE?

- Ahhh você o ama, ele a ama! ACABE JÁ!

- Lily você está louca!

- Vai terminar e ponto!

- E vocês duas também!!!?? Lily se fazendo de durona enquanto ama o James, e você Jéssica ama o Sirius e não assume! Quem são vocês pra me aconselhar a acabar o meu namoro?

- Suas melhores amigas!

- Tá eu sigo o conselho de vocês, mas tem uma condição.

- Qual?

- Aceitam?

- O que?

- Jéssica você aceita as cantadas do Sirius e fica com ele e você Lily, diz logo para o James que o ama.

- Tá louca?

- Então pronto. Não vou mudar de idéia.

- Mi é diferente.

- Porque com vocês é sempre diferente?

- Emily, por favor!

- Não enchem tá quando vocês aceitarem meus conselhos eu aceito o de vocês. Eu tou cheia de sempre ser excluída das opiniões!

- Emily espera!

- Deixa Lily, a Emily é muito cabeça, ela não vai ceder.

- Que nada a ver dela comparar o meu caso com o dela! Eu não gosto do Potter.

- Pois é, e também ela quer comparar o meu caso com o Sirius, que louca!

**_Aquela fora a briga mais séria nossa, nunca havíamos discutido por nada, mas dessa vez foi diferente, não dava pra entender porque ela não terminava com o Boot e ficava com o Remus, se ela sempre o amou. Eu e o Remus tivemos um pequeno relacionamento no quarto ano, mas não durou nem uma semana, descobrimos que o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro era um amor fraternal. E o Remus acabou se tornando o meu único melhor amig"O", e sei que ele é um homem espetacular, dócil, inteligente e que realmente estava apaixonado pela Emily. As meninas superpoderosas haviam se separado, a nossa amizade era como um cristal para nós, era a coisa mais importante do mundo, mas por um instante caiu e quebrou. Muitas semanas se passaram e nada mudou, a Emily insistia em nos ignorar, era como se nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido ou fossemos amigas na vida. O Remus a cada dia ficava mais triste, isso me partia o coração, não era possível que ela estivesse fazendo birra só pra tentar me juntar com o Potter e a Jéssica com o Sirius, se não é segredo nenhum que ela gosta do Remus, até o Boot sabe que ela não gosta dela, era a decisão mais idiota que a Emily já havia tomado, ela sempre nós dava conselhos tão bons, mas na hora de se auto aconselhar... Era um caos. Eu tinha até pensado em falar com a Jéssica pra ela ficar com o Remus e eu dava um jeito de fingir que estava com o Potter para ela deixar de frescura, mas nós estaríamos cedendo as pirraças dela. Certa manhã eu acordei de fui para o salão principal, ela passou por mim e fez de conta que não estava me vendo. Ao chegar lá encontrei o Boot. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia ver a Emily sofrer nem ao Remus também, e não era justo ela ficar com o Boot sem o amá-lo. Aproximei-me e sentei._**

- Bom dia George.

- Bom dia Lily, como passou a noite?

- Pensativa, muito preocupada.

- Com o que?

- A Emily.

- O que tem a Emily?

- Eu sei que ela gosta do Remus, mas não quer dar o braço a torcer e também pra não te machucar.

- É eu sei, mas ela não quer acabar.

- O Remus a ama, ele é o meu melhora amigo, não gosto de o ver sofrendo. E sei também que não é justo contigo. Mas... ahhhhh

- Eu estive pensando ontem em acabar, não quero ver – la sofrendo. O Remus é um bom garoto vai saber amá-la bem.

- Você está disposto a desistir da Emily?

- É para o bem dela, e não sei se você notou nem estamos mais andando muito juntos, ela ficou com ciúmes de uma menina do quarto ano Sabrina Sprongs, por que ela me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Não sei de mais nada da vida dela, nos brigamos.

- A Sei... Ela me contou. Hoje eu darei um jeito nessa situação.

**_Dito e feito, o George terminou o namoro com a Emily, e ainda mais ficou com a tal Sprongs. Eu lia um bom livro na sala comunal da grifinória, estavam lá o Sirius e o Potter jogando xadrez, a Jéssica apenas olhava torcia obviamente para o Sirius. Havia umas outras pessoas, o Remus estava tentando ensinar algo de transfiguração para o Pettigrew, em vão._**

- Pedro não é assim.

- Eu desisto... Fui...

- Vai Sirius, acaba com o Potter.

- Eu dedicarei essa vitória a você Jéh.

- Lírio você não irá torcer por mim?

- Claro Potter, irei torcer pela sua derrota.

- KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...

- Aew Lily torcida organizada para o Sirius.

- Lírio eu sei que você faz isso pra me irritar.

- Não seria ao contrario?

BUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF... (barulho da porta, da proporção de que quase a porta caiu)

- Satisfeita senhorita Evans?

- Perdão como o que disse?

- Não se faça de idiota não!

- Não estou entendendo você.

- Santa Lílian Evans, tão pura e ingênua. Eu te odeio!

- E o que eu fiz?

- Como você pode ter falado com o George!? COMO!!!!!!!????????????????

- Ah o George é meu amigo.

- Lírio está me traindo com o George Boot?

- Cala a boca Potter.

- Como você pode ter falado com ele pra ele acabar comigo?

- Ele já ia acabar com você, por causa da sua crises de ciúmes e porque ele sabe que você não o ama!

- MAS VOCÊ NÃO PODIA, NÃO PODIA! Sniff...

- Ah fala sério, Emily todos nos sempre soubemos que você ama o Remus estava com o Boot só pra fazer ciúmes, e fez charminho emocional pra me juntar com o Sirius e a Lily com o James.

- FIZ E FARIA DE NOVO!

- Como disse?

- Remus?

- Emily, você sabe que eu te amo, como pode?

- Eu te amo também, mas você só teve olhos pra Lily!

- Nunca, nunca.

**_Os dois se beijaram... Ahhhhh que lindo!!!_**

- Jéh só falta nós dois.

- Lírio não se inspira na cena?

- Não mesmo.

- Sirius temos que conversar.

- Vamos sair um pouco.

- Claro.

- Ahhhhh Emily te amo.

- Também, vamos tomar um ar?

- Claro.

N/A: Continuo pq a Bruna B. T. Black pediu


	5. A sala das vassouras

**Capitulo V – A sala das vassouras**

- Lírio você vai ver o meu treino de quadribol hoje contra a sonserina?

- Falando sozinho Potter?

- Não lírio falo com você.

- Ah não sabia que de Evans eu tinha passado pra lírio.

- Podíamos conversar hoje?

- Conversar sobre o que? Não tenho nada a falar com você.

- Só uma chance.

- Ai Potter, por favor, não enche!

- Por que não me das uma chance, podemos tentar se não der certo acabamos.

- Pot...

- Não custa nada tentar Lílian Evans, como você pode saber que não me ama se você nunca me deu a chance de mostrar meus sinceros sentimentos? Como Lílian Evans você pode dizer que não quer ficar comigo sem se quer te provado? Eu te amo e vou fazer de tudo pra isso dar certo.

- Pra depois eu ser mais uma da sua listinha quilométrica de raparigas?

- Não! Porque você é única!

- Potter eu não quero entrar nesse joguinho não! Não e Não! Se agente ficasse e depois? E a minha reputação? Jamais!

- Lílian Evans escuta.

**_Bem nessa hora ele me agarrou..._**

- Potter me larga!

- Escuta, olha nos meus olhos... Eu te amo e sei que você me ama, eu vejo como você me olha e sei que fala de mim a toda hora, me de uma chance de mostrar que eu posso ser o homem da sua vida!

- Larga-me Potter, tá me machucando.

- Não mais do que você me machuca, não custa nada Lírio, você só vai saber se provar.

- Eu não quero, me solta ou eu grito.

- Está bem, quando menos você notar você vai perceber que me ama.

- Some da minha vida, sniff... Sniff...

_**Como ele pode me agarrar daquele jeito e me machucar? Como eu não vou sair com ele, eu não quero ficar com ele, ele não quero ser mais uma, nunca! Potter além de machucar emocionalmente me machucou fisicamente, eu o odeio! Só porque ele é um lindo acha-se no direito de magoar as pessoas, ele acha que eu sou idiota que eu não sei que ele ficou com a Judie Jones, uma menina do primeiro ano recentemente? Ele faz de propósito, como ele sabe que isso me magoa tanto? Que me dói o coração de saber que ele já pegou praticamente todas as meninas de Hogwarts, ele faz pra me provocar EU TE ODEIO POTTER! Sniff aquele parvo, imbecil, irresponsável, chato, cabuloso, metido, arrogante e LINDO me faz chorar PORQUÊ? Ai aiai meu Merlim, será? Não, não pode ser isso não pode ser possível, será que estou começando a me apaixonar pelo Potter? NÃAAAOOOOOO!!!! Merlim oh Merlim me ajude nesse momento tão difícil. Estou confusa, muito confusa, talvez apaixonada... Preciso sair, ganhar ar e pensar. Sai e fui pra o campo, estava uma brisa gostosa, sentei e comecei a ler pra variar, passei algumas horas lendo, mas pra terminar de estragar o meu dia... Começa a chover, corri como uma louca e o primeiro lugar que vi entrei por sinal era a sala das vassouras. Estava quentinho e ninguém podia me incomodar, era o lugar perfeito para as leituras da tarde.**_

_**Aquele seria o lugar onde eu choraria as magoas, pensaria, e leria. E assim segui todos os fins de tarde eu passava horas viajando em livros e livros, me infiltrava em cada personagem, era o meu porto seguro. Muitas tardes se passaram e eu continuava ali, eu não queria sair dali pra nada, lá o meu mundo era bem perfeito e adivinha porquê? Não tinha o Potter pra me abusar. **_

**_Mas numa certa noite depois das aulas, eu fui pra sala da vassouras, entrei e fechei, mas tinha uma pessoa dentro¬¬... Advinha quem era! O Potter não sei o que havia acontecido ele estava desmaiado. Tentei abrir a porta pra buscar socorro, mas ela estava emperrada, digamos que não estava emperrada a porta havia quebrado com a minha delicadeza, tentei todos os feitiços que eu sabia e nada! NÃOO!!! Eu presa na sala das vassouras (ah as vassouras são de quadribol) com Potter!? Ai meu Merlim o que faltava acontecer? Acho que nada né!? Fiquei meia hora lá sentada do lado dele, até que o mesmo acordou, estava fraco mal conseguia falar, como nos iríamos sair dali? Era o que eu tentava descobrir, a sorte do Potter era que na sala das vassouras sempre tem kit de primeiro socorros, bem essa sala é o deposito do jogo, quando as partidas acontecem às concentrações são lá. Há sempre cobertores e alguns alimentos pré-jogos. Tentei procurar o kit, mas foi em vão, me sentei ao lado dele, não sei quantas horas mais se passaram e eu adormeci... _**

N/a: sorry people, as vezes eu viajo um pouquinho na fic, mas essa é a minha primeira de mtas q ainda viram, ahhh espero q estejam gostando pois eu estou amando escrever. Me add no orkut P


	6. A conversa

**Capitulo VI – A conversa**

**_Bem eu acordei, o pobre Potter continuava adormecido, como assim pobre Potter? Voltei a procurar o kit, algumas horas depois... ACHEI! Acordei-o calmamente._**

- Potter, acorda, Potter acorda.

- Li – Li – Lírio?

- Eu morri e estou no céu?

- Não fala bobagens, te encontrei aqui caído o que aconteceu?

- Eu não lembro.

**Flash Back**

**_Minutos antes da Lily encontrar o Potter desmaiado, ele havia brigado com o Malfoy justamente por causa dela, o Malfoy estava atentando contra a reputação de Lily, Potter a defendeu e PLAFT!!! Ele caiu e viu o anjo Lily ¬¬. _**

_**Voltando...**_

- Mas de me chamar de Lírio você não esquece não é? Rsrsrs

- Claro de você eu nunca irei esquecer.

- Deixa-me cuidar dessa pancada, você parece estar muito fraco, coma um pouco de chocolate, eu sempre ando com uma barra.

- Meu anjo, te amo.

- Potter nem doente você para?

- Nunca porque eu te amo! EU TE AMO!

- Não fala você está muito fraco, e não sei como vamos sair daqui.

- Por mim eu passo a eternidade ao seu lado.

- Você não aprende não é garoto!?

- O que você veio fazer aqui? Seu instinto feminino disse que o seu amor estava em perigo?

- Haha Potter sempre hilário, eu passo as tardes lendo aqui. De graças a Merlim por eu ler aqui se não nem sei o que... O que aconteceria com você.

- Preocupadas?

- Não, não que eu esteja, mas o Sirius iria sentir muito a sua falta. Ele é o seu melhora amigo e vice e versa.

- Por que não admites logo Lírio?

- Admitir o que?

- Que você me ama, eu sei se não você não teria me socorrido.

- Não, Potter a pancada afetou o seu juízo.

- Eu posso ver o jeito ver, o jeito que você olha pra mim, e mesmo quando desvia o olhar, eu sei que está pensando em mim, eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo, muitas vezes, então venha até aqui me diga o que eu quero ouvir.

- Potter, descansa, não fala.

- Promete que depois conversa comigo?

- Não prometo nada.

- Então eu vou ficar falando.

- Certo Potter!

**_Horas depois..._**

- Lírio?

- Que é Potter? Precisa de algo?

- Não, não.

- Estás melhor?

- Sim, agora melhor ainda.

- Posso saber porquê?

- Hum curiosa amor?

- Amor? É Evans! Não estou curiosa não.

- Vem cá linda.

- Para Potter, estou com cócegas. KKKKKKKK... Pára, pára, KKKKKKKKKK...

- Amo você linda.

- Potter...

- Podemos conversar?

- Se você me largar.

- Claro!

- Ufa! Bem o que você queria falar?

- Lírio... Bem desde que eu te vi eu sempre te achei muito linda, eu sempre via em você algo diferente, muito atraente, mas eu não sabia o que era, ficava com todas as garotas que me dessem bola, talvez pra te fazer ciúmes, ou pra fazer você olhar pra mim. E sem notar acabei me apaixonando, mas você sempre na sua indiferença, sempre me dando estalos. E isso sempre me magoou muito. Cada não era uma facada porque eu ficava tentando imaginar o que fazer pra ser o homem da sua vida.

- Potter...

- Não entendo porque você fica assim comigo, dá pra notar que você sente algo por mim, por menor que seja esse sentimento, eu sinto, eu sei.

- Potter você é um maroto, não dá, não dá há muitas coisas que impedem, são as minhas regras.

- Andar dentro das regras, faria minha vida tão chata, eu quero saber que eu tenho estado, no extremo.

- E eu quero acreditar em você, quando você diz que tudo ficará bem. Sim, eu tento acreditar em você, mas eu não consigo.

- Não use o senso comum, se você olhar vai ver, que esse mundo é um belo, acidental, turbulento, suculento. Permanentemente opulento sempre queira experimentar, não queira desperdiçar.

- Você é o único, com quem eu ficaria até o final, quando eu vou inacabada, você me traz de volta, de volta abaixo das estrelas, de volta pros seus braços. Eu tento acreditar em você, hoje, mas eu não sei como me sentirei amanhã.

- Se nós não pudermos nos amar totalmente, se nós não vivermos isso e nós sabemos tudo sobre que temos que fazer, tudo sobre o que nós estamos sentindo agora.

- Quero saber quem você é, quero saber por onde começar, eu quero saber o que isto significa, quero saber como sentir quero saber o que é real, eu quero saber tudo. Seria mais fácil se você não me amasse.

- Nós não podemos controlar nossos sentimentos pela mente, não podemos escolher quem nós iremos amar e isso é certo.

- Mas, se depois eu sofrer? Você me consolaria? Você choraria comigo?

- Faz parte do amor, se entregar e sofrer, esperar ver o que vai dar. E eu te consolaria, mas não choraria com você.

- Tá vendo.

- Ao invés de chorar eu te faria sorrir.

- Potter eu estou muito confusa, é melhor não.

- Lírio, oh Lírio eu sei que você me ama, acabaste de admitir.

- Mas porque eu te amo não significa que eu fico com você.

**_STOP!!! Para tudo, para tudo, como assim?? O que eu acabei de dizer? oO, meu Merlim eu disse que estava apaixonada! Bem na verdade verdadeira eu não disse isso. Disse que tinha... ah tire suas próprias conclusões, mas eu não disse nada._**

- Por que Lírio?

- Potter não dá.

(Barulho de passos)

- Socorro me tira daqui estamos presos! Socorro! Socorro!

- Quem está ai?

- Minerva sou eu a Lílian Evans, eu e o Potter estamos presos, e ele está ferido!

- Um momento.

**_Cinco minutos depois..._**

- Lílian Evans e James Potter explicações agora.

- Professora a Lílian me salvou.

- Salvou de que?

- Não sei exatamente o que me aconteceu, mas quando eu acordei ela havia entrado na sala pra me salvar e ficamos presos, aiii.

- Senhorita Evans, foi isso que aconteceu?

- Sim, ao chegar vi que ele estava desmaiado, fui ajudá-lo só que a porta havia quebrado, então estamos presos desde ontem.

- Não aconteceu nada entre os dois certo?

- Não, não eu não me atreveria a fazer isso com a senhorita Evans.

- Lílian?

- Não houve nada Professora McGonagall.

- Vão para seus quartos já.

**_Voltei para o quarto muito pensativa sobre o que acontecera, cada palavra do Potter parecia tão real na minha mente, será que eu estava realmente apaixonada? Não podia ser._**

Nota da autora: Bem espero que vocês estejam gostando, a fic não termina aqui, muitos capítulos ainda, viram e ahhhh plisss review D... Beijãoooo


	7. O inicio das férias

**Capitulo VII – O inicio das férias**

**_Como eu imaginava o departamento de jornalismo de Hogwarts já estava informado, e pronto para a coletiva, ai ninguém merece! As repórteres Jéssica Bones e Emily Abbott estavam precisamente em cima da minha cama a minha espera. Foram horas de perguntas e horas de gritinhos de alegria (como se eu houvesse ficado com ele) hahaha... As loucas ficaram pasmas com tudo o que ele disse e concluíram: ELE ME AMA! _**

_**Mas eu não podia ficar com o Potter, seria como negar meus princípios e acabar com a minha imagem, eu agora seria a garota que cedia a um menino ¬¬, tentava pensar em uma forma de esquecê-lo, nada adiantou só piorou eu pensava nele cada vez mais! O período de exames chegou, estavam todos loucos, pois só estudam de véspera, eu fiz todos calmamente e posso garantir que tirei notas boas em todos. Era tempo de voltar para casa férias de verão, as ultimas de minha vida, próximo ano eu me formaria, deixaria de ser uma adolescente e viraria mulher (profundo hein?). Arrumamos tudo e embarcamos.**_

**_Contra minha vontade as meninas ficaram na mesma cabine dos marotos, afinal Emily e Remus namoravam, pensavam até em casamento, a Jéh e o Sirius estavam ficando, a Jéh disse que depois das férias respondia se queria namorar sério com ele (espero que sim), eu e o Potter, aff... Seguimos conversando até a plataforma 9¾. Lá estavam a minha mãe e meu pai (a traste da minha irmã poupou-me do aborrecimento de olhar pra ela). E os pais da Jéssica (Amy Bones & Daniel Bones), os pais da Emily (Caitiling Abbott & John Abbott) e os pais do Potter (Sarah Potter & Henri Potter), por sinal pessoas muito agradáveis, eles estavam com meus pais (afinal agora somos vizinhos). Ficamos alguns minutos conversando..._**

- Como sua filha é linda.

- Obrigada.

- Ela é o meu Lírio.

- Como assim seu Lírio filho?

- É a coisa mais linda que se tem no universo.

- Potter, por favor.

- Potter? Porque não o chame de James, Lily?

- Porque não papai, se importa de irmos para casa?

- Não, vamos então sua irmã está em casa. Sim Henri hoje a tarde ver futebol trouxa!

- Como assim pai?

- Ah James somos vizinhos dos Evans.

- Jura? Da Lílian Evans?

- Sim você não recebeu a carta?

- Nem me lembro de carta. Mas muito bom ser vizinho da Lírio.

- Pai vamos já!

- Vamos Lily!

**_Eu jurava que iria ter um sossego da cara do Potter, mas eu estava enganada, ele é meu vizinho, AI QUE SACOOO GAROTO! Cheguei muito cansada e o primeiro ser abominável que eu vejo!? A égua da minha irmã Petunia! ECAAAA!!!! Aquela trouxa inútil parece uma ameba (rsrsrs). Arrumei minhas coisas e sai fui para o laguinho, eu queria sumir e não ver a praga da minha irmã jamais!. Peguei pra variar um livro eu fui para o lago._**

_**Sentei debaixo de uma árvore, comecei a ler e a comer uma maçã. Parecia o paraíso, uma paz tão grande. As horas passaram rapidamente e a noite se aproximava, já estava tarde, peguei minhas coisas e voltei para casa, durante o caminho trombei com adivinha quem??? Potter pra variar. Como sempre ele com aquele senso incrível de humor que me irrita!!! Fala serio será que essas férias eu não teria sossego? Bem não estava parecendo quer eu teria, ah se eu pudesse eu afogava o Potter, só assim ele não me atormentaria mais, bem pensando bem do jeito que ele é mala poderia até me perturbar depois de morto. Rsrsrs...**_

- Boa noite Lírio.

- Boa noite Potter, me seguindo?

- Fui até a sua casa e sua irmã me disse que você estava aqui. Bem ela é realmente sua irmã ou ela é adotada?

- Bem gostaria muito que ela fosse adotada mais infelizmente ela não é ¬¬.

- Ela deve se sentir constrangida por ter uma irmã tão bela como você e ser aquela aberração.

- Eu que me sinto constrangida.

- Onde vai passar as férias Lírio?

- É Evans! Bem eu não sei acho que irei para a casa de praia da Jéssica no Caribe.

- Tais brincando?

- Porque eu estaria?

- Porque o Sirius vai pra casa da Jéssica e eu vou passar as férias com ele.

- O que?

- É isso Lírio vamos passar as férias juntos!

- Se é assim eu passo as férias em casa.

- Oh Lírio você não vai deixar de ir para o Caribe só por que eu vou né?

- Meu Merlim que castigo!

- Quer que eu te acompanhe até a sua casa?

- Não obrigada eu sei ir sozinha.

- Não posso deixar você ir sozinha, está tarde é muito perigoso.

- Potter, por favor.

_**Segui sozinha, a minha casa não era tão próxima assim de onde eu estava, realmente estava muito escuro, seria o destino? Fui abordada por dois homens vestidos de preto.**_

- Vai a algum lugar mocinha?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Eu acho melhor você passar tudo, relógio, celular, dinheiro e essa pulseira de ouro.

- Eu não vou dar nada.

- Ah parceiro a mina está achando que é brincadeira.

- Garota ou você passa tudo ou leva chumbo.

- Me larga!

- Solta a garota.

**_Seria meu anjo da guarda? Meu herói? Um galã de cinema? Meu príncipe encantado? Não era o Potter¬¬._**

- Quem você acha que é frangote?

- Namorado dela, ou você a larga ou terá problemas.

- Irmão o carinha ai pensa que é homem!

- Solta ela eu estou mandando!

PLAFT

- Potter!!

- Corre Lírio.

- Não, Potter vêm. Larga ele.

- Cala a boca gatinha. Ou quer apanhar também?

- Larga ele, Potter, me dê à mão.

- Vá Lírio, vá!

- Não, não. Soltem – o!

PLAFT.

- Potter!!! Soltem – o, por favor, soltem-no!

- Chega irmão o cara já apanhou demais por hoje.

- Eh cruze pelo nosso caminho que você morre.

- Vão embora!

- Lírio você está bem? Fizeram algo com você?

- Não, não, você está bem? A culpa é minha. Buááááááá

- Não chore Lírio, a culpa não é sua. Eu estou bem, estou bem, foram só alguns socos. Ai ai ai.

- A culpa é minha. Se eu não fosse teimosa não teria acontecido isso. Sniff...,

- Lírio, olha pra mim. Escuta-me.

_**Ele enxugou a lágrima que escorria do meu olho, um gesto terno e muito gentil, pegou na minha mão e disse.**_

- Não importa o perigo que eu enfrente, eu faço tudo pra não te machucarem, não te magoarem e pra te fazer feliz. Não importa os riscos o que importa pra mim é te ver bem.

- Mas eu não mereço.

- Merece, tudo o que eu faço e mesmo que não merecesse. Eu a amo e isso, Faz-te merecer o céu e a lua.

- Buáááááá você é tão legal comigo. Vamos para a minha casa eu te faço um curativo.

- Claro.

_**Estava muito grata por ele ter feito aquilo por mim, eu não merecia tanta atenção dele afinal eu já dei cento e cinqüenta e dois estalos nele. É realmente ele me ama, mas eu não posso o corresponder vai além de meu coração, são os meus princípios, princípios esses que eu passo a odiar. Será que estou apaixonada? Talvez seja gratidão ou admiração por ele, afinal você não pode odiar alguém que já arranjou duas brigas (ah e se lascou nas duas) por minha causa. Oh estou tão confusa! O que faço? O levei para casa.**_

- Porque trouxesse esta aberração aqui pra casa? Tire este ser abominável da sua laia daqui.

- Cala boca sua idiota.

- Mãe a aberração da sua filha e o outro amiguinho dela arranjaram confusão na rua.

- Cale a boca ou...

- Ou o que? Vai usar essa magia idiota?

- Só não usarei a magia pra não ser expulsa de Hogwarts, mas me espere Petunia quando eu acabar a escola.

- As duas parem agora. Petunia sua irmã não é nenhuma aberração. Oh meu Deus James! O que aconteceu Lily?

- Eu estava voltando pra casa e fui abordada por dois homens que queriam me roubar, ou pior acho que iriam me matar se o James não chegasse e impedisse-os.

- Lírio você me chamou de James?

- Chamei, é o mínimo que posso fazer já que você me salvou daqueles homens.

- Vamos James, vamos cuidar dessas feridas.

- Deixa mamãe eu mesma cuido com o meu kit de ervas mágicas.

- Obrigada senhora Evans.

- Por favor, James não me chame de senhora, me chame de Elizabeth.

- Obrigada Elizabeth.

- Vamos James.


	8. Um possivel começo?

**Capitulo VIII – Um possível começo?**

**_Subimos as escadas e chegamos no meu quarto, bem vamos falar um pouco do meu quarto... ele é verde claro é meio azulado, e tem um pôster em cima da minha cama com a minha foto, uma estante que vão do teto até o chão cheia de livros, uma escrivaninha com muitas fotos. Mas voltando... Ele sentou na minha cama e eu fui procurar a caixinha. Achei!_**

- Tá doendo muito? Nossa que pergunta idiota Lily, ele acabou de levar uma surra!

- Não, não está doendo muito não, belo quarto.

- Obrigada, fecha o olho.

- Aiiiiii

- Desculpa, por favor.

- Claro.

- Meu Merlim James, sua perna está sangrando!

- Foi caí em cima de uma pedra quando levei o primeiro soco.

- Como você vai pra casa desse jeito?

- Não sei.

- Vou falar com a mamãe pra você passar a noite aqui, se não sua perna pode piorar.

_**Na cozinha...**_

- Mãe a perna do James está muito machucada, ele pode ficar aqui essa noite?

- Claro Lily.

- Obrigada, devo a minha vida a ele.

- Sei e o seu coração também.

- Mãe! Que coisa.

- Lily, eu sei que você está caidinha por ele.

- Chega mãe! Fui.

**_Minha mãe definitivamente perdeu a noção, o senso, coitada tá vendo muita novela trouxa. Quando cheguei no quarto... James Potter deitado na minha cama vendo Tv mais que folgado! _**

- Confortável James?

- Sim muito confortável obrigado.

- O que está passando na Tv?

- Novela mexicana, rsrsrs são terríveis. Nada contra o México.

- Poe na Tv a cabo, deve estar passando algum filme.

- Onde você vai dormir? Tou incomodando não é?

- Não claro que não, fique a vontade.

- Mas onde você vai dormir?

- Eu trago um colchão. Não se preocupe, descanse afinal você vai para o Caribe.

- Fique aqui comigo. Vamos ver filme.

- Claro, aceita pipoca?

**_Alguns minutos depois... Eu chego com a pipoca._**

- Cheguei.

- Que bom estou com fome.

- Hei o que é isso?

- Achei debaixo da sua cama.

- Potter eu não acredito!!!

- Que foi Lírio?

- Como você se atreveu a ler o meu diário?

- Desculpe, vim vê se tinha algo sobre mim.

- Potter você está com um problema sério!!!!!

- Mas eu não cheguei a ler nada!

- Saia do meu quarto agora! Eu nunca te dei autorização pra pegar em nada meu, é só eu te tratar bem por umas horas que você já se acha no direito de invadir a minha privacidade!?????

- Desculpe – me eu não farei de novo.

- Obviamente você não fará de novo, pois nunca mais você vai entrar nesse quarto ou na minha casa!

- Mas.

- Mas nada Potter, é dar a unha que você já se aproveita e quer o corpo todo. Foi só eu mudar um pouco o meu conceito de menino insensível, mal-educado, mala, ridículo e irresponsável que você já Poe tudo a perder! E você ainda quer que eu fique com você!?? Sem chance!!!

- Lírio pelo amor de Merlim, não foi por querer foi acidental!

- Não quero saber o que te levou a fazer isso, o que importa é que você fez!

- Mil perdões, mil perdões.

- Potter eu acho que a sua perna já está boa.

- Lírio, não faça isso. Eu te amo, por favor, podemos continuar como estávamos, esqueça isso, por favor.

- Potter ou você some da minha frente ou eu vou quebrar esse vaso na sua cabeça!

- Lírio! Não lírio eu te amo.

- Me ama uma banana, some da minha frente!

- Liriozinho me perdoe.

- Eu quero saber o que peste você está esperando pra sair do meu quarto???

- Lírio podemos conversar?

- Você além de atrevido, safado, mentiroso, irresponsável, chato, idiota você é surdo?

- Não só acho que você está de cabeça quente.

- Borbulhando eu hei de ficar se você não desaparecer daqui.

- Lily o que foi? Dava pra escutar seus gritos da cozinha.

- Esse ser abominável leu o meu diário!

- Elizabeth foi sem querer.

- Sem querer um escambal (essa palavra existe¬¬?) - Mãe o tira daqui!

- James, vamos eu te levo pra casa. Cuidado com a sua perna.

- Obrigada Elizabeth.

- Vamos antes que a Lily lhe arremesse este vaso na sua cabeça. Ou te estrangule ou alguma coisa do tipo.

**_Eu o odeio, como ele se atreveu? Ler o diário de uma menina é um pecado que não pode ser perdoado. Digamos que isso foi a pior coisa que ele já fez em toda a vida! Se meus olhos matassem Potter não passaria daquela noite. Eu não sabia se quebrava tudo o que tinha no meu quarto (mas seria ridículo estragar meu lindo quarto por aquele jumento) ou se chorava de raiva, mas se eu chorasse de raiva eu inundaria a minha rua¬¬. _**

N/a: Ficou pequeno esse capitulo mas em breve postarei o próximo


	9. As repórteres de plantão

**Capitulo IX – As repórteres de plantão**

**_Parecia que o Potter já teria contado para o Sirius, e o Sirius obviamente teria contado pra Jéssica que contou pra Emily e o telefone tocou¬¬ já era meio dia havia acabado de acordar com o barulho do telefone¬¬. Mamãe insiste em ter utilitários trouxas um deles é o telefone, ah nessa hora a Emily me ligou também (as três no telefone!? Uhuhuuu loucura total)._**

- Lily o Sirius me contou que o Potter contou.

- Vai Lily, detalhes.

- Vocês beberam o que?

- Ah Lily não se faz de besta, que a Jéh já me contou.

- Hã?

- Lílian Evans, por acaso algum Senhor chamado James Potter esteve na sua casa hoje?

- Ahhh é isso é?

- Hã como assim é isso!?? Jéh você está vendo!!! (No casou ouvindo).

- Fala sério meninas, o Potter me salvou de uns bandidos e veio aqui pra casa, nos íamos ver filme até que quando eu desci pra pegar pipoca estava ele lendo o meu diário.

- Nossaaa Jéh então foi isso!!! lol que atrevido!

- Pois é.

- Ah Lily ele queria saber se ele ocupava alguma pagina do diário, o que eu acho é que ele ocupa todas. Rsrsrs

- Muito engraçada senhora Bones.

- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

- Você também Senhora Abbott. Será possível que até por telefone vocês me aperreiam com o Potter!?

- Não Lily, nunquinha.

- Hei meninas vocês vão para o Caribe comigo?

- Claro que sim, e você Lily?

- Ah Emily, ainda não falei com a minha mãe.

- Qual é Lily! Vai ser muito legal se todas forem pra minha casa.

- É Lily, você estava tão animada.

- Claro Emily, claro que sim até saber que a senhorita Bones vai levar o ficante Sirius, que é o melhor amigo do Potter e conseqüentemente aquele parvo vai também.

- Ah só por isso?

- Você quer uma desculpa melhor que essa Jéh?

- Ah Emily, peninha que ela não vai, pois o meu irmão tá doidinho pra ficar com você. Que pena que não podemos ser "cunhadinhas" não é Lily?

- Seu irmão? Qual dos?

- O Lucas.

**_Lucas Bones, irmão da minha melhor amiga. Um metro e noventa de altura, loiro de olhos azuis esverdeados. Formou-se o ano passado em Hogwarts. Sempre dava mole pra mim, ele e seu outro irmão gêmeo Igor Bones, também muito alto, olhos chocolate e loiro. Eu nunca aceitei sair com nenhum dos dois, mas o Lucas não é de se jogar fora¬¬._**

- Que bom que ele estará lá, ele é muito legal.

- O Igor também vai?

- Sim¬¬, ele e a namorada. Odeio –a, mas fazer o que né?

- Humm...

- Lily você vai ficar com o Lucas?

- Emily!

- Você não quer ser minha cunhada!????

- Não é isso, é que... É que... aff¬¬ sei não.

- Ou sim ou não Lily, não existe um meio termo!

- Pocha Lílian Evans você vai se recusar a ficar com o lindo, gostoso e sexy do meu irmão? Humm você falando assim parece até que a senhorita está apaixonada por alguém e deve fidelidade. Rsrsrsr

- Será Jéh que é um moreno de olhos chocolate, com os cabelos negros e rebeldes como a noite?

- ¬¬.

- Hum quem cala consente não é Emily!?

- Pois é.

- Pensem o que quiserem.

- Eita Lily, precisa ficar nervosinha?

- Eu não estou nervosinha, simplesmente não acho legal vocês tirarem sarro da minha cara dizendo que estou apaixonada pelo Potter.

- E não?

- Jéh!

- KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...

- Bem, mas digamos que quem vai pra sua casa?

- Eu, Igor, Lucas, Sirius, Emily, Remus, Potter, você, a namorada do Igor e a minha prima Linda Clark.

- Hum... Linda Clark? Você nunca falou dela.

- É Emily, desculpe-me. Bem ela é trouxa, mas seu sonho sempre foi de ser bruxa. Ela é muito legal. Muito bonita também, inteligente. Ah ela começou o curso arquitetura esse ano e é bailarina profissional.

- Legal, mas fisicamente como ela é?

- Diria que perfeita¬¬. Ela é muito alta, bem branquinha, seus olhos são verdes, e seu cabelo é preto liso com cachos na ponta. Ela tem a nossa idade.

- Nossa.

- Ainda bem que vai ter alguém pra conversar lá além de dois meninos¬¬. Um que nem conta!

- E nós?

- Ah fala sério Emily. Você vai estar com o Remus, vão ser as primeiras férias juntas como namorados dos dois. E você Jéssica, antes que a senhora se atreva a abrir a boca... Você tá ficando com o Sirius. Por sinal não entendo¬¬. Porque vocês não namoram logo?

- Lily, é muita coisa pra falar pelo telefone!

- Ah nem vem que não tem, temos todo o tempo pra senhora Bones falar.

- Fala Jéh.

- Tá, tá certo!

- Ebaaa... FOFOCA!

- Emily contenha-se. Digamos assim que eu quero ver se ele é o carinha certo, que não quer só ficar comigo. Eu preciso saber como será antes de namorar serio.

Suspiros meus¬¬.

- Lily? Você está bem?

- Claro que sim porque não estaria?

- Estás quieta, pensativa e suspirando. Lily desabafa conosco.

- Não tem o que dizer.

- Lily, você vai ficar com raiva de mim, mas... eu não acredito que você não ama o James, se você não o amasse você não ficava tão chateada todas as vezes que ele te chama pra sair, apenas ignoraria ou levava na esportiva. E eu sinceramente não acredito que você não o ame, pois mesmo que seja esculhambando, você fala dele, sempre Potter, aquilo, aquilo outro Potter, admita logo!

- Jéh!

- É verdade!

- Senhora Jéssica Bones Black não me irrite com suas insinuações sem fundamento!

- Sem fundamento?

- Sim sem fundamento.

- Qual é Lílian Evans Potter! Não se faça de desentendida pra nós não que somos suas amigas, nós sabemos e vemos muito bem você suspirando pelos cantos tristes, sintoma de apaixonada, se não é o Potter então quem é?

- Jéssica Bones, eu não estou apaixonada por seu ninguém.

- Qual é Lily.

- Emily Abbott você também?

- Mas Lily...

- Mas nada! Se vocês duas quiserem que eu prossiga conversando com vocês tratem de parar com isso.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Ótimo Jéssica.

- Não falo mais nada sua cabeça dura!

- Muito bom Emily. Bem vou falar com a minha mãe pra ver o que ela diz.

- Não Lily eu peço para a minha mãe ligar para a sua.

- Tá tudo bem.

- Meninas, vou desligar, o Remus está aqui em casa ele venho conhecer os meus pais, ai meu Merlim! Desejem-me sorte!

- Boa sorte Emily.

- Brigada. Tchauzinho.

- Tchau.

- Sim Jéh quando nós vamos nos encontrar?

- Nem sei, digamos que o Sirius vai à casa do James, ai eu podia aproveitar pra te ver.

- Hum porque você nunca evita falar o nome daquele ser?

- Ahh Lily, por favor, poupe-me.,

- Lily vou desligar, vou à casa de Linda pra acertar tudo da viagem, e ahhhh não se preocupe minha mãe convencerá a sua .

- Tchau Jéh.

- Tchau até mais.

**_Oh tédio miserável, estava tão boa a conversa. Bem digamos o que eu vou fazer agora?? Bem MSN!!! Droga ninguém on-line. Bem digamos que eu vou dormir, é isso. _**


	10. Estaria louca?

**Capitulo X – Estaria louca?**

- Ufa consegui pregar o olho, estava o maior tédio na vida real. Hei como assim onde eu estou?

- Dormindo uee Lily.

- Quem disse isso?

- A sua mente.

- Minha mente? Nossa eu morri?

- Ai Lily cala a boca.

- Hei não me mande calar a boca, quem você pensa que é pra dar ordens a mim?

- Sua mente Lily, seus sonhos mais felizes, seus piores pesadelos e seus desejos mais intensos.

- Hã?

- Lily você tá loira ou o que?

- Calminha, primeiro eu não sou e não estou loira, segundo para de me confundir.

- Vou te explicar mais uma vez... Eu sou você Lily, não em corpo, mas em alma. Eu penso o que você quer pensar, sonho o que você quer sonhar, crio os pesadelos, e desejo tão intensamente quanto você deseja. Também sou sua consciência e conselheira.

- Nossa eu tenho uma consciência. lol

- Aff Lílian Evans Potter!

- O que?

- Nem venha se fazer de besta porque eu sei que você gosta do James Potter.

- Mas que atrevimento!

- Lily, cara Lily, como eu sou sua mente sei tudo o que você sente.

- Não mesmo, você não é meu coração.

- Lílian Evans Potter cale a boca já!

- Só era essa que faltava, minha mente está insana. Suma da minha frente!

- Tudo bem Lírio.

- Cale a boca já eu mando em você, afinal você é a minha mente!

- Certo você fará uma viajem no futuro, depois nós vemos.

- Como assim?

- Sem perguntas. Apenas faça de tudo pra não ser vista.

- Não ser vista? Por quem? Espera! Consciência!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

**_Puts onde eu estou? Que praia mais linda hei espere ai, essa casa é da Jéh. Mas porque será que a minha mente me mandou pra cá? Xiiiiiii eu estou vindo ai. QUE? Eu estou ficando com o irmão da Jéh!!?? Sério? Putss estou louca, preciso acordar. Será que a minha mente faria o favor de aparecer? Mente? Mente? consciência? Apareça! Porque o asno do Potter está curiando? Não é da conta dele! Saia daqui seu estorvo. – Não posso aparecer¬¬. Shitt!!! Bem feito metido pensou que eu iria ficar com você? Não mesmo!!! _**

_**Hei onde o Potter está indo? Vou segui-lo. Linda? Seu safado o que você está fazendo com ela? **_

- Oi James ainda bem que você veio, preciso te dizer que...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

**_Shittt de volta a minha consciência no meio da fofoca¬¬. Que mente chata que eu tenho, me tira do melhor!_**

- Porque você me tirou de lá no melhor da fofoca?

- Não é da sua conta ou é?

- Mas fofoca nunca é ruim!

- Porque se importa de saber o que o James fala com a Linda?

- Não me importa¬¬.

- Ciúmes?

- Endoidou?

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- E eu perguntei por segundo!

- Vá me diga tá com está com ciúmes?

- Me diga se seta com ciúmes?

- Não.

SLIMMMMMMM

- Seu nariz está crescendo.

- Desde quando eu virei Pinóquio?

- Desde que você se apaixonou pelo James.

- Eu não o amo.

SLIMMMMMM

- Droga até a minha mente está contra mim!

- Não digo só a verdade.

- Mentirosa!!!

- Lílian!

- Me faça acordar.

- Prometa-me que irá fazer o possível pra evitar essa conversa do James com a Linda.

- Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Lily, Lily, Lily acorda.

- Apenas detenha a conversa.

- Espera... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Lily filha você está bem?

- Mãe?

- Quem mais poderia ser?

- Não ninguém.

- Vamos, o jantar está pronto.

- Claro já vou descer.

- Não demore querida, o namorado de Petúnia está aqui, estamos só esperando você.

- Eca.

- Lílian Evans.

- Certo relaxe. Cinco minutos eu desço.

- Rápido.

**_Puts grilo, tem coisa mas desagradável que jantar com a Petunia e seu namorado que parece um rato? Rsrsrsrsrsr acho que não, ahhh já ia me esquecendo, existe¬¬. Passar cinco minutos com o Potter, mas que sonho mas maluco aquele, esta minha mente não é mais a mesma. Hummm... Porque será que eu tenho que impedir a conversa do Potter e a Linda? Que se danem os dois. Será que esta roupa tá mto chic? Ah vai assim mesmo, bem mas como seria esse chic? Vestido branco até o joelho com flores bordadas de strass verde e rosa, e uma rasteirinha de borboleta. Claro que estou muito arrumada pra receber aquele gordo, antipático, trouxa do namorado da Petunia, bem mas até que eles combinam: dois patéticos._**

- Lílian Evans.

- Já estou descendo.

- Até que fim sua aberração.

- Petty querida, fala sozinha?

- Seu projeto de ser humano.

- Petunia Evans! Lílian Evans! Comportem-se.

- Sabe perdi a fome comam vocês com o seu querido genro.

- Lily, fiz seu prato predileto.

- Mami depois eu como.

- Aonde você vai filhinha?

- Passear papai mais tarde eu volto.

- Certo cuidado. Vamos para a sala de jantar querida?

- Sim amor.

**_Iupii escapei da terrível indigestão! A Petunia merece o namorado que tem. Bem a noite estava linda, as estrelas iluminavam o céu, sentei-me na varanda de minha casa e admirei a bela vista. Estava tão cansada que encostou dormiu, era assim e o que naturalmente ocorreu, acabei cochilando sentada¬¬. Hummm..._**

- E ai vai impedir a conversa da Linda e do James?

- Você de novo?

- Sim :D.

- Afffe eu não vou impedir coisa nenhuma, a vida do Potter não me interessa!

- Hahaha tá me achando com cara de que?

- De nada. Eu não entendo porque agora essa de impedir o Potter.

- Lily e pra o seu bem, se você não fizer isso você há de se arrepender pro resto de sua vida.

- Se você me explica-se eu até pensaria no seu caso.

- Não posso.

- Hei, mas como você sabe o que vai acontecer?

- Sabendo Lily, como eu soube não vem ao caso agora, você tem que impedir, tem que impedir, se não o seu futuro vai mudar drasticamente.

- Puts mente, o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Impeça, sei lá ele não pode se aproximar jamais da Linda.

- ...

- E ai você vai impedir?

- Bem espera um pouco, você tem uma visão do futuro, é como minha consciência você tenta me alertar. Certo já assimilei, mas se eu impedir o que eu acontecerá?

- Seu destino se concretizará.

- Você tem em suas mãos a chance de escolher o que será melhor pra você, mas só posso te dizer que o melhor é impedir. Impeça, impeça!

- Hei espera, mas o que eu faaaaçoooooooooo... Aiii vai me diz o que eu faço, Potter?

- Boa noite Lírio.

- Nem sonhar posso mais?

- Claro Lírio com tanto que seja comigo.

- ¬¬.

- Não está com frio?

- Um pouco.

- Fique com minha jaqueta. Ahhh como você está bela esta noite.

- Obrigada, mas não preciso da sua jaqueta.

- Nossa, será que nem tentar conversar normalmente eu posso que você já me agride?

- ¬¬ desculpa. (em tom quase mudo).

- Hã?

- Desculpe –me. (ainda baixo).

- Está baixa a sua voz.

- ¬¬ DESCULPA POTTER!

- Calma já ouvi.

- Você não tem o que fazer?

- Não, já fiz minhas malas, e não tem ninguém no Messenger.

- E daí?

- Que e resolvi vim passear, e como te vi tão sozinha e ainda mais dormindo... Pensei que quisesse Companhia

- Pensou errado.

Beija ele.

- Hã?

- Que foi Lily?

- Nada não.

Comece de agora a impedir tudo.

- Ah fala sério eu não vou impedir nada, se você está tão interessada faça você mesma.

- Lílian? Você está falando com quem?

- Com... Com... Não é da sua conta.

- Como queira.

Será que nem beijar você sabe?

- É claro que eu sei.

Não parece.

- Não me faça provar.

- Lírio estas passando bem? Eu acho que o frio te fez mal.

- Cala a boca Potter, se não...

- Se não o que? Estalos?

Um beijinho ganhará.

- Nada disso!

- Então o que?

Um beijinho. Um beijinho.

- Aff eu não vou beijar ele.

- o0.

Beija, beija, beija, beija... beija logo que eu sumo.

- Chantagista!

- Lílian quer chocolate eu acho que você está delirando.

- Estou não a culpa é dela.

- Dela quem?

- Da minha consciência.

- o0

- Vai embora!

- Já estou indo então.

- Eu não estou falando com você!

- Lily o que a sua consciência quer? Livre-se logo dela.

- Não mesmo, que eu não fazer o que ela quer. Quem ela pensa que é pra mandar em mim?

- Sua consciência?

- Patético!

Você vai perder essa chance?

- Não é da sua conta!!

- Lily, vamos lá em casa tomar um café você não está bem.

Vai com ele. Eu paro de te abusar.

- Só porque você vai parar de me abusar!

- Eu só falei uma vez.

- Não tou falando com você, mas vamos logo antes que a minha consciência apareça de novo.

- Vamos.

- Bem pensando melhor eu vou me deitar minha cabeça está doendo de tanto discutir.

- Como queira. Boa noite ahh e bons sonhos Lírios.

- Boa noite curioso, não pense que eu esqueci não!

- Podemos pular esta fase?

- Não, boa noite Potter!

- Boa noite.

- Ah que ridícula pensando que eu vou ficar com o Potter, patética, besta hahahaa...

- Filha?

- Hã?

- Falando sozinha aberração?

- Não apenas pensando em voz alta esquisita.

- Queres algo Lily?

- Não vim pegar apenas um pouco de chocolate.

- Vai dormir?

- Sim, estou com a cabeça doendo.

- Boa noite querida.

- Boa noite pai e mami. Ah péssima noite estranhos.

- Lily.

**_Lálálálá... Subi as escadas cantarolando e ignorando o sermão de minha mãe. Xeguei no quarto, tranquei a porta e pulei em cima de minha cama. Liguei a tv e estava passando o show da RBD. ECA!!!! Nada contra os fans, mas eu detesto achava até legal. Mas... não vem ao caso. Desliguei a Tv, entrei no Messenger (n/a: não sei se na época existia). Putsss ninguém interessante on-line! SHIT! Espera entrou alguém... afff esquece é o Potter¬¬. disse:_**

Lírio. disse:

Até por disse:

Lírio você sabe que eu te amo. disse:

Com licença vou dormir. disse:

Posso ir até a sua casa falar com você disse:

Potter não temos o que conversar, e se não esqueceu amanha vamos para o disse:

é mesmo lírio amanha nos vemos, até amanha linda e boa disse:

INFELIZMENTE amanha nos vemos. Adeus parece estar offline todas as mensagens serão entregues quando o contato entrar.

**_Que mala ein? Até por Messenger! Bem arrumarei minhas malas..._**

_**Três horas e meia depois...**_

**_Humm acho que só, putss como está tarde, vou dormir. Nossa o que é lugar fofonildo (N/A: não sei se existe essa palavra, mas é em homenagem ao meu miguinho). _**

- Lily é amanha.

- Putsss você de novo?

- Quem poderia ser mais? Você está dormindo Lily!

- O que você quer agora?

- E ai amiguinha vai fazer o combinado?

- COMBINADO!?? EU NUNCA COMBINEI NADA COM VOCÊ!

- Calma não precisa ficar estressadinha!

- Estressadinha uma banana!

- LILIAN EVANS!

- Bem eu vou pensar no seu caso se eu lembrar eu impeço, agora me deixa dormir.

- Como queira.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Que ótimo ficarei aqui.

- Lírio?

- &#$ POTTER NEM EM SONHO VOCÊ ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

- Calminha, não tenho culpa nenhuma se eu sonho o mesmo que você!

- Bem sabe onde estamos pelo menos?

- Caribe, legal não é?

- ¬¬.

-Hei olha só quem está ali!

- Jéssica, Emily! Vocês também estão no sonho!

- Lily!

- Ai miguinha vamos lá pra casa.

- Claro.

5 MINUTOS DEPOIS.

- Lucas, Igor esta é minha amiga Lílian Evans.

- Oi Lílian. Prazer Igor e essa é minha namorada Sophia Lang.

- Oi muito prazer, podem me chamar de Lily.

- Oi. Lily, meu nome é Lucas.

- Oi.

LILY, Filhinha, acorda, tá na hora de você se arrumar.

- Hã?

- Lily, vá se arrumar vamos te deixar na casa da Jéssica. Vamos logo a Jéssica mora longe daqui.

- Ah, mãe você está louca? SÃO 4 DA MANHÃ!

- É LILIAN EVANS, VOCÊ PASSA UMA HORA NO BANHO, MAIS MEIA HORA PARA SE ARRUMAR COM MAIS MEIA HORA PARA COMER E AINDA TEM A VIAGEM VOCÊ QUER PERDER O VÔO?

Mamãe falou (gritou) da proporção que eu acho que acordou a vizinhança.

- Sorry mamãe.

- Vai que ainda temos que passar na casa dos Potter.

- O QUE?

- Ele vai conosco, afinal ele mora aqui na rua e vai para o mesmo lugar que nós, não custa nada oferecer a ele uma carona.

- ¬¬ !#$$¨¨&¨&¨

- Lílian Evans olhe o palavreado!

- Desculpa.

- Agora vá.

**_Uma hora meia no mesmo carro que o Potter, que castigo. Me arrumei, vesti uma capri e uma blusa verde musgo, havaianas (já contei que sou louca por havaianas?) óculos escuros e meu mp4. Desci as escadas. Comi e fui para o carro. Ao chegar lá o Potter já estava enfiado no meu lugar¬¬. #$ sentei ao lado dele. Tipo meu mp4 tava tão alto, tão alto que não dava pra escutar nada ainda bem . Chegamos na casa da Jéh puttss que perfeita. Ela tinha dois pisos, era verde com branco, tinha um lindo jardim cheio de arvores e flores... nossa que piscina linda!_**

**_A Jéh estava já pondo as coisas no microônibus que o pai dela fretou, aiai a min há miguinha tava tão fofa. Ela usava uma vestido havaiano lilás, rasteira branca e uma flor na cabeça que combinava com seu vestido LINDA², Já a Emily vestia um short jeans, uma blusa branca, havaianas de salto rosa, óculos escuros e uma mochila rosa. O pai da Jéssica é louco super legal fez tipo uma chamada enquanto entravamos no ônibus. Igor Bones, Lucas Bones, Jéssica Bones, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lílian Evans, Sophia Lang, Emily Abbott e Linda Clark mais alguém? Estávamos todos dentro do micro, o titio Daniel Bones é muito louco, o cara topou o som com puro rock, depois nós pedimos a ele pra colocar Avril Lavigne. Ahhh não sei se vocês sabem mais vai ter um Lual da Avril Lavigne na praia onde nos vamos AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE PERFEITO!!! Chegamos no aeroporto. Fizemos o check-in e embarcamos. Ficaram os pares nas poltronas. Eu e o Lucas, Jéssica e Sirius (que fofo), Emily e Remus, Linda e Potter, Igor e Sophia._**

- Oi Lílian Evans

- Oi, por favor, me chame de Lily.

- Ah como queira. E ai gostando de Hogwarts?

- Muito, você terminou o ano passado não foi?

- Sim, quando você estava no quinto ano.

- Legal, sente falta de lá?

- Muita, foram os melhores anos de minha vida.

- Também gosto de lá e sei que quando eu acabar esse ano sentirei muita falta de tudo.

- É. Já te disse que você é uma gracinha?

**Neste exato momento o Potter se vira e olha para o Lucas com um olhar mortal¬¬.**

- Obrigada.

- E ai a Jéssica é muito prega quase não respondeu que eu perguntei sobre você.

- O que você perguntou?

- Ah tipo o que você gosta de fazer, escutar, se está namorando coisas do gênero.

- Bem eu amo ler, amo Avril Lavigne, não estou namorando (ah nessa hora o Potter revirou-se de novo e ficou p. da vida com que eu disse, mas ele queria o que? Eu não namoro com ele!).

- Que legal que você na está namorando.

¬¬

- Você já tem par para o lual da Avril?

- Não, ninguém me avisou que precisaria de um par.

- Aceita ir comigo?

- Claro.

Do outro lado...

- Linda vai para o Lual?(ele olhava para mim querendo fazer ciúme lesado!)

- Claro.

- Aceita minha companhia?

- Claro fofonildo.

**_A viagem fora linda, linda e linda ao chegarmos, havia outro micro nosesperando que em seguida nos levou para a casa da Jéssica._**

_**N/a: Continuo escrevendo para meus leitores favoritos...**_

**_Eliza Evans Potter – Maezonaaa estou amando a sua fic. Txi amoo mamii do meu S2 _**

**_Bruhh – as suas fics são fofas _**

**_Thaty – Obrigada por estar lendo ._**

**_Diogo Geda – Obrigada por estar lendooo txiiii adoro _**

_**Ahhh e continuem mandando review q eu continuo escrevendo...**_

_**Beijão **_


	11. Começo do Lual

Capitulo XI – Começo do Lual

**_Nossa nunca vi lugar tão fofinho na minha vida. A casa da Jéh era incrivelmente perfeita, mega ultra giga fashion pretender (n/a: em homenagem a minha professora de geografia titia Flavia Spinelli). A casa não era bem uma casa era uma mansão. Piscina tinha uma vista maravilhosa para o mar. Nos acomodamos, cada um tinha seu próprio quarto. No primeiro andar ficaram todas a meninas e no segundo os meninos. Assim que nos instalamos fomos para a piscina. Eu vestia um biquíni verde e uma saia branca com os detalhes verdes (para variar, mas eu amo verde) e um óculos e um chapéu, a jéh usava um biquíni rosa com strass e uma calça de seda lilás perfeita ! A Jéh sempre encontra cada roupa fofa, a Emily usava um biquíni amarelo que ficou lindo no tom de pele dela com um short jeans. Descemos e ficamos pegando uma cor, afinal tantos meses sem ver o sol deixa qualquer um com bronze de hospital._**

**_Em seguida os malucos dos meninos chegaram correndo e saltando como crianças na piscina, menos o Lucas ele é tão fofinho. Sentou do meu lado e ficou alisando meus cabelos e o Potter com cara de lesado dentro da piscina olhando. Logo a atirada da Linda chegou e pulou em cima do pescoço dele, que não se importou em ficar agarrado nela (não que eu ligue obvio!). Eu não queria entrar na piscina e todo mundo queria me empurrar, mas o Lucas me defendeu foi tão fofo. Ficamos alguns minutos conversando, até que resolvemos mergulhar. Ele simplesmente me colocou no braço e pulou comigo na piscina que lindinho! Ficamos brincando como duas crianças, logo todo mundo veio brincar conosco. Passamos a manhã até o começo da noite lá. _**

_**Já iria dar sete horas da noite quando fomos nos arrumar para o lual. Eu, Emily e a Linda¬¬, fomos nos arrumar para a festa. Estava parecendo um salão de beleza trouxa, todas loucas. Mas valeu apena estávamos lindas (modéstia parte).**_

_**Eu vestia um vestido de florido, uma rasteira branca e uma flor da mesma cor no cabelo. Meus cabelos estavam ligeiramente para trás presos com a flor. Minha maquiagem era bem discreta, um gloss transparente, lápis verde e um pouco de blush.**_

_**A Jéh como sempre uma gracinha. Usava uma saia longa florida e um top rosa. Seu cabelo tinha uma coroa de flores e ela também usava colares havaianos. Sua rasteira era muito fofa da Melissa rosa como seu top. A Jéh também usava pouca maquiagem, apenas um gloss rosado, blush e delineador. **_

**_Já a Emily vestia um vestido branco com colares havaianos, uma havaiana com umas flores e uma flor também no cabelo. Não usava maquiagem apenas um gloss._**

_**Bem a Linda vestia uma micro saia branca e uma blusa roxa, colares havaianos e pulseiras também, não usava maquiagem e usava uma rasteira roxa. A Sophia vestia um lindo vestido amarelo e rasteira laranja usava uma flor enorme na cabeça.**_

_**Nos descemos e ficamos esperando os meninos, hei espera ai as meninas geralmente demoram mais para se aprontar que os meninos!? Bem desta vez fora diferente. Alguns minutos depois desce um batalhão de homens lindos. Igor, Lucas, Sirius, Remus e Potter. Devo admitir que o Potter estava uma gracinha. O Igor estava com uma bermuda colorida, chinelo e sem camisa, usava colares havaianos. O Lucas vestia uma calça de surfista (ah já contei?? O Lucas é surfista que lindinho), e uma camisa branca de seda desabotoada. O Sirius estava semelhante ao Igor (que levou a Jéh ao delírio:). O Remus era o que se vestia mais comportado de todos, vestia uma calça branca e uma camisa laranja. Já o Potter estava um fofo com uma calça branca e uma camisa de seda colorida desabotoada mostrando seus músculos atléticos e também usava uma corrente de prata. **_

**_Formamos os casais e fomos andando para o lual, a noite estava linda as estrelas iluminavam o céu e o mar estava calmo. O Potter não parava de me olhar com o Lucas, pois ele estava com o braço sobre o meu pescoço. Quando chegamos a festa havia começado a poucos instantes, já era por voltas das onze da noite. A Avril era a cantora da festa e em seguida teria o Dj. Caribenho. Quando ela subiu no palco a galera foi ao delírio. Sua primeira musica foi bem agitada Freak Out. Depois as mais românticas foram tocando ao longo da noite. Depois de algum tempo o Lucas me pegou e levou para a areia perto do mar e nos sentamos. O silêncio era ensurdecedor, até que ele quebrou o gelo..._**

- Como a noite esta bela.

- É.

- Lily vou ser direto, eu não consigo ficar perto de você sendo só seu amigo. Você ficaria comigo?

- É, é... é Lucas eu não sei.

- Posso considerar isso um sim?

- Não, Lucas.

- Porquê?

- Eu, é que...

**_Neste momento o Potter passa com a Linda, lembrei –me no momento de minha consciência que pedira para impedir o Potter de conversar com a Linda. Eu não queria ficar com o Lucas ele é um fofo, mas eu não gosto dele. _**

- É que o que Lily?

- Posso te dizer isso depois?

- Claro não tenha pressa temos uma vida inteira pela frente.

Ufaaaa...

**_O que diabos o Potter está falando com a Linda?_**

- Vamos para lá?

- Bem se importa de ir na frente depois eu chego lá.

- Bem como queira.

**_Ele me deu um beijinho na bochecha. Bem tenho que fazer alguma coisa se não é capaz da minha consciência não me deixar em paz pelo resto da minha vida! Bem mais o que eu posso fazer?_**

_**No mesmo momento...**_

_**N/a: Narração da Jéssica.**_

- Jéh te amo.

- Também.

- Bem preciso ir falar com uns amigos que estão aqui. Quer ir comigo?

- Não, pode ir vou à casa de banho retocar minha maquiagem e aproveito e falo com a Lily que está ali, depois encontre o Lucas e fique com ele, depois eu chego com a Lily.

- Certo. ( Um mega, ultra giga fashion e fofo beijo na bochecha).

Segui para o banheiro fui ver se o Sirius não havia borrado a minha maquiagem com os agarrados dele até que. BUFF...

- Ai minha roupa.

- Desculpa.

- Você não tem olhos?

- Não foi minha intenção.

- Tá esquece, lamentar-se não irá adiantar nada.

- Mil perdões, Diogo Brown.

- Jéssica Bones prazer.

- Americano ou Britânico?

- Sou Brasileiro, mas meus pais são britânicos.

- Humm legal. Eu sou britânica, moro em Londres.

- Muito bonito Londres. Férias escolares?

- Sim, e você?

- Também. Onde você estuda?

- Bem, bem no internato.

- Hum... Você é trouxa?

- Você também é bruxo?

- Sim, estudo no Brasil mesmo.

- Eu estudo Hogwarts. Farei o sétimo ano este ano.

- Que legal eu também.

- Grupo de amigos?

- Sim, meus dois irmãos, minha prima, cunhada, dois amigos e duas amigas e meu namorado.

- Que pena.

- Pena de que?

- Tem namorado.

- Ah... rsrsrsrs pensei que era outra coisa.

- Onde estas hospedada?

- Em minha casa. Fica aqui perto e você?

- Também. Podemos juntar a minha galera com a sua para surfar.

- Claro, apareça amanha.

- Certo.

- Bem eu já vou, tenho que pegar minha amiga e me juntar com meus irmãos. Boa noite.

- Boa. (Um beijinho na bochecha muito fofo).

- Ai Lily estava te procurando.

_**N/a: Narração volta para a Lily. **_

- Onde eu estava? Você que sumiu, o Sirius estava perguntando por você. Nossa Jéh você está cheirando a álcool!

- Foi um gatinho que trombou em mim.

- Jéh... Conta tudo...

N/a; Bem gente esqueci de descrever o novo personagem da história. Diogo Brown, brasileiro, dezesseis anos. Alto, cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes. Um fofo.

- Ah ele é brasileiro, bruxo, faz sétimo ano também e está passando as férias.

- Nossa reze para o Sirius não saber se não ele é capaz de armar o maior barraco.

- KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, calma Lily não tem nada de mais. Ele vai amanha com os amigos dele surfar lá perto de casa, vai ser legal juntar duas turmas de bruxos nessas férias.

- Sei não.

- Ai Lily, você pensa de mais.

- Vamos logo antes que o Sirius morra.

- Oi amor.

- Que demora linda.

- Retocando a maquiagem.

- Nossa que cheiro de cachaça.

- Ah foi um bruxo que derramou em mim.

- Quem foi o idiota? (gritos da proporção que todos olharam).

- Meu amor!

- Cunhado não é pra tanto.

- Qual é Igor!? Sem chance ninguém encosta na minha princesa.

- ¬¬ Amor vamos para casa aqui não é o lugar para você ter um piti de ciúmes.

- Vamos.

- Ah eu vou também o Lucas e a Linda já foram.

- Potter vem cá.

- Lírio??

- Sim, espera.

- Tchau maninho. Boa noite Lily, James e Sophia.

- Tchau.

- O que foi Lírio?

- Você não se toca o casal tem que conversar. (cochichei no ouvido dele, ahh que perfume perfeito).

- Humm, bem vamos ver o show?

- Claro.

N/a: Bem obrigada pro estarem lendo espero vocês no próximo capitulo


	12. Um lual perfeito?

Capitulo XII – Um Lual perfeito?

N/a: Narração do Lual Pela Jéssica...

**_Simplesmente a atitude do Sirius no lual me deixou muito decepcionada, não havia motivos para ele ter uma daquelas crises patéticas de ciúmes! Seguimos caminhando pela areia rumo a minha casa. O silencio era ensurdecedor até que ele quebrou o gelo._**

- Jéh!?

- Que é?

- Está chateada comigo?

- Nadinha imagina não é? Nossa você me magoou muito, você age como se não confia-se em mim. Como se alguma vez eu já tivesse dado motivos pra você desconfiar de mim.

- Estou arrependido de meu comportamento estúpido e peço-te desculpas.

- Ahh assim é muito fácil não é?

- Jéh me desculpe.

- Sirius eu te amo, mas não dá pra ficarmos deste jeito, sempre seus ataques histéricos de ciúmes, não houve nada de mais, apenas eu trombei com um bruxo brasileiro e ele sem querer derramou uma bebida em mim, ele me pareceu muito gentil e se desculpou pelo que ele fez. Só foi isso, não teve razão nenhuma pra tudo aquilo.

- Jéh eu não posso suportar que toquem em você te façam nenhum mal, pelo simples fato que eu te amo.

(Ele pega na minha mão e olhas nos meus olhos...)

- Jéh... Eu quero estar  
em cada instante com você  
ter motivos e razões  
para viver  
te abraçar durante a  
vida inteira  
e acordar contigo  
a cada amanhecer  
sentindo teu rosto  
tocando o meu rosto  
você me faz tão bem  
nosso amor é eterno  
com você espero  
viver minha vida bem  
o que eu quero é te amar  
só basta acreditar  
o que for pra ser será  
você é minha vida  
os problemas a gente pode driblar  
ter paciência para não se machucar  
viver sonhos e minha vida com você  
mais do que na realidade isso  
venha a acontecer  
sentir a tua alma  
tocando a minha alma  
com a leveza de uma flor  
com você ao meu lado  
minha vida é repleta  
de alegria e muito amor  
o que eu quero é te amar  
só basta acreditar  
o que for pra ser será será  
você é minha vida.

- Sirius, oh Sirius te amo.

- Também, bem eu iria deixar para te pedir isso quando fossemos sair amanhã, mas não tem clima nem lugar melhor para fazer isso agora.

- Sirius...

**- **Caminharia sob um céu barroco, feliz, em teus braços, lentamente...Morreria. E então, saberia... que encontrei o paraíso... Jéssica Bones aceita ser minha mulher pelo resto da eternidade, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde na doença até que a morte nos separe? Aceita ser Jéssica Bones Black?

**_Fiquei paralisada, estava em estado de choque. Ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha de formato de um coração onde tinha dois anéis de ouro branco com as iniciais J & S e a frase: "Amor eterno". Aiii que fofinho. Espera, espera ai, eu só tenho 16 anos!!!! Como eu posso me casar com ele? Não quero me casar tão nova assim, por mais que eu o ame, sem condições, isso é uma loucura! Minha mente está enrolada, meu mundo está pirando, mas o que eu faço!?? Ser ou não ser esposa de Sirius Black, es a questão. Mas ele é tão fofo e realmente eu o amo..._**

- Jéh!? Aceita casar comigo?

- É... é... é qu que eu estou muito surpresa.

- Porque não diz sim meu amor?

- Sirius eu sou muito nova pra me casar.

- Ah meu amor é isso?

- Como assim é isso?

- Não necessariamente agora, agora, temos todo o tempo do mundo. Mas quero ser seu noivo pra te mostrar para todos que com você eu não quero só ficar em namorar eu quero me casar com você passar toda a eternidade com você.

- Amor você é tão fofo, tão... Amo-te.

- Considero isso um sim?

- Bem me deixa pensar...

- COMO ASSIM!? Você não quer se casar comigo?

- Bem a resposta não é sim, a resposta é...

**_Ele me olhou com uma carinha de cachorro pidão. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto, fiquei com uma pena, mas é claro que eu iria dizer sim..._**

- Claro que sim, te amo, te amo.

- Jura?

- Juro.

- Bem amanhã eu falo com seus irmãos, e depois marcamos um dia para jantarmos a minha e a sua família.

**_Meu Merlim do céu, que homem mais fofo, tão inteligente e ao mesmo tempo tão moleque, tão romântico, tão, tão perfeito. Ah ele estava simplesmente lindo naquele momento, seus músculos a amostra davam um ar de galã de cinema, a ele bem e diria que ali para ser um filme só faltava a trilha sonora... Bem que poderia ser sei lá accidentaly in love. O Sirius e seus olhos chocolate, cabelos negros como a noite, e seu perfume me deixa louca. Ficamos ali sentados na areia do mar admirando a lua e as estrelas que iluminavam a praia. Só eu e ele abraçados tão fofo até que..._**

- Você quer ter quantos filhos?

- Sirius!

- Sério. Quantos?

- Dois.

- Só? Eu quero ter uma penca de filhos morar numa fazenda bem longe da cidade.

- Quê? Dois e já basta.

- Três.

- Dois.

- Quatro.

- Três e não se fala mais nisso!

- Certo...

**_Mais uma vez o silencio era de deixar qualquer um surdo. Até que ele envolveu os braços dele em meu pescoço e meu deu um beijo tão romântico, tão bom durou alguns segundos..._**

- Amo você Jéssica.

- Também.

**_A noite cedia seu lugar ao céu para a manha, o nascer do sol fora o mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida, estava abraçada com o Sirius. Nos levantamos e seguimos andando abraçados, estávamos na areia, mas quando as ondas chegavam à costa molhavam nossos pés. Chegamos em casa, subimos ele me deixou na porta de meu quarto e subiu as escadas. Entrei e pulei na cama aquela fora a melhor noite de minha vida._**

N/a: A narração passa para Lily.

P.S. : A Emily não ira narrar este capitulo, pois ela apenas ficou a noite inteira namorando o Remus :P

Narração de Lily:

- Potter você estava louco querendo atrapalhar a conversa dos dois?

- Nem tinha me tocado.

- É você nunca se toca.

- Esse ano vai ser chato.

- Porque?

- Além de ser o ultimo, o Sirius irá passar todo o tempo com a Jéssica, o Remus com a Emily.

- E o Pettigrew?

- Não conta.

- Realmente.

- E ai está ficando com o Lucas?

**_Ele falou isso com uma cara de enterro..._**

- Não, não ele é meu amigo.

- Ufaa... Sabe eu não perco as esperanças de que um dia você irá me amar.

- Potter...

- James, por favor.

- James pelo amor de Merlim!!! Você sabe que eu não gosto de você!

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho certeza absoluta.

- Tudo bem, mas posso te pedir só uma coisinha?

- James Potter!

- Bem porque não tentamos? ou melhor ficamos um dia só e ai você realmente saberá se me ama ou não.

- Não Potter.

- Por favor, James. Lílian Evans tá vamos esquecer o assunto por hora.

- Ótimo!

- Bem, o show já irá acabar, vamos para casa?

- Ótimo, preciso dormir.

Silencio por alguns minutos.

- Lírio!?

- Oi.

- Irá fazer alguma coisa amanha?

- Bem dormir?

- Hahaha sério Lílian.

- Bem eu diria que nada. Porque?

- Bem, papai sempre me ensinou coisas trouxas, apesar dele ser bruxo e antes de estudar em Hogwarts eu aprendi a surfar estas disposta a amanha aprender?

- Surfar?? Hahaha James, pelo amor de Merlim.

- Qual é Lírio? Medo!??

- Não mesmo, até parece que você não me conhece, sou lá de ter medo de surfar!

- A resposta é...

- Bem James, só para você não ficar debochando de minha cara, eu vou.

- Jura!?

- Não me abuse se não eu mudo de idéia!

- Bico calado.

- Você fica mais bem calado. Bem a que horas iremos?

- Andei me informando, a praia em frente a casa da Jéssica, não tem ondas boas para surfar, então temos que pegar um barco e ir para uma espécie de ilha. Leva mais ou menos meia hora para chegarmos lá. Então é bom sairmos cedinho. Que horas você estará acordada?

- Bem qualquer hora que for para irmos, eu acordarei.

- Bem as oito eu a esperarei você na beira piscina.

- Certo. Bem chegamos. Boa noite.

- Boa, ah sonhe comigo!

- James Potter!

**_Bem ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha, e subiu as escadas..._**

_**N/a: Hiii people!!! Bem o próximo capitulo será imperdível, aguardem...**_

****


	13. Quase um filme

Capitulo XIII – Quase um filme

**_Será que eu bebi alguma coisa ontem que me fez aceitar o pedido do James? Bem provavelmente sim, mas se eu tivesse bebido eu provavelmente teria vomitado o meu ultimo almoço de Hogwarts. Puts eu irei surfar amanha! KKKKKKKKKKK parece até piada que o meu professor será James Potter, só tenho pena do Lucas, ele vai ficar pensando besteira, mas eu o amo como um amigo, nada mais que isso, (não que eu esteja afirmando que sinto algo pelo James). São duas da madrugada e não consigo pregar os olhos, fico pensando constantemente no como será amanhã. Bem acho bom eu tentar dormir, pois amanha eu vou surfar..._**

**_Nossa merda de despertador! Nossa Merlim do céu, Deus dos trouxas e Zeus da Grécia! Já são sete horas da manhã!! Me levantei e tomei um banho, mais rápido do que o normal (geralmente passo uma hora no chuveiro), e fui ver com que roupa eu iria. Peguei um short - biquíni verde e o top do mesmo preto, vesti uma saia de seda verde limão, calcei uma Melissa preta, óculos escuros, um chapéu de praia e minha bolsa... protetor, gloss, escova, toalha, carteira, ahhh falta uma blusa, peguei a primeira regata que vi da cor branca. Desci as escadas como uma louca. Peguei na geladeira a jarra de suco e tomei um copo. Até que vi o James descer as escadas. Ele vestia uma bermuda preta e estava sem camisa, chinelo e óculos. Ele me cumprimentou-me com um beijo na bochecha. _**

- Bom dia Lírio.

- Lílian, Bom dia James Potter.

- Pronta?

- Sim.

- Vamos pegar a minha prancha.

- Claro.

- Linda não é?

- Muito, bem aonde iremos pegar o barco?

- Não fica muito longe daqui.

- Bom, vamos?

- Sim. Como passou a noite.

- Muito bem e você?

- Bem também, ansioso pra te ver surfar. Lílian Evans surfando!?? Deixa qualquer um bastante apreensivo.

- Hahaha, você verá!

**_Hei espera!!! Como diabos eu posso dizer "você verá" se eu nunca surfei!?? Estou realmente ficando louca, bem talvez seja a convivência com a Jéssica, por sinal o que será que teve ontem ela com o Sirius!? Aff depois eu pergunto. Bem putss estou muito nervosa, será que irei levar muitos caldos? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK eu ainda acho? Bem, da ultima vez que eu tentei surfar eu fui aos céus e voltei, bem mas pode ser que desta vez seja diferente! Rsrsrs... Voltando... Bem caminhamos uns quinze minutos até chegarmos a uma espécie de porto, tinha uma lancha a nossa espera, o James me ajudou a subir..._**

- Sua namorada rapaz?

- Não quem me dera, apenas minha amiga.

- Bem aqui estão as chaves.

- Potter, espera, espera você vai dirigir este troço!???

- Sim, Lily por quê?

- Ahh não MEU MERLIM!

- Merlim?

- São Merlim de Assis um santo da minha religião.

- Nunca ouvi falar.

- Hahaha, bem minha religião não é muito popular aqui.

- Ahh sei mocinha, bem confie no jovem, ele sabe pilotar a lancha.

- Espero que sim.

- Boa viagem.

- Obrigada.

**_O James começou a mexer nos botões e a lancha começou a navegar no mar, estava me tremendo de medo, quem sabe se aquela coisa!!! Puts que cilada eu falei Merlim, as vezes eu esquece que os trouxas acreditam em Deus, mas eu me sai bem..._**

- Bonito o lugar não é?

- Muito conveniente não é Potter?

- Desculpe-me não entendi.

- Muito conveniente o senhor não dizer que iria pilotar a lancha.

- Ah nunca te contei!?

- Contou o que?

- Papai tem uma lancha, ele me ensinou a pilotar.

- James Potter.

- Desculpe-me Lily, bem e ai preparada para surfar?

- Sempre¬¬.

- Bom, muito bom.

- E ai descobriu com a Jéssica?

- Descobri o que?

- Lily, o que houve ontem.

- Ah não encontrei com ela. Mas na primeira oportunidade eu perguntarei. E você porque não perguntou ao Sirius?

- Bem o cara estava lá todo chapado, drogado, dormia como criança.

- Rsrsrs pelo visto a noite foi boa.

- É realmente.

- Falta muito?

- Não, bem chegamos.

- Ótimo.

- Hei mocinha espere.

- Hã?

- Eu te ajudo.

**_Ele me pegou nos braços e me levou até a areia. Completamente um ato de cavalheirismo da parte dele. _**

- Obrigada.

- Por nada, espere vou pegar minha prancha. Bem as ondas ficam do outro lado.

- Certo.

**_O lugar realmente era incrível, era uma ilha cheia de coqueiros e plantas, as águas do mar eram azuis, tinha uma trilha que seguimos e chegamos até a praia que era deserta. A areia era tão branquinha, o lugar era um verdadeiro paraíso tropical. Procurei um lugar na sombra e pus minhas coisas no chão. Passei protetor, pois se não eu viro um camarão. E ele saiu correndo rumo ao mar. Fala sério ele tava um gatinho de calção, sem camisa e com aquela prancha embaixo de seus braços. Seus cabelos negros e rebeldes voavam contra o vento, parecia cena de filme. Ele entrou na água e começou a remar, até chegar num ponto onde desse para pegar as ondas. "Eu acho que a intenção era essa". Uma onda enorme veio ele se preparou e começou a surfar, e não é que o carinha surfa direito. Ele pegou mais algumas e saiu da água e veio na minha direção ele balançava a cabeça e seus cabelos seguiam o movimento como se a cabeça fosse a música e os cabelos o corpo de baile de uma companhia de ballet, ah isso tudo no intuito de tirar a água de seus cabelos. Ele chegou e simplesmente me pegou nos braços e me levou para o mar..._**

- James, James, me solta.

- Vamos Lily.

- Mas, mas, meu óculos minha sandália, James espera.

(Ele arrancou minha sandália e meu óculos, jogando -os na areia¬¬)

- James.

- Ahhh...

**_Ele tropeça e nos caímos na areia como duas crianças, ficamos a gargalhar, até que ele ficou sobre meu corpo, eu podia sentir sua respiração, ele ficou ali olhando nos meus olhos, ligeiramente eu corei e acho que fiquei da cor de meus cabelos. A água do mar vinha para costa e molhava meus cabelos. A cena era tão romântica quem a visse pensaria é um belo casal de namorados..._**

- James, você está em cima de mim (quebrei o clima).

- Ah me desculpe, foi hilário agora, eu não tinha visto a pedra.

- Certo.

**_Levantamos-nos._**

- E ai pronta ruivinha?

- Claro.

- Não senti firmeza.

- Nunca estive tão segura em minha vida.

- Bem vamos lá então.

- Claro.

- Bem vamos treinar na areia depois vamos para o rasinho e eu te ajudarei.

- Tá.

(N/A: Bem gente eu não sei surfar, da ultima vez que tentei quase morri afogada. Então eu não sei se o jeito que o James vai ensinar a Lily é certo, ahh qualquer coisa me ensinem... :D).

- Bem, primeiro para você ir até as ondas você tem que nadar.

- Nadar, certo.

- Deite –se na prancha.

- Assim?

- Isso agora pense que seus braços fossem duas nadadeiras, e faça de conta que você está nadando normalmente.

- Está certo?

- Certíssimo, bem fiques de pé. Agora observe o que eu vou fazer.

- Eu tenho que fazer isso?

- É isso ai, sua vez. Incline seu corpo um pouco mais para frente. Ai certo, muito bom. Mas quando você estiver para pegar uma onda, você primeiro nada como eu te ensinei e depois se levanta quando ela estiver perto ai você se levanta, entendido?

- Uhum.

- Bem agora, vamos simular na própria areia o que eu te falei.

- Nada e Levanta?

- Isso Lírio.

- Bem, vamos lá.

- Aew Lírio, bem digamos que na prova teórica você está aprovada, vamos agora para o mar?

- Claro. (Minhas pernas ligeiramente tremeram).

- Venha, deixe-me te ajudar com a prancha.

- Obrigada.

- Bem primeiro vamos nadar.

- Só nadar?

- É.

- Certo.

- Ótimo Lírio, bem aquela onda é bem pequena dá para você pegar. Hei não me olhe assim você está aprendendo.

- Ok, ok.

- Isso, quando eu disser já você levanta.

- Tá.

- Nade, nade Lírio. Isso já. Sobe.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Lírio!?? Lírio você se machucou?

- BUUU!

- Lírio! Quer me matar de preocupação!?

- Nada, é muito massa. Vou continuar tentando.

- Certo, mas eu ficarei por perto.

- Ah não James pode ir para a areia.

- Lírio você está começando.

- Ai James não seja mala.

- Tá ficarei mais no raso, qualquer coisa estou lá.

(N/A: A narração passa para James Potter)

**_Ai a minha ruivinha. Está tão linda de surfista. Mas que gênio forte esse dela, sempre querendo fazer as coisas sozinha. Bem ficarei no raso caso ela precise. Que linda, como eu a amo e ela nem me dá bola... ah menina ruiva dos olhos esmeralda, seu olhar me encanta e sua pessoa me fascina, ah se eu pudesse ter um beijo teu, oh menina se tu me amasse serias a pessoa mais feliz do mundo... Chamo-a para sair? Ou será que ela me dará um fora, por sinal as meninas já pararam de contar._**

- JAMESSSS SOCORRO!!!

- LÍRIO eu já vou.

**_Meu Merlim do céu a Lírio acabara de levar um caldo e estava se afogando, corri desesperadamente ao encontro dela..._**

- James!

- Lírio agüenta firme, já estou chegando.

**_Nadava freneticamente, e a cada vez mais ela engolia água, e desaparecia de vista..._**

- Lírio meu amor. Dê-me a sua mão. Lírio fala comigo, LÍRIO!!!!

**_Santo Merlim de Assis como diz a Lírio, ela acabara de desmaiar, entrei em pânico, a segurei e fomos levados pela maré. Chegamos à costa, a deitei na areia e a sacudi, nada resolveu, um dois três... Respiração boca a boca... Lírio acorde pelo amor de Merlim. Lírio não me deixe, não me deixe eu te amo se fores levará meu coração, minha alma e minha vida contigo, pois sem ti eu não existo. Lírio acorda. Não me segurei uma lagrima caia de meus olhos, estava profundamente triste, eu continuava a respiração boca a boca mais era me vão. Por um instante cheguei a pensar no pior. Até que._**

- Coff coff (tosse de Lily), Onde eu estou?

- Ah Lírio graças a Merlim, Deus, Zeus, todos os deuses do universo você está sã e salva.

- Obrigada.

**_Não contive a emoção dei um abraço bem forte nela, e agradeci a Merlim por ter ela de volta._**

- James eu preciso respirar.

- Desculpe-me.

- Certo, muito obrigada por ter salvado minha vida.

- Eu me culparia o resto da eternidade se algo de ruim acontecesse com você. Por um momento ,por um momento.

**_Não contive, mais uma lagrima derramada, dizem que homem não chora, tolice de quem inventou esta frase. _**

- Por um momento perdeu, não chore eu já estou de volta. Pensei que ficaria aliviado, não receberia mais estalos. Coff coff...

- Nunca ficaria feliz por isso...

(N/A: A narração passa para Lily)

**_Ai meu Merlim do céu, quase morri agora, obrigada, muito obrigada por ter posto esse anjinho da guarda na minha vida. Simplesmente estava sem palavras para agradecer o gesto tão amável da parte dele, bem eu sou tão chata com ele que ele poderia ter me deixado morrer e ter dito: - Missão cumprida! Bem era o que qualquer pessoa faria comigo. Bem eu vou ter que fazer isso dei um beijinho na bochecha dele..._**

- Obrigada.

**_Nossa ele ficou lá com uma cara abobada com a mão sobre a bochecha, corei na hora de vergonha, Nos levantamos e fomos para onde estavam minhas coisas, ele gentilmente recolheu meu óculos e minha sandália que ele jogara antes do acontecido. Bem sentamos debaixo de um coqueiro, estendi a toalha e ele se sentou, em minha bolsa tinha um livro de poesias, ele viu, pediu licença e começou a ler para mim. Ele me puxou e fez com que eu me deita-se e coloca-se a minha cabeça em suas pernas, e assim ele ficou lendo. Ele não parecia o mesmo Potter mala, ridículo, idiota, patético... Que eu havia conhecido em Hogwarts, ali não era o mesmo Potter que me chamava para sair a cada cinco segundos. Eu acabara de conhecer um Potter que creio que no fundo, no fundo eu sempre quis conhecer... hei espera, espera um pouco!! Eu estou dizendo que gosto do Potter? Não, não engoli água salgada demais._**

- Bem daqui onde estou  
já não dá pra voltar  
Das alturas do amor  
onde você chegar  
Lá eu vou  
E o que mais a fazer  
a não ser me entregar  
a não ser não temer  
O abismo em seu olhar  
ou é mar?  
O seu olhar...

Não há precipícios  
na vertigem do amor  
Só descobre isso  
quem se jogou

Não sou eu que me faço voar  
o amor é que me voa  
E atravessa o vazio entre nós  
pra te dar a mão  
Não sou eu que me faço voar  
o alto é que me voa  
O meu amor é um passo de fé  
no abismo em seu olhar.

- Que lindo James.

**_Realmente ele não é o mesmo Potter de antes. Seria um possível começo de uma amizade ou algo mais? Não, não... _**

- "Aprendi que...  
não posso exigir o  
amor de ninguém.  
Posso apenas dar boas  
razões para que gostem  
de mim e ter a paciência  
para que a vida faça o resto..."

(William Shakespeare)

**_Incrivelmente fofo. Como ele sabe que eu amo esta citação de Shakespeare? _**

- Já conheço os passos dessa estrada Sei que não vai dar em nada Seus segredos sei de cor.

Já conheço as pedras do caminho, E sei também que ali sozinho, Eu vou ficar tanto pior.

O que é que eu posso contra o encanto, Desse amor que eu nego tanto,

Evito tanto, E que, no entanto, Volta sempre a enfeitiçar,

Com seus mesmos tristes, velhos fatos, Que num álbum de retratos, Eu teimo em colecionar.

Lá vou eu de novo como um tolo, Procurar o desconsolo,

Que cansei de conhecer

Novos dias tristes, noites claras, Versos, cartas,

Minha cara, Ainda volto a lhe escrever.

Pra lhe dizer que isso é pecado, Eu trago o peito tão marcado

De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão

Vou colecionar mais um soneto, Outro retrato em branco

e preto, A maltratar meu coração.

(Tom Jobim)

**_Eu já não sei o que dizer, eu já não sei o que pensar. Estou confusa, maluca e pirando, eu quero entender este coração cansado de sofrer, ah se eu pudesse saber do amanhã, talvez eu pudesse me entregar. Meu coração pede a mente impede, o que faço nesta contradição de opinião? Não sei se rio não sei se choro, não sei se entristeço ou se pulo de alegria... Eu só queria saber o que realmente se esconde pro trás desta bela face deste amor, pois amor rima com dor, e eu já cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham. Amar ou não amar esta é a questão. Palavras nem sempre expressam a verdade, as palavras servem de disfarce do vilão. _**

- Lírio, oh Lírio se você me amasse eu te faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Lírio, porque não ficas comigo nestas férias e ao termino da mesma você me responde se aceita ou não namorar comigo, ninguém precisa saber que estamos juntos.

- James, oh James, eu tenho medo de me entregar.

- Lírio eu te amo, mais que a mim mesmo.

- James, não é fácil.

- Lírio, Eu não sou senhor do tempo, mas eu sei que vai chover, me sinto muito bem quando fico com você. Eu tenho habilidade de fazer histórias tristes virarem melodia e vou vivendo o dia-a-dia. Na paz, na moral, na humilde, busco só sabedoria aprendendo todo dia, me espelho em você, corro junto com você, vivo junto com você, faço tudo por você.

- Oh James.

- Lírio dei-me uma chance de mostrar que seu posso ser o homem da sua vida, mostrar que eu não sou um moleque irresponsável. E acima de tudo te fazer feliz.

- James, James.

- Liriozinho da minha vida, a que temes?

- Tudo!

- Hei eu sou tão feio assim?

- Haha palhaço, você um fofo, mas... Mas...

- Mas o que?

- Eu sei que não vai durar.

- Lírio se não tentarmos não saberemos, se você não se entregar você jamais saberá. Isso faz parte do amor, mas conosco não será assim.

- O que me garante?

- O meu amor por ti. Se queres saber o quanto eu a amo, multiplique as estrelas do céu pelos gotas de água que existem no mar.

- Bem, é que... Eu não sei.

- Lírio, não se faça de durona eu sei que você me ama.

**_Ai meu Merlim (pobrezinho de Merlim já o invoquei tanto, mas claro por causas nobres) pelo seu amor me ajude. Já estou perdendo o controle, já não sei mais nada... Bem ele terminou a frase e foi juntando seu corpo ao meu, lentamente ele envolveu seus braços em meu pescoço, e me deu um beijo, meu corpo congelou, aos poucos fui me envolvendo e fui sendo domada, até que eu cedi completamente. Este seria nosso primeiro beijo, outros passageiros já havia ocorrido, mas nenhum em que os dois estivessem ligados, os outros ele apenas havia me agarrado, não havia sentimento nenhum. Ficamos um tempo nos beijando, ele me beijava como se aquele fosse o último beijo de sua vida (bichinho do James estava na seca rsrsrs). _**

- Lírio você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. Lílian Evans aceita namorar comigo?

- James, lembra do que você falou, vamos ficar ao termino das férias eu te respondo.

- Claro.

**_Ainda passamos um tempo ali, era tão perfeito, mas iria entardecer e ficaria tarde para voltarmos de lancha na escuridão, ainda mais com o piloto James Potter. Bem a viagem de volta fora melhor que a de ida. Chegamos no porto e estávamos de mãos dadas._**

- Aew garoto e era só amiga não é?

- Qual é bicho?

- James vai logo!

- Vamos Lírio.

_**Voltamos para casa, vimos o sol se por estava lindo o céu, ao chegarmos em casa ele subiu e eu fui direto para o quarto da Jéh... mas eu lembrei que precisava falar com o James...**_

- James...

BUFFFFF

- Caímos de novo.

- Pois é amor.

- Por isso que eu voltei, por favor, por enquanto não me chame de amor em publico, nem fale nada com ninguém nem com o Sirius.

- Certo.

- Lily!

- Jéh!!!

- Onde esteve o dia todo? James?

- Oi Jéh, Sirius tudo bom?

- Tudo, bem o que fazes encima da Lily?

- Bem eu estava correndo e ele descendo as escadas até que BUUUUU trombamos.

- Lily vamos para meu quarto.

- Certo. Tchau James, tchau Sirius.

- James? Lily desde quando você chama o James de James?

- Ahh sei lá.

- Vamos James, vamos chegou uma carta de sua mãe.

- Tchau meninas até mais tarde...

_**Rumo ao quarto da Jéssica...**_

------------------------------------------------

N/a: Ahaaaa curiosos??? Bem eu sei o que vai acontecer rumo ao quarto da Jéssica ;D, bem não se preocupem próximo capítulo vocês sabem ahhh eu amei este capitulo foi tão romântico

Beijinhosss gente


	14. As férias voaram

Capitulo XIV – As férias voaram.

N/A: Não gostei do titulo ;

_**Rumo ao quarto da Jéssica**_

- Vai Lily conta tudo!

- Conta tudo o que? (fiz-me desentendida)

- Lílian Evans, não se faça de besta conta logo!

- Jéssica Bones você que tem muito o que me contar.

- Ahhh sobre o Sirius?

- Obviamente.

- Bem nos tínhamos brigado mas nos entendemos e ele me deu essa aliança e estamos noivos e vamos nos casar quando terminarmos o colégio! (bem ela falou isso desse jeito mesmo sem nenhuma pausa)

- Nossa você está noiva!??

- É é o Sirius falou com o Igor e com o Lucas e depois falará com meus pais, olha o anel.

- Lindíssimo.

- Tá Lily, não fuja do assunto. Pensa que eu não vi o climinha entre você e o James?

- Você está delirando talvez seja o amor.

- LILY!

- Ai calma.

- Meninas falem mais alto a casa não tá escutando!

- Emily!!?

- Não a chapeuzinho vermelho! Claro né Lily que sou eu! Venham entrem aqui duas trairás.

- Bem trairá nada, você não viu Emi, posso te chamar de Emi?

- Pode, vai conta logo.

- Você não viu o maior clima que rolou entre a senhora Evans e o senhor Potter. Ele estava encima dele e os dois riam feito crianças.

- Mentira...

- Ahhh sem contar não é Emi que a Lily sumiu o dia inteiro e não se deu ao trabalho nem de avisar que iria sair.

- Mas meninas.

- Lily, que coisa mais feia não é!??

- Emily!

- Vá eu não acredito nessa sua historinha não, você some e o James também depois eu os encontro rindo feito crianças, ninguém nem poderia imaginar que você era inimiga mortal dele.

- Jéh eu já disse que não é nada do que vocês estão imaginando.

- Lily estamos decepcionadas com você!

- AHH meninas, não tenho nada a contar, se me dão licença eu vou tomar banho.

- Vá trairá depois volte para a fofoca, ao contrario de você nos não temos segredos.

- Tá Jéssica.

_**Enquanto isso no quarto do James...**_

- Remus reunião já!

- Que foi?

- Senhor James Potter onde você passou o dia todo?

- Fora?

- Não né viado dentro!

- Puts tá nervosinho? Brigou com a Jéh?

- Não pelo contrario estamos noivos.

- Noivos?

- É sim noivos, se o senhor não tivesse sumido teria participado do pré-noivado.

- Pré-noivado?

- Sim pedi aos irmãos dela.

- Ahh sim, seriei o padrinho?

- Sim, sim não mude de assunto!

- Bem gente não tem nada para eu contar.

- NÃO!!!!!???????????????

- Sério, se eu tivesse algo para dizer eu falava na boa.

- Não convenceu. 30 segundos para nos convencer...

-Putss amigos, eu fui dar uma volta conhecer os lugares para nos sairmos, se você tivesse me avisado que teria seu pré-noivado eu não sairia.

- Tá Sirius deixa o cara, ele finge que engana e nos fingimos que acreditamos.

_**Enquanto isso no quarto da Lily...**_

- Hei, hei que invasão é essa?

- Olhe aqui seu projeto de gente.

- Hei me respeite.

- Ou você larga o James ou você terá problemas.

- Hello Linda, ainda está de ressaca da cachaça de ontem?

_**Flash Back do lual...**_

**_A Linda bebeu até dizer basta na festa foi preciso o Lucas levá-la para casa, ela só faltou vomitar as tripas. Ahhh já ia me esquecendo a louca quase sobe no palco. Rsrsrsr cachaceira! _**

_**Fim do Flash Back...**_

- Olhe aqui sua aberração!

- Hei Linda Clark saia já do quarto da Lily, aberração é!? Então eu, o Lucas, o James, o Igor também são. Ponha-se daqui pra fora!

- Éhh aberração mesmo!

- Olha eu só não uso magia porque eu ainda não tenho 17, mas me aguarde sua idiota!

- Duas aberrações!

- Some idiota! Ai Lily mil perdões a minha prima morre de inveja porque não é bruxa.

- Nada deixa pra lá.

- Bem Lily, que historia é essa de larga o Potter?

- Não sei.

- Humm sei... ah você vai ser minha madrinha certo?

- Claro que sim. Tomara que vocês sejam mega ultrafelizes sempre.

- Obrigada. Ahh lembrei Lily, bem digamos que hoje à noite nos iremos jantar na casa dos bruxos brasileiros, eles vieram aqui hoje de manhã e ficaram surfando, o Sirius se deu super bem com o Diogo.

- O Diogo Brown?

- Acredite. Fiquei surpresa também.

- Menos mal.

- E ai você vai?

- Vou não perco por nada.

- Ótimo, vamos, mas você tem que se apresar estamos todos de partida.

- Ai pega o meu vestido preto e uma rasteira preta de strass.

- Certo.

- Uau Emily como você está linda.

- Obrigada.

- Vai logo Lily!

- Calma Jéh.

- Afff a Lily francamente ein lerda que Merlim benza.

- Vamos procurar uma roupa para ela.

- Vamos. AGILIZA LILY!!!!

- TÁ (Gritei do Box do banheiro).

**_Enquanto isso no quarto de James..._**

- Puts James dá pra demorar mais ou tá difícil?

- Calma.

- Hei James o Lucas, Igor, Sophia e Linda já estão prontos dá para o senhor apressar-se?

- Visto o que?

- Ahhh James tá com complexo de gay agora é?

- Sirius sua anta eu não sei como será o jantar.

- Vista qualquer coisa, só não vá pelado! Daqui a dz minutos esteja pronto lindinha!

**_Meia hora depois... No quarto da Lily_**

- Já não era sem tempo tava dormindo era?

- Ai Jéh. O que escolheram para mim?

- Bem, esta calça de seda preta com essa blusa verde, e a rasteira de strass. Mas vista-se logo.

Cinco minutos depois...

- Pronta, vamos?

- Vamos logo.

**_De volta ao quarto do James..._**

- James está pronto?

- Sim.

- Meu Merlim de Assis! Que homem cheiroso¬¬.

- Gostou Sirius? Botei pra você!

- Tá me estanhando é?

- Ohh duas pecinhas do amor, vamos logo!

- Sim Remus. Relaxe.

**_No corredor..._**

- Oi meninas!

- Oi meninos.

- Nossa James como você está bonito.

- Obrigada Jéssica.

- Por nada.

- Então vamos?

- Sim vamos logo Remus.

**_A Emily saiu de mão dadas com o Remus, Jéssica e Sirius igualmente, saíram e nos deixaram para trás¬¬. Bem fomos todos de carro para a casa do Diogo que nos esperava na porta de sua casa._**

- Boa noite pessoal.

- Boa Noite.

- Oh dois amigos novos?

- Sim essa é Lílian Evans e esse James Potter, eles não estavam esta manha em casa.

- Oh prazer Diogo Brown.

- O prazer é todo nosso.

- Bem vamos entrando e eu os apresentarei meus amigos bruxos.

- Claro.

- Bem gente esses são James Potter e Lílian Evans, amigos da Jéssica, ah eles não são trouxas.

- Oi gente.

- Oi.

- Bem me deixe apresentar meus amigos. Essa é Ana Carolina, Douglas Vilela, Louise Mascarenhas, Thiago Carnaúba, Thais Melo e Eduardo Lopes. Bem vamos para beira da piscina é lá que estão as mesas.

- Certo.

**_Nos dirigimos para piscina, bem a noite foi bem descontraída. Bebemos e comemos coisas típicas do Brasil, vimos fotografias, ah eles tentaram nos ensinar a dançar forró e a sambar... sem sucesso. Bem já era uma da manha quando voltamos para casa. _**

_**O resto das férias se sucederam assim, saímos sempre os dois grupos juntos ,eles eram bem legais. Bem vocês devem estar se perguntando sobre eu e o James, nada de mais ocorrera, às vezes nos ficávamos. As férias passaram como um foguete, e já víamos a hora de ter que voltar para Hogwarts. Gentilmente eles prepararam uma despedida para nós. Eles ainda ficariam, por mais algumas semanas. A festa fora legal, por um momento a Jéssica sumiu, não sei exatamente o que ela fora fazer, mas esquece. Voltamos para casa no dia seguinte da festa. Nos despedimos ao chegarmos na casa da Jéssica e combinam os de nos encontrar no beco diagonal. **_

**_Papai e mamãe me esperavam, como na ida demos carona ao James. Fora uma volta normal, praticamente não nos falamos. Ao chegar em casa ele retirou suas malas do carro e foi atravessou a rua. Eu entrei joguei minhas coisas no chão e pulei na cama. Acabei dormindo de só acordei na manha seguinte. Tomei banho, escovei os dentes, vesti-me e desci, a mesa estava posta comi e depois voltei para meu quarto e pulei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto¬¬, coisa de desocupada. Liguei a Tv, droga!! Não tem nada que preste, fui para o Pc, ninguém on-line no Messenger¬¬. Que tédio miserável, liguei o som e fiquei ouvindo Avril e lembrando do dia que eu quase morri afogada. Uma carta..._**

_Lírio_

_Não sei se você se lembra que me daria uma resposta quando chegássemos?_

_Te amo_

_James Potter_

**_Apressadinho ein!? Nem esperou eu chegar. Peguei um pergaminho e escrevi._**

_Caro James,_

_Incrível a sua pressa. Não falarei por carta me espere no laguinho daqui a meia hora._

_Lílian Evans._

**_Bem ele mandou outro bilhete confirmando. Fiz uma trança no cabelo e fui para o laguinho, sentei-me debaixo da arvore e esperei, não custou para ele chegar, deu um beijo na minha testa e sentou do meu lado._**

- Bom dia Lírio como passou a noite?

- Bem, dormi como pedra.

- Hum e ai têm a minha resposta?

- Tenho, bem digamos que eu preciso ver como você se portará ao chegarmos em Hogwarts.

- Considero isso um não?

- Bem, podemos continuar ficando.

- Certo.

**_Vi explicitamente a cara de decepcionado dele, mas não iria mudar minha opinião. Passamos mais ou menos uma hora em silêncio, ele estava literalmente chateado, e estava fazendo greve. Que coisa mais infantil! Resolvi me levantar e ir para casa. Se eu não fosse impedida por ele, que me agarrou e me beijou. Continuei ali por mais uns dez minutos até que eu realmente tinha que ir. Despedi-me e voltei para casa, ele ainda ficou lá. Cheguei em casa e a minha querida irmã estava sentada na sala com duas amigas, Olívia e Babi. Fiz de conta que não tinha a visto. Fora inútil. _**

- Aberração está de volta?

- Não, eu ainda estou no laguinho e mandei meu fantasma ir para o Pc.

- Sua idiota!

- Se toca avestruz de saia, eu não tenho tempo para perder com você.

- Avestruz de saia? Petunia você vai deixar?

- Não Olívia.

- Ei sua vassoura ( a menina era seca como uma) eu acho que eu estou falando com a Petunia.

- Não chame a Ollie de vassoura seu estropício!

- Cala a boca Petunia se não...

- Se não o que? Vai usar magia e ser expulsa de Hogwarts?

- É realmente só não uso magia se não eu seria expulsa e seria obrigada a passar os 365 dias do ano agüentando ver essa sua cara de limão azedo!

- Então a senhora aberração vai fazer o que?

- Bem sempre me avisaram que magia eu não posso usar mais ninguém nunca falou de brigar!

- AHHHHH sua aberração.

- Sua esquisita.

- Solta o meu cabelo, solta!

- Não solto, não solto!

**_As duas "amiguinhas" da Petunia saíram de fininho enquanto nós nos matávamos._**

- Aiiiiii Lílian.

- Hei a unha não vale.

- Vale sim.

- Ahhhhh (eu a mordi)

- Me solta sua animal!

- Solte o meu cabelo (eu a chutei)

PLAFT. Quebramos o vaso de vidro :P.

- Tá vendo o que você fez!!!?? (paramos um segundo)

- A culpa é sua! Esquisita!

- AHHHHH sua aberração você me paga!

- Aberração uma banana.

- Eu vou quebrar este vaso na sua cabeça.

**_Mamãe aparece no exato momento a Petunia estava encima de mim e com um vaso na mão, seria uma boa oportunidade de descontar o que ela fazia comigo, começava a briga e colocava a culpa em mim..._**

- LILIAN E PETUNIA EVANS POSSO SABER O QUE É ISSO?

(Comecei a chorar)

- Petunia Evans saia de cima da Lily!

- Mas esta aberração que começou!

- Foi não mamãe, eu estava voltando da rua (sniff) e ela me chamou de aberração na frente das amigas dela, e ela quem começou e ela queria quebrar o vaso na minha cabeça! Buááá´

- Petunia Evans já para o seu quarto, e daqui a pouco eu apareço lá pra tirar a Tv, DVD, som, computador TUDO! Ou melhor limpe já essa bagunça que você efz!

- Mas mãe!

- Sem, mas já não complique a situação!

- Sua aberração dos infernos você me paga!

- PETUNIA EVANS!

**_Era a primeira vez que mamãe me defendia da Petunia, que bom. Bem depois da confusão eu subi e fui tomar banho estava com essência de Petunia ECA! Creio que fiquei uns 40 minutos no banho. Troquei-me e insisti em ver se tinha alguém on-line, ninguém estava para variar¬¬. Coloquei em horário de almoço e desci para almoçar. Depois de comer lavei a louça e fui para o quarto, só o Lucio Malfoy tinha entrado depois que eu desci. Botei ausente e fui tirar um cochilo. No dia seguinte iríamos comprar os materiais para Hogwarts. Quando eu acordei era mais ou menos umas oito da noite, será que eu dormi? Bem a Emily, Jéh, James, Sirius estavam on-line._**

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto acabou de entrar:_

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

Galega do veneno!

**_Sirius Black (L) Jéssica Bones, Milinha S2 Remus, Remus S2 Milinha, James – E você não me ama mais _**acabaram de entrar na conversa

**_Sirius Black (L) Jéssica Bones_** diz:

_**Diga ai Ruivinha do barulho.**_

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

Diz aew chegado.

**_Sirius Black (L) Jéssica Bones_** diz:

_**Hei Vamos amanha?**_

**_James – E você não me ama mais _**diz:

Ir para onde?

**_Sirius Black (L) Jéssica Bones_** diz:

_**Mas é tapado!**_

**_James – E você não me ama mais _**diz:

Sirius meu irmão vai te lascar!

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

Hei boys não briguem por favor!

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

Bem é de que horas?

**_Milinha S2 Remus _**diz:

Vamos as nove?

**_Remus S2 Milinha _** diz:

Pode ser. Eita gente já vou sair tou aqui desde as cinco tenho que resolver uns problemas. Tchau.

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

Tchauzinho

**_Milinha S2 Remus _**diz:

Tchau amor!

**_Sirius Black (L) Jéssica Bones_** diz:

_**Tchau Reminho**_

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

Reminho?

**_Sirius Black (L) Jéssica Bones_** diz:

_**Sem ciúmes amor!**_

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

Ciúmes? Tá louco é meu querido?

**_Remus S2 Milinha _** saiu da conversa

**_Milinha S2 Remus _**diz:

Gente estou com sono tava on-line só por causa do Reminho. Adeus amo vocês amigas. Tchau meninos

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

Tchau miga!

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

Tchau Miiii

**_James – E você não me ama mais _**diz:

Tchau.

**_Sirius Black (L) Jéssica Bones_** diz:

_**Tchau senhora Lupin!**_

**_Milinha S2 Remus _**diz:

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Tchau 

**_Milinha S2 Remus _**saiu da conversa.

**_Sirius Black (L) Jéssica Bones_** diz:

_**Querida vem aqui pra casa**_

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

Agora?

**_Sirius Black (L) Jéssica Bones_** diz:

_**Porque não?**_

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

Já tá tarde painho não vai me deixar sair. Só se o Lucas ou o Igor me levarem.

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

Sirius deixe de coisa, seja cavalheiro vá vê a menina.

**_Sirius Black (L) Jéssica Bones_** diz:

_**: Bem Jéh eu vou ai.**_

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

Tá mais venha logo!

**_Sirius Black (L) Jéssica Bones_** diz:

_**Tchau povo que eu vou ver a minha lindinha.**_

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

Até amanhã.

**_Sirius Black (L) Jéssica Bones_** diz:

**_Até... James foi mal viu é que eu estou doidão hoje já bebi uma cachaça legal ;X_**

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

Sirius Black!

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**_James – E você não me ama mais _**diz:

Tá meu filho vá ver a menina!

**_Sirius Black (L) Jéssica Bones_** diz:

_**Tchau até daqui a pouco amor, e vocês dois lindo casal até amanha. P**_

**_Sirius Black (L) Jéssica Bones_** saiu da conversa.

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

Lily está chegando o seu aniversário!

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

Mais ou menos. Faltam dois meses.

**_James – E você não me ama mais _**diz:

Oba festinha :D

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

;D

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

Lily já comprei seu presente é fofo!

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

Obrigada pela gentileza.

**_James – E você não me ama mais _**diz:

Eu não sei o que comprar ainda ;(

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

:P

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

Hei people do meu S2 eu vou tomar banho e me trocar para quando o Sirius chegar nos irmos passear na pracinha.

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

Tchau amiga. Te amo viu galega do veneno :J

**_James – E você não me ama mais _**diz:

Tchau cunhada

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** diz:

Tchau cunhado, te amo viu mala, e também te amo Ruivinha do Barulho ;X KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**_Jéssica Bones (L) Sirius Black_** saiu da conversa.

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

E só sobrou nois de novo ;

**_James – E você não me ama mais _**diz:

Pois é

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

Tire esse nick menino

**_James – E você não me ama mais _**diz:

Porque?

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

Porque é triste.

**_James – E você não me ama mais _**diz:

Mude o seu também.

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

¬¬

**_James – E você não me ama mais _** mudou o seu nome para : James Potter Te amo Lily

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

LOL

I

JL

James Potter Te amo Lily diz:

Amanha você vai como para o beco?

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

Não sei,

James Potter Te amo Lily diz:

Quer carona?

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

Obrigada. Aceito a carona. Olha já vou dormir até amanha.

James Potter Te amo Lily diz:

Boa noite sonhe comigo.

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _diz:

Boa noite

_Lily De lembranças do passado, E você sabe a razão vou colecionar mais um soneto _parece estar offline quando as mensagens enviadas serão entregues quando o contato entrar.

_**Deitei – me e acabei adormecendo...**_

_**N/A: Putss ficou um pouquinho grande esse capitulo, bem até o próximo **_


	15. O beco diagonal

N/A: Eita que os meus leitores sumiram não foi?

Capitulo XV – O Beco Diagonal

_**Bem esta manha como todos nos havíamos falado ontem, iríamos para o beco diagonal comprar nossos materiais para infelizmente o ultimo ano de Hogwarts, às vezes tento não pensar que é o ultimo, pois meu olhos lacrimejam. O James ontem gentilmente me ofereceu carona para retribuir a que papai o deu nas férias. **_

_**Levantei e fui me ver no espelho, nossa Merlim de Assis, meu cabelo parece pior que sempre, bem nada que a chapinha não resolva, fui para o meu banheiro, fiquei uns quarenta minutos, mamãe me pergunta se eu durmo lá dentro, que insensível quer que eu tome banho em dez minutos¬¬. Dirigi-me para o closet escutando a santa ignorância da minha mãe, não que eu ligue obvio. Peguei a primeira peça que vi estava morrendo de sono. Vesti a calça jeans clarinha, uma regata branca. Fui para a parte da coleção de sapatos (nossa eu amo sapatos, sandálias e bolsas) bem, mas eu fui especificamente na parte de havaianas (minha paixão) e peguei uma rosa de saltinho. Depois fui procurar uma bolsa para por o dinheiro, peguei uma ponchete rosa da kipling (já citei que eu amo a kipling também?). Peguei minha carteira, um óculos e devagar quase parando fui ao quarto da Petunia pegar o secador e a prancha alisadora, mas ela não estava no quarto, muito estranho. Dei uma pequena arrumada, não existe nada que a tecnologia trouxa não resolva, nada contra eles, papai e mamãe também são.**_

_**Desci e percebi que fui abandonada por todos, que coisa deixam uma pequena jovem indefesa sem café da manhã¬¬. É pelo visto vai à base do improviso, se eu fosse tentar cozinhar algo corria um risco de quase 100 de explosão. Peguei o leite e o cereal e comi. Quando terminei subi e escovei os dentes e peguei um moletom lilás. Desci de novo e quando abri a porta estava o James. Que fofo ele estava todo metido a skatista (amo menino skatista ;D). **_

- Bom dia James.

- Bom dia Lírio.

- Atrasada?

- Não acabei de chegar, estava vendo os lírios.

- Ah tá. Deixa eu fechar as portas e nós podemos ir.

- Claro.

- Prontinho.

- E ai gostou do meu ultimo nick no Messenger?

- James, James.

- Bom dia Lílian.

- Bom dia tio Henri.

- Tio Henri, Liriozinho?

- Por que não James?

- Você o chamou de James?

- Foi.

- Humm...

- Posso falar agora?

- Claro.

- Bem que você poderia o chamar de Sogrinho.

Pufff ¬¬...

- Nossa nem me contou não é garotão!

- Mas estou contando agora.

- Linda norinha que você me deu. Muito educada, bonita, inteligente...

- Obrigada.

- Pense nos netos pai, pense nos netos que vão sair.

- Já meu filho?

- Bem, daqui a alguns tempos.

- James, se importa em falarmos a sos?

- Não minha lindinha.

- Você tem algum problema, ou o que?

- Porque linda? Tá cedo para pensarmos em filhos?

- Nem namorar nós namoramos James!

- Porque você não quer.

- Era para ninguém saber. Você sinceramente...

_**Interrompida por um beijo.**_

- O que dizia?

- Nada James, affff!

- Porque não formalizamos tudo?

- É não é você já abriu esse bico!

- Ótimo, vai fazer algo hoje à noite?

- Não.

- Vamos jantar lá em casa, minha família e a sua.

- É melhor na minha casa.

- Porquê?

- Afff porque é melhor.

- Querido filho e norinha, vamos?

- Ah claro vamos sim.

- Sim hoje a noite pai vamos a casa da Lírio para jantarmos. Que horas querida?

- Às oito.

- Certo.

**Meia hora depois...**

- Tchau pai.

-Tchau.

- Espero que o seu pai não me jogue pela janela.

- Bem, eu que devia fazer isso.

- Nossa Lírio, quanto ódio no coração.

- Ódio é pouco.

- Nem vem que eu sei que você me ama.

- Já disse que odeio gente convencida?

- Eu sou convencido?

- Nadinha James Potter.

- Certo, então eu paro.

- Ótimo, porque se não eu te largo aqui se gabando sozinho.

- Nossa que menina bruta.

- Aqui meu filho o sistema é bruto.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Ótimo.

- Sim como devo me vestir?

- Qualquer coisa só não indo nu.

- Eita Merlim de Assis, a mulher aqui tá que tá.

- LILYYYYY, JAMESSSS!!!!

- Bom dia Jéh.

- Bom dia meus queridos.

- Sirius irmão, na paz?

- Sempre.

- Massa.

- Hei, hei vocês dois! Lílian Evans, pelo visto Evans Potter não é?

- Não Jéh.

- Por enquanto não é Lírio, próximo ano nos casamos também.

- O que?

- Lírio, hoje noivaremos.

- Noivaremos uma banana, nem namorando estamos.

- Até as oito, porque eu vou pedir ao seu pai.

_**Jéssica e Sirius sobram nessa hora ;D**_

- Sim, nos falamos em namorar não em noivar.

- Mas qual a diferença?

- James Potter, tente avançar o sinal de novo que você vai se dar mal.

- Mas Líriozinho. Nós vamos nos casar mesmo.

- Não faça – me arrepender de ter te chamado para jantar lá em casa.

- Certo patroa.

- Hahaha... Comece viu.

- Mas eu estou quieto!

- Hei os dois, podem discutir a relação de vocês em casa?

- Quem aqui tá brigando Sirius?

- Não querida Lily, eu não disse isso.

- Tá certo. Jéh que cara é essa?

- Lílian Evans Potter estou pasma, chocada e muito decepcionada com você!

- Porque Jéh?

- Eu sou sua melhor amiga e você não me contou!

- Jéh mais isso do jantar foi hoje de manha.

- Mas você não me contou que tinha ficado com ele.

- É nem você senhor Potter!

- Calma mano, agente ficou lá nas férias e algumas vezes, mas até então nada sério, eu ia te contar, não fique com ciúmes querido ;P.

- Tá me estranhado pow!

- É Jéh tá vendo ninguém sabia, você seria a primeira pessoa, a saber.

- Bem, sendo assim eu perdôo.

- Ótimo.

- Sirius vai ser meu padrinho.

- E a Jéh minha madrinha.

- Se você não me chamasse eu te esganaria!

- Sirius as duas tão com a lingüinha afiada hoje.

- Se não. A patroa hoje já me deu um esculacho da peste.

- Bem, cadê a Emily.

- Pois é ruivinha a sua amiguinha está com o Reminho, e o Reminho está dodói, então ela não vem, particulamente a Emily depois que começou a namorar não desgruda do Reminho.

- Sirius Black!

- Que foi amor? Ciúmes do Reminho? Você sabe que eu amo só a você não é minha loirinha?

- Sirius Black você não existe!

- Amor você só me chama pelo meu nome todo quando está com raiva.

- Sirizinho meu amor, eu não estou com raiva.

- Bem casalzinho lindo, vamos as compras?

- Certo, mas você e a Jéssica vão andando pois eu tenho que ir comprar umas coisas com o Sirius. Jéh eu cuido do Sirius.

- Todo seu.

- Vamos então.

- Até mais tarde meninos... Lily estou mais que pasma, mas eu sabia sua cabeça dura!

- Que foi Jéh?

- O que mais pode ser Lily? Você e o James que fofinho!

- Jéh controle-se nem eu esperava isso, foi tão natural. Não sei nem como começou.

- Hummm sei me engana que eu gosto, eu acho que essa historinha rola desde de Hogwarts.

- Bem o que vamos comprar primeiro?

- Vamos ver a roupa, depois os livros, penas, materiais para porções...

- Ótimo.

- O que você vai vestir hoje?

- Não sei.

**Madame Malkin – Roupas para todas as ocasiões.**

- Bom dia meninas.

- Bom dia Madame Malkin.

- Uniformes novos para Hogwarts?

- Sim, sim, este ano vou querer o meu mais curto um pouquinho.

- Jéh!

- Lily só um pouquinho.

- Vamos senhorita...

- Bones... Jéssica Bones.

- Jéssica, vamos provar a sua veste em seguida sua amiga...

- Evans, Lílian Evans.

- Bem depois a Lílian provará a dela para eu ajustar.

- Certo.

- Lily, mas o que você vai vestir hoje?

- Eu não sei Jéh.

- Está bom de largura?

- Aperte um pouco mais, por favor... Acho que você deveria vestir um vestido.

- Pode ser, mas nada muito elegante Jéh afinal será lá em casa.

- Mas você tem que ficar linda!

- Sim Jéh, um preto básico e uma rasteira.

- RASTEIRA?

- Jéssica Bones Black você quer que eu me vista como se fosse ganhar o Oscar!

- Lílian Evans POTTER o James Potter é um Oscar! AIIIIIIIIIIII...

- Querida não se mecha enquanto eu estou ajeitando.

- Rsrsrsrsrsrs.

- Tá rindo do que Lily?

- Nada, não. Quer dizer que hoje eu vou ganhar um Oscar, Jéh você é hilária.

- Claro filhinha, ele é como o Sirius. Os dois melhores de Hogwarts.

- E o comprimento?

- Na altura do joelho.

- Mas fique quieta.

- Certo. Lily voltando você não pode usar uma rasteira "hello"!

- Certo Jéh, depois eu vejo.

- Como assim depois você vê?

- Jéh é só um jantar.

- Vejo o seu entusiasmo para o jantar da sua vida.

- Jéh menos, por favor.

- Pronto menina inquieta e tagarela.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos você Lílian.

- Chame-me de Lily, por favor.

- Lily, vai querer como a sua amiga?

- Ela vai sim!

- Mas Jéh.

- Lily provocar o James, acorda Lily!

- Finalmente onde será?

- Do jeito que eu disse.

- Affff eu devia implicar nas suas coisas também.

- Bem e a largura? Justinho ou folgadinho?

- Justinha.

- Lily, eu posso ir a sua casa hoje?

- Claro. O Sirius vai hoje a casa do James.

- É eu sei .

- Haaaa é por isso não é!?

- Bem eu também posso te ajudar a se arrumar para hoje a noite.

- Certo Jéh.

- Meninas estão prontas as suas vestes.

- Obrigada.

- Aonde vamos agora Lily?

- Bem comprar as coisas para porções.

- Certo. Tchau Madame Malkin.

- Adeus meninas.

**Duas horas e meia depois de compras .**

- Estou exausta Jéh.

- Lily, qual é Lily!? Fala sério precisamos ir em lojas trouxas, quero comprar algumas bolsas novas da Kipling, havaianas novas, um All Star pink novo, e as roupas para esse ano.

- Tá vamos, vou comprar três all stars (lilás, verde e rosa), e uma mala da Kipling, nossa também preciso de havaianas novas. Mas e os meninos.

- Espera vou ligar para o Sirius.

- Ligar como?

- Papai ama coisas trouxas, principalmente o celular, é o melhor meio dele saber onde estou. Bem que poderíamos usar em Hogwarts: notebooks, mp3, DVD player portátil, celular... Nossa ficamos isoladas de tecnologia!

- Vendo assim você até parece trouxa.

- Bem espera que eu vou ligar para o Siri...

- Minha loirinha.

- Oi Sirizinho...

- Sirizinho!?

- Cala a boca Lily... Meu amor eu vou voltar com a Lily para casa, ainda vamos comprar roupas, sapatos e tal, vamos demorar, volte como James. E ai o que é que ele queria comprar?

- Nada!

- SIRIUS BLACK!

- Ah você vai contar para a Lily.

- Vou não!

- Depois eu te digo.

- Tá só era isso. Te amo.

- Também de amo tchau.

- Tchau.

- E ai o que era que o James ia comprar?

- O Siri não me disse.

- Vamos as compras?

- Sempre!

_**Três horas e meia depois...**_

- Nossa parece que eu levei uma pisa!

- Nem me fale.

- Culpa sua não é Jéh, compulsiva por compras!

- Olha só quem fala, comprasse duas ponchetes, uma mala, duas de costas, duas de lado... Iria comprar só três all stars e a acabou comprando cinco. Toneladas e toneladas de roupas, não venha por a culpa em mim não senhora Evans.

- Nossa senhora meninas vocês ainda deixaram algo nas lojas?

- Tia Beth!

- Jéh querida como você está?

- Muito bem tia. Já está sabendo?

- Sobre?

- Lily você não contou?

- Não, que resolveu isso hoje!

- Não me deixem curiosa!

- Titia Beth, seu futuro genro virá jantar aqui isso é um Maximo, EBA, EBA! ( A Jéh sofre de complexo de Peter Pan)

- Nossa Lily quem é?

- Tia Beth se a senhora pensar um pouquinho logo, logo a senhora descobre.

- É quem eu penso que é?

- Quem a senhora pensa que é?

- James Potter?

- Na lata, cinqüenta pontos para Titia Beth, uhuuu... (Sério o problema da Jéh tá piorando)

- Filha eles vêm jantar aqui?

- Sim.

- Ótimo, prepararei um mega giga ultra power fashion jantar.

- Mãe você tá andando demais com a Jéh.

- Nada filhota.

- NÃO!!!! A Petunia não pode jantar conosco.

- Não se preocupe ela está de castigo.

- Ufa! Jéh vamos subir, tomar um banho para encontrar os garotos.

- Mas eu não trouxe roupa, nem liguei para minha mãe.

- Eu te empresto uma roupa.

- Eu ligo para sua mãe, nunca mais falei com a Amy. Suba e sinta-se em casa.

- Obrigada.

- Mas antes de subirem, comam alguma coisa.

- Tem torta de chocolate no meu quarto.

- Então tá.

- Vamos Jéh.

- Quem chegar por ultimo é a mulher do padre, unaaaaaa... lálálá (Coitada da Jéh, fugiu de algum manicômio antes de ir para Hogwarts).

- Hahaha...

_**Subimos correndo, até que... PLAFTTTT... Petunia¬¬.**_

- Suas aberrações do capeta!

- KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...

- Cala a boca Petunia, quer ficar mais uma semana de castigo?

- Sua idiota, mangue bem muito, mas era para você ficar de castigo também.

- Mas não fiquei, pois você sempre começa, vamos Jéh não se junte com essa gentalha.

- GENTALHA, GENTALHA PLUFFF... KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

- Sua oxigenada!

- Hei me respeite, cabo de vassoura de saias.

- KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, vamos Jéh.

- KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK... Sua irmã é patética.

_**Saltamos na cama e ficamos pulando com duas crianças.**_

- Será que o Siri chegou?

- Não sei, ligue para ele.

- Não vamos tomar banho logo e depois nós aparecemos por lá.

- Humm tá boa em essa torta.

- Mamãe quem fez.

_**Dez minutos depois...**_

- Bem vamos?

- Vá primeiro. Mas antes escolha uma roupa. O que você quer?

- Um short e uma regata, que combine com essas havaianas.

_**Quinze minutos depois a Jéh sai do banho...**_

- Jéh você é muito rápida.

- Estou com pressa Lily .

- Tá não demoro.

_**Meia hora depois...**_

- Lily, que demora!

- Jéh me esforcei muito para ficar só meia hora.

- Tá, vamos. Será que eles chegaram?

- Não sei.

- Fica muito longe?

- Não.

- Não é tão longe quanto?

- Dois minutos.

- Nossa tão perto assim?

- Jéh o James mora quase em frente a minha casa!

- Ah tá não sabia .

- Bem, tchau tia até mais tarde.

- Tchau querida.

TIN DON

- Boa tarde o James está?

- Boa tarde Quem deseja?

- Lílian Evans e Jéssica Bones.

- Um momento.

- Lily, quando você casar com o James demita essa empregada, como ela ousa a barrar a futura Senhora Evans?

- Afff Jéh cala a boca.

- Podem entrar o Senhor Potter Junior as esperam em seus aposentos.

_**A Jéh fez uma cara patética da do tipo que está pensando: "Senhor Potter Junior" e em seus aposentos? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

- É aqui. Com licença senhor Potter Junior.

- Obrigado, mas pare de em chamar de Senhor Potter Junior, meu nome é James.

- Sim senhor.

- Quanta formalidade hein Senhor Potter, KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...

- Jéssica Bones Black sempre hilária.

- Meu amor. (Siri agarra a Jéh)

- Líriozinho, quanto tempo, já estava louco de saudades.

- Menos James.

- Ah eu fico triste.

- O que fora agora?

- A Jéh não chama o Sirius de Sirius, ela o chama por um apelido carinhoso eu também quero um.

- Fala sério é isso?

- Vai achar algo para mim?

- Tá James.

- Vamos para o jardim?

- Pode ser.

- Eu não sabia amor que a sua casa tinha piscina.

- É, que tal pularmos?

- Assim?

- Porque não? Você mora na frente e você Jéh tá com a Lírio.

- Ah não.

- Ah não o que galega.

- Siri, me solta, me solta...

_**TCHIII BUM... O Sirius e a Jéh caem bruscamente na piscina e se beijam.**_

- Eita ignorância feroz.

- Vamos Lily.

- É melhor não.

- Então tá. (virei de costas para me sentar)

- Um, dois, três e já.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**TCHIII BUM... Puxaram-me e eu também cai na água. ¬¬ **_

- Vamos brincar de briga de galinha.

- Mas eu e a Jéh não agüentamos vocês dois.

- KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK... Arrasou Lily.

- Briga de galinha é porque as duas vão brigar.

- Ah não, assim eu levo uma pisa da peste. A Lily quase matou a Petunia.

- Hahaha tá com medo é Jéh?

- Não. Abaixa Siri.

- Abaixa você também James.

- Quando eu disser JÁ! UM... DOIS... TRÊS E JÁ...

- Vai Lírio.

- Vai lindinha.

Puff...

- Já Lindinha?

- Eu não disse que a Lily é muito agressiva.

- Aprendeu batendo em mim não foi?

- Bem em você e no saco de pancada que tinha no meu quarto, mas reformaram e agora não tem mais ;(.

- Senhor Potter Junior, deseja algo?

- Bem vão querer algo meninas?

- Não obrigada comemos torta.

- Uísque para mim e o Sirius.

- Que você vai beber?

- Mudei de idéia, só um coquetel para todos.

- Com licença.

- Essa empregada nova fala sério muito chata!

- Rrsrsrsrs...

- Hei mano a Melanie, sabe aquela doidinha que mora no 3º andar lá do prédio?

- O que tem ela?

- Vai dar uma festinha, no natal, podíamos sair de Hogwarts e ir para a festa.

- Na hora.

- SIRIUS BLACK QUEM É MELANIE?

- Eita Sirius a Patroa ficou irritada.

- Amor a Melanie é uma vizinha lá do edifício, e ela vai fazer 17 anos e nos chamou para a festa.

- Isso implica que eu vá certo?

- Claro, que sim. Os pais dela já tão preparando as coisas da festa, ela disse que vai ser a festa do ano.

- Quem vai do seu prédio que eu conheça?

- Só a Louis VanCamp.

- Legal.

- Que biquinho é esse em querida?

- Biquinho nenhum.

- Ciúmes da Louis Lily?

- Não estou com ciúmes!

- Lily amiga eu te conheço, quando você faz essa cara.

- Aff Jéh.

- Hei porque vocês não vão lá para o prédio amanha?

- Fazer o que Amor?

- Zoar.

- Fechado.

- Senhorita Evans.

- Oi.

- Sua mãe ligou e solicita sua presença em sua casa.

- Obrigada.

- Pegue duas toalhas para as senhoritas.

- Sim senhor.

- Tchau amor, até amanha que horas mesmo?

- As duas da tarde.

- Tchau Siri.

- Tchau cunha.

- Obrigada.

- Por nada, com licença.

- Já estou seca Lily.

- Espera um pouco.

_**Merlim do céu o Siri fala sério, eita mania de agarrar a Jéh. Agarrou e beijou-a.**_

- Meu amor, fora tão boa à tarde.

- É.

- Tudo certo para esta noite?

- Uhum.

- Vou sentir saudades.

- Sem drama, nos veremos daqui a poucas horas.

- Mas um minuto sem você é uma eternidade.

lol

- Te amo.

- Também James.

- AEWWWWW IUPII, oba, oba eu vi, eu vi!!!

- Hã?

- Pela primeira vez eu vi o casal junto. Lálálá...

- Nossa a loirinha tá louca. Vamos Jéh?

- Vamos. Até amanha meu amor quando eu chegar em casa eu te ligo.

- Tá linda.

- Tchau cunha.

- Tchau.

- Tchau Jayminho tchau Siri.

- Tchau meninas.

- Jayminho essa foi lasca.

- O Siri é um fofo. Sim senhorita o que vestiras hoje à noite?

- Sei não.

- Bem eu te ajudo.

- Valeu.

- Nossa meninas.

- Hehe, estamos um pouquinho molhadas.

- Subam e se arrumem, Jéh sua mãe ligou disse que já estava a caminho.

- Certo, vou ajudar a Lily a se arrumar.

- Vamos Jéh.

- Deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver... Forças do além me inspirem.

¬¬

- Esse vestido verde esse preto, esse lilás, hum... Esta blusa florida, esta calça jeans. Humm... Essa Melissa, essa rasteira, esse salto preto, esta sandália prata, AIIII QUE LINDINHO!

- O que é lindinho?

- Essa coroinha, que linda.

- Hei eu vou usar isso tudo por acaso Jéh?

- Não, bem... É deixa-me pensar... Veste esse vestido preto e essa sandália preta.

- Certo, você arruma o meu cabelo?

- Obvio, mais vá tomar banho.

_**Quarenta minutos depois...**_

- Jéh sua mãe chegou.

- Tia eu vou arrumar a Lily, fique conversando com a mamãe.

- Certo.

-Lily apresse-se

- Já saí, já saí.

- Bem, cadê o secado e a chapinha?

- Aqui está.

_**Meia hora depois...**_

- Nossa deixa-me caracolar um pouco as pontas.

- Eu quero ver.

- UAU Lily você está perfeitamente linda.

- Nossa Jéh, contrato –a como minha cabeleireira.

- Com certeza. Ajuda com a maquiagem?

- Não obrigada.

- Olha eu vi essa pulseira que o James te deu. Você parou de usar não foi?

- Foi.

- Use –a com aquele colar de estrela que seu pai te deu o ano passado.

- Tá.

- Já vou tá. Beijo miga boa sorte.

- Obrigada.

- Tchau.

- Vou descer para falar com a tia Amy.

- Certo.

- Miga mais tarde eu te ligo, conferencia ok?

- Ok. Tia Amy.

- Lily querida como você está linda.

- Obrigada.

- Nossa filhota a Jéh caprichou hein?

- Foi.

- Eu sei que eu sou demais.

- Modesta hein?

- Ahh mamãe.

- Vamos, filha ainda sairemos com seu pai, e pelo visto você tem que tomar banho.

- Deixa-me pegar minhas sacolas.

- Tchau Eliza, até outro dia, marcamos para as compras?

- Claro que sim querida.

- Tchau Lily.

- Tchau.

- Vai Lily terminar de se arrumar que eu vou me arrumar, já liguei para seu pai, daqui a pouco ele chega.,

- Tá mami.

N/A: Hiiii meu povo, meus queridos leitores, mais um capitulo se passou, esse ficou um pouquinho extenso, mas acho que ficou legal.

Quem gostou comenta ... EHHHHHHHHH

Quem não gostou comenta tbm ... EHHHHHHHHHHHHH

O que vale é comentar;D

Bem vamos fazer uma propagandazinha da fic da minha mamãe Eliza...

Lílian Evans – No limite da razão

Mami também quero uma propaganda na sua ;DDD

Um mega beijo gente ;P

Até o próximo capitulo

Comunidade: HARRY POTTER FICS BRASIL ... procura lá o nome da minha história.

Bem o próximo capitulo pode demorar um pouquinho para sair, tou mto ocupada, praticamente vivo na academia (ballet ;D), mas sempre que eu tiver um tempo eu postarei...

Beijão ;P


	16. Jantando com os sogros

Capitulo XVI – Jantando com os sogros.

_**Droga onde está a minha caixa de maquiagens? Shit !$¨&&$$6 hihihi achei. Bem vamos lá primeiro eu me visto (15 minutos depois, nossa eu sou muito lerda), minha sandália onde está? Bem depois eu procuro. Humm nada exagerado de mais, um ajuste aqui um retoque dali, nossa será que tem alguém on-line? (devo ser muito sincera estou viciada no Messenger, quero ver como eu hei de me virar em Hogwarts sem tecnologia trouxa¬¬) ... Saco ninguém legal on-line¬¬.**_

_**Lily (L)² James S2 Bem baby eu me rendo ao sorvete de morango que esse amor não acabe jamais (está ausente) Jantar com os sogrinhos jájá ;P.**_

_**Merlim estou muito nervosa. Muito mesmo. Só Avril pode me acalmar. Isso aíí Girlfriend. Bem, terminando a maquiagem, não não ainda não escovei os dentes. $¨&&$, Droga quer cair pode cair do chão não passa! (o creme dental caiu, estou ficando irritada). Voltando... Oh Merlim o que mais pode acontecer para esse dia ficar pior?**_

- Lily querida o James chegou.

_**Porque diabos eu ainda ouso a perguntar se vai ficar pior se sempre piora?¬¬**_

- Já estou indo!

_**Agora era o que faltava, eu não estou pronta, minha sandália onde está? Meu quarto está uma bagunça infernal, isso é praga de mãe, só pode ser! Heii eu ainda não acabei de escovar os dentes lol. Corre Lily, corre, prontinho, minha sandália? Ahhh onde está? Achei, pronto borrou¬¬, merda! Deixa eu ajeitar ( nossa a pressa é inimiga fiel da perfeição!). Só era o que faltava...**_

- Que juba, topete miserável! &&( Parece coco de pinto (N/A: Bem estava escrevendo essa parte e lembrei da minha irmãn Jéssica que tem o terrível habito de falar isso com a franja dela ;P Jéhhh Te amooo ;P)!

- Hã?

- JAMES!!

- Não o lobo mal. Rsrsrsr

- Que foi Lily?

- Você ainda pergunta ou você está com algum problema visual?

- Bem creio que estou com problemas visuais.

- Este cabelo que parece coco de pinto!

LOL

- Que cara é essa não ria!

- Essa é nova "coco de pinto" rsrsrs

- Desça daqui a pouco eu apareço, tenho que dar um jeito nessa juba!

- Lírio você está linda!

- Linda uma banana! James me solta vai, sem agarramentos, James deixa eu arrumar meu cabelo.

_Interrompida por um beijo..._

- Querida você não precisa se arrumar você já é linda desde que nasceu.

- lol poupe-me!

- Bem eu diria que está um pouquinho só arrebitado mais nada demais.

- UM POUQUINHO? NADA DE MAIS? Seus conceitos estão um pouco atrasados.

- Filha?

- Oi mami.

- O Jantar está pronto desça, por favor.

- Já vou deixa-me dar um jeito na minha juba de leão.

- Não demore.

- Tá. Tá vendo você me atrapalhando no que dá!

- Ohh amor calma.

**Dez minutos tentando arrumar meu cabelo (sem sucesso)**

- Nossa Lily como você está linda!

- Obrigada Sarah. Boa noite gente.

- Boa noite.

- Vamos para a mesa já que a Lily finalmente terminou de se arrumar.

- Claro.

_**Sentamos assim... Nas pontas mamãe e papai e no lado direito eu e James e do lado esquerdo Sarah e Henri. O jantar seguiu-se e nada sobre o nosso namoro foi comentado. Isso é estranho, terminamos e fomos para a sala para ser servida a sobremesa. **_

- Aceita querido?

- Não obrigada Elizabeth.

- Ah Leandro como está o trabalho no hospital?

- Vai muito bem Henri. Fui promovido hoje a diretor geral do Hospital.

- Jura papai?

- Sim, filhinha.

- Que ótimo amor.

- Parabéns Leandro.

- Ah e por causa disso eu terei que passar mais tempo lá, e vocês sabem que fica muito longe daqui, por isso já providenciei um apartamento para nós.

- Quê????

- Que foi Lily? Sempre foi sua maior vontade morar em prédio.

- Mas não é mais!

- Querida não posso fazer nada, eu já comprei você vai gostar de lá.

- AH NÃO EU NÃO QUERO SAIR DAQUI.

- Lily querida você vai se acostumar, e você passa maior parte do ano em Hogwarts.

- Mas, mas...

- Sem mais, nem menos eu sei filha o quanto você ama essa rua, mais você vai se acostumar com a idéia.

- Ahh Lírio que tragédia, não vamos poder passar as férias juntos.

- Uee filho você pode ir vê-la.

- É James, querido ou então a Lily vem te ver, eu mesma a trago.

- Sendo assim.

- Bem meu jovem, já que oportunamente o assunto foi tocado...

- Pode falar Sr. Leandro.

- Leo, por favor, bem quer dizer que você e minha filha estão tendo um relacionamento amoroso?

- Sim.

- Bem há quanto tempo?

- Desde o Caribe.

- Humm... Bem você pretende ficar apenas "ficando" ou é algo mais sério?

- O mais sério possível. (Nessa hora papai toma um gole de vinho) Se possível eu queria noivar com sua filha.

COFF COFF (Papai se engasgou do susto)

- Noivar? Casar?

- Bem, meu filho você não me disse que era tão serio assim.

- Papai, com a Lírio eu quero me casar e ter filhos.

- Heii filhos? Eu não quero ter filhos!

- Líriozinho, pense nos Jayminhos e Lilyzinhas, será lindo.

Pufff ¬¬

- Bem James Potter,

- James sogrinho.

- James, eu não acho que minha filha tenha idade suficiente para casar.

- Não sogro, noivamos agora e quando acabarmos a escola e eu estiver estabilizado, com trabalho e moradia nós nos casamos.

- Bem se é assim eu aprovo a relação dos dois, mas o senhor juízo com o que faz com milha filha.

- Claro.

- Bem, amanha Lily arrume suas coisas, porque nos mudamos daqui depois de amanha.

- Já?

- É querida, você vai gostar de lá.

- Porque eu gostaria?

- Porque vamos morar na cobertura, é um residencial com três edifícios, tem muitos adolescentes.

- E... Só amigos por amigos tem aqui... Cobertura a nossa casa também é grande garanto que é maior que esse apê.

- Bem lá tem quadra de esportes, um clube para os moradores, salão de festas, tem uma tal de cyber café (N/A: Não sei se é assim que se escreve).

- Cyber Café o que é isso sogro?

- É um lugar onde serve café, chocolate e tem computadores.

- Lily querida você vai gostar, não fique triste.

- Tá, tá vamos James.

- Vão aonde?

- Para a varanda.

- Claro Lírio.

PLOFTTT

- Nossa amor, estas mesmo irritada.

- Nada imagina!

- Querida ainda poderemos nos ver.

- Ahhh tá, eu amo esse lugar James.

- Bem quando você vier me ver, você pode matar a saudade.

- Certo.

- Que bom, nossa o seu pai ficou abismado quando eu falei em noivar.

- Ahh você também quer matar meu pai do coração.

- Nossa, me lembrei lírio.

- Lembrou de que?

- Bem, é melhor te entregar aqui, só nos dois.

- Entregar o que?

- Bem, fecha os olhos...

- Tá vai logo.

- "Somos como a profundeza do mar. sempre esperamos vir às ondas! Sentimos forças e despertamos porque nosso amor será eterno! Não vamos nos separar te gosto, te quero, te amo! Novamente volto a falar,gritar, ouvir, soluçar!  
A voz do coração pois o nosso amor é eterno!"

_**Bem ele tirou uma caixinha vermelha, onde continha duas alianças, tinha gravada em seu interior... "J&L Amor Eterno".**_

- Nossa James que lindo.

- Igual a ti, ou melhor não tem nada igual a ti.

- Te amo.

- Também, sempre te amei e sempre hei de te amar.

- Ohhh que lindo.

_**Ficamos ali nos beijando, era o momento perfeito, ohh meu Merlim, quem me viu quem me vê. A alguns tempos atrás eu praticamente o espancava, e agora estava ali em seus braços cedendo aos seus beijos. Bem ele é meu porto seguro, a razão da minha vida, ohh como eu amo. Bem não sei ao certo dizer e não é da conta de ninguém rsrsrsrs, quanto ficamos ali, mais sei que fora muito bom, até que fomos interrompidos pelos meus sogros¬¬.**_

- Bem mais novo casal, vamos filhinho?

- Filhinho mãe? Fala sério, bem vá indo na frente que eu já vou.

- Certo não demore que a Lily vai arrumar as coisas dela para a mudança. Tchau querida.

- Tchau, até mais.

- Não demore James.

- Nossa, eu não quero arrumar as coisas da mudança.

- Amor, você superará essa fase, o que precisar conte comigo.

- Obrigada.

- Já vou amor. Boa noite sonhe comigo.

- Boa noite. Te amo.

- Também.

_**Ele desceu as escadas da varanda e atravessou a pacata rua, a mesma que eu não atravessaria todos os dias, ahhh sentirei saudades. Entrei e subi, mamãe tinha deixado as caixas para a mudança, peguei minha mala de viagem e arrumei as mala para Hogwarts, a mala praticamente não fechava de tão entupida que estava. Depois peguei outras malas e coloquei as roupas que eu não usaria daqui a para a mudança. Pouco a pouco o closet se esvaziava. Até que havia poucas roupas para esses dias. Bem depois separei meus sapatos, nossa Merlim às vezes eu me pergunto se eu sou humana ou se sou um polvo. Pares e pares de havaianas, rasteiras, melissas, saltos, plataformas, all stars. Em seguida fui arrumar as bolsas, outra coisa que eu tenho exageradamente, peguei as ponchetes e bolsinhas de lado que eu usaria em Hogwarts, as demais ( e põe demais nisso), sai colocando em caixas. Peguei todos os acessórios (óculos, bonés, chapéus, cintos, pulseiras...) e botei em uma malinha, e anexei com as coisas de Hogwarts. Minhas portas-retratos, e inúmeras coisas que tinha em meu quarto eu coloquei nas caixas. Bem depois de longas horas, olhei para o relógio e vi que marcava uma da manha já era muito tarde, desarrumei a cama e deitei-me do jeito que estava. **_

_**Dormi como uma criança, ou para outros estava dopada, o mundo poderia cair sobre meus pés que eu não acordaria, mais meu paizinho estraga prazer me acordou do pior jeito. Puxou o edredom e fez cócegas em meu pé ¬¬. Ainda fiquei deitada, mais meu pai gritava pelos corredores, no intuito de me estressar, ótimo ele conseguiu¬¬. Fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho quente, sai do chuveiro e enrolada na toalha fui pegar uma roupa, uma capri, e uma batinha estampada de rosas, com uma fita rosa clara no meio. Peguei uma rasteira branca e meus óculos, minha cara não estava uma das melhores, penteei os cabelos e fiz um rabo de cavalo. Procurei uma bolsa rosa, mas já estava na caixa então peguei uma branca da kipling. Perfumei-me e desci tive a infelicidade de trombar com Petunia quando sai do quarto. Fala sério ela estava muito tosca, realmente ela não sabe se vestir para determinados lugares, estava ela de salto alto ( ahh se não contei ela anda com uma pata quando usa salto), saia e uma blusa muito brilhosa, (quase me deixou cega quando refletiu ao sol¬¬), usava um chapéu enorme, resumindo ela estava ridícula (não que por algum minuto ela tivesse deixado de ser).**_

_**Ainda bem que ela poupou-me o trabalho de dirigir-se a palavra a mim, passei em sua frente e desci as escadas. Coloquei minha bolsa no sofá e fui para a sala de cozinha. Mamãe estava preparando o café e papai estava sentando no balcão lendo seu jornal matinal e tomando café.**_

- Bom dia filhinha.

- Bom dia mamãe. Bom dia pai (dei um beijinho na bochecha de cada um deles)

- Bom dia Petunia querida.

- Bom dia Mãe, bom dia pai.

- Sentem-se queridas já está quase pronto.

- Café Lily?

- ECAAA eu odeio.

- Desculpe anjinho. Café Petunia?

- Sim, obrigada.

- O que vai querer Lily?

- Nada só um chocolate quente.

- Certo, e você Petunia?

- Cereal.

- Certo pegue no armário e pegue o leite na geladeira.

- Porque você não pega para mim?

- Porque você sabe ir no armário e pegar, e o leite também, estou fazendo o chocolate da Lily.

- Ahhh tempo para fazer o dela você tem!?

- Primeiro, eu não sou uma amiguinha sua para você me chamar de você, segundo a sua irmã não sabe preparar nada é capaz de haver uma explosão aqui em casa.

- Tá, tá. Lily sua ameba inútil.

- Mamãe!

- Petunia Evans esquecida de ontem?

- Tá, tá.

- Meninas não briguem. Apressem-se que eu tenho que trazer vocês de volta e voltar para o Hospital tenho plantão hoje.

- Tá pai já termino. Mamãe mudei de idéia vou comer cookies.

- Certo seu chocolate está pronto.

_**Cerca de dez minutos depois, havíamos terminado o café, eu não tinha terminado e sim engolido! Não vem ao caso agora. Subi e escovei os dentes e voltei a descer. Papai pegou sua bolsa, mamãe e eu igualmente, dirigimos-nos ao carro. Papai às vezes não parece ser meu pai, ele é tão cafona. Durou mias ou menos uma hora de casa até o residencial, até que chegamos. Bem nem é tão bonito assim, tá tá já sei é lindo mesmo, affff eram três edifícios, lindos. O corretor nos esperava, subimos até o décimo quinto andar, é um apê por andar. Abrissem as portas do elevador e NOSSA QUE VISTA LINDA. Papai comprou o apê e dois dias depois nos mudamos, papai tinha muita pressa. Bem não era tão chato como eu pensava que seria morar nesse lugar novo, o James sempre ia me visitar, todos os dias, ou ligava e tal. Chegou o dia de voltar para Hogwarts, nos encontramos todos na plataforma 9 3/4 , pelo visto a Jéh não havia perdido tempo de contar tudo a Emily. Embarcamos e ficamos na mesma cabine...**_

_**N/A: Bem fui um pouco mais rápida nessa parte, não achei necessário contar c/ fora a compra do apê nem nada. Espero que vocês tenham gostado **_


	17. Freaking

Capitulo XVII – Freaking

Estávamos alegres e sorridentes falando sobre como fora às férias, o Remus e Emily não acreditavam que estávamos namorando, a Jéssica também parecia não acreditar, estava tão empolgada. O trem partiu, e uma menina que eu jamais vi em minha vida. Ela era baixa, tinha cabelos lisos da cor loiros mel e as pontas pintadas de azul. Seus olhos eram azuis.

- Oi, poderia me sentar com vocês?

- Claro – Disse a Jéh.

- Obrigada, as outras cabines estão cheias, e os meninos estão mangando de mim.

- Novata? – Disse Sirius

- Sim. Prazer meu nome é Alex Cooper.

- Prazer, essas são Lily, Jéssica e Emily.

- Oi!

- E eu sou Sirius, esse é o James e ele é o Remus. Estamos todos no sétimo ano, qualquer duvida sobre a escola pode falar conosco.

- Obrigada.

- Mas sente-se. Humm menina que lindo o seu cabelo.

- Obrigada Lily não é?

- Não, Lily é a ruivinha eu sou Jéssica, Jéssica Bones.

- Obrigada Jéssica.

- Você sabe mais ou menos em que casa você vai ficar?

- Não sei, minha família é trouxa.

- Ah tá. – Disse James.

Bem passamos o caminho todo conversando essa menina parece ser legal. Coitadinha que trauma primeiro contato com os alunos e já ser esnobada. Tá voltando, chegamos e fomos para o salão principal, a Alex seguiu com os outros estudantes primários. Alguns minutos depois se abrem às portas e entram os alunos novos, lá estava Alex toda amuada, Professor Dumbledore como sempre faz o discurso inicial. Fala um monte de baboseira que todo mundo já sabe. Professora Minerva pega o chapéu seletor e anuncia o nome dos alunos novos.

- Tiago Cohen...

Sonserina

- Afff Jéh mais um sonserino – comentei em voz baixa.

- Pois é. Mais um mais um!

- Elisa Ryzzard...

Lufa-Lufa

- Alex Cooper...

A novata dirigiu-se para o banquinho de madeira, arrancando olhares de todos, sei lá ela parece um pouco EMO, ela sentou-se e a Professora Minerva pos o chapéu sobre sua cabeça.

Grifinória.

A mesa de Grifinória foi ao delírio, sempre fazemos festa quando entra alguém em nossa casa. Assim a lista se sucedeu. O banquete inicial fora magnífico, depois de satisfeitos fomos a sala comunal da Grifinória. Logo Alex nos seguiu, parecia que teríamos mais uma super-poderosa será? Ela contava como estava achando Hogwarts, ela estava maravilhada com o lugar. Sirius e Remus subiram para pegar o xadrez, Emily pegou um livro e foi ler (será que ela andou demais comigo o ano passado?), a Jéh ficou conversando com a Alex. James sentou-se em uma poltrona, ele me puxou e ficamos nos beijando, ligeiramente olhei e percebi que Alex olhava-me com uma cara do tipo que não estava gostando da situação, bem podia ser minha imaginação. Sirius e Remus voltaram chamaram James para jogar, mas o mesmo recusou. Emily estava aborrecida com alguma coisa, que coisa? Realmente não sei, mas hei de descobrir. Ela deu boa noite e subiu, não deu um beijinho no Remus que coisa mais estranha, essa eu realmente não entendi. A Jéh continuava conversando muito com Alex, que continuava a me olhar, que situação incomoda, será possível que nem beijar seu namorado se pode mais? Já era tarde dei um ultimo beijo, esse fora muito demorado em James, dei boa noite aos dois jogadores oficiais de xadrez de Hogwarts, e chamei a Jéh para dormir, ela levantou-se interrompeu a partida e deu um beijinho no Sirius (particularmente fofo). Alex também se levantou, deu um beijo no Sirius, Remus e no James ATIRADA! Bem não tou indo muito com a cara desta menina¬¬. A Emily olhava para uma foto que tiramos no Caribe: ela, Remus, Sirius, Jéh, James e eu, o Lucas tirou a foto bem no momento em que íamos pular na piscina ficou o máximo parecia que estávamos voando. Bem voltando a Emily, não é típico dela ficar toda tristonha pelos cantos, a ultima vez que eu a vi assim, nem lembro quando foi. Sentamos do lado dela, com a intenção que ela nos conta-se algo (sem sucesso). Estava um silencio constrangedor, ela sem querer derramou uma lagrima.

- Que foi Mi? – Perguntei.

- Ele não me ama mais.

- Quem não te ama mais? – Falou a Jéh limpado a lagrima no rosto da Emily.

- O Remus né Jéh.

- Porquê? O que ele fez? Ahhh ele vai ver se te magoar! – Gritou a Jéh.

- Ele não vai ver nada, porque você não vai falar nada Jéssica Bones!

- Mas Mi...

- Sem mas... Boa noite.

- Ahhh não mesmo mocinha. Emily Abbott tire a coberta da cara já! – Berrou a Jéh.

- Não quero.

- EMILY ABBOTT!!!!

- Jéh não adianta insistir, deixa ela não quer contar então não conte. Emily qualquer coisa se você quiser falar conosco fale, se não quiser compartilhar não compartilhe, fica a seu critério nos dizer ou não! – Falei friamente me levantando da cama e arrancando a Jéh também que fez uma cara ridiculamente hilária do tipo; "hei mais eu estou curiosa!".

- Meninas?

- Sim... falou algo Emily? – Respondi.

- Tá eu conto.

- Vai fala logo, não me mate de curiosidade. - Falou a Jéh pulando na cama, coitada suas crises a cada dia aumentam mais.

- Bem é que – Tentou falar mais começou a chorar. – Calminha Emily não chora – Abraçamo-la. – É é que ele esqueceu, ele não me ama mais.

- Esqueceu o que EMILY? – Gritou a Jéh de novo.

- Não grita! Ele esqueceu do nosso aniversario de namoro!

- Hã? – Parei e pensei é por isso?

- É isso Jéh ele esqueceu completamente do nosso aniversario de um mês de namoro!

- AHH NÃO! – EMILY!!! Eu jurava que tinha sido algo mais grave. Fala sério que drama! Se fosse um ano de namoro, mas um mês? Não me poupe boa noite.

- Jéh!! – Soluçou ela.

- Emily tenho que concordar com a Jéh, pensei que ele tivesse te dado um parzinho de chifres, ou caso sei lá do tipo, ou estivesse frio, mais ele tá normal com você! Boa noite. Ahh não chore por besteira.

- Besteira!!!!??? SNIFFF...

- Boa noite Lily.

- Boa noite Jéh.

Buáááá...

- EMILY BOA NOITE!! – Gritou a Jéh, como sempre ela sempre grita com tudo rsrsrss.

Bem a noite se passou e já era dia acordamos e nos aprontamos para a aula, a Emily estava de muito mau humor. Seus olhos estavam inchados, era notável que ela passara a noite inteira chorando. Vesti uma calça jeans, uma blusa verde, e um tênis prata da Nike. Hahaha eu seqüestrei a chapinha da minha irmã. LILY 1 X 0 Petunia uhuhuhu. Alisei rapidamente meus cabelos e dei um jeito na minha franja (eu já contei? Eu tenho franja P). A Jéh acordou muito feliz, vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camisa toda folgada com uma bailarina enorme aplicada (se eu não contei a Jéssica fazia ballet quando pequena, até hoje tem paixão pela dança, mas os estudos em Hogwarts não a permitem dedicar-se), e calçou um tênis também. Ela fez dois lalaus no cabelo. Chamamos a Emily, que se recusou a descer naquele instante. Fala serio já tava virando frescura dela! Quando chegamos à sala comunal da grifinória Alex estava toda arrumada, nos esperando, passara tanto um perfume que a Jéh tem alergia, simplesmente minha amiguinha teve uma mega crise. O Sirius chegou e deu um jeito na crise da Jéh. Em seguida o James e o Remus desceram. Remus perguntou pela Emily, disse rapidamente que ela estava indisposta, a Jéh parou de beijar o Sirius e olhou para mim, com uma cara de "você tá louca?" A Alex pra variar deu um beijo na bochecha do James, quase era um SELINHO! Ridícula larga meu namorado! PUFFF... James me abraçou e me beijou, quando paramos de nós beijar pude ver que ela me encarava, qual é a dela?

Fomos rumo ao salão principal, sentamos-nos e o correio chegou. James recebeu uma carta de sua mãe que me mandou gentilmente um beijo. Mamãe me mandou uma carta também.

_Querida Filha._

_Oh filhota do meu coração, como foi sua primeira noite em Hogwarts? Estamos amando o edifício, você passara o natal aqui conosco não é? Mande um beijo para o James e a Jéh._

_Te amo querida_

_Mamãe._

Bem, começamos a comer e a Emily chegou usava óculos escuros, afirmava que estava com os conjuntivite, tá pensa que nos engana. Após a refeição fomos para a primeira aula... Herbologia... A Alex pra variar nos seguiu até chegar na sala de Transfiguração. O Sirius devia ser palhaço ou algo assim, ele estava com a Jéssica nas costas, e sai correndo corredor adentro. Louco! Eu estava com o braço envolvido nas costas de James, que estava com a mão em minha cintura. Ele gentilmente carregava meus livros. Apoiava levemente minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele me contava que estava louco para voltar a treinar quadribol, ele era o melhor apanhador de todos os tempos (N/A: GENTE NÃO ME VEM EM MENTE SE ELE ERA APANAHDOR QUALQUER COISA ME AVISE!). De repente do nada ele fala:

- Gente fina não é a Alex?

- Sim, é claro que sim.

- Muito legal, gostei dela.

- Ótimo.

- Que foi Lírio?

- Nada James, porquê?

- Nada Lírio, querida te amo sabia?

- Sabia. Também te amo.

- Bom dia alunos do sétimo ano, bem vindo a nossa primeira aula do ano...

Baboseiras e baboseiras, a aula foi legal, os assuntos estão fáceis. A manha fora muito cansativa, mais a tarde era livre almoçamos sem pressa. E fomos aos jardins. Jéh e Sirius brincavam de rolar pela grama, eu estava sentada com o James debaixo de uma arvore, Emily e Remus conversavam, faziam horas que eles não se beijavam, como era o de costume. Xiii isso tem cara de coisa ruim, mas se for pelo motivo dos prantos de ontem, poupe-me. Parecia tudo perfeito, a tarde ensolarada, e o cheiro dos jasmins tornavam uma bela tarde. Mas minha felicidade não dura¬¬. Chega a Emo da Alex saltitava, não sei porque, chegou cumprimentou a todos e sentou do lado de James que IMPERTINENTE E ATREVIDA!!

- Jayminho, me explica esse assunto de Historia da magia, estou com dificuldade.

- Claro – Disse ele sorrindo para ela, hei pedi algo???? Fala sério que ousadia eu namorando e chega ela do nada pra estudar? Jayminho!?? Hã? Que cachorro também, que aceitou!!! AFFF!!!

- Bem, Lílian se importa de me emprestar o seu namorado? É que eu não posso acumular o assunto para as provas.

- Claro ele é todo seu.

Tá me irritando essa atrevida de uma figa, sentei-me perto do Sirius e Jéh, que pararam e sentaram do meu lado.

- Ouxi cunhada o que foi?

- O Santo Potter está fazendo a boa ação do dia. – Respondi ironicamente.

- Ciúmes Lily? – Falou a Jéh.

- Não Jéssica Bones, simplesmente ela estragou o clima.

- Supera cunha. Falando de estragar... O que deu na Emily?

- Bem ela tá muito chateada porque ele esqueceu do aniversario de um mês de namoro. Puff que besteira. – Falou a Jéh.

- Fala sério que besteira amor.

- Também acho Sirizinho, mas ela não houve.

- Mulheres...

- Sirius, num fale nada, pois aqui somos maioria.

- Certinho cunha, bico calado não entra mosca.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

- Podem voltar a brincar.

- Não Lily farei companhia a você.

- Obrigada.

- Espera que eu vou dar um jeito nessa situação, ninguém estraga o clima do casalzinho Lily e James. – Heroicamente falou o Sirius, a Jéh entrou em crise de risos, e o Sirius pula encima dela, e bolam de rir e... Eu sobro. Patético, estava voltando para a sala comunal e o James percebeu que eu não estava nos meus melhores dias e dispensou a Alex e me acompanhou.

- Lírio espera.

- Você não estava ocupado James? – Falei calmamente ele que não pense que eu vou ter um piti de ciúmes na frente daquela... Daquela... Esquece!

- Já acabei.

- Ah pensei que fosse demorar, então eu estav indo para a sala comunal, odeio ficar plantada SABIA? – Aumentei o tom de voz, tá tá certo eu tava tendo um piti!

- Amor, pelo amor de Merlim, não está com ciúmes está?

- Não Jayminho querido.

- Lírio você não me engana.

- James, dá licença? Vá ensinar a Alex vá. Perdi a vontade de ficar aqui fora, o sol está muito forte. Te vejo a noite querido.

- Você está bem?

- Minha cabeça está doendo - Realmente estava doendo de raiva!

- Então eu te faço companhia.

- James a Alex te espera para estudar. Vá ela tá precisando – Fingi ser uma namorada mega compreensiva.

- Sério mesmo?

- Sério James querido até mais.

Que dócil, afff fala serio estou muito desgostosa da atitude do comportamento dele, voltei para o salão comunal da grifinória, onde sentei-me e peguei um livro e fiquei lendo, as horas passaram e eu acabei adormecendo sobre a mesa. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo dormi. Bem quando menos esperei senti um perfume irresistível, ahh que bom, e acariciava minha pele, ohhh só poderia ser... James. Fofo, hey mais eu ainda estou com raiva¬¬.

- Oh meu amor estas melhor?

- Sim, estou sim.

- Vamos jantar?

- Tá, espera vou tomar um banho.

- Amor, não dá tempo não, depois você toma banho.

- ¬¬

- Querida não faça essa carinha, vamos você é linda de todo o jeito, depois você toma o seu banho sagrado.

- Tá James.

- Não se zangue comigo.

- Não estou zangada.

- Linda.

- Certo.

- Querida, hoje à tarde você deu a impressão de ter tido ciúmes da Alex, é só impressão minha não é?

- Obvio James, ou há motivos para eu ter ciúmes?

- Claro que não Lírio.

- Ótimo, melhor assim.

- Humm amor tá com ciúmes.

- Eu não tou!

- Tá sim!

- James Potter eu não estou com ciúmes.

- Lírio eu te amo acima que tudo que existe nesse mundo e eu te juro que não há com o que você se preocupar, eu amo só a você, só você e eternamente você.

- Tá James.

- Lírio eu não gosto de te ver assim.

- Assim como?

- Com essa cara.

- James, James fora com ela que eu nasci é com ela que eu vou morrer.

- Hahhaha linda seu senso de humor. Pode me dizer porque diabos você está tão amuada?

- Homens, haahaha sempre acham que tudo é por causa dele vocês, sabe não é toda a hora que eu tenho vontade de estampar um sorriso na cara não.

- Meu Merlim precisa me responder assim?

- James olha o drama.

- Certo Lírio, como queira.

- Porque você tá com raiva?

- Ahh Lírio você me trata tão mal.

- Não hoje não, hoje não.

- Estou muito preocupada com coisas...

- Coisas?

- James, plis amor, pelo o que é mais sagrado para você, seja Merlim, sua mãe quem seja sem interrogatórios.

- Certo Lílian.

- Tá vendo com raiva de novo, me chamaste de Lílian.

- Certo, vamos encerrar o papo agora, você está nervosa, com raiva não sei, vamos lá esquece tudo pense só em coisa boas.

- Tentarei.

- E ai amor planos para o aniversario?

- Nenhum.

- Já sei o que faremos.

- E o que faremos?

- Surpresa.

- Só preciso resolver um ultimo detalhe, que creio que vai empatar, mas...

- Mas o que?

- Bem se não der certo eu te digo.

- JAYMINHO!!!

- Lá vem a baranga azul.

- Lírio! Oi Alex.

- Oi tudo bom? Lílian como está?

- Bem mal.

- Nossa porque?

- De repente me deu vontade de vomitar.

- Que pena, o banheiro fica bem ali. Já dei umas vasculhadas em Hogwarts.

- Jura!? Porque você não vai passear de novo?

- Não, pois estou com fome, Jayminho você vai jantar?

- Bem, é que eu estava indo.

- Ótimo vou com você.

Que atrevimento da peste, ahh James Potter você me paga. Não sei porque mais eu perdi a fome e já saquei a da baranguinha azul, haaaa que saco garoto shit! Fomos jantar com a oferecida. Ela sentou do lado do James, na mesa a Jéh ficou olhando com cara de abismada pra ela e o Sirius igualmente. A Jéh como é muito ajuizada teve uma brilhante idéia para tirá-la de perto do James. Levantei-me e fiz de conta que iria falar com a Jéssica e sai com o copo de sumo de abóbora.

- Jéh querida, eu pres... Desculpa Alex, não foi minha intenção.

- Você está louca sua cabelo de fogo!

Xiii queimei o filme dela com o James, laálaála

- Alex e Lílian, por favor. Alex garanto que não fora a intenção da Lily te molhar – Ele falou isso me encarando, eu não posso crer que ele a defendeu! – E você querida mais cuidado por onde anda.

- Desculpe-me James Potter. – Falei ironicamente.

- Vou me trocar já que essa cega me molhou toda.

- Vá sim Alex. – Disse a Jéh se pocando de rir com o Sirius.

- Perdi a fome.

- Qual é seu viado venha para cá, o jantar está tão bom.

- Sério perdi a fome Sirius. Boa noite.

- Estão vendo isso!??

- Eu não acredito nisso não, ele larga-me na mesa por causa da Alex? Idiota, perdi a fome também.

- Cunhada!

- Lily! Nos espere! Vamos Emily, rápido, Sirius te vejo mais tarde na sala comunal, vá falar com o James veja uma solução para isso e você também Remus.

- Tchau Remus amor, até mais tarde.

- Tchau meninas. Vamos Remus, francamente o James tá louco ou o que?

- Não sei.

- Lily, Lily nos espera. Lily!!!

- Jéh eu não quero falar com ninguém!

- Lily, nos espera, por favor, espera vai!

- Não venham defender aquele idiota porque eu não quero ouvir.

- Lily, nos não vamos o defender, mas também não podemos deixar você nesse estado.

- Desse jeito Jéh como mais eu poderia ficar?

- Eu estou completamente abismada miga com o que ele fez. – Disse a Emily me abraçando.

- Sua senha por favor.

- Cabeça de Dragão – Falou rapidamente a Jéh.

- Calma Jéssica Bones.

- Calma nada, vamos Lily. Eu estou completamente passada James Potter passou dos limites.

- Não se preocupe você vai se resolver.

- Resolver Emily? Resolver o que? DEVOLVER este anel só se for.

- Afinal é o que eu vou fazer amanha.

- Lily, pense bem.

- Pensar no que Emily?

- Nada esquece.

- Vou subir pois aqui eu posso deparar com aquele argghhh que saco.

- E se você subir Lily pode se deparar com a Alex, vai ser pior.

- Tá Jéh.

- Emily vê se a baranga azul tá lá encima.

- Ela está lá, Lily fique aqui.

- Ótimo, amanha eu acabo com aquele ser despresivel.

- Tudo certo miga.

- Olha calma, controle-se.

- Vamos subir.

- Certo. Vou dormir se não eu quebro Hogwarts.

- Durma Lily, durma boa noite.

- Boa noite meninas.

Enquanto isso no dormitório masculino...

PLAFT...

- James você tá louco?

- Não Remus isso é coisa de olha...

- O que eu fiz ein?

- Fala sério sua NAMORADA tá morrendo de ciúmes e você ainda fica por ai com a Alex Acha pouco?

- É você fica se fazendo, que não tem nada acontecendo e você tá fazendo tudo errado, e antes reclamava quando a Lily não queria ficar com você e te chamava de galinha.

- Meu irmão eu não fiz nada Sirius.

- Vá ser tapado assim nos cafundós do Judas.

- Aiii eu não fiz nada eu sei o que eu faço.

- Certeza?

- Me diz Remus, você que é sensato e normal.

- Bem, a Lily está morrendo de ciúmes da Alex, e com razão, hoje você a deixou sobrando para ensinar a Alex que supostamente tá com dificuldade no assunto. Depois você passa o dia inteiro com a Alex, e não com a Lily e no jantar você não senta perto da sua namorada. É obvio que é para a Lily está irritada, e eu te digo se você a magoar vai se ver comigo.

- Remus, eu juro que não foi minha intenção magoar a Lily.

- Eu sei, mas o difícil será convencê-la ela é muito teimosa.

- James você é um banana, passa um tempão atrás dela, quando finalmente ela consegue você faz isso, não me faça acreditar que era brincadeira sua.

- Sirius, não foi minha intenção que tudo isso acontecesse.

- É mais aconteceu, não magoe minha amiga. Se for magoá-la nem continue.

- Amanha eu falo com ela.

- Certo, Sirius amanha ele resolve com a Lily isso vamos dormir.

- Boa noite caras.

- Boa noite.

De volta ao dormitório feminino...

Eu estava dormindo...

Que droga tá vendo senhora Consciência você, não você tem que impedir a conversa dele com a Linda, você tem que ficar com ele, grande inteligência você tem. Vamos limpar sua bola de cristal, ou melhor, vamos parar de se meter na vida dos outros! Ótimo, brilhante, sensacional minha reputação brejo lixo nada e tudo por sua culpa shit. Cadê você ein? Apareça sua covarde, muito bom faz as besteiras e depois some, sabe EU TE ODEIO!Que droga. Droga de vida, droga de tudo, o mundo está desabando sobre minhas costas e você está em algum lugar quem sabe você ainda não continua no Caribe? Ótimo é isso que dá seguir conselho de gentalha, e eu me pergunto como diabos você pode ser minha consciência? É tenho certeza que você não é! Hei você deve ser o diabinho da minha mente, parece até desenho animado, patético! Tem o anjinho que dá bons conselhos e tem o diabo, o capeta, sei lá o que faz as coisas más! Você vai ver deixa você aparecer que eu acabo contigo! Que situação, OBA ENTREI PARA MAIS UMA DO LIVRO: "JAMES POTTER O GALINHA DO SÉCULO", uhuu em que lugar eu devo estar milionésimo lugar? Creio que deve ter mais na minha frente, que ridículo! Estou começando a achar que no dia do Lual o Lucas colocou algo na minha bebida para eu ficar com ele, ou fez algum feitiço, para eu ficar com ele só que não deu tempo suficiente para o efeito funcionar ai o primeiro que eu vi foi o James, ai eu me apaixonei por aquele animal, que lindo! Qualquer pessoa ajuizada me vendo agora diria: "Que conversa de gente bêbada!"... começo a achar que sim!

Trilha Sonora para o momento:

A Bela e a Fera – Celine Dion

Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo

Tão verdadeiro quanto pode ser

Mal são amigos

E então alguém se curva

Inesperadamente

Só uma pequena mudança

Pequena, pra não dizer nada

Os dois um pouco assustados

Nenhum dos dois preparados

A Bela e a Fera

Sempre iguais

Sempre uma surpresa

Sempre como antes

Sempre com a certeza

De como quando nasce o sol

Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo

Uma canção tão velha quanto a música

Amarga e estranha

Descobrindo que você pode mudar

Aprendendo que você estava errado

Certo como o sol

Nascendo no leste

Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo

Uma canção tão velha quanto a rima

A Bela e a Fera

A noite parece mais longa que eu imaginei que eu pudesse imaginar, bolei na cama e não consegui dormi, levantei-me vesti o roupão e fui para o salão comunal, e para minha sorte ou azar, lá esta James.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

- Lírio podemos conversar?

- Seja breve.

- Queria me desculpar por hoje?

- Bem, especifique-se o que de hoje, você hoje fez tantas coisas não foi James Potter?

- Por ter saído da mesa e ter te deixado sozinha.

- Só isso?

- Bem, você poderia me dizer o que mais eu te fiz?

- Bem, primeiramente você me deixou plantada logo cedo, no nosso único horário para ensinar a Alex, e agora a noite você tem uma crise histérica porque sem querer eu derramei o sumo nela, ahhh sem contar que você passa mais tempo agarrado com ela do que passa comigo. Afinal ela é sua namorada ou eu sou? Bem que eu sabia que você só queria brincar comigo, no fundo você continua o mesmo galinha de sempre. – Nossa falei tudo que estava entalado, falei tão rápido que ele ficou olhando para mim abobado.

- Lírio me desculpe não fora a minha intenção de magoar ou te deixar com ciúmes.,

- Ciúmes eu?

- Não imagina, Lírio eu prometo que não farei mais isso.

- Obvio que você não vai fazer mais isso, bem porque acabou. – Falei isso tirando a aliança do dedo e colocando na mão dele, ele ficou sem ação.

- Mas Lírio.

- Mas Lírio o que? Ah não fala serio, fala serio mesmo, você queria que eu fizesse o que? – Terminando a frase ele juntou meu corpo ao dele, sentia seu calor, seu coração pulsar nesse momento minhas pernas levemente tremeram.

- Eu te juro que nada o que eu fiz foi no intuito de te magoar, apenas eu quis ser gentil com a Alex que não conhece ninguém aqui, e a maioria das pessoas aqui zomba dela. Garanto-lhe que não é nada mais que isso, eu te amo e não quero estragar nossa relação por algo que não significa nada para mim, quero que saiba que daqui por diante eu não irei mais deixar de ficar com você para ajudá-la, mais quero também que compreenda que eu não vou deixar de falar com ela, de minha parte é só e somente só amizade. Perdoa-me?

- James, James pensas que é fácil tirar a sua reputação de galinha? – Falei afastando-me dele.

- Isso era no passado, depois que eu me apaixonei por você isso mudou, mudou e hoje eu apenas amo você, você é a minha garota, só minha e eternamente minha.

- Ok James dessa vez passa, mas de uma próxima vez eu não te perdoarei, te darei essa chance só porque eu te amo, mas não pense que por te amar, cega vou ficar.

- Obrigado Lírio por perdoa-me. Te amo. Acho que esta aliança deve voltar para sua mão delicada.

Uhum.

- Te amo.

- Também.

Ele pos o anel em meu dedo, beijou minha mão e abraçou-me. Novamente tornei a sentir o calor de seu corpo junto ao meu isso me faz sentir muito bem. Depois de um abraço intenso soltei-o e dei um selinho nele. Subi de volta para o dormitório, entrei silenciosamente para não acordar ninguém. Continuava sem sono, porem aliviada, tempos depois adormeci.


	18. As poderosas estão à solta

Capitulo 18 – As poderosas estão à solta

(N/A: Bem tipo não gostei do titulo¬¬ mto tosco)

- Lily, Lily acorda, temos aula – Falou a Jéh me cutucando.

- Hein?

- Lily acorda ou você vai se atrasar.

- Certo.

Meia hora depois...

- Aff Lílian Evans parece até que você dorme no banho – Esnobou a Emily.

- HAHAHA Senhora Abbott – Retruquei ela odeia ser chamada de senhora.

- Vamos logo. – Apressou a Jéssica.

- Claro.

Bem como é de praxe eu sempre descrevo como eu e as meninas estamos vestidas ;D. Bem a Emily vestia uma calça jeans, uma regata preta justinha, uma rasteira preta, e pos seus livros em uma mochila preta. A Jéh, como sempre odeia se arrumar logo cedo, geralmente veste o básico, mais quando realmente é pra alguma ocasião especial, segura que não tem prá ninguém. Essencialmente ela vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa lilás com uma bailarina com a perna sobre a barra e tênis, a Jéh ama sapatos como eu. Seu tênis era branco com os detalhes lilás da Nike, seus livros estavam em um mochilão daqueles que as bailarinas levam suas coisas para as academias. Eu vestia uma calça escura também com uma regata branca, mas meu Merlim eu estava com frio, gente não me olhem com essa cara eu sei que é verão, mas eu estou com frio algum problema? Melhor assim, então eu vestia uma jaqueta preta com os detalhes verdes e um tênis de salto preto. E uma mochila verde da Kipling enorme. Saímos de nosso dormitório, e saímos da sala comunal da Grifinória.

- E ai Lily já resolveu? – Sussurrou a Emily.

- Resolvi o que?

- Não se faça de idiota! – Pelo tom ninguém imagina quem disse isso... Jéssica Bones para variar.

- Sobre o James?

- Claro!!! – Novamente a Jéh¬¬.

- Vai Lily conte o que você pretende fazer. – Educadamente falou a Emily, com uma expressão de curiosidade explicita em sua face.

- Nada.

- COMO ASSIM NADA!!!??? – Bem para a proporção do escândalo foi a Jéh quem gritou, antes estávamos apenas conversando baixinho, na intenção que ninguém ouvisse. – Que foi se toca menina cuida da sua vida, deixe de ser curiosa. – Retrucou ela com a menina que olhou assustada com os gritos da discreta Jéssica Bones.

- Liga não ela é louca.

- Louca Emily? Faz-me um favor. Sim Lílian Evans, eu não acredito que você não vai fazer nada! NADA???

- Exato Jéh nada. Soletrando para você entender melhor N-A-D-A NADA!

- Não entendo. – Fez ela cara de abobada enquanto falava.

- Jéh você quer que eu desenhe? – Sério estou ficando ignorante como ela.

- Ignorante.

- Cavala.

- Anta.

- Idiota

- Crianças parem – Falou a Emily em um tom maduro, como se estivesse impedindo duas crianças brigando por um brinquedo. Lily você poderia me explicar que postura você irá tomar em relação aos acontecimentos da noite anterior?

- Já foram tomadas.

- Como assim Lily? – Falou a Jéh.

- Explique-se Lily.

- Bem Emily, é que ontem a noite estava eu sem sono então resolvi descer e ficar no pé da lareira, com quem eu topo? James Potter, veio ele conversar comigo, o que nós conversamos ao todo eu não vou citar completamente. Ou seja, acabamos nos resolvendo, mas se ele aprontar de novo como eu disse a ele que eu acabo e não quero mais saber dele nem pintado a ouro e cravejado de brilhantes.

- Nossa eu não acredito Lily – Emily falou e Jéh permanece com cara de lesada.

- Qual é Jéh que cara de besta!

- Estou pasma!!!

- Tá. Tá esquece o assunto.

- Como queira senhora Potter – Falou Emily pondo os braços em meu ombro e no da Jéh.

No dormitório masculino os marotos estão atrasados...

- Sirius, James acordem por Merlim estamos muito atrasados! – gritava Remus.

- Sai pra lá Lupin! – respondeu Sirius pondo o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

- James, acorda! Sirius – Delicadamente Remus empurra Sirius da cama que o mesmo cai e olha para o despertador e grita.

- Potter seu viado acorde! – Berrou Sirius.

Saem todos loucos, para o banheiro, onde se aprontam ligeiramente, não acredito muito que eles tomaram banho (porquinhos!), trocaram-se velozmente. Remus e Sirius vestiram uma calça e uma camisa de manga com um all star preto, (a camisa de Remus era vermelha, e de Sirius era preta). Pegaram seus livros e voaram para o salão principal esquecendo de James, que não teve pressa alguma em se arrumar. Vestiu jeans também, uma camisa azul clara que havia comprado com a Lily da Maresia, uma tênis esporte preto, perfumou-se e pegou seus livros e foi rumo ao salão principal. Andando mais rápido James encontra com Sirius e Remus que haviam o deixado para trás.

Voltando para a caminhada das meninas para o salão comunal...

- Lily qual é a primeira aula? – Perguntou Jéh bocejando.

- História da magia aluna aplicada.

- Pra que eu vou decorar os horários se tem você pra decorar?

- BONES!!

- Tá Lily, mas não se irrite. Bem eu ainda não acredito que você não terminou com o Potter.

- Jéh eu não já disse que é verdade.

- Abismada eu estou, o James não aprende. – Falou Emily.

- Bom dia meninas. – Educadamente saudou James a todas nós.

- Falando no diabo o diabo aparece. Bom dia James Potter – Jéssica ignorante como sempre.

- Bom dia pra você também senhora Black.

- Amor bom dia para ti. – Remus deu um selinho na Emily (que fofo).

- Bom dia querido. – Retribuiu ela com um beijo na testa.

- Galeguinha, galeguinha do meu viver bom dia. – Sirius agarrando a Jéh e fazendo com que ela coloca-se a cabeça na região glútea. Que flexibilidade!!!

- Sirizinho meu amor.

- Bom dia Lírio.

- Bom dia James.

- Hei desde quando os dois voltaram?! Vocês não tinham acabado...? – Indagou Sirius Black sem entender nada. Jéssica poupou-me o trabalho de responder e cortou a conversa.

- Vamos amor. Vamos gente onde sentaremos?

- Aqui – Respondeu Remus.

De um lado o Sirius e a Jéh do lado, parecem duas crianças ¬¬ um brincando de aviãozinho com o outro. Remus e Emily liam e discutiam o jornal. Eu e James apenas olhávamos um para o outro. A Jéh um dia desses fez um manual do tipo de casal, tem anotado em um pergaminho.

_Manual de casais adolescentes by Bones._

_Intelectual –_ Tipo de casal que falam de livros, livros e livros. Passam a maior parte do tempo lendo juntos, e sempre fazem programas toscos. São do tipo de casal acanhado, que não brinca e são muito discretos.

_Pop – _Tipo casal popular na escola onde estuda, são sempre alvos de fofocas, e também os mais invejados, pois geralmente são os mais bonitos da escola. Sempre andam nas maiores baladas e festinhas particulares. Sempre aparecem em publico bastante descontraídos e sorrindo, agarram-se em publico chamando atenção, e provavelmente fazendo inveja do tipo "nós somos demais". Também são vistos como o casal modelo, onde todos querem fazer tudo igual são as "celebridades" da escola.

_Barraqueiro- _ Casal que passa praticamente 90 do tempo juntos brigando, brigas escandalosas, que envolvem geralmente outras pessoas. Seus programas são legais, mais entretanto sempre acabam em barraco, seja de um lado ou outro, é o tipo de casal "os opostos se atraem" e que as vezes, ou quase sempre se chocam e xiii a confusão está feita. É popular esse tipo de casal devido estarem sempre saindo nos jornais de fofoca da escola. Amam-se, mas não sabem demonstrar esse afeto de forma saudável, ou então ficam como duas babacas olhando um para a cara do outro.

_Normal- _Tipo de casal que não é notado, pois não se enquadra em nenhum dos outros modelos acima. Fazem programas normais de pessoas normais, ou seja, um tédio de vida.

Jéssica Bones de supera a cada dia, não precisa ser um nerd para saber que esse casal intelectual é a Emily e o Remus, o casal POP de Hogwarts é ela e o Sirius, e o casal barraqueiro sou eu e o James, nem se acha ela fracamente. Bem estava James e eu sentado tomando nosso café da manha, que por sinal estava muito chato, até que chega Alex Cooper e passa de saia curta, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Bom dia James, Sirius e Reminho. A Emily a olhou completamente irritada.

- Bom dia Alex – Fora o coral Maroto, para a fúria de todas nós.

- Vadia. – Jéh como sempre muito irritada falou baixinho.

- Querida, por favor.

- Perdi a fome.

- Igualmente - Eu e Emily levantando da mesa.

- Meninas – Tentou Remus inutilmente.

- Até mais Remus Lupin – Emily curta e grossa.

- Precisamos dar um jeito naquela lambisgóia! – Disse a Jéh ;D

- Claro o que faremos? – Perguntei ansiosa.

- Um plano eu ainda não tenho, mais breve hei de ter.

-Ela está dando encima do meu Remus! Ousada!

- James Potter, James Potter ai dele se sair da linha.

- Mas de uma coisa sabemos, nós somos as poderosas e ninguém se mete conosco! –Jéh com um espírito de líder.

- É isso ai ninguém mesmo! - Emily apoiando.

- Pistoleiras de plantão se preparem, pois as poderosas estão à solta! – eu sempre solto perolas.

- Onde sentaremos hoje? – Perguntou Emily mudando completamente de assunto.

- Bem poderíamos nos sentar atrás, estou sem vontade de sentar na frente.

- Claro.

- Bom dia Senhoritas Abbott, Bones e Evans

- Bom dia Professor Bins.

- Vamos entrando rápido.

- Você viu que os meninos estavam atrás de nós? – Perguntou Emily.

- Problema deles – Respondeu a Jéh sentando na ultima carteira. Vamos ficar aqui. Dá pra ver toda a sala.

- Ótimo, olha só o Malfoy e Snape só andam juntos desde o primeiro ano francamente eles se merecem. – Falou Emily.

- Farinhas do mesmo saco Emily – Jéh de novo.

- James, Remus e Sirius, freires, papas e santos. Nunca vi marotos tão educados e fieis a suas namoradas, não olham pra mais nenhuma – Falei sarcasticamente. E vi que eles acenaram pra nós no intuito que fossemos nos sentar com eles, mas eles sobraram fizemos de conta que não tínhamos visto ninguém.

- Pois é. O que faremos a tarde? – Jéssica questionou.

- Vamos para os jardins o dia está lindo. – Emily opinou.

- Primeiro trocamos essas roupas, e depois vamos aos jardins – e eu completei.

- Perfeito. Podemos ler e tomar um solzinho.

- Bom dia turma.

- Bom dia professor.

- E o inferno começa. Comentou a Jéh bem baixinho.

- E mais um ano começa, novas responsabilidades e assuntos novos. Hoje iremos estudar...

Eu sempre amei história da magia, não que eu odeie alguma matéria, mas especificamente naquela hora não era uma boa hora para ter aula, estava com sono e entediada, a Emily prestava atenção em cada virgula que o Bins falava e escrevia, a Jéh rabiscava seu pergaminho, frases bem inspiradas, algumas bem, filosofas, outras patéticas e muita baboseira, teve uma que me chamou a atenção era mais ou menos assim: "somos iguais a lagartixas, apenas nos limitamos a balançar a cabeça", realmente a Jéh estava inspirada. O Sirius dormia atrás de James, que não parecia estar achando a aula muito interessante, contava-se nos dedos aqueles que estavam prestando atenção na aula. Remus, Emily e mais duas alunas da Lufa-Lufa que estavam na frente. Sem mais nem menos a Jéh parou de rabiscar e aparentemente começou a prestar atenção na aula. Será que realmente é isso? Pouco provável. Bem vocês devem estar se perguntando: "E você Lily?", realmente eu não sou cara de pau como o Sirius a ponto de dormir, embora que vontade não tenha me faltado, rabiscar um pergaminho não é interessante, fofocar como Malfoy, Snape & Daniel, também não, só sobrou prestar atenção à aula¬¬. Realmente a Jéh estava louca do nada ela voltou a rabiscar o pergaminho e rasgou um pedaço, e me deu.

_Lily, andei observando Malfoy, Snape e Daniel eles não param de olhar para cá, pensei algo muito podre agora. Rsrsrsrs será que o Daniel ainda gosta de você?_

_Jéh ;D_

A Jéh sinceramente me irritou, ela sabe que eu odeio quando falam que o Daniel ainda gosta de mim, ou melhor quando falam dele, eu só podia estar louca quando namorei com ele, eu nem gosto de lembrar, se James sabe, pronto... não terei paz!!!

_Querida JÉSSICA BONES BLACK!!!O DANIEL NÃO GOSTA DE MIM E EU ESTOU POUCO ME LIXANDO SE ELE GOSTA OU DEIXA DE GOSTAR!!! PARE COM ESSAS INSINUAÇÕES OFENSIVAS! SE O JAMES SABE VAI DAR PROBLEMA, HEIII DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ISSO? ( AH DEIXA EU EXPLICAR ESTÁ EM LETRA MAIUSCULA PRA EXPRESSAR QUE EU ESTOU GRITANDO, GRITANDO MUITO ALTO, SORTE SUA JÉSSICA QUE ESTAMOS NA AULA DO BINS PORQUE SE NÃO... AIAIAIAIA. PRESTE ATENÇÃO NA AULA!!! _

_Evans!!! L_

Ela se desdenhava de rir pela sua expressão safada, irritante!! Rsrsrsrs bem creio que ninguém sabe que eu namorei o Daniel, é uma vergonha eu sei. Daniel Vilela, brasileiro, sonserino lindo e lindo x. 17 anos, alto, cabelos loiro mel, olhos verdes claros e alvo. 1.90 de altura de um verdadeiro mal caminho, ou melhor, um caminho, estrada inteira. Estávamos no quarto ano quando eu o paquerava, ele me convidou para Hogsmead, fomos e depois namoramos por um mês, mas Merlim me acordou pra Jesus e eu acabei, desde então ele não ficou com mais ninguém, que coisa não!?? O James não sabe que supostamente ele fica olhando pra mim o tempo o todo e não ficou com mais ninguém depois que namorou comigo. A Jéh escreveu de novo...

_Lily, Lily!!! O que é que eu tenho culpa!!??? Se o Daniel Vilela passa aulas e aulas olhando para você e cochichando com o Malfoy eu não tenho nada a ver. Mas que ele não é de se jogar fora, não é mesmo!!_

_Jehh P_

Se a Jéh conta o meu podre eu conto o dela! Haha... Bem a Jéssica ficou uma vez com o Malfoy, na festa de natal, até que combina os dois galeguinhos, olhos claros, nasceria um Malfoyzinho lindo rsrsrsr ;D. Ela diz que foi só por ficar, mas tenho certeza que ela gostou muito! Ninguém sabe que ela ficou com ele, já comigo todos sabem que eu namorei o Daniel ¬¬.

_Ehh Jéh, e eu também eu não teria culpa se por acaso uma informação confidencial apenas escrita e comprovada por foto em meu diário viesse a tona. Você é quem sabe amiga!_

_Beijinho Lily _

Eu admito peguei um pouquinho pesado, mas ela fique me abusando que eu tenho cartas na mão também ;D. Shitt meu pergaminho caiu no chão. Abaixei-me e...

- É incrível a atenção de todos aqui presentes. - Bins falou e a Jéh me cutuca e sem querer solto um gritinho. A senhorita Evans, se importaria de me explicar o assunto da aula?

- Hã? – Queimei-me completamente.

- Te perguntei se você poderia explicar todo o assunto da aula de hoje.

- Claro que sim.

- Pois não venha até a frente e explique. Ou se não menos dez pontos para Grifinória.

- Claro. – Levantei-me naquele momento eu era o centro das atenções, mas odeio falar na frente, lembra Lily o resto do assunto... Ahh tá eu li isso nas férias. – Bins se importa se eu explica-se aqui mesmo?

- Evans!

- Certo eu vou ai.

- Ótimo, ficarei sentado aqui do lado do senhor Sirius Black que parece que poderá te auxiliar na explicação.

- OI!!?? – Bocejou Sirius.

- Sala de Dumbledore já!

- Mas eu não fiz nada!

- Justamente, você nunca faz nada! Vamos lá! A sala vaiou foi uma zona até que o Bins tirou o Malfoy, Snape, Geller, Grins e Lanne. Expliquei o assunto corretamente uffa... Soou o sinal. – Até próxima aula.

- Nossa coitado do Siri. – Suspirou a Jéh.

- Lírio me espera. Parabéns minha linda como sempre o meu orgulho.

- Obrigada, vamos meninas temos aula de porções.

- Parabéns Evans, ótima a explicação a sua, como sempre se saindo muito bem em todas as matérias. – Falou Daniel passando por mim, e nos acompanhou até a sala de porções.

- Obrigada, pensei que você fosse sair junto com o Malfoy e Snape.

- Não, eu estava quieto. E ai James o quadribol – Deixa-me explicar o James estava bufando de raiva enquanto eu conversava com Daniel.

- Vai bem, terá jogo Grifinória e Sonserina na abertura da temporada, preparado?

- Sempre.

- Lily nós vamos à frente, vou à casa de banho. – Falou a Emily puxando a Jéh.

- Tchau!

- E ai Sirius, o que aconteceu? Nada de mais, não vou poder assistir aula hoje e ainda terei que fazer um trabalho sobre a aula.

- Esqueci meu livro de porções. Querida eu tenho que ir buscar você me espera aqui?

- James, eu irei me atrasar.

- Eu a levo James, afinal eu vou para a mesma aula. – Ofereceu-se Daniel para me acompanhar. Algum problema Lily?

- Não.

- Então tá Lily. Até daqui a pouco. – Respondeu James correndo pelos corredores com Sirius.

- Vamos Lily?

- Vamos.

- Muito tempo que vocês namoram?

- Não desde as férias.

- Sortudo.

- E você namora alguém? – (Os corredores estavam vazios)

- Sabes não é Lily?

- Não, não sei.

- Depois de você não fiquei com mais ninguém.

- Ouxi por quê?

- Porque eu te amo Lily. – Fiquei sem palavras.

- Não brinca não pode ser.

- Mas é!

- Sabe eu estou namorando.

- Eu não tenho pressa. Quem sabe algum dia. O futuro a Merlim pertence.

- É realmente.

- Vamos senhorita Evans, e senhor Vilela, depois que eu entrar nem Merlim entra.

-Certo – Respondi.

Ploft (ele fechou a porta)

- Bom dia turma, hoje iremos nos sentar em dupla como eu disse antes. Fiquem exatamente do jeito que estão, Evans e Vilela como as duplas estão formadas trabalhem os dois juntos.

- Primeiro você.

- Obrigada Daniel.

- Acomodados?? Muito bem eu quero que vocês façam uma porção... – Blábláblá o Daniel é muito legal de se trabalhar, ele é hilário.

10 Minutos depois...

- Bom dia Professor.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Todos olharam para trás, eu estava na ultima banca com Daniel.

- Vim prá aula.

- Pois James, como eu já disse depois que eu entro nem Merlim entra.

- Eu fui buscar meu livro!

- Não é da minha conta!

- Mas...

- Mas nada James Potter é melhor você não insistir porque se não será pior. Porque não segue o exemplo de sua namorada e se torna aplicado e pontual?

- Ele estava comigo professor, mas esqueceu o livro e voltou pra buscar, não foi Daniel?

- Sim foi.

- Mas, eu não abrirei a exceção. James vá para o dormitório invente que está com dor de cabeça é melhor, mas minha aula você não assistirá, você está no sétimo ano deve se portar como um aluno do sétimo ano, não como um de primeiro! Ainda estou sendo flexível de não te mandar ir ver o Dumbledore. Só estou fazendo isso pela Lily que sei que não mente e o Daniel igualmente.

- Certo professor, desculpe-me.

- Nada James, voltando gente para as porções.

- Xíí seu namorado se deu mal. – Comentou James.

- Melhor que o professor não o mandou para Dumbledore.

- É mesmo, bote mais um pouco na porção. Assim deixe me ajudar.

- Obrigada.

- Lily você está bem em transfiguração?

- Sim, estou o assunto é fácil, se importa de me explicar?

- Olha eu vou passar a tarde com minhas amigas, a noite com James, amanhã antes da aula eu pego quinze minutos e te explico.

- Obrigado.

- Como vai a porção dos dois?

- Muy bien professor. – Respondi caindo na gargalhada.

- Virou espanhola Lily? – O professor achou hilário.

- No, no é bom praticar novas línguas.

- Trabalhem mais, e conversem menos chicos hahaha – Falou saindo o professor.

- Pronto Lily amanha você me explica.

- Sem problemas.

... 40 minutos depois...

TIIIINNNNN DONNN

- Já? Que pena, leiam o livro da página 1 até a 50 e me façam um resumo. Se eu ver resumos iguais os dois iram para a sala de Dumbledore ter uma conversinha, esse ano ele está ótimo para mandar advertências.

- Lily, Daniel esperem!! – Gritou Jéh. Ufaa estava te procurando.

- Eu ia pra sala comunal da grifinória ver o James e esperar vocês, vamos?

- Vamos, sim quero vestir um short pelo amor de God! – Falou Emily agoniada.

- Tchau Daniel, depois te explico o assunto de transfiguração, depois do café vai ser rápido não é muita coisa.

- Certo, até mais meninas.

- Tchau.

- Humm amiguinha de um soserino Lily? Isso não é uma atitude de um aluno de grifinória, eles são nossos rivais, são malvados, hipócritas, porque você anda com ele? – Questionou Jéh ironicamente.

- Primeiro eu sempre fui amiga dele, segundo ele não é como os outros sonserinos, terceiro não vejo nada de mais em ser amiga dele.

- Certo calma só perguntei. – Respondeu ela.

- E eu só respondi.

- Vamos logo quero trocar de roupa e ir para os jardins. – Emily apressada.

- Não vamos almoçar? - Jéh como sempre.

- Trocamos de roupa, depois almoçamos e enfim vamos aos jardins. – Solucionei o problema.

- Será que os meninos vão querer ir conosco? – Emily e suas perguntas.

- Sirizinho está de castigo, suspensão. – Suspirou a Jéh. Creio que farei companhia a ele e você Lily?

- Bem não sei, já que você passará a tarde com o Sirius eu ficarei com o James.

- Eu vou ficar nos jardins com o Reminho.

- Ótimo, de programação de amigas para programação de casais. – Coloquei.

- Mas sempre estaremos juntas.

- Sua senha, por favor.

- Cabeça de dragão. – Emily disse.

- Podem entrar.

- SIRIZINHOOO!!!

- Amor da minha vida. – A Jéh pulou nos braços de Sirius, sabe quando o noivo pega a noiva no colo?? Do mesmo jeito.

- Lírio.

- Oi meu amor, professor mala aquele te barrou.

- Foi, mas besteira.

- Haaa cadê o Reminho?? Gente vou me trocar e já desço.

- Tá Emily vá, vá eu já vou indo.- Respondi.

- James o que faremos na tarde livre?

- Vamos, não sei.

- Ótima programação.

- Sirius te passarei o assunto de hoje.

- Não Jéh pelo amor de deus!!

- Vamos ficar aqui no sofá. – Ele saltou com ela no sofá.

- Siri! – Interrompida por um beijo, e os dois ficaram deitados no sofá.

- James vamos para os jardins?

- Vamos.

- Espera vou subir e me trocar.

- Não demore.

- Certo.

Subi, tomei um banho, peguei um short jeans, e uma blusinha verde musgo, havaianas brancas. Fiz duas tranças no cabelo, peguei um óculos Ray ban. Desci.

- Nossa Lily você está linda.

- James poupe-me, estou vestida com roupa normal!

- Mas está linda!

- Certo obrigada. Vamos?

- James, James – Gritou o Sirius. – Você tem treino de quadribol seu louco!

- Aii Sirius – choramingou a Jéh, pois estava abraçada nele e levou um susto.

- Havia me esquecido que droga. Valeu Sirius.

- Disponha. – Disse ele voltando a agarrar a Jéh.

- Bem, eu posso ir ver o treino do meu namorado?

- Obvio, bem vou pegar minha roupa.

- Não demore querido.

10 minutos depois...

- Vamos faltam dez minutos, se não fosse o Sirius eu não iria lembrar.

- Que cabecinha de vento.

- Você deveria tentar jogar.

- Quem eu??

- Sim eu te ensino depois do treino.

- Não, não James Potter, eu sou de família trouxa, nunca fui treinada para isso. Esportes eu gosto de Ginástica Rítmica, mas quadribol?? Só ver você jogar.

- Ginástica? O que é isso?

- Amor esquece.

- Se eu fosse batedor dedicaria os pontos a você, mas como eu sou apanhador dedicar-te-ei o pomo de ouro.

- Sinto me lisonjeada.

- Você merece as estrelas da galáxia e toda ela.

- Até que enfim Potter. - Falou o treinador.

- Desculpe-me.

- Bem jovens esse é o novo capitão da Grifinória.

- Desculpe não entendi?

- Que lindo amor Parabéeenss!!! – Falei saltando sobre o pescoço de James que estava muito surpreso, ele estava com uma cara de bobo do tipo que pensa: "fala sério hoje não é primeiro de abril!".

- Vamos lá jovens para o campo!

- James ficarei no banco.

- Certo querida.

Fiquei um bom tempo, e põe bom tempo nisso sentada num banquinho olhando um bando de gente encima de uma vassoura que tédio, bem o James não é a toa que é capitão da equipe, joga perfeitamente. Lindo!!! Até que enfim acabou! Lá estava ele vindo em minha direção todo suado, seu cabelo encharcado, ecaaa que nojo!! Aff, ai vem ele me abraçar.

- Meu querido mantenha distancia, por favor.

- Eita Lírio.

- Eita nada. Vamos para a sala comunal da grifinória para você tomar um banho.

- Eu não estou tão sujo assim!

- Não criança imagina!

- É você que tem síndrome de limpeza!

- E você tem síndrome de porquinho, só você não! O Sirius igualmente! – Terminando de falar ele me agarra, e me põe em seu braços eca!!! – Me larga James!.

- Besteira lírio! Vamos para os jardins?

- Que tal você tomar banho primeiro!??

- Certo eu me rendo, ok, ok!!

- Ótimo, melhor assim. Aproveito e também tomo um banho já que você fez o favor de me sujar de suor. ECA!! Bem, digamos que poderíamos estudar?

- Não mesmo!

- James, assim não dá certo temos que estudar!

- Tá patroa!

- Melhor assim, mas dá pra você me soltar agora?

- Não senhora.

- James deixa de ser insistente!

- Hei amor falta um mês não é?

- Para...?

- Não se faça de boba.

- Sério.

- Seu aniversário meu amor.

- Ah tá, é sim.

- Hum temos que pensar em algo especial.

- Especial ¬¬??

- Obviamente, devo começar a pensar em seu presente.

- Como queria.

Prosseguimos até o dormitório, onde tomamos banho e ficamos estudando até próximo a hora do jantar, eu subi e tomei uma ducha quente, vesti um vestido florido e uma rasteira Melissa branca. Fiz um rabo de cavalo no cabelo desci, fomos jantar lá estavam Sirius e Jéh, Emily e Remus sentados na mesa nos esperando. Conversamos muito e rimos bastante também com as loucuras da senhora Bones, como alguém pode ser tão palhaça como ela?

- Boa noite pessoal- Daniel

- Boa noite Daniel – Eu disse.

- Boa noite – Todos os outros.

- Desde quando um sonserino fala com os grifinórios? – James ironicamente

- Desde que eu não sou como os outros sonserinos, acho até que fora um erro terem me colocado em sonserina.

- Pelo que parece realmente sim. – James de novo.

- Lily tudo certo amanha?

- Uhum claro que sim. Antes da aula.

- Tá ok, tenham uma boa noite pessoal.

-Gente fina ele – Jéh enquanto comia um bolinho de chocolate.

- Pois é – Emily concordou.

- Realmente eu não entendo o porque ele é soserino – Completei.

- Talvez pelo fato dele dar encima da namorada dos outros! – James concluiu.

- Poupe-nos James!! Pior faz você com a Alex, só você não o Sirius também, e você também Remus!! Não não me olhe assim, como vocês podem!!??? Oh Merlim ela é nojenta! – Falou a Jéh.

- Também acho! – Apoiei.

- Está enganada querida – Sirius.

- Estou uma banana!!!

- Pronto vamos encerar o assunto que as chiquinhas estão nervorsas. - James

- É claro é conveniente pra vocês parar agora, está constrangedor. – Falou a Emily tão natural enquanto tomava seu chocolate e virava a página de seu livro.

- Não mesmo – contestou Sirius.

- Sirius vocês calados ainda estão errados, por isso não se comprometam mais do que estão – Emily de novo.

- A Alex é tão legal. – Falou o Remus.

- Remus Lupin, por favor, você também não! – Emily fechou o livro muito ignorante.

- Oi gente- Alex.

- Falando no diabo ele vem a terra – Emily voltando a abrir seu livro.

- Falou algo Emily?

- Fica a seu critério achar que eu falei algo.

- Poderia repetir?

- Por acaso eu tenho cara de gravador? – A jéh não se conteve e chorou de tanto rir.

- Nossa Emily está com a lingüinha afiada não é?

- Não Alex imagina e impressão sua.

- Sério?

- Interprete do jeito que achar melhor.

- Posso mesmo?

- Claro.

- Pocha eu queria aprender a jogar quadribol.

- É muito fácil. – James.

- Ah pra você deve realmente ser, você é o nosso capitão – falou ela sentando ao lado de James.

- Com licença dá pra eu sentar do lado de meu namorado ou é muito incomodo? – Sarcasticamente eu falei.

- É incomodo sim, pois eu não vou ter como conversar com ele.

- Você tem algum problema auditivo ou visual, que não pode conversar com ele estando do outro lado da mesa?

- Pior que tenho, uso lente.

- Haa olhos falsos?

- Não querida minha lente é transparente.

- Sei do mesmo jeito que eu sou loira. Rsrsrsrs²²

- Bem que eu vi que você é ruiva de farmácia.

- E você olhos de óptica.

- Não vou discutir com você querida Lily.

- Ah, claro não tem o que contestar, ah e prá você é Evans.

- Evans??? Que nome mais tosco!!

- Hei Alex para de falar mal de minha namorada. – James.

- Querido obrigada mais eu sei me defender, não gostou foi?

- É patético.

- Pois é Alex Josephina Cooper.

- Como você sabe? É é que calunia meu nome não é assim!

- Gaguejando Alex Josephina Cooper?

- KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK que tosco!!! – A Jéh voltou a chorar de rir, fora preciso o Sirius acalmá-la.

- De onde você tirou isso?

- Na relação dos alunos do primeiro ano.

- Isso é mentira!

- Desde quando Hogwarts mente?

- Desde, desde sempre.

- Tá Josephina vá procurar sua turminha vá, vá pró jardim da infância. – Emily disse.

- Suas idiotas, se acham o máximo, pois são as populares da escola patéticas idiotas, vocês vão ver, eu vou ser mais popular que as três juntas.

- Vá projeto de emo, vá planejar sua glória enquanto nós desfrutamos da nossa. – Emily novamente.

- Idiotas - Levantou ela da mesa derrubando o copo de suco em mim.

- Está cega é que tal aumentarmos o grau da sua lente azul?? – Gritei muito alto.

- Poderosas 1 x 0 Baranguinha azul – Jéh pulando.

- Vocês são cruéis. – Remus.

- Cruéis? Não viu a metade do que somos capazes. – Emily falou.

- Gente está tarde vamos eu tenho que tomar banho estou cheirando a abóbora. – Eu falei.

- Claro vamos? – James levantou-se e me ajudou a levantar-me.

- Vão indo à frente. – Emily falou, e os demais concordaram.

- Boa noite então.

James me abraçou pela cintura e fomos andando, alguns passos e um beijo, nunca me imaginei namorando James Potter. Quando chegamos na sala da grifinória ele me deu um beijo, combinamos de nos encontrar mais tarde para ficarmos ao pé da lareira lendo. Subi e fui tom,ar um banho afinal estava encharcada de suco, que a Josephina derramou em mim. Tomei um banho muito demorado, muito demorado mesmo, lavei meu cabelo com um xampu de amora. Quando saí do banho Emily e Jéssica já estavam dormindo. Vesti uma camisola branca de seda com os detalhes lilás. E pus um roupão que faz par com a camisola. Calcei minha pantufa de coelhinho, peguei o secador e sequei o cabelo, penteei e fiz uma trança, escovei meus dentes e desci para o encontro com James descendo estava ele sentado numa poltrona virado para a lareira, bem na verdade ele não estava sentado, estava "deitado" todo despojado na cadeira. Usava um roupão vermelho. Ao me ver ele sentou se direito e pegou um pacote e me deu era um livro, literatura brasileira: A Moreninha. Sentei-me em seu colo e comecei a devorar pagina por pagina do livro. Ele acariciava meu rosto, às vezes ele roubava me um beijo, que vida boa ;D. Acabei adormecendo em seus braços, e acabei notando que já estava em minha cama, será que eu fui andando ou ele me levou em seus braços?? Amanha eu tiro a duvida...

Humm pessoas mais um capitulo se passou espero que tenham gostado estou escrevendo de coração, ahhh e prá não perder o costume continuem comentando por sinal eu amo ;D

Bem fazendo uma pequena enquête... Estava eu pensando se alguém tivesse de morrer das duas poderosas (Jéh e Emily) qual das duas não faria tanta falta? Assim enquete de popularidade... Respondam plis a e se possível justifiquem suas respostas.

Quem gostou comenta

Quem não gostou comenta também

Heii leitoras, divulguem minha fic plisss ;D Obrigada vejo vocês no próximo capitulo, no mesmo local e no mesmo horário ;DD lálaá não contavam com a minha astúcia oaieiaoieo²

Beijão


	19. A tragédia

Capitulo 19 – A tragédia

Bem assim que eu ver o James eu tiro a duvida se eu fui andando ou não. Fui acordada pela 'delicadeza' de minha amiga Jéh que me derrubou da cama, que dócil. Levantei-me e dei uma travesseirada na Jéh, estava completamente chapada, (não me levem a mal). Preparei-me para a aula, vesti as primeiras peças do armário que vi, uma calça jeans preta com os detalhes do bolso dourado, e uma blusa amarela e uma jaqueta preta, peguei um all star preto, amo tênis, principalmente para aulas. Olhei no horário as aulas do dia... Herbologia, historia da magia, transfiguração e adivinhação, coloquei tudo em uma mochila preta da Kipling. A Jéh estava pronta deitada em minha cama futucando na minha bolsa ousadia!!! (N/A: Não sei se essa palavra existe, é o mesmo que fuçando). Ela estava de calça, regata branca e um moletom lilás. Seu tênis era branco da Nike com os detalhes lilás, vocês devem se perguntar prá que tanta variedade de roupas, tênis, bolsas, sandálias e acessórios e eu respondo... AMO MUITO TUDO ISSO. Parecia que tínhamos combinado de ir todas de blusa com algum casaco, a Emily estava com uma calça jeans muito manchada, uma blusa preta com a frase: NO WAR YES PEACE. Com uma jaqueta vermelha e um all star vermelho. Descemos e fomos comer, os meninos já nos esperavam na mesa, James conversava com Sirius e ao me ver mudaram rapidamente de assunto, o Remus lia o jornal. Comi um pouco mais rápido que o normal, pois tinha que explicar ao Daniel o assunto de transfiguração.

- Porque a pressa cunha?

- Bem, eu vou ensinar o Daniel antes da aula, na verdade só repassar uma duvida dele, nada de mais. Não vai demorar mais que quinze minutos, e como a primeira aula é de Herbologia, e eu tenho que me deslocar prá fora eu estou indo um pouco mais rápido. Ok Sirius?

- Ah tá.

- Terminei gente, vejo vocês na aula de herbologia. Até daqui a pouco amor – dei um selinho em James e sai.

- Tchau Lírio.

(N/A: Continuando na mesa...)

- Agora que a Lily saiu temos que resolver o que faremos no aniversario dela – Jéh.

- Ok, ok bem eu ainda não sei o que dar a ela de presente ¬¬ Alguma sugestão? - James.

- Uaii você é o namorado dela! – Remus.

- Mas eu não sei o que comprar. – James.

- Aii James, depois vemos isso com você, e você devia ter comprado antes, estamos em Hogwarts não dá pra comprar nada! – Jéh.

- Bem o que vocês pensam em fazer? – Emily.

- Podemos pedir uma permissão especial pra Dumbledore, creio que ele entenderá, afinal não temos aulas aos sábados. – Jéh.

- Certo depois da aula falamos com Dumbledore. – Sirius.

- O que vocês vão compraram? Eu comprei prá ela o novo cd da Avril Lavigne e vocês? – Remus

- Eu comprei nas férias uma bolsa rosa da kipling sendo um modelo novo – Jéh.

- Eu comprei prá ela um relógio rosa da Mormaii, ela foi comprar e não tinha mais, porque eu comprei prá ela. – Emily.

- Bem eu ainda não comprei nada, estou sem saber o que comprar – Sirius.

- Aff vocês! – Jéh.

- Bem depois nós vemos isso. Mas seria legal fazermos uma festa sei lá. – Remus.

- É sim, mas como? –James.

- James você é muito... aff não vou falar se não você vai se irritar. – Jéh

- Mas eu não sei como diabos se faz uma festa!!! – James.

- Ok, ok esquece, abafa o assunto. – Jéh.

- Pessoinhas do meu coração, vamos para a aula? – Emily.

- Vamos sim – Remus.

- James, James onde será que a Lily está? – Sirius.

- SIRI! – Jéh.

- Eu confio nela, sei que ela não está fazendo nada de errado. – James.

- Ótimo você pensar assim da Lily. – Emily.

- Eu a amo muito não quero que nada estrague nossa relação. – James.

- Que lindooo!!! – Jéh

- Vamos gente olha a hora. – Remus.

Enquanto isso... Lily e Daniel estudam na sala da sonserina

- Bem é exatamente assim. – Falei fechando o livro.

- Lily você salvou minha vida.

- Que isso, você sabia o assunto, apenas estava se enrolando em uma parte, que confesso eu demorei um pouco para entender.

- Nossa está na hora de irmos.

- É mesmo vamos logo?

- Claro Lily deixe-me pegar meus livros.

- Ok.

- Ora, ora uma grifinória em nossos aposentos Snape. – Falou Malfoy cutucando Snape.

- Algum incomodo Malfoy?

- Não ruivinha, nenhum.

- Olha só Lucio seria a nova senhora Vilela ou Potter? – Snape.

- Está difícil a escolha Liriozinho? – Malfoy.

- Bem creio eu que não devo satisfações a vocês.

- Nossa nervosinha Lílian? – Snape.

- Não, porquê?

- Por nada, eu não entendo Lílian porque justamente você, uma menina tão seletiva, tão inteligente, bonita, que só criticava o parvo do James Potter, ralé da Grifinória...

- Olhe lá Malfoy como você fala de James.

- Uiii que meda!!! Voltando eu não compreendo o porque dos dois estarem juntos, como pode descer tão baixo ein? Estava na seca? Pois afinal o ultimo supostamente foi Daniel, coitado estava cego!

PLAFT – Nunca insulte James na minha frente, e seu idiota eu não te devo satisfações da minha vida.

- Heii mocinhos parem de implicar com a Lily, amigos deixem a mina em paz. – Falou Daniel enquanto descia as escadas.

- Estamos só tirando onda, ela se irrita com tudo. – falou Snape rindo.

- Vamos Lily, se não vamos nos atrasar.

- Claro Daniel o ambiente está poluído.

- Lily espero que não tenha sido constrangedor ter passado esse tempo com os meninos.

- Não Daniel você não tem culpa, só não sei como você pode ser amigo deles.

- Bem eles são legais comigo, mas com as pessoas de Grifinória não, isso é patético.

- Demais.

- Aula de...?

- Herbologia né!

- Ah tá esqueci.

- Já pensou em pedir para ir para Grifinória ou outra casa?

- Não.

- Gosta de sonserina?

- Gosto, mas creio que não combino.

- LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Berrou a Jéh

- Jéh querida.

- Enfim te encontramos amor – James

- Estávamos indo pra estufa.

- Ok Daniel.

- Hei vamos logo. – Emily.

Continuamos andando rumo as estufas, Jéh e Sirius iam à frente abraçados, Emily e Remus andavam tagarelando, James, Daniel e eu conversando. Daniel uniu-se com seus amigos sonserinos. As aulas do dia foram legais, até que esse ano não está tão difícil. A Jéh vive reclamando dos assuntos, até parece que ela não é uma boa aluna! Depois do almoço tivemos duas aulas. James, Sirius e Remus foram para o treino de quadribol desta vez eu não acompanhei James, então só sobrou nós as poderosas, de onde surgiu esse nome mesmo? Ahh foi o Sirius que inventou, pois nós somos inseparáveis, como as meninas super-poderosas, mas passamos de super-poderosas para poderosas, todo mundo acha que eu Jéh e Emily somos as populares de Hogwarts... Que chique. Bem passamos o resto da tarde fazendo nada, é isso mesmo nada, bem nada interessante, Emily leu um livro louco lá, A Jéh dormiu na poltrona e eu tentei estudar, mas fora em vão! Ou seja, passei a tarde com a cara no livro sem conseguir assimilar nenhuma letra (não sei porque), vi a Emily devorar um livro com cara de ser muito chata, e se não bastasse ver a Jéh dormindo, babando feito criança na poltrona. Éramos um comboio de desocupadas que horrível!! A noite chegou e junto com elas os três loucos de plantão, pequeno comentário... Cadê o Pettigrew? Sumiu... Estranho não vem ao caso, voltando... Junto com a noite vem as três pecinhas do amor... Sirizinho cadê o James? A paz que reinava já se esgotava com os gritos de Sirius, James por algum motivo não vinha com o Sirius, muito estranho onde será que ele está? Sirius gritava por mim, Emily e Jéssica, muito alto completamente desesperado o que acontecera?

- Lily, Jéh, Emily rápido!

- Hã? – Jéh saltou da poltrona. – &#$#$ Siri amor isso é jeito de me acordar!!??

- Lily o James sofreu um acidente está na enfermaria.

- Hã? – Senti minhas pernas tremer, ligeiramente fraquejei e ploft... Desmaiei.

- Lily acorda amiga – Emily

- Lily pelo amor de Deus – Jéh.

- Sirius pega o álcool prá acordá-la – Emily.

- Já vou buscar. – Sirius.

- Aii Lily, Lily, já não basta o James você também. – Emily.

- Aqui está. – Sirius.

- Amor o que houve com James? – Jéh.

- No treino ele vinha distraído e bateu com a cabeça em um dos aros do campo de quadribol, está sangrando muito e ele está inconsciente.

- Ai meu Merlim! – Jéh.

- Ela não está acordando. – Emily.

- Vamos levá-la também para a enfermaria. – Sirius.

- Tá ajudem-me. - Emily

- Devagar. Sirius.

- Sorry. – Jéh.

... Na enfermaria...

- Professores, a Lily desmaiou quando soube o que acontecera com James. –Jéh.

- Oh meu Merlim, ponham-na aqui. Chamarei a enfermeira. – Minerva.

- Ok. – Jéh.

- Professor Dumbledore qual o estado do James? – Sirius.

- Gravíssimo James está em coma. – Dumbledore.

- Hã? – Jéh.

- Isso mesmo senhorita Bones, ele está em coma. Uma pena um atleta tão bom. – Dumbledore.

- Ele vai morrer!?? – Jéh.

- Aff amor não fale isso nem brincando!- Sirius.

- Não sei Jéssica, não sei, espero que não. – Dumbledore.

- Mas o que pode fazer para ele melhorar? – Emily.

- Isso não cabe a mim dizer Emily, acho que o ideal seria mandá-lo para o mundo trouxa para ser tratado. – Dumbledore.

- Sair de Hogwarts? – Emily.

- Sim não podemos arriscar a vida dele, os trouxas são muito competentes com a medicina.

- Quando irão levá-lo? – Jéh.

- Não sei, esperaremos um pouco. – Dumbledore.

- Remus, amor!- Emily.

- Oi, querida. – Remus.

- Como ele está? – Jéh.

- Mal, muito mal. – Remus

- Jovens, por favor queiram se retirar. – Enfermeira.

- Mas, eu quero ver o James. – Jéh.

- Lamento, mas não será possível agora. - Enfermeira.

- Jovens depois vocês visitam o James e a Lily – Dumbledore.

- Ok, vamos meninas – Sirius.

- Mas... – Jéh.

- Mas nada amor vamos. – Sirius.

Nos corredores...

- Não é justo que queria ficar com a Lily!- Jéh.

- Mas querida entenda... – Sirius.

- Entendo não. –Jéh.

- Meninos vão para seus dormitórios, pois está tarde qualquer noticia vocês serão informados. – Minerva.

- Certo professora. – Remus.

Voltando para a enfermaria

- Hã... Onde eu estou? – acordei e estava zonza.

- Na enfermaria. – Dumbledore respondeu sorrindo.

- O que aconteceu? Aiii meu Merlim é verdade? – Gritei saltando da cama.

- Relaxe minha jovem, você sofreu um desmaio. E infelizmente é verdade – Respondeu Dumbledore mudando seu semblante.

- Eu quero ver o James – Comecei a chorar – Eu preciso vê-lo, por favor Dumbledore! – Implorei.

- Lílian...

- Como ele está? – Perguntei impaciente.

- Ele está em coma.

- Merlim meu não pode ser, logo agora que tudo se ajeitou! – Chorei mais ainda.

- É uma lastima, faremos o possível para ele melhorar.

- Posso vê-lo?

- Vamos, mas não demore.

- Certo.

- Dumbledore é melhor ele não receber visitas. – Enfermeira.

- Ela não irá demorar, entre Lílian, não demore, por favor. – Dumbledore.

- Obrigada Dumbledore.

Entrei onde James estava, fiquei em choque quando o vi todo arranhado, com a cara muito machucada, ele havia fraturado a perna e braço esquerdo durante a queda. Aproximei-me e fiquei ao seu lado, alisava seus cabelos negros levemente, e passava um flash back de todos os momentos que passamos juntos, das brigas, dos beijos, e as lagrimas corriam.

Trilha sonora para o momento

(N/A: Bem talvez essa musica não tenha muito a ver com o momento, mas achei bonita :P

Tocar o céu – Avril lavigne

Costumava carregar este mundo velho e grande

Sobre meus ombros e costas

Costumava ficar no meu quarto

Querendo saber onde estou

Sinto um arrepio correndo pelas minhas veias

E quer saber, eu estaria salva?

Senti o gelo crescendo em minha alma

Ele iria se derreter de alguma forma?

Ele é uma brisa morna

Soprando vida em mim

Ele é a luz do sol

Brilhando sobre mim

Costumava preencher minha vida

Somando cada tostão

Brigando com aqueles que eu amava

Sem encontrar tempo

E um dia eu fui tomada

Pela solidão e desespero

E dentro de mim pensei ouvir

"Confie em mim, estou aqui"

Ele é uma brisa morna

Soprando vida em mim

Ele é a luz do sol

Brilhando sobre mim

Arranquei o fardo das minhas costas

E joguei-o ao vento

Abri meus braços para o céu

E deixei minha vida começar

E como uma árvore, desenvolvi

Melhor ao ser podada

E como uma árvore, posso tocar o céu

Com meus pés no chão

Ele é uma brisa morna

Soprando vida em mim

Ele é a luz do sol

Brilhando sobre mim, yeah

Brilhando sobre mim

Brilhando, brilhando

Brilhando sobre mim

- Lílian?

- Oi Dumbledore – Enxuguei as lágrimas e olhei para Dumbledore.

- Vamos?

- Ok...

Dei um beijinho leve no rosto de James que continuava dormindo. Sai e fui para o dormitório todos queriam saber como ele estava, mas não dei atenção a ninguém. Ao chegar na sala comunal da Grifinória Emily, JéH, Remus e Sirius estavam me esperando, eles perguntarem se eu estava melhor, balancei a cabeça positivamente, e subia as escadas de cabeça baixa. Que pesadelo eu estava vivendo, meu mundo desabava, não tinha amparo estava pirando, os dias passaram e nada mudou, o meu amor continuava em uma cama, vegetando. Até quando essa situação se estenderia? Já não conseguia me concentrar nas aulas, nem comer, passava o dia inteiro na porta da enfermaria, a espera de noticias boas, que nunca chegavam. Já fazia um tempo que não me deixavam visitá-lo, isso me consumia lentamente. Um dia estava eu chorando no chão, de cabeça baixa, Dumbledore sentiu pena e deixou-me fazer uma pequena visita a James. Entrei silenciosamente e ele continuava ali deitado, Dumbledore fechou a porta, e eu me aproximei, peguei em sua mão acariciei e sentei na beirada da cama.

- James, James... Quanto tempo faz, eu já nem me lembro mais, só deitava em seu colo, e me sentia mais capaz, quanta estrada foi, que andamos nesta vida, de abraços e encontros, de chegadas e partidas. Não existe amor maior, que a coragem de dizer, que um dia se preciso for, dou minha vida por você. Um amor agente guarda mesmo que haja falho, quando Deus constrói um laço, o amor jamais acaba, eu lhe trago em meu peito por amor e por direito, mesmo que você jamais saiba o preço desse amor. Não existe amor maior que a coragem de dizer, que um dia se preciso for, dou minha vida por você. Eu sinto a sua falta, não é tarde pra dizer, que eu preciso de você. – Enquanto falava as lágrimas caiam.

Estava muito deprimida, nem falar com as meninas eu falava, com ninguém prá ser mais exata. Não demorou muito para Dumbledore vim me retirar do quarto, voltei para meu quarto e fiquei por um tempo em minha cama, a Jéh passou e me deu um abraço, tentou me animar, mas fora em vão. A Jéh saiu e eu abri minha gavetinha, tinha muitas fotos das férias, não pude deixar de olhar e de chorar. Fui tomar um banho, vesti uma calça jeans, uma blusa preta com um all star preto. Fui para o grande salão tentar comer, belisquei na comida, mas nada descia.

- Lily amiga me parte o coração te ver assim. – Jéh.

- Jéh eu não consigo ficar de outro jeito. – respondi com uma trava na garganta querendo chorar.

- Sabe cunha, o James não iria querer te ver assim. Tenha fé que ele logo ficará bom. – Sirius.

- Vou tentar melhorar.

Terminando meu "jantar" voltei para meu dormitório, troquei de roupa e fiquei deitada em minha cama, e comecei a ler o livro que James me deu A Moreninha, adormeci sobre meu livro. Daqui a uma semana eu ficaria maior de idade e meu namorado não estaria por perto. Tive um sonho muito maluco, James acordava e ficava afim da Alex, que sonho paia! Pensei comigo mesma, devo melhorar meu astral, devo estar impecável quando James acordar, vou tentar me concentrar nas aulas para depois ajudar James com o assunto, me alimentar para não parar na enfermaria, (pensando por um lado passaria o dia inteiro com ele). Acordei disposta a mudar meu animo, tomei um banho demorado (causando revolta de algumas meninas), procurei uma roupa alegre, um jeans meio desbotado, uma camiseta azul celeste com a barrinha bordada com umas flores azuis aplicadas e uma jaqueta azul marinho que as costas são cheia de detalhes linda, peguei meu tênis preto da Nike e uma bolsa azul da kipling. Arrumei meu cabelo alisei e caracolei as pontas (estava parecendo cabelo de revista muito fofo). A Jéh se espantou um pouco com minha mudança repentina de animo chegou a pensar que James tinha se recuperado, (quem dera), mas ela ficou contente me abraçou muito a Emily igualmente. Descemos e fomos para o salão principal estava mais alegre, mas com pensamentos positivos para a recuperação de James. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo consegui comer algo, fomos para a sala aulas e aulas, no final da tarde recolhi algumas flores nos jardins, peguei um livro e fui rumo a sala de Dumbledore (as flores não são para Dumbledore pliss). Pedi autorização a ele para visitar James, Dumbledore ficou com uma expressão alegre ao me ver vestindo roupas coloridas, e não tão deprimida. Ele permitiu, fui para a enfermaria e mostrei a autorização. E estava James deitado no mesmo estado segurei as lágrimas e sorri, sentei-me ao seu lado e comecei a conversar com ele, como se o mesmo pudesse me ouvir, e sei que no fundo ele pode. Dei um selinho na boca dele e o cumprimentei (detalhe eu não estou louca!):

- Meu amor como está? Pareces melhor, está até mais corado. Trouxe-lhe essas flores, peguei-as nos jardins espero que goste delas. São Lírios, isso te lembra algo? James, James queria que você levanta-se logo dessa cama e me chamasse de Lírio estou com saudades. O Sirius está todo intelectual agora, será que a má influencia era você? Kkkkkkkkk brincadeira amor. Humm você me concederá a honra de dançar comigo nos meus dezessete anos? Não me faça essa desfeita pelo Amor de Merlim de Assis. Lembra dessa história? Ai James você não sabe o quanto eu sofro sem você, nem o quanto eu me arrependo de não ter ficado antes com você, eu te amo tanto que você não sabe, eu acho que eu não te provei enquanto você estava aqui o quanto eu te amo, é realmente como dizem só damos valor quando perdemos, ou estamos prestes a perder. Eu sei que você pode me ouvir, você está dormindo em algum lugar muito longe e não tem como voltar agora, mas faça o possível para voltar por mim, por seus pais, eles te amam tanto estão tão preocupados como eu. Mas por você eu posso esperar, e esperarei sempre. Acorda meu amor – Podem achar que eu estou louca, mas foi como se eu tivesse sentido a mão de James mexer, será que estava louca?

- Lílian?

- Sim?

- Está na hora de ir.

- Tá deixa me despedir dele, por favor.

- Não demore já está tarde.

- Ok.

- Amor tenho que ir, amanha eu volto pra te ver, te amo muito ahh sonhe comigo, ou melhor acorde. Tchau amor da minha vida.

Primeira vez que não chorem ali. Voltei para meu quarto passei um tempinho com as meninas na sala da grifinória e depois fomos dormir em meio de uma guerra de travesseiros...

**Curiosaaasss?? SOrry só próximo capitulo ;D Ahhaaaaa bem eu diria que foi um pouco trágico (tá mto trágico) o acidente do James. Mas ele vai melhorar (tem que melhorar) daremos mais um tempo para sua recuperação... UHUHU festinha chegando obaa!!! Festa da Lily todas convidadas ;D será que o James acorda daqui pra lá?? Séria um presente fofo prá ela.**

**Bem a postagem capitulo 21 ocorrerá no próximo sábado (mais uma vez desculpa pelo emprevistoo fikei em recuperação /// e essa semana é semana de prova tÔ loka aki ). Vejo vocês no mesmo canal, no mesmo horário kkkkkkkkkkkkkk²**

**Ahhh sem esquecer...**

** Quem gostou comenta...**

** Quem não gostou comenta também...**

**Beijinho people mandem suas: reclamações, sugestoes, opiniões... Façam a sessão do descarrego aqui com recadinhoss ;D**


	20. Contagem regressiva Parte 01

Capitulo 20 – Contagem regressiva. (Parte 01)

1º DIA

Ontem a noite foi muito hilária, hilária mesmo, nossa faltam sete dias para o meu niver õ/ vou ficar velhinha. Hoje o dia é vago uffaa es oito da manhã, fomos comer antes que não tivesse nada e depois nos arrumaríamos, sem perceber desfilamos pelos corredores de pijama. Eu com uma camisola lilás e um roupão branco com lilás e pantufas de coelhinho, a Emily estava de pantufas de abelhinha uma calça amarela com a blusinha de seda amarela também, já a Jéh usava pantufas de sapinho, com uma camisola branca. Bem como supostamente somos as 'populares' do colégio éramos a sensação da manhã. Sirius e Remus odiaram o fato de Emily e Jéssica terem saído de pijama pelos corredores homens!! Afff! Resolvemos não fazer nada de interessante, eu e as meninas voltamos e nos vestimos como gente (não que antes não estivéssemos vestidas), o dia estava lindo, lindo mesmo, vesti uma short jeans com uma bata florida. (me lembrou o lual no Caribe e que lual foi aquele?), com uma melissa. A Jéh estava de short também e uma regata branca, uns colares maneiros e havaianas de mesma cor que sua blusa. Emily era a mais comportada (como sempre), uma capri e uma blusinha amarela com havaianas amarelas. Ficamos na sala comunal da Grifinória olhando uma para a cara da outra, mas isso não durou muito tempo, só até a Jéh fazer cócegas na Emily (coisa que ela odeia), para saírem as duas pelos corredores de Hogwarts (eu muito normal as segui andando). Acabamos chegando nos jardins saltitávamos, e rolávamos pela grama como criancinhas. Fora uma manha perfeita, não tão perfeita pela lembrança da ausência de James. Depois do momento "A HORA DO RECREIO" voltamos para os dormitórios para vestir algo que estivesse limpo, estávamos as três porquinhas.

- Heiii o que vamos fazer no dia do seu aniversario? – Jéh.

- Não sei. – Respondi tentando achar minha prancha alisadora.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE? – Jéh em meio de gritos.

- Assim não sabendo uee.

- Qual é Lily diz ai o que vamos fazer? – Emily.

- Tanto faz.

- Nem vem que não tem Lílian Evans Potter, não é todo o dia que alguém faz dezessete aninhos. – Emily.

- Sério gente sem noção sobre o que faremos está tão sem clima para fazer festa.

- Ahhh Lily, mas não pode é passar em branco! – Emily.

- Ok ok o que vocês decidirem tá ótimo?

- SERIA PERFEITO SE PUDESSEMOS SAIR DE HOGWARTS. – Gritou a Jéh do banheiro.

- É realmente seria, seria brilhante. – Emily.

- Fora da realidade meninas. – Falei cortando as asinhas delas.

- HÃ? –Gritou a moca da Jéh.

- FORA DA REALIDADE JÉH! – Gritei para a Jéh ouvir.

- QUE PREGA, PESSIMISTA! – Retrucou ela.

- Falaremos com Dumbledore. – Emily.

- Desistam! – Falei.

- Lílian Evans Potter dá pra calar a boca? – Jéh.

- Eu calo a boca se eu quiser!

- Meninas chega! Vamos aprontem-se logo para irmos almoçar. – Emily.

- Ok ok vamos. – Falei.

Meia hora depois...

- Estou morrendo de fome. – Jéh

- Afff Jéh, já comemos e vamos encontrar com o Sirius e o Rê. – Emily.

- Nós acompanha Lily vamos jogar xadrez? – Jéh.

- Você me acha com cara de castiçal?

- Qual é Lily deixa de ser prega!! – Jéh

- Vou visitar o James, ainda não o visitei hoje.

- Ok. Tá demorando não é? – Emily

- Demais, Emily, demais.

- Olha aquele não é o Pedro? – Jéh

- É sim, nunca mais tinha o visto, o que será que esse ser abominável estava por esses tempos? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Muito suspeito. – Emily.

- PEDROOOOOOOO PETIGREW!!!!!!! – Jéh discreta como sempre.

- Oi meninas, cadê o James? – Pedro.

- Pedro! – Emily.

- Que foi?

- Que brincadeira sem graça seu idiota! – Jéh.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Seu idiota você sabe que o James está em coma! Todos sabem e você supostamente é "amigo" dele deveria saber!- Jéh.

- Eu juro que não sabia.

- E onde você estava Pedro? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Em em Hog Hogwarts.

- Viraste gago? – Emily

- Não, não tenho que ir.

- Some Pedro some – Jéh.

- Vamos logo sair daqui. - Emily

- Vamos, bem gente estive pensando seria legal estudarmos no fim da tarde.

- Lílian estás azuada? – Jéh.

- Não mesmo.

- Fala sério Lily hoje é domingo. – Emily.

- Mas Emily...

- Sem mais nem menos. – Jéh.

- Afff vou começar a sobrar. – Eu disse enquanto Sirius e Remus se aproximavam.

- Bom dia meninas – Sirius muito empolgado.

- Sirius já é de tarde! – Emily

- Ah tá boa tarde rsrrs – Sirius

- Vamos almoçar crianças? – Remus

- Vamos adultos kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Não agüentei e comecei a rir.

Passamos o almoço rindo muito com as palhaçadas de Sirius, ainda me pergunto porque ele saiu do circo ele é um ótimo palhaço. Depois de um tempo passei a sobrar descaradamente entre os dois casais, e eu me pergunto desde quando eu virei castiçal? DESDE NUNCA! Sai de fininho e fui para a enfermaria visitar o fofinho do meu namÔÔrado. Tadinho dele enfurnado naquela cama. Tomara que ele acorde daqui pra o meu niver que tal agora?? Perfeição. Chegando lá a enfermeira me diz que tem alguém visitando James e que eu deveria esperar, que absurdo eu sou namorada dele!!! Tá pode ser o asno do Pettigrew nem sabia que o amigo estava em coma. Afff outra opção além de esperar??? Não, mas aii que vontade de entrar e saber quem é. Será que vai demorar? Meia hora aff até que enfim, de repente sai uma menina do quarto, não dá pra ver o rosto ALEX!??? Tá com autorização de quem este projeto de gente está visitando meu namorado e sai rindo!?? OUSADA! Lily se segura, calma, calma, NÃAAOO!!

- Lily querida veio visitar o James?

- Não vim regar as plantas da enfermaria.

- Combina com você.

- E você veio lamber o chão com a sua língua?

- Não por incrível que pareça vim visitar o meu best James.

- Nossa de que James você está falando?

- O que infelizmente desperdiça o seu tempo com você.

- É e que desperdício não é!? Seria mais bem empregado o tempo com você?

- Obviamente.

- Certo, mas não tenho nada a ver se o James prefere a mim a você.

- Veremos Lílian, veremos.

- Como queira querida.

É cada uma que a pessoa vê que sinceramente, sabe do que eu tive vontade? De esganá-la, mas sou superior a ela. Voltando ao meu objetivo que era ver o meu lindinho, entrei no quarto e lá estava ele deitado¬¬ que pena! Dei um beijinho na testa dele, e sentei-me do seu lado. Fiquei conversando com ele (baboseiras), meu prendedor de cabelo tinha caído no chão...

- Shitt!!

Senti um aperto na mão...

- Ja... Já...

Esfriei...

- Li...

Gritei...

- JAMESSSS!!!

- Lily.

Ai meu Merlim estava tão alegre que fiquei sem ação primeira coisa que veio na cabeça? Saltei encima dele e deu um beijão nele.

- Aii Lily.

- Desculpa, desculpa.

- Ok.

- Ai que saudades, por um momento pensei besteira – Falei e não contive as lágrimas.

- Eu jamais vou te deixar Lílian Evans Potter.

- Acho bom James Potter.

- Te amo.

- Também Lily.

- Ora, ora seja bem vindo James.

- Obrigada Dumbledore.

- James a Lílian estava louca com você aqui em coma.

- Sério!?

- E você ainda tem dúvidas de quanto essa menina te ama? – Dumbledore falou com um sorriso no rosto.,

- Não.

Passei mais alguns minutos ali até ser expulsa pela enfermeira, sai saltitante pelos corredores, esbarrei no Daniel que ficou feliz por James. Cheguei nos dormitórios fazendo a maior folia, Sirius e Remus me derrubaram com um montinho, foi uma noite feliz ;D. James ainda passaria alguns dias em observação, dormi ansiosa para passar o dia todo com James, hei amanha tem aula õ/ que saco. Dormi...

Dia 02.

Acordei mõõ feliz tomei um banho mega demorado para raiva de minhas companheiras de quarto. Procurei uma roupa fofonilda para James, mas como tem aula não posso me arrumar tanto. Vesti o de sempre, uma calça jeans preta e uma jaqueta do meu time de quadribol e tênis preto da Nike, uma mochila preta da Kipling e o cabelo? alisei (sempre). Esperei as meninas e descemos para comer e depois irmos para a aula. A aula foi longa muito longa, mas interessante. Depois das aulas adivinhem aonde eu fui õ/ kkkkkkkkkkk² ver o meu love.

- James?

- Lily pode entrar.

- Como você está?

- Bem, minha cabeça dói um pouco, mas agora tudo vai melhorar com você.

- Lindo. Os meninos e as meninas vêm daqui a pouco te ver.

- Saudades daquele povo.

- Sei, eles também sentiram sua falta. O Sirius e o Remus não são nada sem você.

- Só eles?

- Só.

- Certeza, mais alguém?

- Que eu saiba não.

- Eu jurava que tinha uma ruiva de olhos esmeralda morrendo de saudades minhas.

- Pensou errado.

- Eita Liriozinho que cortada.

- Ohh amor você sabe que eu te amo não é?

- Sei, me dá um beijo?

SMACKK

Interrompendo o beijo... Sirius, Jéssica, Emily e Remus chegaram fora a maior zona, até sermos expulsos com a desculpa que estávamos perturbando os outros internos. (um com dor de estomago e outro com a perna fraturada). Daqui a três dias James sai da enfermaria, que fofo antes do meu niver... MERLIM VALEU PELO PRESENTE!! Jéh, Emily e eu ficamos estudando o restinho da noite. E depois fomos dormir...

Dia 03

Bem acordamos com a mesma e tediosa rotina de sempre, aulas e aulas... Depois das aulas fiz uma pequena visita a James, e depois fui estudar estava um pouco atolada nos assuntos. Horas de extensos estudos acabei adormecendo, e tive um sonho bem, eu não creio que isso seja um sonho, mas sim um pesadelo. Olha que disparate a Alex ficava com o meu namorado, hãã como assim? Só sonho mesmo... Fui para minha cama onde adormeci...


	21. contagem regressiva Parte 02

Capitulo 21 – contagem regressiva (Parte 02)

Dia 04.

- Bom dia Lily.

- Quem diabos se atreve a me acordar? – falei isso bocejando e retirando o travesseiro do rosto.

- Sou eu. – falou a Jéh sorrindo, e eu me pergunto qual é a graça!?

- Chegou alguma coisa da sua mãe!!!

- Mas não é hoje o meu aniversário!

- Ahhh e pra tia te mandar algo tem que ser seu niver? Obvio que não!

- Não, mas não vejo a necessidade de ter sido acordada logo cedo se uma hora ou outra eu iria ver.

- Mas tem URGENTE no papel.

- Ok, ok Jéssica Bones você já me acordou não foi?

- Uhum, deixa de frescura e levanta preguiça que daqui a pouco você deve se arrumar.

- Tá perguntinha básica porque você tá tão rosa hoje?

- Sei lá.

- Ok, deixa me arrumar logo e depois eu vejo a urgência de minha mãe.

- Como queira.

Meu Merlim a Jéh tava tão cor de rosa o0. Blusa rosa, jaqueta pink, tênis all star rosa e jeans clarinho, que paty kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk² bem tomei um banho, saindo vesti um roupão e fui alisar meus cabelos (aderi a moda da chapinha). Humm caracolei levemente as pontas... ficou fofo. Fui até minhas coisas procurar uma roupa para a aula. Me deu uma vontade repentina de usar saia, peguei uma preta, uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta preta, hummm o que calçar??? Aiiiii GOD não tem nada que combine!!!! Afff bem procura outra coisa que hoje estou sem saco para procurar algo que combine, all star? Não não vou usar all hoje. Cadê min há calça jeans preto!?? Achei ufa!! Agora uma jaqueta da Grifinória. Hum meu tênis preto. Uma verdadeira aluna de Grifinória õ/. É tão legal, nós do 7º ano fomos liberados dos uniformes. Ainda bem eu os odeio! Tá são bonitinhos. Enfim pronta desci para ver o que era tão urgente a ponto de me acordar de madrugada. Tinha um envelope nas mãos de Emily, peguei e comecei a ler.

_Querida Filha. _

_Oh filhotinha linda como está você? Dumbledore me avisou que James já acordou, mande um mega beijo para ele e para suas amigas (Jéh e Emily), diga a elas que estou com saudades. Bem mas não foi exatamente para isso que te mandei essa carta, eu e seu pai já compramos o seu presente, ele disse para só te mandar isso no dia de seu aniversário mais eu não contive-me e estou aqui fofocando. Ah lembrando sua irmã esta com saudades de você. Filha você não tem noção de como o condomínio é perfeito, nas férias de natal você tem que vim para casa, e não me venha com desculpas que quer passar o natal com suas amigas. Por isso elas vêm passar o natal conosco, já está tudo certo com as mães delas, e se o problema é James, ele vem para a casa dele. Sim voltando ao objetivo da carta o seu presente, ficamos na dúvida sobre o que te dar então compramos algo um pouco grande, querida você prefere verde, vermelho ou preto, responda para seu pai ligar para a loja e confirmar o pedido ele pediu verde, pois sabe que você ama verde, mas se você quiser mudar a cor depois que vir o presente sem problemas. Bem como você saber que a sua mãe é muito má, eu não vou te dizer o que é. No dia te mando a foto do presente. Aiii fiquei louca com o seu presente pensei até em ficar com ele. É tão lindo! Sua mãe parecia uma piruá comprando. Bem já escrevi demais hoje irei sair com seu pai para um evento do seu pai, filhinha seu pai fez um projeto para as crianças com câncer do hospital, ele iria amar que você estivesse aqui para prestigiá-lo._

_Te amo querida filha,_

_Beijos Elizabeth_

- E...? – Jéssica quase roendo as unhas de curiosa.

- Vai Lily conta, conta o que tem na carta! – Emily curiosa.

- Bem mamãe perguntou pelo James, mandou um mega beijo para vocês e que estava com saudades...

- Só isso era a urgência ? – Jéh e seu defeito da curiosidade.

- Não Jéssica Bones, ele disse que já comprou o meu presente...

- O que é? – Jéh de novo.

- Quer me deixar concluir?

- Claro, vai fala – Jéh muito curiosa.

- Bem ela não disse exatamente o que era, só pediu que eu respondesse a cor que eu preferia e disse que se eu quisesse mudar a cor depois que o visse. Por via das duvidas eu vou pedir preto, é uma cor mais discreta que um verde e vermelho.

- Como assim ela só disse a cor? – Emily indagou.

- Bem ela disse que era grande, muito grande.

- O que pode ser? – Emily.

- Não faço idéia.

- Aii que saco a tia vai me deixar curiosa até domingo?

- Pois é, pois é. Vamos está na hora de irmos comer.

- Vamos.

- Hei nos esperem!! – Remus gritou enquanto descia as escadas.

- Bom dia meninos.

- Bom dia meninas mais populares de Hogwarts. – Sirius falou beijando Jéssica.

- Você sabe que odiamos isso. – Jéssica falou dentando se soltar dele.

- Estou mentindo?

- Tá Sirius. – Jéssica conseguindo se soltar.

- Eita cunha depois de amanha não é que o mano sai da enfermaria? – Sirius levemente deu um tapa nas minhas costas.

- Pois é estou contando os segundos.

- Gente a tia Eliza comprou o presente da Lily, é algo grande e verde o que pode ser? – Jéh de novo ¬¬.

- Não faço idéia. – Sirius.

- Jéh eu que vou ganhar o presente não estou louca de curiosidade, para eu já tinha esquecido!!

- Sorry.

- Tá vamos? – Remus falou puxando a Emily.

- Certo vamos logo. – falei acompanhando.

- Gente depois da aula bagunça no quarto do James ok? Sirius falou na maior cara de pau.

- Com certeza. – Remus confirmou.

- Bom dia Lílian, bom dia pessoal.

- Bom dia Daniel – retribui o bom dia.

- Bom dia – todos os outros falaram.

- Quando o James sai da enfermaria?

- Depois de amanha, graças a Merlim.

- Estou feliz por vocês.

- Obrigada.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.

- Hum não gosto desse sujeito. – Sirius falou passando a mão nos cabelos da Jéh.

- Não sei porque esse desgosto com ele, afinal ele nunca te fez nada. – Respondi a indireta de Sirius.

- Eu sei, mas eu não vou com a cara dele.

- Siri chega. – Jéh cortando a conversa.

Fomos para o salão comunal, depois do café da manha fomos para as aulas. Cada dia que passa os assuntos ficam mais complexos, depois da aula Sirius, Remus, Jéh e Emily foram visitar James, pedi que avisassem a ele que mais tarde eu iria vê-lo. Sabe tava tão atolada, não queria me descuidar dos estudos, e seria melhor visitar James sozinha. Fui para a biblioteca, peguei uns cinco livros e comecei a ler como louca, três horas depois já estava exausta, devolvi os livros e fui para a enfermaria, por puro azar esbarrei em alguém e quem seria esse alguém? Bem a pessoa parecia uma ameba inútil, baixa, voz irritante, cérebro de minhoca... bláblá quem é ? adivinha : Alex aff que desprezível, fala sério tantas pessoas agradáveis de se esbarrar e manter uma conversa civilizada durante a tarde eu tenho o desgosto de encontrar aquele projeto de pessoa? Apanhei minhas coisas resmungando e tive a iniciativa de sair sem falar um "A", infelizmente eu ouvi aquele ser insuportável dirigir a palavra a mim. !#!#

- Lílian Evans

- Alex Josephina Cooper.

- Olha aqui sua ruiva de farmácia não se atreva a me chamar assim de novo.

- Nossa pensei que esse fosse seu nome, mas creio que esteja enganada.

- Pois está redondamente enganada.

- Ok, a troco de que me interrompeu?

- Vamos ver se você sabe desvendar um mistério.

- Vindo de você nada é misterioso.

- Pense num lugar onde só existe pessoas doentes, e num quarto onde está o veterano mais lindo de Hogwarts, não ou melhor imagine quem é esse veterano de Hogwarts. Agora pense que eu estava com ele. Tem alguma idéia?

- Projeto de ameba não subestime minha inteligência, Merlim não se fazem primários como antigamente. Eu na minha época de primário não era tão retardada como você. Parabéns você se superou.

- Ruiva de farmácia, você ainda não me respondeu com quem eu estava.

- Não respondi e não responderei, não gastarei mais saliva com você.

- Então tá, pergunte ao James com quem ele estava há alguns minutos atrás. Uiiii saindo com raiva é Lílian??

- Cala a boca Josephina!

Sai gritando e rindo para não evidenciar a minha raiva. Continuei rumo a enfermaria, e...

- Aonde pensa que vai mocinha? – a enfermeira falou comigo.

- Visitar meu namorado. - Respondi abrindo a porta do quarto.

- O horário de visitas acabou. – ela impediu a minha entrada no quarto.

- Mas eu não pude vir antes, pois estava estudando.

- Não é da minha conta.

- Por favor.

- Não é permitida a entrada de ninguém depois do horário.

- Irei falar com Dumbledore.

- Pode ir.

Shit! Fui ver Dumbledore, depois de rodar Hogwarts procurando Dumbledore, depois de muito tempo o achei.

- Dumbledore a enfermeira não me deixou ver o James. Será que o senhor me permitiria?

- Desculpe-me querida, não posso fazer nada.

- Mas, mas...

- Querida, tenho muitos problemas para resolver, se a enfermeira disse que não seria possível não poderei fazer nada. Desculpe-me mesmo, amanha James sairá da enfermaria e você mata a saudade. Com licença, Professora Minerva pode me acompanhar até minha sala?

- Claro Professor.

Affsssss #¨!$$&¨!#$¨2 que droga!!! O que James vai pensar de mim?? õ/ se a bruxa da Alex não tiver o envenenado contra mim amém! Sai pelos corredores até a sala comunal da grifinória, já era tarde, muito tarde, fiquei estudando mais um pouco (nunca é demais). Jéssica e Emily passaram por mim, deram um 'oi' e subiram, em seguida fora Remus e Sirius que subiram as escadas resmungando um com o outro, pelo visto não notaram minha presença. Algumas horas estudando passa Alex por mim, como ela pode ser tão ridícula? Realmente eu não sei, não sei mesmo. Ela passou usando uma camisola preta com dizeres vermelhos, pode crer que não eram frases normais. Pelo menos ela poupou-me o desgosto de ouvir a voz dela. Não sei quanto tempo mais fiquei ali, me deu preguiça de estudar, mas uma vontade louca de ler. Sentei-me frente a lareira e li, li sem parar e adormeci. Ai que saudade do James, nem pareço à mesma Lily que esbofeteava o mesmo menino tempos atrás, comecei a sonhar... sonho mais maluco afff :x...

Dia 05

- Lily, Bom dia.

- Afffsss me deixa durmir! – falei voltando a dormir na poltrona.

- Bom dia querida.

Espera eu conheço essa voz... não pode ser aiii eu vou gritar

- JAMESS!!??? – Gritei saltando da poltrona.

- Eu mesmo.

- Ohhh amorzinho que saudade!!

- Não pareceu.

- Porquê? – Acomodei-me na poltrona e olhei nos olhos dele.

- Não foste me visitar ontem.

- Ai mil perdoes James.

- Porque não fosse ontem?

- Estava estudando, e quando fui te visitar não me deixaram entrar.

- Não foi isso que a Alex disse.

- O que ela disse?

- Disse que você estava com o Daniel, estudando com ele.

- EU!!???

- Sim você mesma.

- Ahhh fala sério né!? Eu não tou acreditando que você vai acreditar na Alex.

- Lírio você e o Daniel sempre estudam juntos!

- Uma vez perdida!

- Ahhh Lírio não minta pra mim, pode ser sincera eu não vou ficar com raiva.

- Você já está com raiva, e agora eu sou mentirosa!!??

- Eu não disse isso.

- Não!!??? Jura? Ahhh Lírio não minta pra mim, pode ser sincera eu não vou ficar com raiva!! Não me chamaste de mentirosa?

- Não foi essa a intenção.

- Pode não ter sido, mas você disse.

- Por Merlim Lírio esquece, não se pode perguntar nada a você que você já se irrita. Você fica toda ouriçada parece até que tem fez algo errado.

- Hei mocinho, você não acha que eu tenho motivos pra ficar com raiva?

- Não.

- James, James faça-me um favor! Você já chega me atacando!

- Eu é que deveria ficar com raiva, você não me visitou ontem, fiquei sozinho o dia inteiro!

- Creio que você teve companhia melhor!

- É pelo menos a Alex sempre me dá atenção!

- Se é assim, porque não acaba comigo e namora ela?

- Seria uma ótima idéia.

- Ótimo!

- Ahh e porque também você não vai direto ficar com o Daniel? Vocês devem ter muito que estudar não é Lílian?

- Não seja sarcástico James!

- Não estou sendo!

- NÃO!??

- Não, essa é a bela recepção que eu tenho depois de ficar quase um mês em coma!??

- É esse a forma que você me trata depois de passar quase um mês chorando pelos cantos só porque você quase morreu?

- Bem teria sido melhor, pra não ter aborrecimentos assim que vejo minha namorada!

- Pensei que tínhamos acabado! Ahhhh eu só me defendi de suas insinuações ridículas!

- Eu nunca acabei com você!

- Pelo visto a queda afetou sua memória!

- Não afetou!

- Afetou sim! Fala as coisas e depois esquece que diz!

- Eu não acabei com você!

- Sério!!???

- Sério.

- Nossa pois foi tão evidente você falando que eu jurava que você tinha acabado comigo!

- Não acabei, você acha que eu teria coragem de acabar com você!?

- Pela sua ignorância as seis da manhã? SIM!

- Lírio, acho que devemos conversar quando você estiver mais calma.

- Quem está estressada aqui?

- Ninguém, ninguém.

- Ótimo.

- Desculpe-me Lírio, mil perdões não deveria ter te tratado assim, desculpa?

- Mas tratou!

- Desculpa vai, fiquei ressentido, pois não foste me visitar ontem e a Alex encheu minha cabeça de coisa...

- Seu problema é esse, sempre escuta a Alex e não a mim, sempre acha que os outros estão falando a verdade e eu estou mentindo, desse jeito não dá, eu não vou ficar me humilhando para que você acredite que eu estou falando a verdade, fica seu critério acreditar ok? Eu não fiquei com o Daniel e eu não gosto dele, fiquei com ele anos atrás sim, mas hoje quem eu amo é você, acredite você ou não. Cansei James, cansei. Com licença vou me arrumar para a aula.

- Lírio espera temos que conversar.

- James não há o que conversar, com licença.

- Não Lírio. – Fui completamente agarrada. – Lílian eu te amo e não quero estragar nossa relação.

- Pena você já estragou, e se não se importa está me machucando!

- Me importo sim! – Fui beijada!

- Me solta.

- Lírio.

Subi as escadas correndo, sem querer uma lágrima, ou melhor várias lágrimas eu estava chorando, sem querer esbarro na Alex, ahh ela que se lasque (deve ter amado a situação). Barrei na Jéssica e Emily que correram atrás de mim, PLOFTTT me tranquei no banheiro!

- Lily abre sou eu a Jéh!

- Vai lIly abre plisss – Emily gritou.

- Saiam pliss!!! – Churaminguei

- Lily somos suas amigas abre a porta vai! – Emily falou tentando arrobar a porta

- Não!

- Lílian Evans Potter abra esta porta agora! – Jéssica ajudando Emily arrombar a porta. (as vezes elas esquecem que são bruxas ¬¬)

- Por favor, meninas me deixem preciso ficar sozinha.

- Ahhh sozinha um escambal ALOROMORA (n/a: não sei se é assim que escreve). – Jéssica abriu a porta.

- O que foi Lily? – Emily se abaixou e ficou do meu lado.

- O James me tratou muito mal... (contei a história)...

- Eu vou bater no James. – Jéh fingindo lutar boxe.

- Meninas vão prá aula, daqui a pouco eu apareço.

- Tá não demora.

Me arrumei, vesti o básico, calça, blusa e uma jaqueta cores? Pretas! LUTO? Não eu amo preto. Olhei-me no espelho AHHHHH quantas olheiras, não dá tempo de me maquiar /// óculos, preciso de um! Minhas coisas onde estão?? achei ufaa ;D. Desci, não deu tempo de comer, quase 24 horas sem por nada no estomago, vai assim mesmo, aula primeira aula historia da magia. Fora normal passei a aula fazendo o que? Dormindo! Segunda aula? Tive que prestar atenção afff transfiguração. Recebi um bilhete...

_Lírio_

_Gostaria de me desculpar novamente por esta manha, gostaria de te encontrar depois da aula seria possível? _

_Te amo James_

Recado respondido...

_Caro James..._

_Queres me encontrar para me agredir verbalmente de novo?_

Outro bilhete...

_Lírio é sério preciso falar com você pessoalmente, desculpa por você ter um namorado ignorante._

Respondendo de novo...

_Se for prá você me deixar prestar atenção na aula sim!_

Depois das aulas fui para o jardim e James estava me esperando.

- Lírio.

- O que é?

- Você vai me desculpar?

- Não sei James, não sei eu não deveria nem falar com você.

- Não seja tão rígida, te amo e você sabe disso.

- As vezes é difícil de acreditar, você me trata como uma qualquer.

- Por Merlim Lírio, não pense assim eu tenho ciúmes, quem ama tem ciúmes.

- Não isso na são ciúmes James, é falta de confiança, respeito entre outras coisas.

- O que posso fazer para você me perdoar?

- Fica difícil James, perdoar algo que já foi repetido, não sei, não sei mesmo.

- Desculpa.

- Tá James, tá posso ir agora? Satisfeito?

- Nem um beijo?

- Pensei que você tinha acabado comigo, ahh já ia esquecendo a aliança do noivado fica com ela.

- Não Lily, não vou ficar com a aliança e não acabou o noivado.

- Tá posso ir?

- Vai ficar fria comigo depois de um mês sem me dar um beijo se quer?

Smackkk beijooo

- Que saudade desse beijo. Aonde você vai lírio?

- Ia estudar.

- Não acredito nisso.

- Porque? Você deveria estudar também, afinal passaste um mês sem ir as aulas.

- Hoje eu só quero uma coisa.

- O que?

- Ficar coladinho com você.

- Ok, ok!

- Qual a programação amanha?

- Nenhuma.

- Como assim amanha o dia é livre podemos passar o dia juntos.

- Pensei em estudar, estou cheia de assuntos mal estudados.

- Tá vai estudar o mapa da minha boca não é?

- Que tal livros?

- Não!

- Amanha eu resolvo isso.

Supostamente meu noivado resolvido, mais ainda com muita raiva. Tarde toda??? Namorando eita coisa boa, já estava com saudades. Dormi para o grande dia...


	22. Feliz 17 anos

Capitulo 22 – Feliz 17 anos

Que sono...

- PARABÉNS LILY!

- Hã? Obrigada. Bocejei e voltei a dormir.

- Acorda Lily! – Jéssica teve a audácia de pular encima de mim ¬¬.

- Ok, ok eu me rendo, eu acordo. – Bocejei de novo.

- Parabéns cunha! – Sirius me abraçou e me entregou um pacote parecia um livro.

- Obrigada Sirius.

- Feliz aniversario Lily. – Remus me abraçou e me entregou um pacote que parecia um Cd.

- Obrigada Remus.

- Aiiiiiii amiga parabéns linda! – Emily me abraçou e me entregou uma caixinha.

- Irmã linda do meu coração, feliz aniversário sua amarela. – Jéh me entregou um pacote enorme (o maior de todos, típico dela).

- Obrigada Jéh e Emily.

- Vamos abra os pacotes!! Jéh pulava em minha cama feito criança. – Primeiro o meu, primeiro o meu!

- Ok, vamos lá... hummm... AAHHHH que LINDA!!!!!! Jéh amei!

- Sabia que você ia adorar, você ainda não tem nenhuma rosa da nova coleção.

- Amei! Agora vamos ver o da Emily... nossa Emily que lindo, como você sabia que eu queria?

- Vi que você tinha gostado, e quando você foi comprar conosco não tinha mais e você ficou muito chateada, só que eu tinha comprado para você!

- Obrigada amei. Remus... aiii garoto que irado! Perfeito! Avril Lavigne uauuu não vejo a hora de ouvi-lo.

- Sempre soube que você é doida pelas musicas dela.

- Hehehe... agora o do meu cunha... Um livro, mais um pra minha coleção, faz tempo que eu não leio, Hamlet eu nunca li, obrigada.

- Por nada cunha.

- Hei agora vamos sair, pois a Lily tem que se arrumar, ela não vai passar o dia todo de pijama ou vai? – Jéh perguntou saltando da cama.

- Por mim eu passava o dia toda enrolada em meu cobertor dormindo, quer programação melhor?

- Larga- te preguiça, saia deste corpo que ele não te pertence. – Emily me sacudiu como se estivesse fazendo macumba, realmente ela pirou.

- Ok meninas eu vou tomar um banho e já desço para irmos comer.

Pensei comigo mesma: 'Onde está James?' na certa dormindo, ou estava com muita fome e foi comer logo antes de ir me acordar, espero que seja realmente isso, porque se não... aiaiai... calma Lily não pense besteira seu namorado está dormindo é isso... um simples pensamento (ou melhor, um pesadelo instantâneo) Alex?? Sai da minha mente! Uffaaa que menina impertinente! Qual será a nova dela hoje? Espero que nenhuma, porque se não eu arranco a cabeça dela e me presenteio como um troféu. (Desta vez foi a diabinha Lily que pensou õ/). Procurei uma roupa (não estava com cabeça para me emperiquitar toda), well... blusa branca de frente única, que na parte de trás vai de cima a baixo uma tira como se fossem frutas. (muy louca esta roupa). Uma capri jeans clarinha e uma melissa tutti-frutti branca. Cabelos? Duas tranças para a frente e a franjinha de lado. Desci para a sala comunal da Grifinória Emily, Jéssica, Remus e Sirius estavam me esperando (nenhum sinal vital de James ¬¬). Fomos para o grande salão e nenhum sinal de James (bem digamos ninguém falou dele, será que ele está com a Alex e minhas amigas estão o encobrindo õ/?) Pensei besteira... estavam todos bem descontraídos conversando, e eu estava amuada / eu não acredito que amo o James a ponto de ficar muito mal só porque ele ainda não apareceu. Quem me viu quem me vê. Correio...

- Hum a carta da tia Eliza, abre Lily, abre. – Jéh falou ansiosa.

- Calminha, calminha...

_Filhinha..._

_Parabéns amor da nossa vida! Hoje é um dia muito especial, peninha que não poderemos passar esta data tão importante como você, afinal não é todo dia que se faz dezessete anos não é? Que Deus (ou Merlim como vocês acreditam) te ilumine hoje e sempre e que guie seus passos sempre..._

- Lily qual foi a cor que você pediu a sua mãe? – Jéh me interrompeu ¬¬.

- Preto, é uma cor neutra sei lá o que ela comprou, posso ler agora?

- Claro.

_... pois você é uma menina muito especial. Eu, seu pai e sua irmã (por incrível que pareça), temos muito orgulho de ter você na família. Seu pai manda milhões de beijos para você e eu igualmente. Sei que você deve estar lendo com Emily e Jéssica mande um beijão para elas. Bem querida você deve estar se perguntando: "Puts e o meu presente?" calminha que ele já está em casa. É tão lindo Lily. Seu pai preferia só te mostrar quando você terminasse o ano, mas eu não deixei. Ótimo tem um envelope com a foto. Espero que você goste queridinha._

_Beijos mamãe e papai._

- Abre Lily – Emily falou.

- Calma estou abrindo.

õ/ Ohh my GOD! MERLIM! ZEUS (qualquer Deus que exista na face da terra) meu presente adivinhem o que é... UM CARRO!!! Um Corolla preto lindo de morrer! Merlim me acuda.

- Caracoles Lily que lindo! – Emily quase babou encima da foto rsrsrs.

- Puts o tio tá podendo, que lindo, Lily pense nós três no seu carro fazendo compras...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritinho múltiplo.

- Cunha que carro.

- Que carro... – Remus suspirou.

- Fala alguma coisa Lily – Jéh deu um tapinha nas minhas costas

- Hã?

- Hei você ganha um carro desse e fica com essa cara de mosca morta? Anime-se! – Emily falou.

- Não gente eu amei, até que estou sem palavras. (Mentira, não que seja mentira que eu estava feliz pelo carro, não é todo dia que se ganha um carro daqueles)

- Afff Lily conta a mim você não esconde. – Jéssica mudou o tom de voz.

- Não foi nada.

- Lily eu não sou idiota.

- Jéssica Bones Black eu já disse que não é nada.

- Tá Lily pensa que nos engana.

- Emily eu já disse que não é nada.

- Tá não quer falar, tudo bem.

- Cunhada o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Por mim eu dormiria o dia inteiro.

- Eita cunhada linda nem vem que não tem.

- Sirius estou com sono.

- Sono ou encabulando na cabeça onde James está?

- Eu não, apenas pensando como seria perfeito passar esse dia com meus pais.

- Uiiiiiii Lily seu nariz vai crescer.

- Vai nada!

- Ok cunha, ok, o James desapareceu esta manha.

- O que eu posso fazer?

- Nada cunhadinha pensei que você estivesse ao menos preocupada.

- James já é bem grandinho para saber o que é certo e o que é errado.

- Que progressos Lily, você que ficava toda nervosinha com qualquer desaparecimento do James.

- Pois é Jéssica as pessoas mudam. Se me dão licença eu irei para o quarto dormir estou morrendo de sono.

- Já? – Perguntou Sirius

- Sim hoje é sábado dia de...

- Dormir aff já sei. – Emily completou.

- Ainda bem que você sabe.

- Mas Lily é seu aniversario!

- Eu sei Jéssica, mas não deixa de ser sábado.

- Tá se virmos James avisaremos que você está dormindo. – Remus falou.

- Obrigada.

- Lily...

- A carta da tia!

- Obrigada Jéssica.

Onde diabos James Potter se meteu? Quer saber? Problema dele! Fui para meu quarto como num dia normal, exceto porque quase todo o colégio me deu os parabéns pelo meu aniversario (preço de ser uma veterana popular). Chegando na sala comunal das grifinória sentei-me ao pé da lareira e comecei a ler o livro que ganhei de Sirius, que lembrou de meu aniversario, ao contrario de meu namorado! Isso é frustrante! Sabe ainda não caiu a ficha que eu ganhei um carro, o que fez papai comprar um carro pra mim? õ// que perfeito! Vontade de fazer nada afff tenho outra vontade, (segredo :x). tá vontade de abraçar e beijar James ¬¬ esse menino parece chiclete. De repente... um pacote õõ/ que estranho... um vestido branco longo tomara que caia furta-cor. E uma coroa de flores lilás e um bilhete.

Lílian Evans

A comissão de Hogwarts fará esta noite uma pequena festa de boas vindas a James. Esteja no grande salão às oito da noite.

Atenciosamente, a direção.

Pocha que estranho ninguém me avisou nada, e ainda me excluíram da comissão, hei já teve eleição da comissão? Quem faz parte da comissão!$¨ deveria nem ir! Bem dormir um pouco estou com sono. Subi e me deparei com quem? PQP! ALEX!

- Parabéns Lílian Evans.

- Obrigada Alex.

- Já viu seu namoradinho hoje?

- Não fui procurá-lo.

- Que coisa não? Nossa dia do seu aniversario e ele não vai te acordar com flores.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Bem quem sabe né onde ele anda ou com quem ele está...

- Se sabe de alguma coisa diga, não seja egoísta compartilhe as fofocas.

- Sabe Lílian você é tão hilária.

- Obrigada, mas prossiga conte-me a fofoca eu juro não contar pra namorada dele.

- Como assim a namorada dele.(Que retardada!)

- Ahh não sabia?

- Soube de que?

- Nós terminamos ontem e ele está namorando uma secundarista.

- Jura!!??

- Uhum pode me contar eu não vou ficar com raiva dele porque ele me botou pares de galhas!

- Bem vou contar porque vocês acabaram... eu vi o James se agarrando com uma menina do quarto ano esta manha, Melissa Portinari.

- ÕÕ/ que safadinho!

- Pois é, pois é!

- Onde ele está agora você sabe?

- Não.

- Obrigada pela fofoca.

- Por nada, podíamos nos aliar para acabar com esse namoro.

- Nossa deixa ele se agarrar com a população feminina de Hogwarts. Você sabia que ele tem um caderninho debaixo do colchão dele com todas que ele já ficou?

- Sério?

- Seriíssimo.

- Nossa que safado. Ainda bem que você acabou com ele.

- Enfim acordei.

- Preciso sair, bom dia.

- Bom dia Alex.

Que retardada! Bem Melissa Portinari quem é essa? Esquece não vou acreditar na Alex. Fui para o quarto e mudei de idéia quanto ao dormir. Tomei um banho e relaxei. Olhei minha agenda amanha partida de quadribol Grifinória versus Sonserina. Fiquei de roupão na cama olhando alguns textos que na minha agenda estavam escritos:

'Um jovem piloto experimentava um monomotor muito frágil, uma daquelas sucatas usadas no tempo da Segunda Guerra, mas que ainda tinha condições de voar.  
Ao levantar vôo, ouviu um ruído vindo debaixo de seu assento, era um rato que roia uma das mangueiras que dava sustentação para o avião permanecer nas alturas.  
Preocupado pensou em retornar ao aeroporto para se livrar de seu incômodo e perigoso passageiro.  
Mas lembrou-se que devido à altura o rato logo morreria sufocado. Então voou cada vez mais e mais alto, e notou que acabaram os ruídos que estavam colocando em risco sua viagem conseguindo assim fazer uma arrojada aventura ao redor do mundo que era seu grande sonho...

-MORAL DA HISTÓRIA   
Se alguém lhe ameaçar, VOE CADA VEZ MAIS ALTO..  
Se alguém lhe criticar, VOE CADA VEZ MAIS ALTO..  
Se alguém tentar lhe destruir por inveja e fofocas, e por fim,  
Se alguém lhe cometer alguma injustiça, VOE CADA VEZ MAIS ALTO..  
Sabe por quê? Os ameaçadores, críticos, invejosos e injustos são iguais aos"ratos", não resistem às grandes alturas. 

Extremamente perfeito...

Um soldado no Iraque recebeu uma carta da sua namorada, que dizia o seguinte:  
"Querido John: Não podemos continuar com esta relação. A distância que nos separa é demasiado longa. Tenho que admitir que tenho sido infiel já por várias vezes desde que te foste embora e acredito que nem tu nem eu merecemos isto! Portanto, penso que é melhor acabarmos tudo ! Por favor, manda de volta a foto minha que te enviei. Com Amor, Mary".  
O soldado John, muito magoado, pediu a todos os seus colegas que lhe emprestassem fotos das suas namoradas, irmãs, amigas, primas, etc...  
Juntamente com a foto de Mary colocou, todas as outras fotos que conseguiu recolher com seus colegas, em um envelope.  
Na carta que enviou à Mary estavam 87 fotos juntamente com uma nota que dizia:  
"Querida Mary: Isso acontece. Peço desculpas, mas não consigo me lembrar quem tu és! Por favor, procura a tua foto no envelope e me envia, de volta, as restantes ! Com carinho, com muito, muito amor... John".

MORAL DA HISTÓRIA:  
Mesmo derrotado... "SAIBA" arrasar "O INIMIGO"

õõ/ sempre leio isso quando estou deprimida, não que eu esteja agora. Passaram alguns minutos duas mãos cobrem meu rosto e um corpo deita do meu lado...

- Feliz aniversario.

- Quem é?

- Não reconhece minha voz Lírio.

- Oh James obrigada.

- O que iremos fazer hoje?

- Queria dormir.

- Nada disso se vista e vamos para os jardins.

- Tá sai um momento.

- Estarei lá embaixo.

Vesti um short de listras brancas e azuis (estilo marinheiro) e uma regata azul marinho. Cabelos soltos e franja de lado e uma rasteirinha azul marinho. Desci, James e eu caminhamos até os jardins e sentamos embaixo de uma arvore que fazia sobra. Ele pos seu braço em meu ombro e ficamos olhando para o laguinho.

- Seu primeiro aniversario que estamos juntos.

- Pois é.

- Lílian seu presente ficou no meu quarto depois eu te dou.

- Obrigada gentileza sua.

- Te amo.

- Também.

- Lírio, me prometa que aconteça o que acontecer você nunca vai se separar de mim.

- James porque isso?

- Me prometa.

- Tá, mas porque repentinamente isso?

- Apenas me prometa.

- Como assim aconteça o que acontecer em que sentido James?

- Em todos.

- James me diga pelo amor de Merlim o que está acontecendo.

- Não é nada Lírio, só quero que você me prometa que aconteça o que acontecer nós estaremos sempre juntos.

- Prometo.

- Hoje tem uma festinha para comemorar minha recuperação não é?

- Pensei que fosse surpresa.

- Sirius não sabe fazer surpresa.

- Novidade, hei James você sabe quem é Melissa Portinari?

Pequeno engasgo de James (suspeito).

- Melissa Portinari?

- Sim ela faz quarto ano, conhece?

- Ela é do time de quadribol. PorquÊ?

- Nada amor.

- Amanha tem jogo você vai ver?

- Claro.

Minutos de silencio.

- Você ficou sério amor porque?

- Nada Lírio, não estou sério.

- Deve ser impressão minha.

Passamos a tarde namorando nos jardins, depois que eu falei da tal Melissa Portinari James mudou, ficou serio. O que está acontecendo? Depois voltamos para o dormitório, Jéssica deixou um bilhetinho.

_Miga, Emily e eu estamos te esperando na festa para o James. Nós já nos arrumamos estamos ajudando na decoração._

_Beijos Jéssica Bones Black ;D_

Tomei banho, vesti um roupão enquanto arrumava meu cabelo. Escovei, chapei e caracolei as pontas. Procurei fiz uma maquiagem leve: blush, gloss rosinha, delineador preto e sombra lilás, nada em exagero. Procurei uma sandália que combinasse com minha roupa. Troquei-me e pus a coroa de flores que por sinal era perfeita. Quando desci para esperar James ele já estava me esperando (novidade).

- Vamos querida?

- Vamos.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada James, você também. – James estava lindo, um terno com a camisa meio aberta (estilo galã de cinema õ/).

- Vamos?

- Sim amor.

- Que sem graça o Sirius já me contou da festa.

- Pois é amor.

- Parabéns Lílian.

- Obrigada Sophia.

- Quem é essa?

- Ah querido ela faz terceiro ano.

- Ah tá você conhece praticamente o colégio inteiro.

- Não amor o colégio inteiro me conhece.

SURPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

õõ/ entrando no salão principal todos os meus amigos (muita gente) e o salão decorado de lilás e rosa. Fiquei pasma.

- Viva a LILY!! – Gritou a Jéh

- Viva!!

- Mas, mas não era a festa do James?

- Não Lily isso é mentira e ai gostou?

- Amei Emily!

- Parabéns Lílian. – Falou Dumbledore me abraçando.

- Obrigada.

- Foi seu namorado e suas amigas me pediram autorização para fazer a festa e é claro que eu não iria impedir se a festa é pra nossa melhor aluna.

- Obrigada, nunca pensei que eles estivessem fazendo esta festa pra mim.

- É realmente Lily eu sou bem discreta e é claro tenho bom gosto não está linda a decoração? - Jéh

- Claro Jéh, discreta e modesta.

- Lily!

- Brincadeira Jéh.

- Bem Lílian eu vou ficar com os meu grupo de velhos professores aproveite a festa.

- Claro e obrigada.

- Não agradeça a mim e sim a suas amigas.

- Não se preocupe.

- Lily vamos dançar?

- Vamos.

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

- Hei Jéssica o Sirius não está se sentindo muito bem.

- Shit o que foi agora?

- Não sei cunha vá lá ver.

- Obrigada James onde ele está?

- Sentado lá no cantinho.

- Valeu.

- A aniversariante mais bela da noite me concede a dança?

- Galanteador só tem eu de aniversariante.

- Ok.

- O que Sirius tem?

- Desculpa para ficar com a Jéssica já que ela estava com você.

- Eita precisa isso?

- Não sei.

- Te amo.

- Também linda.

- Obrigada.

- Por?

- Pela festa.

- Você merece mais que isso.

- Mereço não.

- Merece sim.

- Antes que eu me esqueça.

- Esquecer o que?

- Seu presente.

- Gentileza sua.

James tirou do bolso e abriu uma caixinha vermelha em formato de coração.

- James que lindo.

Era uma corrente de ouro com uma espécie de aliança como pingente.

- Sabe o que significa o circulo?

- Continuo?

- Isso continuo, sem fim, eterno como o nosso amor.

- James...

- É amor demais, pra toda vida  
Amor demais, não tem saída   
Hoje o nosso amor vai bem  
Já superamos tudo  
O que nos fez sofrer  
Que nos fez chorar  
Hoje essa paixão só faz bem  
O nosso mundo  
É sempre cheio de prazer  
E a gente se dá  
Você é meu escudo  
Eu sou a sua espada  
Você pra mim é tudo  
Eu sem você sou nada, sou nada  
É amor demais, pra toda vida.

- James.

- É eu sei eu tenho os meus momentos.

- Eu não conhecia esse momento seu.

- Deixe-me colocar o colar em você.

- Claro.

- Já disse que você está linda hoje?

- Já.

- Parabéns Lily.

- Obrigada Daniel.

- James posso dançar um pouco com a aniversariante?

- Fique a vontade. Lírio estou na mesa com Sirius e Jéssica.

- Certo amor.

- Você está linda Lily.

- Obrigada.

- Vai ver a partida amanha de quadribol?

- Irei.

- Ahhh pena que você não torcerá pra mim.

- James e minha casa estarão jogando Daniel.

- Pena, mas isso não me impede de pegar o pomo para você.

- Obrigada, mas ficaria mais contente se James pegasse e Grifinória ganhasse.

- Porque você gosta do James? Porque tempos atrás você vivia espancando-o.

- As coisas mudam com o passar do tempo Daniel.

- Nem tudo eu nunca deixei de te amar.

- Daniel, por favor, não comece com isso eu estou noiva.

- Noiva?

- Sim, noiva, James e eu noivamos nas férias.

- É pelo jeito você realmente me esqueceu.

- Nunca esqueci da época em que namoramos, apenas não te amo mais.

Na mesa... Narração passa para James.

- Olha só pra isso.

- O que James?

- Sirius não está evidente?

- O que cunhado?

- Jéssica é bem visível que Daniel está dando encima da minha noiva.

- E porque você deixou? – Jéssica perguntou.

- Eu sou uma pessoa educada e sei que Lily o considera como amigo, ficaria chato eu não a deixar dançar com ele.

- Realmente você se superou.

- Sim.

- James, James amigo deixa dessa beba um pouco para esquecer os problemas.

- Sirius Black!

- Amor, amor entenda quando vocês nos irritam nós temos que beber para esquecer os problemas.

- James Potter não se atreva a beber, pois se não eu me levanto e chamo a Lily prá te colocar nos eixos.

- Seria uma boa idéia Jéssica só assim ela não dançaria mais com Daniel Vilela.

- AFFF homens quem entende? Só sabem esquecer os problemas ou se divertirem com álcool! Francamente em que mundo estamos?

- Na Álcoolândia querida.

- Sirius Black está todo engraçadinho! Creio que você já melhorou não é? Vou fazer companhia a Emily e Remus.

- Hei hei amor eu paro, eu paro.

- Ótimo.

- Sirius, Sirius está de coleirinha...

- Coisa que a Lily deveria fazer com você também.

- Hei protesto não somos animais!

- Pois então ajam como seres humanos.

- Tá cunhada ninguém fala mais nada.

Voltando para a dança de Lily e Daniel (narração volta para Lily)

- Com licença Daniel irei ficar com James.

- Certo, mas você irá voltar para mim.

- Não tenha tanta certeza...

- Oi Lily olha o James queria beber e eu não deixei.

- Obrigada Jéh. James...

- Fofoqueira! – James.

- Sou não! - Jéh.

- É sim! - James.

- Sou não! – Jéh.

- é sim! – James.

- Calem-se, calem-se vocês me deixam louuucoooo! – Sirius imitando o KIKO.

- Mas não se irrite! – James igual ao Chaves.

- Mas não se irrite! – Sirius de novo.

- Hei amor, nem estava na hora que você abriu a carta de sua mãe.

- Foi mesmo.

- Ahhh cunha não sabes o que a Lily ganhou.

- O que?

- Um mega giga ultra fashion corolla preto \õõ/

- Serio amor?

- Foi.

- Que legal.

- Hei Lily este colar é novo!?

- Sim James me deu de presente não é lindo?

- Sim pirilim!

Passamos a noite dançando e namorando. Foi simplesmente perfeita a festinha surpresa...


	23. Presente Atrasado!

Capitulo 23 – Presente Atrasado!

Depois da festinha surpresa de ontem estava completamente exausta não era prá menos. Será que eu dancei? Nadinha pow imagina :. Dormi mais ou menos umas três ou quatro da manha. Ás sete horas da manha...

TRINNNNNN TRINNNN

Shit ¨#$$¨ poderia ficar na cama se não tivesse que ir ver James jogar quadribol, sem contar que era jogo da minha casa supero esta parte da manha. Levantei-me com um mal humor que só eu tenho de manhã, pocha não é prá menos eu fui dormir as QUATRO DA MANHA SERÁ QUE TENHO MOTIVOS? Afff tomei um banho e fui procurar meu blusão da grifinória, encontrando vesti-o juntamente com uma calça jeans e tênis (já disse que amo tênis? Se não estou dizendo agora xD) Ok depois de me vestir cabelos, acalmar minha juba logo cedo é um pouco problemático, saber de uma coisa? Trancinha resolve meu problema. Olho pela janela... chovendo que ótimo, mudanças no visual (na verdade acrescemos), uma boina da grifinória (muito antiga, mas que ainda cabe em minha cabeça) e um cachecol (ok eu sei sou um pouco exagerada, afinal é só uma chuvinha). Depois de pronta fui procurar as meninas, Emily estava agarrada a um livro (novidade), Jéssica estava esparramada na cama babando feito criança. Vou descontar as vezes que elas me acordam hahaha...

- EMILY ABBOTT E JÉSSICA BONES WAKE UP NOW! (amo falar ingles ;D)

- Hã? Aff Lily que horas são? – Creio que Emily falou isso.

- É hora de acordar para ver a partida de quadribol da Grifinória. – Falei.

- O que diabos vocês tanto falam ein? Pocha vida eu quero dormir posso? – Jéssica gritou.

- Querida tem jogo agora fica a seu critério acordar! – Falei.

- Ok ok eu me rendo eu já estou acordando velha rancorosa! – Jéh pulou da cama resmungando.

- Vamos quero chegar cedo para ver James num bom lugar.

- Certo Lílian Evans Potter eu já me levantei.

- Obrigada Jéssica Bones Black.

Meia hora depois...

- Já não era sem tempo. – Falei.

Seguimos, as três mosqueteiras, as superpoderosas, como queiram nos chamar, nós não andamos... nós desfilamos pelos corredores, atraindo as atenções onde quer que vamos. (James, Sirius e Remus odeiam). Umbreve café da manha, e rumo ao campo de quadribol, ainda não vi James esta manha, não custa ir dar um beijinho de boa sorte.

- Meninas marquem meu lugar que eu já apareço, vou falar com James para desejar boa sorte. – falei.

- Vai não demora ok? – Emily respondeu.

Segui rumo aos vestiários e eu sou abençoada, ohh sorte divina esbarro em Alex (já tá virando rotina /).

- Bom dia Sr Evans Potter Pura Mentira.

- Bom dia Alex Josephina Cooper Oferecida.

- Você disse que tinha acabado com James.

- Desculpe-me não sabia que eu tinha que dar informações detalhadas de minha vida amorosa com James.

- Falsa eu confiei em você.

- Eu também acreditei na sua ingenuidade quando chegou em Hogwarts, estamos quites.

- É você ainda vai flagrar James e Melissa, e eu vou estar na platéia para ver o circo.

- Você estará nas arquibancadas ou cadeiras? Precisarei ter seu apoio moral.

- Em nenhum dos dois, eu estarei em um camarote, vendo a grande veterana Lílian Evans fracassar e se debruçar em lagrimas em publico porque ganhou dois um enfeite na cabeça. Não se preocupe Lílian estarei de camarote vendo você cair desta pose de durona. Eu estarei Lílian lá para ver você ser alvos de comentários, mas não como você é agora, olha que lindo o casal mais popular e mais lindinho de Hogwarts. E quando isso acontecer eu vou passar por você e terminar de te humilhar.

- Muito segura você do futuro. Não sabia que no primeiro ano tem advinhação.

- Não precisa ter aulas Lílian para ver o que está na cara.

- Pois eu quero pagar para ver, eu quero ser a palhaça do sitio ok, mas eu por enquanto eu tenho mais o que fazer do que gastar minha saliva com você.

- Ok querida até o picadeiro.

- Até mais.

Tá ela extrapolou, mas eu não vou descer do salto, ela está tão segura de que eu vou acabar com James ai tem coisa, ai tem coisa. Segui minha pequena caminhada até os vestiários.

- James.

- Lírio.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia querida. O que faz aqui?

- Bem eu acho que vim te desejar boa sorte, algum problema de eu ter vindo aqui?

- Não meu amor, não mesmo.

- Amor você está tão estranho.

- Eu? Impressão.

- É deve ser, querido se cuida, muito cuidado para não se machucar de novo, eu não agüentaria de novo. E nunca esqueça de uma coisa.

- Que coisa?

- Te amo.

- Por que está tão melosa Lírio?

- Um mau pressentimento.

- Oh amor você sabe que eu só amo você não sabe?

- Sei (não evitei a lagrima, não sei porque eu estava chorando). Mas...,

- Mas o que? Lírio pelo amor de Merlim me fala o que está acontecendo.

- Não é nada amor bobagem minha, às vezes eu fico assim melodramática do nada, não liga para mim não tá?

- Linda não fique assim não.

- Potter o jogo vai começar.

- Certo já estou indo. Querida vá eu tenho que ir.

(selinho com gosto de ultimo, não sei porque)

- Te amo.

James saiu correndo, não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, meu Merlim eu Lílian Evans amoleci tanto que já não sou tão segura como antes, porque a Alex consegue estragar meu dia, e abalar meu emocional eu a odeio. Corri para tentar ver o jogo. As meninas reclamaram de minha demora. (a chuva piora ¬¬). E começa o jogo sem querer olhei para trás, (minha roupa estava enganchada), e quem eu vejo? Não foi a Alex (ALELUIA): Melissa Portinari, estatura média, cabelos longos, lisos e loiro escuro encima com as pontas mais claras (cabelo perfeito). Olhos água, bochechas delicadamente rosadas, piercing no nariz (N/A: Não sei se na época tinha piercings ;D). Vestia uma jaqueta rosa com o nome ITALY bordado de azul (seus pais são italianos). Devo admitir que ela é muito bonita. Ah ela faz quarto ano. Sem querer escutei ela cutucar uma menina que estava do seu lado, uma magricela de cabelos loiros também e olhos mel.

" É hoje amiga é hoje..." – Melissa.

- Lily olha lá o James.

- Espera Jéh.

- Vem a Emily achou um lugar melhor.

- Mas Jéh...

- Vamos logo Lílian.

- Droga Jéssica Bones Black.

- Droga nós arranjamos um lugar melhor para você ver o seu amado e você reclama?

- Jéssica eu estava escutando a conversa entre a Melissa e a amiga dela, eu só escutei é hoje amiga é hoje. Graças a você, eu não terminei de escutar.

- Desculpa, mas o que isso tem a ver com James?

- Jéssica, faz um certo tempo que a Alex vive...

- Tinha que ser a Alex você acredita nela?

- Jéssica me escute e Emily não me olhe com essa cara, já faz um tempo que ela fica dizendo que James tá me traindo com essa tal Melissa e uma vez que eu fui perguntar a ele quem era essa menina ele ficou todo nervoso querendo mudar de assunto. E hoje quando eu fui vê-lo antes da partida, foi como se ele tivesse se assustado com a minha presença, está todo desconfiado. Neste angu tem caroço meninas e eu vou descobri-lo.

- Li é uma afirmação muito, sei lá, você não tem provas.

- Justamente Emily e vocês vão me ajudar a descobrir isso.

- Nós? – Coral de Emily e Jéssica

- Bom dia meninas. – Sirius.

- Bom dia Sirius. – Falei

- Bom dia amor.

- Bom dia lindinha.

- Sirius preciso falar com você urgente.

- Claro.

- Pode ser agora?

- Agora Lily?

- Agora Sirius.

- Mas e o jogo?

- Amor vai é importante.

- Tá querida, vamos cunha.

- Tá eu espero que seja muito importante, primeiro estou levando chuva e segundo estou perdendo o jogo.

- Ok quem é Melissa Portinari?

Pequena tosse de Sirius.

- Algum problema Sirius?

- Não cunhada, porque isso?

- Quem é ela?

- É uma aluna de Hogwarts.

- Parece que você não quer ver o jogo.

- Quero sim.

- Você só vai sair daqui quando me disser tudo que sabe dela.

- Lily, cunhada, bem eu não a conheço muito bem.

- Eu também não, vai Sirius Black não seja egoísta conte-me o que sabe.

- Lily não se meta com essa menina.

- Porque Sirius?

- Porque não é boa coisa, seu passado e presente são podres.

- Eu amo saber o podre das pessoas, me conte!

- Lílian a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que ela não é de confiança e ainda mais anda com a Alex não deve ser boa coisa.

- Quer dizer que ela anda com a Alex?

- Sim.

- Ótimo, conte-me mais.

- Agora eu posso perguntar algo?

- Pergunte.

- Porque este interrogatório?

- Prometa-me que não vai contar a James.

- Prometo.

- A Alex me disse que ele estava ficando com a Melissa, e hoje eu estava começando a ouvir uma conversa dela com uma amiga até que sua namorada atrapalhou.

- Não Lily, James não faria isso com você.

- Sério? Porque ele ficou igual a você quando eu perguntei dela?

- Assim como?

- Nervoso.

- Lily você tá lendo demais, tem muita abóbora na sua cabeça.

- Sirius Black se você estiver ajudando o seu amiguinho a por dois chifres na minha cabeça você me paga.

- Cunhada, James não me conta mais as coisas como antes, eu não sei de mais nada só pelo o que a Jéh me conta.

- Canalha.

- Calma você não tem provas, e eu também não sei de nada, pelo menos acho que não sei. Mas eu não permitiria isso, não com você.

- Ok por hoje chega.

- Tá vamos vê-lo jogar.

- Certo.

- Lily estamos ganhando.

- Legal Jéssica.

- Olha gente James pegou o pomo.

150 PONTOS PARA GRIFINÓRIA!

No vestiário da Grifinória (pura zoada)

- Parabéns amigo. – Sirius.

- Obrigado.

- Cunhado parabéns. – Jéssica.

- Obrigado. Lírio amor peguei o pomo para você.

- Obrigada.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Não!

- Lily eu e Sirius vamos ficar um pouco lá fora aqui está muito perturbado!

- Certo Jéh!

- James venha cá. – Um dos jogadores da grifinória o puxou.

"Ótimo vou sobrar aqui" Pensei, sentei-me e fiquei olhando James se divertir sem mim, não o culpo, eu sou tão morgada. O tempo passou e eu continuava sentada vendo a festa da Grifinória (que legal ¬¬), era como se eu não estivesse ali, será que estava? Remus e Emily saíram da comemoração. Peguei um suco e continuei sentada (ok tá começando a ficar chato!). hei espera alguém puxou James e o tirou da sala quem é!? Vou seguir vai que é essa tal Melissa? Uma menina puxava James pelos corredores e eu discretamente os seguia. Subiram as escadas e chegaram quase em um dos últimos andares da escola, o que quer que eles vão fazer não querem ser vistos. Escondi-me atrás de uma estatua e fiquei a observar, após a chegada dos dois, mais três meninas apareceram, uma delas era Alex Josephina Cooper (para variar), ah a outra era Melissa e a outra amiga dela. Olhos abertos e ouvidos também para escutar a conversa.

- Oi James. – Melissa falou.

- Oi Melissa como você está?

- Bem melhor agora, meninas eu queria conversar a sos com James.

"Me lasquei se este comboio de oferecidas me vê!" – Pensei e me encolhi ao Maximo.

- Claro Melissa – Alex respondeu (oferecida retardada!)

- O que você quer falar comigo Melissa?

- Me chame de Mel plis.

- Mel o que você quer?

- Bem você sabe, isso é obvio que você é lindo.

- Obrigada são seus olhos.

' Oferecida e James você me paga! São seus olhos é!??' – Pensei furiosa.

- São não, você é o veterano mais lindo e sarado daqui, e eu sinto uma certa atração por você.

- Mel eu estou noivo.

- Sua noivinha não vai saber.

- Mas eu sim, não quero traí-la.

- Não seja bobo, eu sou bem mais bonita que ela, garanto-lhe que você não irá se arrepender.

- Mel não posso.

- Qual é está com medo de gostar?

- Não, eu sou fiel a Lily.

- Fidelidade, poupe-me eu sei que você quer ficar comigo, deixe de ser frouxo.

- Não sou frouxo, só não vou trair minha noiva.

- James, oh James você é tão jovem, lindo, pode ter todas as garotas que você quiser, e tem uma aqui louquinha pra ficar com você, saia dessa pose de certinho.

- Não.

- Não foi esta a informação que eu tive. Lindo, mas frouxo vou ficar achando outra coisa.

- Ache o que quiser.

- Vou espalhar que você não é homem suficiente para 'pegar' alguém como eu.

- Olha aqui garota. (James agarrou a menina pelos braços)

- Nossa o gatinho está bravo.

- Olha um homem para provar que é homem não precisa conquistar várias mulheres por dia, basta conquistar a mesma todos os dias. E isso eu já faço.

- E porque não faz isso comigo?

Smack (a vadia beijou James que correspondeu) $Y tá pensei que ele fosse soltá-la, mas me enganei os dois ficaram lá um tempão se beijando (para meu ódio), sai e fui procurar a Jéssica e Sirius, os puxei e os pedi para fazer silencio, eles viram o mesmo que eu vi, Sirius disse que Isa bater no James, mas eu disse que não. Saímos e fomos para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

- É paranóia minha Sirius Black?

- Não, que idiota!

- Amor você sabia?

- Não Jéh claro que não.

- O que você vai fazer Lily?

- Se a Alex pensa que eu vou fazer o maior barraco ela está muitíssimo enganada, não vou descer do salto. Mas não sei o que fazer.

- Meu amigo passou dos limites.

- Mas isso não vai ficar assim.

- Tá Lily mas o que você vai fazer com ele? Armar o barraco você não vai e também terminar sem dar uma boa regulagem nele você também não pode.

- Pague com a mesma moeda cunha. Ops ex-cunha.

- Aí amor ela estaria se rebaixando ao mesmo nível do idiota, desgraçado, nojento, cafajeste, hipócrita, imbecil, retardado, parasita do James.

- E com quem eu iria ficar ein cunha?

- Daniel Vilela.

- Não mesmo que a Lily vai voltar a namorar, ficar o que quer que seja com o Daniel.

- Porque não querida?

- Porque não!

(n/a: só vou poder concluir o capitulo com a ajuda da minha mãe linda, a outra metade do meu cérebro.).

- Jéh já sei o que fazer.

- O que?

- Depois eu te digo.

- Certo.

- faz de conta que nada aconteceu, ninguém viu nada, Sirius não comente nada com ele.

- Sim senhora.

- Boa noite meu povo.

- Boa noite James.

- Que cara de funeral é essa?

- É que...

- Estávamos preocupados com você. – Interrompi Jéh que parecia que ia abrir a boca.

- Não há com que se preocupar querida.

- Pois é onde você estava irmão. – Sirius deu um tapa nas costas de James.

- Bem, é que eu, eu é que...

- Confuso amor?

- Não querida, porque a pergunta?

- você ficou na duvida sobre seu paradeiro.

- Impressão sua.

- É ultimamente eu estou impressionada com tudo.

- Tá irmão mais você ainda não respondeu onde você estava.

- Bem eu estava comemorando a vitória.

- Sozinho bebê?

- Com meus amigos.

- Que legal né amor, bom saber que você sta rodeado de amigos e amigas.

- Mas é bom está perto só de você.

- Que lindo querido, ah se você me dá licença eu vou tomar um banho, estou com as roupas úmidas.

- Só passa se me der um beijo.

- COFF COFF desculpe-me querido acho que estou resfriada não queremos que o maior galã e jogador de Hogwarts adoeça também não é? Licença.

Pude ver a cara de Jéh, se encolhendo para não rir. Subi cantarolando e tossindo é claro, vamos incorporar a verdadeira atriz que existe em mim. Estava com uma raiva, mais uma raiva que só Merlim sabe. Que descaramento daquele idiota, patético, imbecil... isso não vai ficar assim. Tomei o meu banho, e me vesti tava um frio , vesti muito composta, uma calça (estou começando a me encher de só usar calças¬¬), uma blusa preta com uma jaqueta preta de detalhes rosa e um all star preto. Estou numa fase muito infantil de minha vida só uso tranças (na verdade é pra disfarçar meus lindos cabelos, é capaz da população feminina de Hogwarts morrer de inveja de minhas madeixas, tá Lily olha a piada sem graça), minha franja estava realmente um lixo. Desci estavam todos os marotos reunidos (Inclusive Pettigrew isso é um milagre), Emily estava sentada no colo de Remus e os dois estavam abraçados (uma cena muito linda) ;). Jéssica por algum motivo (desconhecido, creio que quem estava na hora não estava entendo) reclamava com Sirius o próprio parecia não entender (normal vindo de Jéssica Bones). James conversava com Pettigrew (nossa ele não está se agarrando com nenhuma menina õ/). Integrei-me ao grupo (fingindo estar gripada¬¬). James não parava de insistir, queria por que queria me agarrar (obvio que eu não deixei). Muitas conversas rolaram e eu não abri a minha boca pra falar um 'A' (com a raiva que eu estava? Era capaz de saírem cobras e lagartos da minha boca :x).

- Lílian você está muito calada. – Pettigrew perguntou.

- Estou gripada Pettigrew, devo poupar minha voz.

- É mesmo.

- Mas já que você falou comigo COFF COFF, onde você estava por esses dias? Ou melhor por esses tempos?

- Ueee eu tava aqui, você que não prestou atenção em mim.

- Sério?

- Uhum, mas eu passo a maior parte do dia com minha namorada.

- Namorada? – O coral falou, (ficamos espantados quando ele disse namorada)

- Desde quando você tem uma namorada?- James perguntou.

- Desde que eu tenho.

- Que casa? – Emily perguntou.

- Corvinal.

- Quem é a cega? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não vou dizer.

- Parabéns Pettigrew. – Falei.

- Obrigada. Por que você não me chama pelo meu nome ein Lily?

- Porque não e desde quando você me chama de Lily?

- Desde sempre.

- Ok.

- Lily me dá um beijinho eu não me importo de ficar doente. (Jéh olhou pra mim mandando eu dar pelo menos um beijo nele).

- Tá querido, só um.

Smack (o beijo mais rápido que eu já dei em James).

- Só isso Lírio?

- Só isso bebê não quero te ver doente.

- Hei meu povo tá na hora, tá na hora de jantar.

- Jéh poupe-nos de sua imitação da Xuxa. – Emily resmungou.

- Eita Emily.

- Meninas não briguem. – Sirius.

- Amor ninguém está brigando aqui.

- Vamos Lily você toma alguma coisa bem quentinha vai te deixar melhor.

- Tá bebê. (Tá por mais raiva que estivesse ele foi tão fofo :X).

Fomos andando para o grande salão para jantarmos, Jéh cantarolava (muito desafinada) e Emily resmungava (ela estava a ponto de saltar encima da Jéh de raiva). Sirius, Remus e Pettigrew conversavam e James tentava me beijar (tentativas sem sucesso). Chegamos lá e nos sentamos, bebi um chocolate quente (muito quente, queimei até a língua¬¬). Alex passou por nós e deu boa noite, apenas James e Remus responderam. Depois passaram Melissa e suas amiguinhas (bando de ordinárias oferecidas). Puff pude ver a cara de Melissa se oferecendo para James, sabe aquela cara do tipo que quer dizer: ' Vem cá me pegar' típico dela. Bem o jantar foi tranqüilo, tirando as pequenas 'briguinhas' de Emily e Jéssica (que continuava cantando). Depois de encerrada a refeição, voltamos para a sala da Grifinória, Emily foi se deitar, Jéh e Sirius depois de um tempo namorando foram também. Remus meia hora depois de estudar foi dormir também. Pettigrew subiu com Remus, restando só James e eu (eu não estava com sono). Era praticamente meia noite, todos os alunos de Grifinória estavam dormindo. Eu lia Hamlet e James estava deitado com a cabeça em meu colo e o resto do corpo no sofá (que inconveniência).

- Lírio

- Que é James?

- Você me ama?

- Porque a pergunta?

- Me ama ou não?

- Pra você interromper a minha leitura deve ter algum motivo.

- Se eu fizesse algo de errado e te confessasse você me perdoaria?

(Fechei o livro de forma muito ignorante e tirei a cabeça dele de cima de mim)

- Bem James eu não iria tocar no assunto hoje, pois estou muito irritada e você não tem noção de como, iria deixar prá descer o barraco amanha, mas você me fez o favor de antecipar. Ok vamos começar. Há tempos e tempos que a vadia da Alex fica me dizendo que você está colocando enfeites na minha cabeça com aquela ridícula da Melissa Portinari, eu na minha santa ingenuidade, claro Lily confie no seu noivo ele não vai fazer nada de errado, confie nele se você quer que ele confie em você. Estava eu hoje sentada depois do jogo enquanto você se vangloriava da vitória de Grifinória, e vejo uma menina te puxar, tenho um defeito muito grande que é ser curiosa, mas hoje não foi um defeito. Sigo-te e você vai parar em quase em um dos últimos andares da escola, e quando eu chego lá quem está? Melissa Portinari que coincidência não é? Escuto a conversa todinha, oh que lindo querido um homem para provar que é homem não precisa conquistar várias mulheres por dia, basta conquistar a mesma todos os dias. Que lindo confesso que quase chorei com suas lindas palavras. Até ai paranóia minha, ai aquela oferecida te beija você não faz nada continua beijando-a, corro prá chamar Jéssica e Sirius, pra depois eles não dizerem que sou eu a doida, paranóica de Hogwarts, e quando eles chegam? Você ainda está se agarrando com aquela besta! Lindo isso presente atrasado de aniversario amor? Ah e depois na maior cara de pau, ainda vem querer me agarrar, eu só não armei o maior barraco porque eu não ia dar o gostinho a Alex. Mas o que diabos você pensa que eu sou prá fazer isto comigo? É isso que dá eu ser idiota a ponto de confiar em você, e dar tantinho assim de confiança que você se acha no direito de pular o cercado?

- Lírio me desculpe, foi um impulso.

- Ah James foi um impulso foi? Quer dizer que você aceitaria se algum dia eu desse um beijo no Daniel e te dissesse que foi um impulso você aceitaria?

- Não Lírio, por favor, deixe-me explicar tudo.

- Você vai explicar o que? Que eu escutei a conversa errada? Que eu vi errado? Porque se é assim a Jéh e o Sirius viram tudo errado também.

- Amor me escuta pelo amor de Merlim. Ela me beijou.

- É , mas parece que você gostou não é?

- Lily por Merlim, me escuta eu não queria ficar com ela.

- Mas ficou.

- Eu estava com muita raiva do que ela estava dizendo.

- Mas raiva do que eu estou sentindo garanto-lhe que não. Você sabe como eu estou agora?

- Amor releve a situação.

- Relevar a situação? (Sem querer comecei a chorar)

- Lírio não chore por Merlim, a ultima coisa que eu quero ver é você chorando.

- Pois você deveria ter pensado antes de ter feito o que fez, você não tem noção James de como eu estou aqui, despedaçada nunca ninguém me magoou tanto como você fez hoje. Eu nunca fiquei tão decepcionada como estou agora. Você sabe como eu me sinto James? Sinto-me um lixo, um lixo! A pior mulher do mundo que não consegue encantar seu namorado a ponto que ele se deixe levar a um impulso.

- Lírio você é a mulher mais linda que eu conheço, você é a mulher que eu mais amor neste mundo e é com você que eu quero me casar e ter filhos.

- Esqueça, porque você não pede isso a Melissa? Garanto que ela é melhor que eu.

- Ninguém é melhor que você, ninguém tá prá nascer mulher que me deixe mais feliz que você.

- Se eu te fizesse feliz você não teria ficado por um impulso com a 'Mel' , olha aqui esta a pulseira que você me deu, a aliança de noivado e o colar que você me deu ontem de aniversario. Tenha uma boa noite.

- Lírio não, por favor, mais uma chance.

- Lembra daquela noite em que você ficou com raiva do que eu falei da Alex e me tratou muito mal? Foi até aqui nesta sala? Eu disse só mais uma chance James, só mais uma. Você desperdiçou a ultima que você tinha. Boa noite.

- LÍRIO!

Subi as escadas correndo e chorando estava completamente triste, o que me veio na mente: "A gente enfrenta tantos relacionamentos na vida... Uns dão certo, outros nem tanto. E quando o que não deu certo termina com mágoas a gente sofre... e sofre muito! Sofre porque juntamente com a mágoa vem a decepção. Você acreditou, apostou e lutou por aquela pessoa, que no final te desapontou, mostrou, talvez, ser uma pessoa que você não esperava..." Me deitei na cama do jeito que eu estava, chorei como jamais chorei em toda a minha vida. Adormeci depois de horas em pranto. Na manha seguinte acordei, (minha cara estava muito inchada), tomei banho, vesti-me de qualquer jeito e pus óculos escuros.

- Bom dia Lily. – Emily falou.

- Bom dia. – Sussurrei estava sem voz.

- Que foi amiga? – Jéh se aproximou e me perguntou.

- Sabe o que eu ia fazer? Não foi necessário, porque ele ontem venho me perguntar se eu o perdoava se ele fizesse algo muito feio, eu não agüentei e soltei o que estava entalado. (Voltei a chorar)

- Ohh Lily não fica assim não. – Jéh me abraçou.

- O que aconteceu? – Emily perguntou sem saber de nada.

- Depois te conto Emily. – Jéh disse.

- Sabe Jéh eu nunca pensei que fosse acabar assim, eu estou desconcertada por dentro, me sinto um lixo, ou melhor o aterro sanitário todinho.

- Miga não fica assim, não há um mal que não venha para um bem, isso eu te garanto, talvez com isso você amadureça pra um próximo relacionamento, mas não fique assim não.

- Tá Jéh.

Fomos para o grande salão não comi nada estava me contendo para não ser tão visível que eu estava chorando, se perguntassem porque os óculos? Conjuntivite. Fomos para a sala as três mosqueteiras. Prá azar ou alivio (creio que a primeira opção), passei por James, sem se quer dar bom dia, ele estava sozinho Sirius e Remus chegaram depois (pareciam estar a par do assunto). A primeira aula do dia transfiguração, foi muito interessante, (apesar de eu não estar vendo graça em nada). Bem as aulas passaram e a tarde foi livre. Jéh, Sirius, Emily e Remus ficaram jogando xadrez (que tédio¬¬). Eu tentava estudar, Pettigrew estava olhando jogo barulhento e James estava sentado muito calado (calado ainda está errado). Semanas se passaram nessa mesmice, um tédio miserável musica que não daí da minha cabeça?

**Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone**

Eu sempre preciso de tempo para mim mesma

Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você

Quando eu choro

E os dias parecem como anos

Quando eu estou sozinha

E a cama onde você deita

Está arrumada do seu lado

Quando você vai embora

Eu conto os passos que você dá

Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?

Quando você está longe

Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

Quando você está longe

O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também

Quando você está longe

As palavras que preciso ouvir pra mim sempre conseguir

ir adiante com o dia

E fazer tudo estar bem

Eu sinto a sua falta

Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes

E as coisas que eu faço

Me lembram você

E as roupas que você deixou sobre o chão

Elas tem seu cheiro

Eu amo as coisas que você faz

Quando você vai embora

Eu conto os passos que você dá

Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?

Quando você está longe

Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

Quando você está longe

O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também

Quando você está longe

As palavras que preciso ouvir pra mim sempre conseguir

ir adiante com o dia

E fazer tudo estar bem

Eu sinto a sua falta

Nós seremos um para o outro

Agora e sempre (ou "Eu manterei sempre" ?)

Eu sei que seremos

Ohhhhh

Tudo que eu sempre quis foi você saber

Que tudo o que eu faço de dou coração e alma

Eu acho difícil até respirar

Eu preciso te ouvir aqui comigo

Yeah

Quando você está longe

Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

Quando você está longe

O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também

Quando você está longe

As palavras que preciso ouvir pra mim sempre conseguir

ir adiante com o dia

E fazer tudo estar bem

Eu sinto a sua falta


	24. Deu a louca em Hogwarts

Capitulo 24 –Deu a louca em Hogwarts.

**N/A: Narração de Lily**

_**Tá ótimo duas semanas que aquele asno se agarrou com aquela Melissa, dá prá acreditar que eu ganhei um par de chifres? Nem eu acreditei (que situação), ounn Merlim de Assis, (me lembrou um certo dia :X cala a boca Lily!) Tá prá informar eu estou dormindo (ou pelo menos acho que esteja) que horas são hein? Preguiça muito grande de acordar, eita bem que a minha consciência podia vim aqui dá um 'alô', mas do jeito que as coisas estão é bem provável ao invés do 'alo' ela dizer 'tchau' (espera que conversa de louca, diabos de consciência) Esta semana vamos ter testes de nivelamento (pura perda de tempo), fracamente é um saco, vamos perder boa parte das aulas vagas (vou processar Hogwarts)... Parece que vou começar a sonhar... bem estou eu Lily Evans, com meu biquíni rosa novo, óculos escuros e um lindo chapéu na areia da praia me bronzeando (estou precisando) e lendo Romeu e Julieta, hummm que fome instantânea, milk shake de ovomaltine e fritas. (O destino faz um papel de propagandas do Bob´s) Bob´s 10km **__****__**. Parece até piada ¬¬. Ok vou lá a fome não espera.. vesti o meu vestidinho branco e sai rumo ao Bob´s, mas puts é muito longe ahh uma carona... BOOMM... que ótimo e perfeito está chovendo! Não estava um sol há pouco? Andei na chuva rumo a lanchonete e o desejo aumentava (meu filho vai nascer com cara de milk shake e fritas!?) um carro 'carona! carona!' pense na carona PLOFT um banho de lama ¬¬ (tá esse sonho está me saindo um pesadelo!) nessas horas eu penso: 'porque eu não sonho que estou com o meu carro e vou dirigindo e encontro um moreno de olhos chocolate na pista?' andando mais e mais...**_

**N/A: Narração de James**

_**Que vontade de tomar um milk shake de ovomaltine e fritas, ops um papel Bob´s 9km **__****__** Que ironia do destino, vou lá, como está chovendo lá fora... Uma ruivinha linda na rua será que quer carona?...**_

**Narração de Lily**

_**Um carro... 'carona! Carona'... o carro parou uffaa... o motorista abaixa o vidro... (completando o pesadelo)... **_

- Oh não Potter!

- Lily!?

- Não a escrava Isaura! Prá você é Evans!

- Sempre hilária você. Carona.

- Se fosse outro motorista eu até aceitaria a carona.

- Qual é Lily vamos, eu vou até o Bob´s.

- Que ironia do destino¬¬.

- Tá indo prá lá também?

- Estava, mas pensando bem minha vontade de fritas e milk shake passou.

- Aii dentro Lily deixa de besteira entra no carro.

- Não obrigada.

- Quer parar de andar na chuva?

- Quer parar de me seguir? O que você está fazendo?

- Descendo do carro?

- Prá que?

- Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha no meio do nada!

- Eu não estou pedindo sua companhia.

- Mas eu estou oferecendo-a.

- Ofereça-a a Melissa.

- Deixa dessa Lily a Melissa não significou e não significa nada prá mim.

- Não foi o que pareceu. E prá você é EVANS!

- Lily deixa de ser cabeça dura e para de sair andando no meio do nada sem direção e ainda por cima nessa chuva!

- O que você faz no meu pesadelo?

- O que você faz nos meus sonhos?

- Eu perguntei primeiro!

- Eu perguntei por segundo!

- Potter dá prá você vazar?

- Não dá não!

- Posso saber porque você não me deixa em paz?

- Lily...

- EVANS!

- Lírio eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha nessa chuva, vamos para o meu carro.

- Não vou e ponto!

- Aceite a carona.

- Eu posso ir andando.

- É perigoso.

- Eu sei me cuidar.

- Tá chovendo.

- Não sou de açúcar.

- Vai resfriar.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Ai você não vai tomar o seu milk.

- Perdi a vontade.

- Olha nem vai poder tomar sundae.

- Chantagista.

- Orgulhosa!

- Metido!

- Linda!

- Hipócrita!

- Te amo! Te amo!

- Mentiroso!

SMACK (agarrada por James Potter)

**TRIN TRIN TRIN (Despertador toca)**

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (gritinho básico da proporção que eu acordei Hogwarts) oito e meia!?? Isso é um absurdo quem diabos colocou esse despertador!?

- Desculpa Lily fui eu.

- Tinha que ser a senhora Black.

- Parece até que você estava gostando do sonho.

- Sonho!?? Pesadelo!!

- Se arruma vamos para o clube de bruxos que fica em Hogsmead a Emily já foi prá lá.

- Tá.

**Simultaneamente na hora em que o despertador toca (no quarto dos meninos)**

- James!

- PuTS $#$¨&#$! Na hora que eu beijo a Lily!

- Foi mal!

- Foi péssimo! Porque você me acordou?

- Vamos para o clube em Hogsmead vai tá todo mundo lá.

- Vou passar o dia de mau humor!

- Arruma-te logo!

**Voltando para o quarto das meninas...**

- Jéh a culpa é sua!

- Porque a culpa é minha?

- Você me acordou!

- Por isso?

- ISSO?

- Deixa de besteira se arruma logo.

- Ah eu vou tomar banho.

- Aff que vai é demorar!

- Vou não, escolhe uma roupa ai prá mim.

- Nós vamos para a piscina.

- Pega o biquíni rosa, um short, uma regata branca. Plis!

- Tá.

- Quem vai conosco?

- Bem o pessoal do sétimo, mas não ficaremos no mesmo grupinho que eles.

- Tá especifique quem vai.

- Eu, Siri, Emily e Remo, que já estão lá. Você, James, Pettigrew o pessoal de sempre.

- Pesando melhor seria interessante ficar com o resto da turma!

- Deixa de frescura!

- Frescura!??

- É isso mesmo!

- Tá piorar o meu dia, já não basta em pesadelo aquele projeto de sei lá o que!

- Então é por isso que a senhora está toda nervosinha não é???

- Nervosinha eu?

- Não pow a chapeuzinho que tá nervosa.

- Pode até ser com a pressão do lobo mau querendo dar uns pega nela.

- Lily!

- Que foi?

- Conta o sonho, pesadelo como você queira considerar isso.

- O pesadelo foi o seguinte...

**Simultaneamente no quarto dos meninos...**

- Puts eu já estou indo.

- Você vai vestido como?

- Ah pega uma bermuda ai e uma camisa.

- Porque você mesmo não pega?

- Valeu.

- Camisa irada.

- É eu sei.

- Convencido vai logo tomar banho.

- Tou indo, mas quem vai?

- O pessoal da sala, mas não ficaremos com eles.

- Sim lesado tou falando do nosso ciclo de amizades.

- Eu a minha namorada linda, Remo e Emily e o Peter.

- Só?

- Eu sei que você está esperando que eu diga a ruivinha vai.

- A Lily vai?

- A Jéh foi tentar convencê-la.

- Humm como eu queria que o meu sonho se realizasse.

- O que exatamente você sonhou?

- O sonho foi o seguinte...

**No quarto das meninas...**

- JURAAAAA!!???????????

**No quarto dos meninos...**

- AEW IRMÃO!

**No quarto das meninas...**

- Ah não vai tirar sarro da minha cara não, porque se não eu não vou!

- Tá eu não falo nada.

**No quarto dos meninos...**

- Para Sirius, para meu irmão deixa de ser chato.

- Ok eu calo a boca.

**No quarto das meninas...**

- Vamos Lily?

- Tá vamos logo.

- Tou pasma.

- Pois não fique.

**Na sala comunal da Grifinória.**

- Bom dia meninas. – Sirius.

- O que tem de bom?

- Bom dia Siri, não liga não a Lily acordou hoje de péssimo humor. – Jéssica.

- Não acordei.

- Lily fica quieta. James que cara é essa?

- A de sempre.

- Nossa os dois estão ouriçados hoje Merlim! – Jéssica.

- Eu interrompi o sonho dele. – Sirius.

- E eu o 'pesadelo' dela. Não foi Lily? – Jéssica.

- Na verdade eu agradeço por ter me acordado, só lamento ter tido o pesadelo.

- O que deu nos dois ein? – Sirius.

- Em mim nada.

- Sirius eu estou bem dá prá gente ir?

- Vamos logo abusados! – Sirius.

_**Tá eu estou irritada algum problema?! AFFF sinceramente que sonho pesadelo que eu tive. Merlim poderia explicar porque aquele estorvo estava nos meus sonhos!?? Oun que saco dá vontade de chorar de raiva! Fomos para o clube em **__**Hogsmead, o caminho inteiro eu estive calada, Emily e Remo já estavam lá (já contei que acho os dois fofos juntos?), fiquei na beira da piscina lendo Romeu e Julieta (lembrou o pesadelo¬¬) óculos escuros e de chapéu, o dia estava lindo. Sirius pegou a Jéh no colo e os dois pularam juntos na piscina (eles também são uma graça juntos). James de um lado Pettigrew do outro.**_

- Tá lendo Lily? – Pettigrew perguntou.

- Não Pettigrew eu estou rabiscando o livro com o olhar.

- Hehehe mals. James tá fazendo o que?

- Contando quantos idiotas vão me perguntar isso. Brincadeira amigo, fazendo nada como é o de costume.

- Pettigrew posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode sim Lily.

- Qual é o seu nome? -(James começou a rir, palhaço não estava falando com ele).

- Jura que você não sabe?

- Uhum. Sabe, eu custo a entender porque tem pessoas que estão rindo, eu não estou vendo nenhuma macaca de circo aqui fazendo graça?

- Peter.

- Ohhh posso te chamar de PP?

- Pode.

- Legal PP.

- Lily vem aqui prá piscina!

- Não Emily obrigada, eu vou fazer companhia ao PP.

- Quem peste é PP?

- O Peter.

- Ah tá, vem Peter também.

- Já estou indo.

_**PP**__**me fez o baita favor de se jogar com tudo na piscina molhando o meu livro¬¬ 'Valeu PP'.**_

- Você quer uma toalha Lily?

- Prá você é Evans, Potter e eu não preciso de uma toalha.

- Pensei que seu livro tivesse molhado.

- Pensou errado.

- Desculpa aew. Porque chamar o Pedro de PP?

- Não te devo satisfações James. – Puts fui muito ignorante.

- Nossa parece que algo afetou o seu humor hoje, eu estou tentando ser gentil com você. – (Potter 1 x 0 Lily)

- Desculpa. (Eu pedi desculpas ao lesado do Potter?... Potter 2 x 0 Lily e fiquei tentando ler)

Silencio constrangedor.

- Como vão os estudos prá os testes de nivelamento?

- Estão bem e os seus?

- Mal... preciso de ajuda...

- Emily e Remo sabem do assunto porque você não pede ajuda a ele.

- Sabe é constrangedor ficar 'segurando vela'. Você poderia me ajudar?

- Chame apenas um dos dois.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta.

- Pelo meu silencio você deveria se tocar e entender que é não (Potter 2 x 1 Lily)

- Você não vai estudar? porque enquanto você estuda, eu posso olhar e aprender.

- Potter você é retardado ou se faz? Puts se você não percebeu eu não quero estudar, nem falar nem nada com você!?

- Bem é que eu pensei...

- Pensou errado.

- Fracamente Lily...

- EVANS, Potter prá você eu já disse que é Evans.

- Lírio eu sonhei com você por isso nada que você fale vai me irritar.

- Pois eu não posso dizer o mesmo infelizmente tive um pesadelo com você. Será quem nem dormindo você se recolhe a sua insignificância?

- Rainha dos meus sonhos. Lily Evans e futuramente Lily Evans Potter...

- Como é a história?

- Lily Evans Potter, minha futura esposa.

- Potter acorda! Isso nunca vai acontecer nem nos seus sonhos!

- Mas nós estávamos noivos ou não? Já é uma esperança.

- Um grande erro que graças a Merlim foi concertado a tempo.

- Lily...

- Potter pare de me chamar de Lily!

- Sra. Potter.

- Sr. Palhaço, não senhor palhaço não. Palhaço é profissão você é besta mesmo! Sr Besta dá prá calar a sua boca!?

- Só por um beijo!

- Vai morrer falando!

- Não vou não.

_**Me levantei... Vi uma criança correndo na borda da piscina...**_

**(N/A: A cena a seguir será descrita em câmera lenta)**

_**Potter também se levantou e foi tentando me puxar eu fui me afastando o livro que estava em minha mão voou... Potter me beijou...**_

**(N/A: A cena volta para tempo real)**

PLOFT caímos na piscina. (DROGA!)

- VOCÊ NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA NÃO É!?

- Desculpa. – O menino respondeu.

- Borda de piscina não é lugar de correr.

- Borda de piscina não é lugar de brigar.

- Então a culpa é minha!?

- Eu não disse que a culpa é sua tia.

- Tia!?

- Mamãe me ensinou a chamar de Tia pessoas mais velhas que eu não conheço. (Potter começou a rir)

- Potter qual é a graça, e criança some da minha frente se não você vai ver a tia irritada.

- Tá tia desculpa. Tchau.

- Tia é Lírio?

- Que bom que você é paciente com crianças, quando tivermos os nossos filhos...

- Quê?? Filhos!? Com você? Toca-se retardado. (Empurrei Potter)

- Ooohhh amor próximo ano não é!?

- Próximo ano Potter será o ano que você irá sair do hospital. (tentei dar um tapa no Potter, mas ele segurou minha mão)

- Deixe de brabeza Lírio. Diga que você não amou o sonho.

- Odiei!

- Do mesmo jeito que eu odiei?

- Fica a seu critério analisar a situação, mas a minha opinião não é da sua conta!

- Lindinha não se irrite.

- Quem está irritada aqui?

- Você.

- Eu? Só se for a chapeuzinho vermelho!

- Sim, mas você não me respondeu se vai me ensinar ou não.

- Você é lesado, surdo ou o que? Seu retardado, projeto mal acabado de animal eu disse que eu não vou te ensinar coisa nenhuma, recolha-se a sua insignificância e saia de minha frente!

- Lily calminha. – jéh chegou perto.

- Ela fica nervosinha quando está perto de mim!

- Cala a boca Potter você não sabe o que está falando.

- Sei sim, sei muito bem que você me ama.

- Idiota! Seu defeito é que você acha que tudo gira em torno de você! Eu não te amo!

- E porque você noivou comigo!?

- O que está em debate aqui é o presente não o passado!

- Mas em tão pouco tempo você não me esqueceu!

- É claro que sim!

- Não, eu não esqueci.

- Não pareceu no dia que você estava com a Melissa.

- Lily aqui não é o lugar. – Emily falou.

- Eu não vou ficar mas aqui. – Respondi.

_**Sai da piscina e peguei minhas coisas sai Potter me seguiu, falando um monte de coisa, eu tava tão irritada que não entendi nada. Até que ele me puxou grossamente de uma forma que eu estava olhando em seus olhos.**_

- Dá pra você me soltar?

- Não dá não.

- Me larga se não eu grito.

- Se você gritar eu te beijo!

- Prefiro beijar uma parede!

- Por que você está assim!?

- Assim como?

- Irritada.

- Eu já disse que eu não estou irritada, e muito menos de devo satisfações da minha vida.

- Lily porque não voltamos a namorar?

- Potter faz-me rir, você tá achando que eu vou me expor ao ridículo depois do que você fez?

- Lily não foi por mal.

- Eu já te disse prá não me chamar de Lily, prá você é Evans!

- Lily eu te amo!

- Ama? Você me ama!?

- Amo.

- Você acha que eu nasci ontem? Não parecia que você me amava quando estava aos beijos com a 'Mel'!

- Lily eu te amo, por tudo que é mais sagrado volta prá mim.

- Não! Me larga!

- Só se você disser olhando nos meus olhos que não me ama.

_**Olhei nos olhos dele, fiquei bem séria...**_

- Eu não te amo, tudo o que eu sentia por você se transformou em desgosto, raiva e ódio...

_**Potter me largou...**_

- Pois é uma pena, porque eu ainda te amo e queria ficar com você.

_**Tá falando sério deu pena, muita pena pois uma lagrima caiu do rosto de Potter...**_

- Acabou o interrogatório?

- Acabou.

- Adeus Potter.

- Até mais Lily.

_**Dei as costas e sai como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se eu não tivesse escutado nada. Subi e fui para meu quarto, tomei um baita banho vesti meu roupão rosa pink, fiz uma trança nos cabelos e fiquei na minha cama. Estavam as correspondências do dia.**_

_Querida filha._

_Filhinha do meu coração, estou morrendo de saudades, faz tempos que você não escreve nem nada. E o seu presente de aniversario você gostou? O condomínio novo é muito legal, seu pai chamou um arquiteto para decorar seu quarto, hum e você é James? Manda um mega beijo prá um meu genro querido. Saudades suas._

_Amo-te querida._

_**Ok minha mãe tá muito atualizada sobre o meu noivado, peguei um pergaminho e a tinta e comecei a escrever.**_

_Mamãe._

_Desculpe-me nunca mais ter mandado cartas, quanto ao presente não preciso dizer que eu amei. Diga ao painho que eu amei a idéia de um arquiteto decorar o meu quarto, mamãe por favor nada muito escandaloso! Ah mãezinha a senhora está muito atrasada com as noticias de meu noivado, (ex-noivado), acabamos. Imagino que a senhora deve ter dado um gritinho de horror, advinha o que seu 'ex-genrinho' querido fez!? Bem um dia depois de meu aniversario (que presente ein!?) aconteceu uma partida de quadribol, (grifinória ganhou xD) durante a festa de comemoração, estava eu sentada enquanto Potter se divertia com os amigos (Ahh antes uma menina começou a falar que eu estava sendo traída, a principio não acreditei), então de mansinho Potter escapole e eu o sigo... e o que eu vejo? Haha ele com outra presente irado este não?? _

_Beijos prá ti e papai :D_

_Amo-os._

_**Terminando de ler a carta fui dormi, ainda era uma linda manha, afinal eu não demorei muito por lá. Já que tiveram a ousadia de me acordar tão cedo prá nada vou dormir. Fiquei bolando de um lado para o outro não vou mentir, até que adormeci... às nove horas da noite acordei. Jéh e Emily estavam de plantão ao lado de minha cama.**_

- Olha Mi a Senhorita Nervosinha Evans acordou. Boa noite Lily.

- Tá sem sermões Senhora Bones! – Jéssica batia o pé no chão.

- Lily o que diabos você estava pensando?

- Olha aqui Jéssica eu não estou afim de lições de moral nem de dar explicações! Vocês acham fácil o que eu estou passando?

- Não, mas em vez de sermões você prefere o que? Uma salva de palmas ou uma banda de carnaval e serpentinas? – Falava e gesticulava ironicamente.

- Jéh pega leve!

- Pegar leve Emily?

- Tá eu sei que a Lily está completamente errada pela forma que ela se portou no clube, mas releve os fatos posteriores.

- Mas Emily?

- Olha Lily eu até entendo que você tá baita chateada com o James, quem sou eu prá julgar a situação!? Ninguém, mas você não poderia ter descido do salto. Devo admitir que sua expressão furiosa de sentimentos foi um pouco exagerada. – Emily falava e balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- EXPRESSÕES DE SENTIMENTOS? – Jéssica ia se sentar, mas rapidamente saltou da poltrona – Nossa senhora aquilo não foi uma expressão de sentimentos não Mi foi um chilique muito exagerado!

- É um chilique expressa melhor a situação. – Jéssica afirmou com a cabeça.

- Você também é Senhora Abbott!??

- Lily o que eu posso dizer?

- Então não fica pondo a culpa em mim!

- Lily eu sei que o James foi muito canalha, nisso concordamos?

- Ok Emily concordo.

- Mas devemos concordar que sua postura hoje foi um pouco exagerada com a situação. Concorda?

- É obvio que ela não vai concordar né!

- Kitá tenha fé, estamos tentando analisar a situação, vendo pelo lado da verdade, devemos olhar os dois lados da moeda e com a paz de Merlim buscar a salvação. – Emily imitava uma pastora, sei lá o que foi cômica a cara dela.

- Glória a voz Senhor! – Jéh saudou.

- Amém! – Emily retribui – Mas cara Lílian você se aceita a palavra de Merlim e reconhece seus pecados?

- Bem... tá eu posso até ter exagerado, mas ele mereceu.

- Você está arrependida de seu ato cruel?

- Não.

- Pastora! – Jéssica ergueu as mão querendo perguntar.

- Diga coroinha...

- Como ela pode ir para o caminho da salvação sem se arrepender de seu pecado.

- Boa. Cara fiel, para ir até a salvação e ser absorvida de seus pecados você deve se arrepender de todo o mal feito.

- Ok. Tá eu me arrependo, só um pouco... – Jéssica me olhou com uma cara de terrorista! – Ok eu me arrependo de tudo.

- Perfeito você irá para o caminho da salvação. Mas todo o pecado requer uma penitencia, para que você possa refletir e que seu pedido de perdão seja aceito por Merlim.

- Tava demorando.

- Oushi não pode ficar impune não!

- Fala logo qual é a penitencia?

- Bem pedir perdão ao James.

- Quê!?? A mas não vou mesmo, beberam foi?

- Lily para buscar a paz você deve se livrar disso.

- Devo não Emily, mas não devo mesmo!

- Ahh Lily fala sério né? Ele errou ok, sabemos que ele também terá que pedir perdão. Também iremos dar um sermão nele, mas faça sua parte também! – Jéssica se revoltou completamente e começou a subir gradativamente seu tom de voz.

- Olha Jéssica o seu tom de voz!

- é necessário.

- Kitá vamos deixar a Lily pensar. – Emily puxou a Jéssica e saíram resmungando.

- Vão defender o Potter!

**Narração de Emily **

- Kitá vamos deixar a Lily pensar. – Puxei a Jéssica e saí resmungando.

- Vão defender o Potter!

- Afff a Lily também não dá o braço a torcer!- resmunguei.

- Também acho, aiii mulher quadrada! Vou procurar o Sirius.

- Até mais.

- Até mais Mi.

_Aff Merlim ajuda-nos que tá difícil a Lily é muito cabeça duro, pocha vida custa ela ceder as vezes que está errada? Nossa, já que a Jéh vai namorar eu também vou. Desci as escadas, mas não foi preciso procurar Remo, pois ele, James e Peter estavam na sala comunal da grifinória. James e Remo jogavam xadrez, Peter comia alguns bolinhos de chocolate enquanto olhavam os dois jogarem. Cheguei dando um selinho em Remo e me sentei para olhar a partida._

- Xiiii não vou segurar vela não – Falou James se levantando.

- Deixa de ser lesado James, advinha com quem eu estava? Não preciso nem dizer que era com Senhora Mau-humor puts hoje ela estava pior que nunca.

- Novidade – Remo falou enquanto movimentava uma peça do jogo.

- Eu sei que a Lily se irrita com facilidade.

- Não parece que sabe você vive dando motivos. Peter me dá um bolinho?

- Toma.

- Obrigada. Sim James... cara você tem que saber manusear a Lily, nem parece que vocês namoram, noivaram sei lá o que. Tu continuas o mesmo, sempre dando motivos prá deixá-la P da vida.

- O que eu fiz agora?

- Ahh James plis eu não sou gravador para relatar os fatos posteriores, mas como eu tenho uma grande consideração por você... vamos lá... É mais fácil tentar saber com o que ela não está irritada com você a tentar saber o motivo das raivas.

- Prossiga.

- Se você não me interromper.

- Desculpa.

- Interrompeu de novo ¬¬ Tá não se desculpe de novo não. Ok eu perdôo você. Devemos lembrar que ela ainda está soltando os cachorros todas as vezes que lembra do pequeno 'incidente' vamos chamar assim o 'incidente' que foi flagrar você se agarrando com a 'Mel' puts cara descesse o nível. Hummm prosseguindo devo te dizer também que este fato contam por pelo menos 100 'incidentes'. Depois ela sonha com você, na perspectiva dela de tirar as opiniões dela, o pesadelo da madrugada de hoje a deixou mais irritada ainda. Nem dormindo bicho você deixar a mulher em paz. – Fiz uma pequena pausa e prossegui. – E terminando teve o fato da piscina que foi o apocalipse. Contudo esses são os fatos que deixam a Lily muitíssimo irritada com você. Alguma pergunta?

- Eu estou com fome! –Peter terminou seus bolinhos e teve a idéia de abrir sua boca.

- Peter dá prá você sabe ficar na sua? Nada contra a sua manifestação de que está com fome obvio.

- Ok.

- Amor você está calado nem está opinando.

- Sono.

- Vá deitar-se eu tenho que brigar com o James. – Sorri sabe aquele sorriso lesado? Foi o meu.

- Não querido esperarei você terminar para depois mangar do Pontas.

- Se você prefere assim.

- Aluado vai tirar sarro é?

- Well Aluado, Pontas, Peter você é o que?

- Rabicho.

- Uauu rabicho bem original. Mas a que se devem esses belos nomes?

- Oushi Aluado ela não sabe não porque você é Aluado?

- Rabicho cala a boca.

- Não Rabicho, mas eu adoraria saber.

- Assim Remo f.

- James olha o vocabulário.

- Remo Lupim você está do jeitinho que James acabou de dizer se não me contar.

- Quem sabe outro dia eu estou com sono.

- Remo Lupin!

- Afff Remo a Emily já deveria saber.

- James conta prá Lily também porque você é Pontas.

- Mas Remo não se compara.

- Ok eu já resolverei isso.

- Oh Emily liga não é muito 'pervertido' prá você saber. – Peter falou dando um tapinha em meus ombros.

- Uau 'pervertido'? – Empurrei Peter no sofá – Você calminha! – Tapei a boca de James pois ele ia falar- Você cala a boca e você tá com um problemão! Deixa eu terminar com James que você vai ver o problema que te espera.

- Amor estou com sono.

- Garanto que já já irá passar. Voltando para o você James Potter, outra cruz que eu carrego de preocupações, A Lily tem meio mundo de motivos prá cuspir fogo quando te ver. Ok exagerei um pouco.

- Tenho chances?

- Chances? Uau de levar um pé na bunda, um tapa qualquer coisa do gênero se for falar com ela agora. Olha eu sou muito sincera. Bem mas tudo pode ser revertido com muito tempo e paciência.

- Paciência!??

- Paciência é uma virtude.

- Nesse caso não!

- Ok sem levar aos méritos da questão... Acham que eu estou assustando o James? Sabe desiludindo?

- Não Mi imagina! Por que todos pensaríamos isso? – Remo falou rindo.

- Remo Lupin não me dê motivos prá ficar mais irritada!

- Nossa Remo a patroa apertou a coleirinha?

- Peter não exiba suas asinhas não.

- Mas eu não tenho asas só um rabo para balançar – Todos caíram na risada eu não entendi, mas ri também.

- Ok Peter.

- Mas Mi a Lily tá tão irritada comigo?

- James eu falo grego? – Antes que ele tentasse responder. – Não é obvio que a Lily está irritada, mas como e disse anteriormente pode ser revertido, afinal vocês noivaram recentemente não é possível que ela não sinta nem, sabe um pouquinho de amor por ti, tá do jeito que ela está eu diria que você tem 1 de chance de reconquistá-la.

- Uau Emily suas perspectivas matemáticas são muito animadoras.

- São realistas James. Olhe pelo outro lado da fossa... você poderia não ter chance nenhuma não é!? Sabe o seu problema é esse cara relaxe e deixe fluir.

- Relaxar e deixar fluir.

- Exato.

- Tentarei. Alguma idéia prá minha reconquista?

- Olhe eu não deveria te ajudar, mas sabe vocês ficam tão lindos juntos e eu quero se madrinha, por isso vale apena juntar vocês. No exato momento não consigo pensar em nada, minha mente está pairando em outra realidade, depois terei uma baita conversa com minha assessora e eu poderei te informar as novas. Mas por hora evite chegar perto dela, e quando falar com ela pelo amor de Merlim chame-a de Evans, E-V-A-N-S. Não seja amostrado, prepotente, sarcástico, irônico essas coisas que ela odeia! Well nesta operação devo dizer que estou em desvantagem pois só irei trabalhar com ⅔ da minha capacidade de raciocínio. Ok não façam essas caras. Meu cérebro é dividido em três partes: EU, Lily e Jéssica, no caso como a Lily não irá poder ajudar só ⅔ de meu cérebro está funcionando. Aff vocês parecem que não raciocinam. Tá James não se preocupe farei o possível prá te ajudar.

- Peter vamos vazar que a Emily vai conversar formalmente com seu marido.

- Obrigada James pela compreensão.

- Vamos comer?

- Pelas barbas do profeta Peter será que você só pensa em comer?

- Mas é preciso forrar o bucho antes de dormir.

- Tá Peter vamos. Tchau Mi e Remo boa sorte.

- Valeu.

- Tchau meninos.

- Tchau – Os dois responderam simultaneamente enquanto saiam da sala comunal de Grifinória.

- Ok Remo Lupin, devo dizer que estou muito confusa de como te chamar ou seria melhor Aluado?

- Emily não é nada demais, apelidos de amigos.

- E a parte 'pervertida' da história?

- Emily querida não é nada demais.

- Ahh então você não vai contar é?

- É que aii Emily posso não contar.

- Ou você conta ou eu saio por aquela porta e agente nuca mais se fala.

- Você deveria entender que é uma parte constrangedora de minha vida.

- Constrangedora? Uau e não é constrangedor prá mim não também?

- Não vejo motivos.

- Ah não vê, os amigos de seu namorado contam que é uma historia 'pervertida' de um apelido. Tá aprendendo com o James a fazer tudo escondido? Você não vê motivos de irritação minha se eu sei que você está escondendo algo de mim?

- Não meta o James na história. E eu não estou mentindo.

- Remo você não sabe mentir prá mim.

- E quem disse que eu estou mentindo?

- Ok não vai dizer?

-Não tem o que dizer, pocha é besteira.

- Se é besteira diga-me.

- Afff foi porque quando nós éramos jovens eu fiquei com uma menina numa noite de luar e o nome dela era Lua e eu fiquei azuado (N/A: essa palavra existe? Bem se existe não sei, mas quer dizer ficar doido) por ela. Por isso é Aluado. (N/A: História sem graça ¬¬). Satisfeita Emily Abbott?

- Não porque você está mentindo.

- Ai amor, vai dormir você está paranóica hoje.

- Paranóica ok, tá Reminho a paranóica aqui vai dormir, mas não espere que a paranóica fale com você amanha de manha não, porque eu não sou carretel para ser enrolada. Ah tenha uma boa noite!

_Sai bufando de raiva e voltei para o quarto. Lily estava deitada resmungando, comecei a andar de um lado para o outro resmungando..._

**Narração de Jéssica **

- Kitá vamos deixar a Lily pensar. – Emily me puxou e saímos.

- Vão defender o Potter!

- Afff a Lily também não dá o braço a torcer!- Emily resmungou.

- Também acho, aiii mulher quadrada! Vou procurar o Sirius. - Falei.

- Até mais.

- Até mais Mi.

_Apoiar o James? Aiaiai a Lily me tira do serio. Fui procurar Sirius pra namorar um pouco afinal namorar faz bem para o coração, assim que eu o encontrar, chamarei-o para voltarmos para a sala comunal. Estava vagando pelos corredores até que fui puxada por alguém?_

- Bebê? – Perguntei.

- Nossa quem mais poderia ser?

- Sei lá, nos dias de hoje é tão perigoso sair sozinha.

- Estava indo aonde?

- Tomar um chocolate e depois ia te procurar?

- Ok Lindinha. Meu beijo cadê?

Beijei o Sirius – Nossa a Lily tá a peste hoje meu irmão nunca a vi desse jeito!

- Pensei que você já estivesse acostumada com os chiliques dela.

- Também, mas me angustia.

- Aii amor depois você pensa.

- Porque você não me ajuda?

- Porque esse fogo todo?

- Aiii Jéh tem coisa melhor que se agarrar com você?

- Eu só sirvo prá ser agarrada?

- Não amor.

- Foi o que você disse. – Fiz aquela cara do tipo; 'Tá me achando com cara de lesada?'

- Amor você é linda, e beija muito bem eu quis dizer que não tem coisa melhor do que ficar coladinho com você.

- Sirius eu não nasci ontem.

- Amor desculpa me?

- Tá Sirius essa passa.

- Bem querida onde paramos?

- antes, durante ou depois da pequena troca de idéias divergentes?

- Antes?

- Creio que você estava querendo me agarrar e ai começamos a brigar.

- Ok o resto não importa – Sirius me puxou pela cintura e começamos a nos beijar, ai meu Merlim eu sei que já deveria está acostumada, mas toda a vez que este homem me beija sinto-me arrepiada. Nossa que homem, fofo, lindo, maravilhoso. Só não digo perfeito pois é exagero. Nossa mais hoje ele está meio descontrolado, nossa que fogo. – Sirius, para um pouco já está tarde.

- Não, está tão bom, que tal irmos dar uma volta?

- Sirius não, agora não já está tarde.

- Vai Jéssica.

- Não Sirius, vamos voltar.

- Qual é está tão massa!

- Mas está muito tarde!

- Aii Jéh vamos lá prá fora precisamos tomar um arzinho!

- 'Arzinho'? Não querido, obrigada, mas eu irei subir.

- Luise não estraga o clima.

- What? Luise? Well como assim?

- Jéssica não estraga o clima, você sempre freia quando agente está 'avançando o sinal'.

- Primeiro eu não sou Luise! Segundo eu não quero 'avançar o sinal' com você tá? Sirius qual é eu acho que estamos namorando e você me confunde com alguma Luise?

- Amor, fiz confusão com as palavras.

- Muita confusão, primeiro você diz que quer se agarrar comigo, eu não acho isso uma forma adequada de você falar com a sua namorada, eu exijo respeito de sua parte. Segundo você me chama de Luise, terceiro me acusa de quebrar um suposto 'clima' de quando estamos 'avançando o sinal' eu não deixei transparecer que queria isso.

- Jéh eu me excedi um pouco.

- Um pouco?

- Ai não foi nada de mais.

- Ser chamada de Luise não tem nada de mais? Falando nisso quem é Luise?

- Uma menina lá do prédio, é que ela mandou o convite da festa dela ai eu me lembrei, pois queria te convidar para a festa.

- Uau quando estamos namorando você fica pensando em outra. Obrigada pela sinceridade.

- Não é o que você está pensando.

- Quanto mais você se justifica mais você se enrola!

- E aii Jéssica pensei que já tivéssemos intimidade suficiente para dar sabe uma 'avançada'

- Pensou errado.

- E você que ficou toda estranha quando eu te peguei logo cedo, quem mais poderia ser?

- Nossa é bem normal você estar andando pelos corredores e ser agarrada não é? Apenas quis confirmar se era você porque se não fosse eu ia descer o barraco.

- Você estava como se quisesse fazer algo errado tá ficando com alguém?

- Nossa aii é f você se excede com as palavras me chama de Luise e você que é corno? Olha já vou falou!?? Pense muito na festa da Luise.

- Jéssica espera.

_Idiota tá pensando o que da vida ein? 'avançando o sinal' puts só era o que me faltava, voltei para o a sala comunal de grifinória bufando de raiva. James, Remo e Peter estavamlá, Remo parecia irritado com algo Peter estava com muita comida e James estava se acomodando no sofá para falar com Remo. Passei ligeiramente._

- Onde está Sirius? – Perguntou James.

- Por mim eu espero que ele esteja ardendo nas chamas do inferno com a Luise! – Respondi subindo as escadas, pude ver que James ficou com aquela cara: 'ela entendeu o nome de quem eu perguntei?'.

_Cheguei no quarto e Lily estava deitada resmungando, Emily andava de um lado ao outro resmungando também..._

_Nota da Autora._

_Gostaria de pedir desculpas mais uma vez, pessoal do orkut pela minha ausência. Mas como informei na nota anterior ao poste, estive em semana de provas e um pequeno 'susto' impediram minha postagem, mas o capitulo está ai prá vocês, espero que vocês tenham apreciado. Amei escrever agora é a vez de vocês trabalharem nos comentários, amo os comentários sabiam? ;P. Ok já estou trabalhando no próximo capitulo e depois eu farei uma notificação sobre os próximos capítulos da história. Vejo vocês em breve e manteremos contato através de comentários (plis muitos :J) _

_Beijos._

_Jéssica de Paula __♥_


	25. Depois da tempestade vem a bonança

Capitulo 25 – Depois da tempestade vem a bonança.

**N/A: Narração de Lily**

_Chegaram as duas psicopatas no quarto reclamando de alguma coisa, havia chegado uma carta para Jéssica._

- Boa noite para vocês também. – Falei ironicamente prá quebrar o silencio.

- Boa noite Lily já está melhor dos ânimos? – Emily perguntou – Aiiii que droga vocês nem acreditam.

- Vocês que não vão acreditar no que aconteceu lá em baixo. – Jéssica comentou também.

- Ok antes da sessão fofoca. Jéssica chegou uma carta para você, parece que é do Igor.

- Valeu Lily onde ela está?

- Ao lado de sua cama.

- Valeu. Hum realmente é do Igor, nossa faz séculos que ele não escreve, o Lucas então nem se fala. Ok deixa eu ver o que é. Vou ler em voz alta ok?

- Ok – Emily e eu falamos simultaneamente.

_Cachinhos dourados._

_Quanto tempo ein mana que eu não te escrevo, eu sei me desculpa estive muito ocupado por esses tempos. Como você está minha irmã caçula predileta? Hum e o seu namoro ein? Aquele individuo está te tratando bem?_

- Muito bem Igor Bones! Tratando as mil maravilhas...– Jéssica pausou a lida da carta e comentou.

_Bem irmã eu vou me casar com a Sophia, pasme eu sei que você está. E vocês, ponho vocês pois tenho certeza como um e um são dois que você está lendo esta carta com Emily e Lílian, falando nelas mande-as um beijo. Voltando... e vocês serão minhas madrinhas acompanhadas de Sirius, Remo e James. Será uma cerimônia simples só para os amigos mais próximos. Jéh nossos pais estão muito preocupados com Você-Sabe-Quem, estavam até pensando em se mudar para o Brasil, nada concreto ainda. Eu e Sophia iremos morar em Cambridge,por enquanto nossos pais se mudaram para lá também, portanto quando acabar o ano letivo você ira para a casa da Lily e em seguida iremos te buscar lá para você morar conosco em Cambridge. _

_Beijos Igor Bones._

- Eu não acredito que eu vou ter que morar em Cambridge, papai sabe que eu amo Londres isso não é justo!

- Fica assim não nós vamos te visitar.- Emily falou.

- Mas não é a mesma coisa. – Respondeu ela.

- Ok, pode não ser a mesma coisa eu sei, mas nós duas não vamos te abandonar não né sua boba. – Falei.

- Pena que o Sirius vai prá o casamento do meu irmão aff que droga!

- E o Remo também.

- Nossa meninas, uma de cada vez Emily comece.

- Well desci e estavam Remo, James e Peter. Remo e James jogavam xadrez e Peter como sempre comia. Então sentei me do lado de Remo e passamos a conversar... conversa prá lá conversa prá cá... Remo mangou de James, chamando-o de Pontas, daí eu sempre soube. Só que James chamou de Aluado. Fiquei curiosa e perguntei, remo ficou me enrolando, James também e Peter pergunta 'eu pensei que ela já soubesse', ou seja estava ali sobrando – Emily fez uma pequena pausa. – Ok até que tentaram me enganar dizendo que era algo 'pervertido' fiquei perguntando e Remo nada de me dizer. depois que James e Peter saíram eu perguntei o que era, ele me enrolou e me enrolou, eu conheço o meu namorado eu sei quando ele mente ou não, pocha eu me irritei e tal e ele não disse. Vocês estão assimilando a história? – Acenamos positivamente – Ok voltando ai ele mentiu prá mim com uma historia que tinha conhecido uma menina chamada Lua prá lá, uma historia sem pé nem cabeça então eu me irritei a beça com ele.

- Nossa o que será que é? Se eu falasse com Sirius eu perguntaria. – Jéssica falou abaixando a cabeça.

- Olha o Remo não é de mentir, mas isso é muito estranho. –Falei.

- Lily tenta descobrir você sempre foi amiga do Remo pode ser que ele confie mais em você do que em mim. – Emily disse abaixando a cabeça, vi seus olhos marejarem e vi também uma lagrima cair.

- Ai Mi não fala assim, ele deve confiar mais em você não é boba, afinal não sou eu quem namoro com ele. – Falei enxugando seu rosto.

- Promete tentar?

- É claro sua boba. E você Jéssica explique sua raiva de Sirius.

- Estava eu linda e maravilhosa...

- Modesta também- completei.

- Ok estava eu linda, maravilhosa e modesta indo tomar um chocolate e procurar Sirius para ficarmos namorando aqui na sala comunal de Grifinória afinal tá muito tarde. Até que eu fui agarrada do nada em um corredor escuro. Perguntei: 'bebê?' ai ele me pergunta 'quem mais poderia ser', nossa é muito normal você andar pelos corredores à noite e ser agarrada não é? Se não fosse ele eu ia descer o barraco obviamente. Ah ele fez um interrogatório. Então ele começou a me agarrar com um fogo que uau nunca vi antes. Tá até ai normal isso é típico do Sirius, estávamos a conversar e ele 'ah tá depois agente vê isso tem coisa melhor que agarrar você?' uau não sabia que eu era agarrada não gostei da forma que ele se expressou, tudo bem relevo esta parte. Então ele me chama para tomar um 'arzinho' lá fora, sabe ai eu disse não Sirius está muito tarde vamos voltar. E ele nada, ok sabe o que ele falou? 'Luise não estraga o clima.' Como assim Luise ein? – Jéssica pausou ela estava muito irritada – Ele diz que toda vez que estamos no 'clima' de 'avançar o sinal' eu estrago? Hã?? Como assim?? Pois é eu freio quando estamos 'avançando o sinal' só era o que me faltava. Perguntei da Luise e ele disse 'é uma menina do prédio que me mandou um convite prá festa dela e eu vou te convidar' nossa enquanto namoramos ele pensa na festinha da outra nossa que prestigio o meu. Sem argumentos ele começou a me acusar de estar fazendo algo errado, me acusando de estar ficando com alguém. Essa é boa ele que fala em outra enquanto estamos nós beijando e ele que é corno perfeito então eu sai e estou aqui agora.

- Uau que idiota. – Emily falou.

- Caracoles o Sirius estava sóbrio? – indaguei.

- Qual é Lily o Sirius prá pensar em outra precisa estar alcoolizado? é isso ai Jéssica parabéns, é sempre isso eu me apaixono, por mais que eu saiba que o cara não presta, eu insisto e fico, me engano e depois levo um pé na bunda. Mas dessa vez eu não estou abalada.

- Jéh olha o seu nariz vai crescer. – Mi disse.

- Jéh eu te conheço você não estava 'afim' do Sirius você o 'ama'. – Disse.

- Não amo aquele idiota não, não amo, ai eu não acredito que eu fui idiota, ele não está ligando se tá com uma que o ame, ele quer varias prá encher sua fama de galinha.,

- Admitiu que o ama. – Mi falou.

- Disse não.

- Jéh disse sim, mas ok se você prefere se enganar. Olha sem querer defender o Sirius tá, mas você não tem provas que ele está com essa Luise. Se você o flagrasse eu te apoiaria, no meu caso eu i o Potter com a Melissa.

- Mas Lily...

- Mas nada Jéh, é serio isso. Jéh o Sirius provou que é capaz de passar mais de um mês com a mesma pessoa, o que prá ele é um recorde, sei lá fala com o Potter ele pode saber quem ela é, afinal ele é seu amigo, não te mentiria prá você e Emily o que eu posso te aconselhar é que com calma você tente falar com o Remo, o Remo é um menino incrível não faria nada prá te magoar. Meninas vocês amam seus namorados não briguem por besteiras. Esfriem a cabeça e amanha conversem com seus respectivos namorados. – Sem querer derramei uma lagrima de tristeza.

- Lily porque você está chorando?- As duas perguntaram.

- Nada não meninas, eu não estou chorando.

- Ai Lily eu te conheço, esse coraçãozinho está sofrendo por causa de um certo alguém chamado James Potter. – Mi falou.

- Lily eu sei que você é muito cabeça dura e não vai admitir que está sofrendo pelo James.

- Jéh isso é pagina virada, eu sem querer derramei esta lagrima porque... porque eu fico triste quando vocês minhas amiguinhas, minhas irmãs estão sofrendo. Porque eu me importaria eu sempre tive o coração de pedra em relação ao amor? Ok muda o assunto.

- Muda o assunto porque você se magoa. Tá se você prefere... – Jéssica falou.

- Bem, poderíamos passar as férias juntas? – Mi perguntou.

- Uhum, revezaremos as casas. – Jéh disse.

- Por mim, enviarei uma coruja prá o papai. – Completei.

- Serão perfeitas. – Jéh suspirou.

- Será sim, mas meninas já é tarde, já é tarde. Vão pra cama eu vou na cozinha pegar algo estou desde cedo sem comer. – Falei.

- Certo amanha falamos mais pois o assunto vai render. – Mi falou.

- Ok meninas boa noite. – Jéh.

- Boa noite- Mi e eu respondemos.

_As meninas se deitaram e eu fui rumo a cozinha. Remo, Peter e Sirius estavam subindo as escadas, pelo visto me viram, eu estava com um roupão rosa, pantufas de coelhinho e o cabelo divido e amarrado em duas partes. Minha franja estava de lado, (devo admitir estava muito 'patty'). Fui andando pelos corredores, encontrei Dumbledore e expliquei o motivo de estar fora do dormitório, Dumbledore é muito compreensivo. Continuei andando rumo a cozinha, tinha um pote de biscoitos e avistei também o chocolate, mas de repente sai uma pessoa da porta do deposito. _

- Ahhhh! – Gritei.

- Shiiiiii sou eu Evans, sou eu. – Espera eu conheço esta voz era o...

- Potter?

- Relaxa sou eu.

- Afff que susto você quer me matar?

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem Potter, não precisa se desculpar. – Falei em um tom normal, afinal ele não fez nada de mais. – Bem com licença.

- Isso é porque eu estou aqui?

- Não, perdi a fome.

- Evans eu entendi que agi de forma errada com você no dia em que você me pegou com a Melissa, hoje eu a irritem sem querer, não a censuro por você estar irritada comigo, mas eu gostaria que pelo menos pudéssemos nos tratar como 'conhecidos'.

- Ok.

- Nossa você está tão...

- Rosa? É eu sei.

- Não ia dizer isso, mas você também esta rosa.

- Então o que você ia dizer? espera... você me chamou de...

- Evans? Pensei que você quisesse que eu te chamasse assim.

- É eu sei, fiquei apenas surpresa. Sim, mas o que você ia me dizer?

- Ah que você está bonita com esse penteado. – Falou ele mordendo um biscoito.

- Obrigada.

- Uma boquinha antes de dormir não é?

- Não comi durante o dia todo.

- Ah tá explicado. – Sentamos e ficamos comendo, estava um silencio constrangedor – Li... ops desculpa Evans, sabe me explicar porque as meninas estão tão irritadas com seus namorados?

- Bem Potter...

- Por favor, James.

- Se não se importa eu prefiro Potter.

- Ok como queira.

- Bem Potter, eu não posso sair dizendo por ai o que elas me falaram.

- Entendo.

- Bem, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Fique a vontade.

- Porque você é o Pontas, o Peter é Rabicho, o Sirius Almofadinhas e o Remo é Aluado?

- Bem Evans esta pergunta está fora do meu alcance.

- Ok, foi só curiosidade.

- Não foi curiosidade, você está tentando ajudar a Emily e o Remo, nobre de sua parte.

- Obrigada, corajoso de sua parte falar comigo depois do meu comportamento logo cedo.

- Bem já acostumei, se você não pode mudar a realidade adapte-se a ela.

- É verdade. Boa filosofia...

- Você poderia ter ficado lá foi divertido.

- Tava sem saco.

- Percebi. – o silencio dominou a cozinha de novo.

- Potter?

- Sim pode falar estou escutando.

- Não é típico meu sabe, admitir que eu... eu errei... – Fiz uma longa pausa – E devo reconhecer que nesta manha eu me excedi com você. Então eu queria... équeeuqueriapedirdesculpasavoceporhoje.- Falei muito rápido.

- Hã?

- équeeuqueriapedirdesculpasavoceporhoje.

- Continuo sem enteder, por favor, fale pausadamente.

- É... que... eu queria pedir desculpas a você por hoje. Pronto falei!

- Tá perdoada Evans, eu também te peço desculpas pelos meus comportamentos recentes.

- Ok sem problemas. Boa noite Potter.

- Eu já terminei quer companhia? afinal vamos para o mesmo lugar.

- Se não se incomoda.

- Será um prazer.

- Sem segundas intenções?

- Sem segundas intenções.

- Sendo assim vamos.

_Seguimos andando pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts Potter estava calado e eu também. Chegando na sala comunal da Grifinória._

- Boa noite Evans.

- Igualmente Potter, ahh e nada de invadir meus sonhos – Brinquei.

- Ok sem invasões. Até mais Evans.

- Até.

_James foi à direção oposta da sala, eu subi as escadas e fui para o dormitório, Emily e Jéssica dormiam a sono solto. Escovei os dentes e fui para a cama, estava sem sono peguei um livro e comecei a ler. Hoje foi a primeira vez que eu me desculpei com Potter e conversei educadamente, sem estarmos namorando. Às vezes eu acho que nos precipitamos em noivar. Ok passado. Estou lendo A Moreninha de novo, este livro me encanta 'Mas amo e não me amam, e tenho amor ainda. E, por tão triste ama, aqui venho chorar.'... ' O riso de meus lábios há muito que murchou; aquele que eu adoro Ah! Foi quem matou; ao riso que morreu, o pranto sucedeu' Fiquei não sei quanto tempo ali lendo cada verso da Balada do Rochedo me fazia lembrar de James, não contive as lagrimas. Adormeci, acordando no dia seguinte pelos gritos de Emily._

- Lily já são sete horas acorda vamos nos atrasar para a primeira aula.

- Hã? Calma Mi. – Respondi.

- Calma não, Lily tem noção que só temos uma hora prá nós aprontar e comer!?? – Gritava e procurava ao mesmo tempo suas vestes.

- Já estou indo, e a Jéh!? – Perguntei.

- A Jéh está quase pronta, pelo amor de Merlim agiliza. Faz séculos que estamos tentando te acordar.

- Gárgulas galopantes Lily você ainda está de pijama! – Jéh se espantou com minha aparência péssima.

- Me acordaram agora!

- Faz meia hora que estamos tentando acordar você preguiçosa pelo visto a noite foi boa ein? – Jéssica penteava seus cabelos e assobiava.

- Muito engraçada Senhorita Bones. – Falei enquanto procurava uma roupa.

- Você chegou tarde Lily. – Emily falou começando o interrogatório.

- Não muito tarde como você sabe?

- Uee Lily você acha que eu consigo dormir sem que você esteja deitada? – Falou ela com um sorriso mostrando todos os 32 dentes.

- Nossa nem minha mãe é assim. – entrei no banheiro 15 minutos depois...

- Well Lily aonde exatamente você foi? – Jéh já estava pronta, vestia um jeans claro, uma blusa preta com frases em inglês douradas e um tênis preto da Nike. Estava com os seus lindos cabelos da cor do sol presos e a capa preta de Hogwarts nas mãos.

- Bem mocinhas curiosas eu fui tomar um chocolate e comer biscoites e encontrei o Potter. Alguém viu o meu tênis branco com rosa?

- O All Star? – Mi perguntou. Ela também já estava pronta, vestia jeans também e uma blusa laranja.

- Não o da Nike.

- embaixo da sua cama. – Jéh se adiantou.

- Obrigada.

- o Potter levou algum estalo? – Mi indagou.

- Não, eu pedi desculpas a ele e ficamos conversando.

- Sobre?

- Vocês duas, tentei descobrir sobre o Aluado.

- Ah e... – Mi perguntou curiosa.

- Nada depois eu dou os detalhes se não eu vou me atrasar.

- Ahhh Lily!

- Mi eu não demoro. – Enfim estava pronta, jeans escuro, uma regata branca com a frase 'Freak out let it go' em rosa e o tênis. – Pronto acabei. Sim o Potter não falou nada disse que estava fora do alcance dele me falar e tal. Vamos indo?

- Tá Lily, mas conta ai como foi? – Jéh curiosa como sempre.

- Ai Jéh eu já disse que conversamos e eu vou passar a tratá-lo como 'conhecido', ele pediu desculpas e depois me acompanhou até a sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Well você não está irritada com ele? – Mi perguntou.

- Não já superei a traição dele e fim de papo, e vocês não vão resolver seus problemas?

- Vamos tentar não é Mi?

- Uhum.

- Não me enrolem não.

- Sim senhora, olha eles ai. – Mi disse indo a direção a Remo e Jéh a Sirius. Eu me juntei a Potter e Peter.

- Bom dia meninos – falei.

- Bom dia. – responderam.

- Peter e James vamos indo à frente?

- Vamos.

**Narração de Emily**

- Bom dia Remo.

- Bom dia Emily.

- Você se importa em falar comigo depois da aula?

- Temos tempo agora, vamos lá prá fora e nós conversamos.

- Se você prefere. – Saímos da torre e fomos para um corredor vazio. Ainda tínhamos meia hora para a aula.

- Emily queria te pedir desculpas por ontem.

- Eu também, deveria ter compreendido que você não quer me contar, porque eu sei que a historia da tal Lua não é verdade.

- Uhum eu sei que eu menti, me perdoe também.

- Assunto encerrado.

- Mas eu andei pensando e não acho justo não te contar.

- Não precisa é serio já esqueci.

- Olha se depois que eu te contar você quiser acabar comigo eu te entendo... Emily quando eu era pequeno eu morava numa pequena vila, uma certa noite de lua cheia eu sai para o bosque pois estava chateado com minha mãe. Chegando lá eu fui mordido por um lobisomem e... e...

- Você é um?

- Sou se você quiser acabar você tem todo o direito, me desculpe por não ter te contado antes, eu sempre tive vergonha, eu sempre fui descriminado por isso.

- Ai Remo que besteira.

- Não tem medo de mim?

- Não.

- Sério?

- Sério Remo.

- Os marotos prá me ajudarem começaram a estudar animagia e eles conseguiram se transformar para me ajudar, pois eu não ataco animais. James é um cervo, Sirius um cachorro e Peter um rato.

- Uau chocante.

- Vamos para o nosso café da manha. Mas não conte as meninas, por favor.

- Tá. – Remo me abraçou e beijou-me muitooo fofo. :D

**Narração de Jéssica**

- Bom dia Jéssica.

- Bom dia Black, sonhou com Luise?

- Espera ai Jéssica eu vim aqui disposto a conversar e você já chega me atacando!

- Não era para atacar?

- Ok desculpa. D-E-S-C-U-L-P-A

- Eu sei soletrar Black.

- Eita gênio da peste!

- O que você estava disposto a conversar?

- Posso falar, ou será que eu vou ter que abrir os braços prá você não me engolir logo cedo?

- Ahh antes que eu esqueça o meu irmão disse que você ia ser padrinho do casamento dele com a Sophia.

- Agradeço o convite, posso?

- Fique a vontade!

- Seguinte, eu ontem estava com os hormônios a mil, e me excedi um pouco tentando sabe... você sabe.

- Não sou idiota. Mas prossiga.

- Ok calma. E pensei que você também quisesse.

- Pensou errado.

- Certo posso prosseguir?

- Como queira.

- E pensei que você quisesse, sabe pela primeira vez na vida eu estou afim de alguém de verdade, sem ser só por ficar, eu admito no começo foi, mas eu mudei meus sentimentos por você.

- Uau valeu pela franqueza.

- E sabe esta é a primeira vez que estou preparado para um relacionamento sério, Jéh eu não quero só namorar com você eu quero me casar com você! E acabei extrapolando.

- Black você está passando bem?

- Estou sim.

- Well mais isso não explica a tal Luise.

- Ciumenta, Luise é uma amiga do meu prédio que vai fazer aniversario na época de natal e minha mãe mandou uma carta dizendo que ela nos convidou, só que ontem eu estava muito descontrolado e acabei falando na hora errada.

- Tá certo.

- Você ainda está chateada?

- Eu acho que você ainda não se desculpou por algo que você disse ontem.

- Que coisa?

- Nossa esqueceu não é?

- Falando sério o que foi?

- Nossa Black esqueceu da acusação que você me fez!!?

- Não lembro o que foi, mas mesmo assim desculpa.

- Você não lembra de ter dito que eu estava com uma atitude suspeita, que parecia que estava fazendo algo errado, e você também não lembra não é Black de ter me acusado de estar ficando com alguém?

- Não lembro.

- Só lembra o que te é conveniente! Só não é Senhor Black

- Dá prá me chamar de Sirius ein Jéh?

- Se não percebeu estou irritada com você.

- Jéh eu juro que não me lembro de ter te falado isso. Mas desculpa, por favor.

- É muito fácil não é Black falar o que quer e depois pedir desculpas, não é?

- Jéh... Eu não gosto de te ver triste, e desculpa.

- Triste? Quem está triste aqui? Você acha que eu vou me abalar por você?

- Não vem me enganar que você não está com raiva.

- NÃO!

- Jéssica admita que você me ama e que está magoada comigo, mas existe alguma forma de você me perdoar, algo que eu possa fazer?

- Você poderia ao menos admitir que falou aquilo ontem...

- Mas eu te juro que não lembro de ter dito isso.

- Você falou!

- Se falei não tive a intenção.

- Porque as pessoas sempre falam as coisas e depois não assumem o verdadeiro sentido de como elas disseram? Com licença. – Saí com os olhos marejando e fui até o banheiro chorar.

**Narração de Lily**

- Bom dia. – responderam.

- Peter e James vamos indo à frente?

- Vamos.

- Bom animo Lílian? – Peter perguntou.

- Estou sim Peter, não terei um chilique não.

- ainda bem.

- Evans será que os meninos e as meninas se acertam? – Potter perguntou.

- Creio que sim, estou na duvida com a Jéh nossa ela tão geniosa.

- Igual a você.

- Eu sei, por isso eu posso dizer.

- Dá pra os dois andarem mais rápido eu estou com fome.

- Rabicho será que você só pensa nisso!

- Pontas saco vazio não para em pé.

- É verdade Peter. – falei rindo.

- Nossa Evans bom te ver assim rindo com tudo.

- Se você não pode mudar a realidade adapte-se a ela.

- Boa filosofia.

- Copiei de alguém.

- Ahh eu não vou ficar aqui segurando vela não.

- Peter deixa de ser lesado você não está segurando vela.

- Bom dia James. – Alex falou.

- Bom dia Alex. – James retribuiu.

- Bom dia prá você também Alex. – Falei rindo.

- Bom dia Lílian.

- Oun Lily e James vão logo eu estou com fome.

- Ok Peter, ok vamos logo, Potter você nos acompanha ou fará companhia a Alex?

- Anda logo Pontas!

- Eu vou com vocês. Até mais ver Alex.

- Pontas, Pontas não fale com essa ai sabe né a Lily não vai com a cara dela.

- Peter! – Dei uma tampinha nas costas dele.

- Estou mentindo Lily?

- Rabicho não abuse a mulher esta hora do dia. – Potter falou em meio a risos e me puxou pela cintura para eu andar e empurrou Peter. (foi um momento divertido)

- Peter você realmente tem um motivo prá sentir muita fome. – Falei.

- Que motivo?

- Gárgulas galopantes como diz a Jéssica, filho você só fala besteiras.

- Eu falo besteiras é?

- Não Rabicho imagina.

- Vocês dois ai em vez de voltar logo a namorar ficam ai desperdiçando tempo e saliva eu ein. – Peter sabia que eu não ia deixar assim... – Quem chegar por ultimo no salão principal vai convidar o outro prá sair.– Peter saiu correndo, eu olhei prá o Potter e saí correndo, Potter correu também.

- Peter não está valendo! – Gritei.

- Está sim!

- Rabicho, Rabicho!

- Êêê Pontas a Lily está ganhando!

- Cala a boca Peter, você vai ver BOOMM – esbarrei em alguém pedi desculpas e Potter passou na minha frente – AHHH Potter você não vai ganhar!

- Ah vou sim!

- Heee a Lily está perdendo vai chamar o Pontas prá sair!

- Cala a boca Peter – Gritamos simultaneamente. Potter estava na minha frente correndo como louco. Não sei de onde tirei forças mais corri o mais rápido que pude e alcancei Potter.

- Haaa vou te passar!

- Não vai não Evans.

- LILY? – Mi gritou.

- Agora não dá!

- Hehe qual dos dois vai perder!? – Peter caçoava.

- Peter você me paga! – Gritei

- Me paga não, vai chamar o James prá sair.

- Aeewww Lily! – Emily começou a rir junto de Remo.

- Vai Pontas!

- Peter seu comilão de uma figa você vai ver! – Gritei já sem forças, estávamos correndo e quase chegando no salão comunal. Corri e fiquei emparelhada com Potter.

- Eu não vou perder!

- Ahhh vai sim James Potter! – Corri mais e mais chegamos praticamente juntos, eu estava um pouco a frente acabamos tropeçando um no outro e caímos no meio do salão. – Ganhei! – Potter estava em cima de mim.

- Ganhou não.

- Quem ganhou? – Mi perguntou a Peter.

- A Lily!

- O que foi que você disse a eles em Rabicho? – Remo perguntou rindo.,

- Eu disse que era um desperdício de tempo e saliva os dois não namorarem, e que quem chegasse por ultimo aqui iria chamar o outro pra sair.

- Uau Peter! – Mi se espantou, na mesma hora chegou Sirius, não parecia que os dois tinham voltado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Sirius perguntou.

- Eu disse que era um desperdício de tempo e saliva os dois não namorarem, e que quem chegasse por ultimo aqui iria chamar o outro prá sair, ahh não vou repetir mais isso não.

- Ok, eu farei. – Potter falou e eu pasmei.

- UHUUUUUUUUU – Todos gritaram.

- Ok como eu perdi eu prepararei o encontro. Digno da minha colega Evans.

- Colega? –Sirius perguntou.

- Sim minha colega, será um encontro de dois colegas, nada demais. – Confesso ter estranhado, mas melhor assim.

- Pois é Potter e eu somos apenas colegas. – Nisso já estávamos andando para a mesa.

- Caracoles! – Remo falou.

- Pelas barbatanas de Ariel! – Mi falou pondo uma mão na cintura e outra na boca.

- Qual é ex-cunha diz que você não tem uma quedinha pelo o garotão aqui.

- Não Sirius eu não tenho uma quedinha pelo garotão ai.

- Ah esqueci não é uma quedinha é uma quedona (N/A: não sei se esta palavra existe).

- Well pelo visto vocês não se ajeitaram não é? – Potter perguntou.

- Não voltamos porque ela não quer, está chateada com algo que eu disse, mas não foi minha intenção.

- Jéh. – Falei enquanto ela sentava à mesa usando óculos escuros.

- Bom dia, pessoal do que falavam Lily?

- Não voltamos porque você não quer, está chateada com algo que eu disse, mas não foi minha intenção. – Sirius se precipitou.

- Eu não lembro te ter perguntado a você Black.

- Ah Jéssica me perdoe mais uma vez eu te peço perdão.

- Engula suas desculpas esfarrapadas sem um pingo de sinceridade.

- Ela está andando muito com você. – Potter sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Uhum e Sirius com você.

- Não! – Respondeu ele de volta.

- Ok encerra o caso, se não podemos acabar em estalos. – Falei e em seguida comecei a rir.

- Calminha Evans sem estalos.

- Ok sem estalos.

- O que os dois tanto cochicham? – Mi perguntou.

- Nada importante Mi.

- Ah tá Sirius, por favor, não fala comigo. E também pare de se desculpar!

- Ahh Jéssica.

- E me chame de Bones.

- Porque diabos você não entende Jéssica que eu não vou te chamar de Bones tão pouco eu vou parar de pedir desculpas!?

- Vai me chama outra vez de Jéssica vai chama!

- JÉSSICA BONES BLACK! A MENINA QUE EU MAIS AMEI E AMO NESTA VIDA!

- Cala a boca Senhor Black você não se toca que está sendo ridícula a cena!?

- Jéssica, Jéssica, Jéssica! E ai você não me desafiou te chamar de Jéssica!? – Jéh se levantou e...

PLOFT!

- Um! – Mi e eu fizemos o coro.

- Ahh Jéssica, deixa de besteira eu já pedi desculpas!

- E eu já disse que não aceito as suas desculpas!

- Oun que gênio mulher!

- Geniosa nada!

- Bem sem querer interromper a pequena troca de idéias divergentes dos dois. Mas temos que ir prá aula. – Mi interrompeu.

- Vamos logo Emily o ar está poluído. – Jéh agarrou o braço da Mi e a retirou do salão depressa. Sirius saiu reclamando com Remo e novamente só restou Potter, Peter e eu.

- Oia Lily arranjei um encontro prá senhora.

- Peter, Peter quer um estalo?

- Não esta parte eu deixo prá o Pontas. – Peter sorriu, nunca pensei que fosse divertido andar com os Marotos.

- Valha-me Merlim a Jéh tá andando muito com você, uau viu o estalo?

- Vi sim. Nem sei se ainda tenho forças, faz tempo que sabe eu não pratico.

- Eu ein Evans essas suas praticas, me tire disso.

- Brincadeira Potter.

- Eu já fico desconfiado.

- Lily me ajuda?

- Em que Peter? Contrabandear lanche de madrugada? – Falei e ri da minha própria piada sem graça. – Se vocês não rirem vão levar estaladas – Brinquei.

- Hahaha – Peter e Potter riram sem graça.

- Brincadeira meninos, bem Peter prá que queres minha ajuda?

- Prá que mais poderia ser ein? Só prá estudar.

- Uau. Claro Peter depois das aulas.

- Posso estudar com vocês também?

- Pontas eu não te chamei.

- Heii eu perguntei a Lily.

- Não briguem crianças, tá Potter se você não atrapalhar.

- Prometo. – Seguimos até as masmorras para nossa aula de porções Jéh continuava resmungando e arrastando a Mi, Sirius também reclamava muito com Remo. Peter, Potter e eu íamos atrás. Ao chegarmos na sala sentamos respectivamente assim na primeira fila: Jéh, Mi, Remo e Sirius (um milagre Sirius sentar na frente) e na segunda fila : Peter, Potter, eu e Severo Snape.

- E ai Severo ainda deixou banha de porco? – Sirius caçou, especificamente hoje o cabelo de Snape estava mais oleoso que nunca.

- Qual é Sirius para. – Defendi Snape.

- Hei Pontas vai deixar a Lily defender outro cara?

- Prá sua informação Almofadinhas a Senhorita Evans é apenas minha amiga, não irei a impedir de defender o Snape. – Potter falou em tom severo.

- Calma Pontas.

- Estou Almofadinhas.

- Bom dia alunas, está frio não está hoje? ... – A aula fora muito interessante, pude observar a Jéh reclamando de tudo que Sirius fazia, 'Mi diga a este projeto que ele está pondo a quantidade errada'... 'Mi avise ao Black que ele vai explodir a sala' e assim segui a aula, ao termino da aula, Jéh puxou a Mi como ela fez de manhã. Sirius igualmente, e de novo sobrando Potter, Peter e eu.

- De novo a Jéssica puxou a Emily e só sobramos nós. – Peter bufou.

- Besteira Rabicho. – Potter falou. – Somos agora os três mosquiteiros. – Tentou ele fazer uma piada.

- Era prá rir? – Cortei o barato.

- Ahhh Evans!

- Brincadeira Potter, brincadeira!

- Menino para de me abusar! Cala a boca! – Jéh gritou!

- Ahh Cachinhos Dourados, Ahhh cachinhos dourados venha cá!

- Black cala a boca por Merlim, isso só piora a situação

- te amo!

PLOFT!

- Dois! – Mi e eu fizemos o coro. Remo e Potter caíram no riso.

- Black para estou falando sério.

- Ah meus Cachinhos Dourados não se irrite.

- Black vá prá o inferno! – Jéh saiu desembestada pelos corredores e virou rumo ao dormitório. Todos nós fomos comer no grande salão, de um lado sentou Mi e Remo do outro Sirius, Peter, Potter e eu.

- Lily ainda está de pé à aula? – Peter perguntou apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente.

- Posso Evans?

- Potter eu disse logo cedo que você podia.

- Desculpa, porque você poderia ter mudado de idéia.

- Não mudei.

- Humm os dois estão conversando como gente! – Mi mangou.

- Mangue Senhora Abbott.

- Calminha Lily. Amor vamos dar uma volta? – Falou Mi dando um selinho em Remo.

- Vamos sim. – Remo se levantou e os dois saíram abraçados, particularmente muito fofo!

- Lily a vejo mais tarde no dormitório, vou tentar conversar seriamente com a Jéh.

- Sirius quer um conselho?

- Ok.

- Não faça nada, vá prá algum lugar e tente relaxar, você falar agora com ele só irá deixá-la mais irritada.

- Valeu Lily, te vejo por ai Pontas.

- Tchau - Potter falou.

- Hei gente, vou tirar um cochilo e depois nós estudamos, beleza fui. – Peter saiu também

- Só sobrou nós.

- Pelo visto sim.

- Ahh a aposta...

- Não estava valendo – Interrompi.

- Eu pensei que poderíamos sei lá, sair como amigos. – Falou corando.

- Ok, podemos sair apenas como amigos, nada mais que isso.

- Evans... – Potter corou e depois parou.

- Potter... – Tentei encorajá-lo a falar, mas sem sucesso.

- Deixa prá lá.

- Ah não Potter fala.

- Bobagem, mas poderia te pedir algo?

- depende.

- Se importa de me chamar de James?

- Ok, se você prefere. James.

- Bem quando poderíamos sair?

- Não sei James.

- Hum Evans vamos jogar xadrez hoje noite?

- Jogar o que James?

- Xadrez.

- Não, pelo amor de Merlim, eu não sei jogar nem vou pagar mico.

- Besteira Li... Evans.

- Não, na-na-ni-na-não sem chance.

- Ok, já soube do Voldemort?

- Não, depende do que você está falando.

- Que ele está procurando pessoas para se unirem a ele.

- Ah sei sim, pior que tem gente que se une a ele.

- Muitos dizem que foram obrigados, o que eu não acho.

- Também não, as pessoas estão interessadas nas regalias do poder que Voldemort tem conquistado através do medo das pessoas.

- Uhum, e ele foi visto em Askaban.

- Tentando libertar presos prá se tornarem seus seguidores.

- Talvez.

- Afff me dá arrepios pensar sobre este assunto.

- Você seria capaz de se juntar a ele? – Falou James abaixando cada vez mais o tom de voz e surpreso.

- Claro que não James, prefiro morrer a me unir aquele demônio.

- Falavam sobre o que casal babaca? – Falou Malfoy.

- Sobre nada que te interesse Malfoy. – Falou James se levantando.

- Falavam sobre Voldemort?

- Malfoy sai daqui, não é da sua conta. – Falou James de novo em tom mais alto.

- Não me admira nada que pessoas como vocês, tenham medo dele.

- Cala a boca Malfoy!

- James, por favor, vamos sair daqui.

- Lily deixa eu acertar com este ai.

- Algum problema meus jovens? – Professora Minerva detectou a briga.

- Não Professora Minerva. James eu já estávamos de saída não é James? – Respondi rapidamente.

- É Lily já estamos de saída.

- James você estava louco?

- Qual é Evans, aquele babaca.

- Mas você estava se comportando como um brigando!

- Eu não briguei.

- Graças a Minerva que apareceu.

- É o ultimo ano em Hogwarts você não quer ser expulso a esta altura do campeonato quer?

- Não Evans, às vezes eu perco a cabeça.

- Pois já está na hora de você por ela no lugar, e deixar de fazer besteiras. – Falei em tom severo.

- Desculpa.

- Você não me deve desculpas não James, você deve a si mesmo, que já está mais que na hora de se comportar como um homem sensato e deixar de agir como um menino da primeira série. Te vejo em meia hora na biblioteca. Tente achar Peter prá estudarmos. – Sai balançando a cabeça de forma negativa e fui até o dormitório pegar meus livros. Cheguei e Jéh estava sentada na janela. Ela chorava feito criança de cabeça baixa. Aproximei-me pondo a mão em sua cabeça. – Jéh?

- Não quero falar com ninguém.

- Jéh, deixa de coisa eu não sou ninguém.

- Lily, eu prefiro não falar agora.

- Amiga, deixa disso fala comigo.

- Li você quer que eu diga o que?

- O que você sente.

- Me sinto muito bem, estou triste por deixar Londres.

- Deixar Londres Jéh? Ah sei que não é, Jéh eu não sou um poço de inteligência, mas se tem uma coisa que eu entendo muito bem é das minhas amigas.

- Li eu já disse que não é nada.

- Entendo que você não queira contar, mas precisando estou aqui. Se bem que meus conselhos não devem ser muito úteis, olha a minha vida amorosa como anda, um mega fracasso. virei amiga do meu ex-noivo! Eu sou uma piada, em todo caso estou indo ajudar Peter a ajudar se você quiser conversar estou de ouvidos limpos prá te ouvir. – dei um beijinho na cabeça dela e me afastei, procurei os livros e anotações e fui prá a Biblioteca.

- Até que fim Lily. – Falou Peter impaciente.

- Estava resolvendo uns problemas. Podemos começar?

- Sim.

_Ficamos a tarde inteira revisando os assuntos, Peter não é tão burro quanto parece, e James estava ali só de penetra pois dominava todas as matérias. Dei muitos sermões em James que tentava fazer graça para descontrair o ambiente e Peter não parava de reclamar que estava com fome, e que na biblioteca deveriam ter bolinhos e chocolate, pois na visão dele é muito difícil estudar de barriga vazia. Ao anoitecer Peter saiu desenfreado para o grande salão principal para comer..._

- Também vai comer James?

- Não preciso tomar um banho, e dormir amanha a noite será longa.

- Também tomarei banho e depois venho fazer um pequeno lanche.

- Também comerei algo, e depois ficarei lá na sala da grifinória. Se quiser podemos jogar xadrez.

- Ainda nessa James?

- Não custa insistir.

- Neste caso é causa perdida.

- Bem se mudar de idéia.

- Garanto que não irei, mas obrigada pelo convite.

- Bem te deixo aqui, vou me arrumar. – Ele deu um beijinho terno na minha testa – Boa noite amiga.

- Boa noite amigo. – Subi e Jéh já estava deitada toda coberta, não parecia estar mais chorando, Emily estudava em sua cama, entrei no banheiro e me preparei para dormir afinal amanha seriam as provas.

_Bem hoje são os testes de nivelamento, já disse o que eu acho disso. Tomei um banho demorado e me vesti, Mi já estava de pé cantarolava muito sorridente enquanto procurava uma roupa. Jéh ainda estava deitada, senti pena em acordá-la, mas seria preciso._

- Jéh... acorda temos prova.

- Li não me sino bem. – Falou ela com uma vez fraca;.

- Vai Jéh oh a preguiça.

- Juro Li. – Finalmente ela tirou a coberta da cara, estava mais branca do que o de costume, seus olhos estavam enxadões, sua voz estava rouca.

- Jéh o que você tem?

- Não sei.

- Mi olha a Jéh.

- Miga o que aconteceu com você?

- Não sei, não me sinto bem.

- Vamos até o banheiro prá você tomar um banho e vê se melhora.

- Tá – falou ela pálida. Levantando ela desmaiou.

- Jéh acorda, Jéh acorda. – Gritava desesperada.

- Vou chamar a Minerva.

- não Mi chama os marotos eles nós ajudaram a levá-la.

- Ok, vá você, eu fico aqui com ela, eu ainda estou de pijama.

- Certo. –Sai correndo como louca, desci as escadas e subi as do dormitório masculino. A porta do quarto dos marotos estava fechada entrei com tudo sem se quer pedir licença. James estava sem camisa apenas enrolado em uma toalha, eu já estava com falta de ar de correr, Sirius acordou com o susto Peter e Remo saíram do banheiro ainda de pijamas.

- O que foi Lily? – Perguntou Remo.

- Ah Lily sabemos que você gosta do James, mas vim perturbar logo cedo! –Reclamou Sirius.

- Idiota só não te respondo como você merece, porque aiii preciso de ajudar Jéh desmaiou não está se sentindo muito bem. Precisamos levá-la até a enfermaria. – Terminando de falar acabei deitando na cama mais próxima.

- Vem Sirius e Peter, e James se apronte e nós encontramos na enfermaria. –Remo falou e os outros o seguiram.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou James sentando ao meu lado.

- A... a... ape... ape... apenas can... can... cansada. – Falei gaguejando.

- Quer água? – Apenas confirmei com a cabeça. – Toma, espera eu vou me vestir e nós vamos até lá.

- Eu ... eu acho... eu acho melhor eu já ir.

- Espera vamos junto.

- OK.

- Vou vestir uma roupa e já venho. – Caracoles que físico perfeito õ/ depois de cinco minutos James saiu do banheiro vestindo calças jeans e uma blusa lilás, seus cabelos estavam molhados, completamente rebeldes, um fofo. – Vamos?

- Vamos.

- O que aconteceu com ela.

- Não sei, ela ontem estava bem, e amanheceu branca e ao se levantar ela desmaiou.

- Hum, ela se alimentou ontem?

- Não sei, deve ser isso a Jéh não pode ficar muito tempo sem comer pois a glicose dela baixa e ela fica assim. Ontem ela passou o dia todo no quarto.

- Isso explica muita coisa.

- Lily! – Emily gritou.

- E a Jéh?

- A glicose dela baixou muito, mais do que o de costume, mas ela já está comendo doces prá voltar ao normal, Minerva mandou agente ir se aprontar prá os testes, ela disse que toleraria um pequeno atraso nosso devido o que aconteceu.

- Ok, Mi eu já estou pronta vou comer e depois vou prá sala.

- Ok, eu e os meninos vamos indo.

- Até mais.

- Bem aceita companhia até o salão? Eu já estou pronto.

- Aceito sim

Nota da autora

Mais um capitulo postado graças a Deus, já estou tramando os próximos e varias idéias fluem de minha mente para depois desta.

Beijos

Jéssica de Paula 


	26. Forgiveme

Capitulo 26 – Forgive-me

_Bem os testes de nivelamento, como eles chamam foi muito fácil, às vezes eles subestimam a nossa inteligência, é o que eu acho, a Jéh até foi fazer os exames, sua taxa de glicose se estabilizou, graças à Merlim. Mamãe mandou uma carta para mim dizendo que estaria em Hogsmead, precisava falar urgente comigo, falei com Dumbledore que gentilmente permitiu minha saída no meio das aulas. Fui logo depois do exame sem avisar a ninguém. Chegando lá mamãe disse que não era nada importante que apenas estava com saudades, não acreditei na cena. Passamos a tarde e começo de noite conversando sobre muitas coisas e uma delas o James (para variar ¬¬), Petunia estava namorando um tal de Valter Dursley, coitado agüentá-la, ou deve ser da laia dela. Já estava tarde quando mamãe resolveu voltar para casa e eu voltei para o colégio. A noite estava linda, a lua cheia iluminava as ruas escuras, estava muito frio, passei pelos jardins para ir até o castelo e não pude deixar de observar que três marotos se enfiavam mata adentro no meio da noite, onde eles estavam com a cabeça é lua cheia! Sirius, Peter e outro que parecia Remo, Remo!?? Espantei-me o maroto mais ajuizado de todos indo para a floresta a esta altura da noite? Eu e meu grande defeito (às vezes uma qualidade), fui espiar o que eles iriam fazer. Andei cautelosamente atrás dele, me esforçando ao máximo para não fazer um ruído se quer. Eles cochichavam um com o outro, realmente pareciam que iam tramar algo..._

**Narração de James**

- Meninas viram a Lily? – Perguntei.

- Não. –Jéssica respondeu.

- Pensei que ela estivesse com você. – Emily falou. – Como vai amor? É hoje não é?

- é sim querida – falou Remo baixinho.

- Ok, vamos meninos procurá-la? – Puxei Sirius, Peter e Remo. Procuramos no mapa, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum dele, muito estranho. Passamos a tarde nos campos, à noite os meninos entraram na floresta e eu fui buscar a capa. – E ai meninas viram a Lily?

- Não. – Jéssica respondeu – Isso é muito estranho, não a vimos em lugar nenhum.

- James você vai agora? – Emily perguntou aflita.

- Vou sim, Remo já está lá. Vim buscar minha capa.

- Capa para que? – Jéh perguntou confusa.

- Depois eu te explico Jéh. Ah James estou preocupada com a Lily, você poderia procurá-la?

- Já procurei Emily, ela não está em parte nenhuma de Hogwarts, bem agora eu tenho que ir.

- James... se cuida e... aii cuida do Remo – Emily falou prendendo para não chorar.

- Não se preocupa, estarei lá para isso, agora vão para seus quartos, não saiam de lá por nada neste mundo. E Emily se acalma tudo vai dar certo.

_Subi peguei e vesti minha capa, sai pelos corredores prendendo a respiração e apressando os passos, não conseguia imaginar onde a Lily pudesse estar a aquela altura da noite. Deixei o castelo depois de dez minutos de caminhada, comecei a correr pelo gramado rumo à floresta, guardei minha capa e corri pela floresta. Depois de correr esbarrei em algo..._

**Narração de Lily**

_Eles andaram mais um pouco até que Remo andou mais e de repente ouvi-se de longe um uivo, meu Merlim só pode ser um lobisomem. Os meninos correram atrás de Remo, olhei para trás para ver se alguém se aproximava, quando volto a olhar na direção de onde os meninos corriam, apenas vi um cachorro e um rato. Andei mais e mais, e acabei tropeçando numa pedra, $#! Meu braço está sangrando e tá doendo que porcaria machuquei em uns galhos pontiagudos! Levantei-me e continuei a segui-los. O lobisomem estava a mais ou menos a quinze metros de onde eu estava (eu e minha curiosidade!), ele começou a brigar com o cachorro. Fiquei desesperada e tentei voltar, mas estava perdida e ferida, estava ardendo muito mesmo... corria e olhava para trás , onde o lobisomem brigava, mas ele não estava mais lá, no momento só pensava em sair dali até que esbarro em algo: gritei e desmaiei._

**Narração de James**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Lily? – perguntei, realmente era ela, mas estava desmaiada – Lily acorda, Lily acorda. – Mas nada dela acordar. – Amor da minha vida acorda. – Almofadinhas e Rabicho apareceram.

- O que diabos a Lily faz aqui? – Perguntou Almofadinhas.

- Não sei esbarrei sem querer nela e ela desmaiou com o susto – Respondi.

- Pontas tire-a daqui, não é seguro e depois volte. – Almofadinhas disse.

- Como eu a levarei até o castelo? – Perguntei.

- Pontas não podemos deixar Aluado aqui, vá e faça o possível para voltar. Vamos Rabicho – Almofadinhas falou voltando para onde ele estava.

- Ok, eu vou com ela, tentarei acordá-la e voltar, senão eu a deixo no castelo e volto. – Peguei Lily no braço e segui a trilha que nós levaria a orla da floresta. Ela continuava desacordada, quando saímos da floresta a deitei no chão. Estava pálida e seu braço sangrava, senti um aperto no coração estava muito preocupado com minha ruivinha. Tentei de tudo para acordá-la, mas parecia ser inútil. A abracei e fiquei do seu lado. – Lily acorda por Merlim, Lily acorda por tudo que é sagrado. Lily te amo, acorda.

**Narração de Lily**

– Lily acorda por Merlim, Lily acorda por tudo que é sagrado. Lily te amo, acorda. – Alguém falou num sussurro, estava tonta até que recuperei os sentidos.

- James? – Sussurrei tonta.

- Graças a Merlim você acordou, que susto. – Falou ele com expressão aliviada.

- Onde eu estou?

- Fora da floresta, eu esbarrei em você se lembra?

- Então foi você.

- Lily o que você estava fazendo lá? Você poderia ter morrido – Falou ele em tom severo. – Nunca pensei que você pudesse cometer esta loucura.

- Não fale de mim, eu fui tentar impedir os meninos. E você o que estava fazendo lá?

- Não tenho tempo agora para te responder.

- Mas tempo prá esfregar na minha cara que eu estava fazendo algo errado você tem não é?

- Lily fala sério. Eu preciso voltar.

- Voltar para que? lá é perigoso James!

- Lily eu sei, mas eu preciso ir.

- Prá bancar o machão que é capaz de ir para floresta numa noite lua?

- Não é isso.

- Então prá que é?

- Ah Lily não começa.

- Estou esperando você me dizer o que você vai fazer na floresta.

- Lily, eu não posso dizer.

- Então você não vai.

- Chega Lily eu preciso ir.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir prá lá numa noite de lua, ainda mais com um lobisomem lá dentro.

- Lily eu sei, mas eu tenho que ir.

- James você não vai a não ser que você me de um bom motivo.

- Lily, eu já disse que eu não posso perder tempo respondendo as suas perguntas agora pegue minha capa e volte para o castelo, não saia de sua cama.

- Ah quem você pensa que é pra mandar em mim?,

- Alguém que te ama e que não quer ver você se machucar.

- Eu sou bem crescidinha para saber me cuidar, agora me diga o que você vai fazer lá, diga James, diga!

- Lily não vou falar de novo! – aumentou o tom severo de sua voz. – Não quero você fora do seu quarto, para o seu bem, use a capa para chegar lá, cuidado.

- Ah e você vai voltar para lá é? Eu já disse para você não voltar! E não fale grosso comigo!

- Lily não é hora para você dar um sermão em mim não. Apenas volte para seu quarto rápido! E só estou sendo grosso porque você não me escuta!- Falou perdendo a paciência. - Faça um curativo no braço quando chegar. – Disse ele preocupado. Vesti a capa e...

- James...

- O que é Lily não posso demorar os...

- Cuidado.

- Terei agora saia daqui.

_Terminei de vestir a capa e andei rumo ao castelo, os corredores estavam vazios tirando Pirraça, que não podia me ver. Cheguei no quarto Emily e Jéssica me esperavam sentadas em suas camas._

- Lily poderíamos saber onde você estava? – Jéh perguntou.

- Fui a Hogsmead e acabei na floresta tentando seguir Sirius, Peter e Remo, tropecei numa pedra e cai sobre uns galhos depois vi um lobisomem lá e...

- Você está sangrando! – Gritou Jéh.

- Você viu o Remo?

- É Jéh estou sangrando, o Remo? Não o vi.

- Bem eu vi um lobisomem e sai correndo, até que eu esbarrei no James e desmaiei com o susto. Ele me trouxe até fora da floresta, me deu um sermão e me deu sua capa, para que eu pudesse voltar. Foi isso se vocês não se importam eu vou tomar um banho e fazer um curativo neste corte, vão dormir já é tarde.

- Ok.

_Fui para o banheiro, tomei uma ducha quente e vesti um pijama verde de sapinho, procurei meu kit de primeiros socorros e fiz um curativo em meu braço, pocha vida está ardendo muito!. Peguei a capa que James deixará comigo e me deitei agarrada nela, ainda tinha seu perfume, fiquei horas pensando em James e rezava para que ele não se machucasse, fora uma noite muito longa, não preguei os olhos a noite toda, preocupada com ele, mas tava estava chateada com o belo sermão e a ignorância que ele me tratou. Quando amanheceu me arrumei e fui para o grande salão com as meninas, que estavam tão aflitas quanto eu. Não toquei na comida, Jéssica só comeu porque obrigamo-la a comer para ela não passar mal novamente. Emily beliscou um pouco e eu não trisquei em absolutamente nada. Fomos para a sala de transfiguração e nem todos os marotos apareceram só Sirius e Peter, eles disseram que Remo estava na enfermaria muito ferido, e James estava no dormitório ferido também, mas passava bem, não entendo o que eles foram fazer lá, ninguém comentou quando eu perguntei o que aconteceu na noite passada. Minerva perguntou-me sobre o que aconteceu em meu braço, omiti a verdade afirmando-lhe que havia me machucado no caminho de Hogsmead pra Hogwarts. Depois da aula fomos visitar Remo, realmente ele estava muito mal. Sirius, Peter, Jéssica e Emily ficaram na enfermaria e eu fui ver James, antes passei no quarto e peguei sua capa._

TOC TOC

- Quem é? – Uma voz fraca respondeu.

- Eu James, Lily. Posso entrar?

- Entra. – Ele estava deitado muito machucado.

- Você está bem? – Ele limitou-se em balançar a cabeça, ele por algum motivo me ignorava - Como foi a noite?

- Meus ferimentos falam melhor que qualquer coisa.

- Eu não entendo.

- o que você não entende?

- Porque você foi?

- Porque eu tive que ir

- Que estupidez da parte de vocês irem a noite numa noite de lua.

- Estupidez?

- Foi sim! Vocês sabem quantos perigos a floresta tem?

- Você não pensou nos perigos na hora de ir

- Eu tive que ir atrás de vocês prá impedir qualquer loucura que vocês pudessem fazer.

- Impedir, qual é Lily você acha que os meninos iam atender ao seu pedido?

- Pelo menos eu tentaria!

- Isso vai além de qualquer tentativa, não dá prá mudar.

- Mudar o que?

- O destino Lily!

- Será que vocês não têm um pingo de juízo?

- Olha Lily – James se sentou na cama e falou em tom alto. – você acha que eu quero ir à noite para a floresta acha?

- Se você não quer porque você vai?

- Porque eu não penso só em mim. Eu penso na segurança dos meus amigos.

- Segurança!? Indo com eles ao invés de fazer o possível para que eles não se metam em encrenca.

- É porque não há como impedir então eu prefiro me meter em encrenca junto à eles.

- Arriscar-se a morrer? Seria melhor você ter avisado o Dumbledore.

- Que ingenuidade Lily, Dumbledore?

- Dumbledore manda na escola!

- Dumbledore sabe que Remo vai pra a floresta.

- Sabe?

- Sabe, portanto se informe antes de sair culpando os outros!

- Ele pode saber do Remo, mas que Peter, Sirius e você vão ele não sabe, sabe?

- Não!

- Então pronto, Dumbledore é aparentemente ajuizado! Se ele permite o Remo ele deve ter seus motivos, mas vocês irem é diferente!

- Seria o mais honesto você me dizer à verdade, afinal somos amigos não? – Estávamos falando em tom alto, na verdade brigando. – Me diz o que é tão importante para você ir para um lugar tão perigoso diga-me!

- Não vou trair este segredo apesar de você ser minha amiga, tenho por você sentimento muito além da amizade você sabe, mas eu não posso.

- Ok. Com licença!

- Fique a vontade!

_Sai chorando, James jamais me tratara daquela forma, percebi que ainda estava com sua capa. Fora uma semana longa ninguém falava sobre nada, ninguém respondia as minhas perguntas isso me deixava cada vez mais frustrada e James me ignorava. Estava sobrando dentre algo importante e caras desconfiadas. Em um certo almoço estavam todos reunidos e calados. Ninguém falava sobre absolutamente nada, estavam todos mudos, me irritei e tive um chilique._

- É incrível como somos comunicativos não? – falei sarcástica.

- Estou com fome – Peter falou.

- Estou sem assunto – Emily falou.

- Jéh me perdoa?

- Sirius já disse prá não amolar.

- Ninguém vai falar não é? – Atirei o guardanapo na mesa. – ótimo fiquem com seus segredinhos, cansei de ficar sobrando. Vocês sabem que eu odeio sacanagem pro meu lado.

- Lily segredinhos? – Perguntou Jéh.

- Não venha você também não Jéh, cansei de fazer papel de idiota ok. – Falei irritada saindo do salão principal.

_Estava sentada na grama olhando para o lago atirando pedras, pocha porque fizeram isso comigo!? Remo sentou do meu lado e começou a atirar pedrinhas também._

- Lily? – Remo perguntou.

- Lily porque você está chateada com James?

- Pelo jeito que ele me tratou no quarto, pela floresta por várias coisas...

- Não ter te contado o meu segredo é uma delas?

- Não afinal são todos que estão me ignorando.

- Lily eu vim te contar.

- Não precisa.

- Precisa sim.

- Passei esse tempo todo sem saber.

- Mas eu vou te contar. Lily quando eu era pequeno eu morava numa pequena vila, uma certa noite de lua cheia eu sai para o bosque pois estava chateado com minha mãe. Então eu fui mordido por um lobisomem e desse dia em diante eu virem um. Sofri muitos preconceitos e tive até que me mudar, mamãe falou com Dumbledore que deu um jeito de eu vim para Hogwarts. Todas as noites de lua cheia eu vou para floresta para não por ninguém em perigo. Os meninos estudaram animagia para me ajudar, sabe eu não ataco animais, então por isso eles me acompanham à floresta, só para me ajudarem. Fiquei com medo de contar e vocês se afastarem como as outras pessoas fizeram... eu vim contar para a Emily faz uma semana porque agente brigou.

- Eu sou tão insensível.

- Não é não Lily.

- Sou sim já cheguei acusando e também não aceitei que ele não queria contar.

- Não chora Lily. – Já estava vermelha de tão chorar.

- Remo eu não agradeci por ele ter me salvo... eu o tratei muito mal... eu sou muito aii.. muito idiota.

- Lily você não é idiota, para de chorar, por favor.

- Com que cara eu vou chegar pra ele e pedir desculpas?

- Com essa que você sempre teve, a cara de corajosa que sempre tiveste.

- Que vergonha.

- Lily posso perguntar algo? – Apenas balancei a cabeça.

- Você ama o James?

- Lily?

- Que foi Lily?

- Nada.

- Responda então.

- Eu não sei.

- Como assim?

- Ah Remo, tudo mudou depois que eu o vi com a Melissa.

- Er... ele pisou na bola.

- E...

- E...?

- E eu não confio mais nele, queria tanto... Eu queria que tudo fosse como antes... mas é impossível.

- é claro que não pode ser, mas pode ser melhor.

- Hmmm... eu queria realmente...

- Queria saber...

- Nada.

- Lily posso falar o que eu acho? – Balancei a cabeça. – Eu sei que ele errou e tal, mas também sei que ele está sofrendo e você também está. Perdoe-o e tentem de novo vocês se amam Lily, prá que desperdiçar tempo?

- Remo eu o amo, mas não dá prá ficar com ele sem eu confiar nele, talvez com o tempo eu possa recuperá-lo, mas sabe sem que ele fique esperando por isso, deixa rolar está bom do jeito que está Por favor deixe como está. Prometa-me que não vai contar nada a ele.

- Lily.

- Prometa Remo que não vai contar prá ele e prometa que não vai ajudá-lo a me reconquistar.

- Certo, prometo.

- Obrigada.

- Mas me prometa que vai ao menos se desculpar com ele.

- Promete?

- Ok, eu prometo.

- Ótimo vamos para a mesa?

- Vai preciso resolver uma coisa.

- Certo. – Remo se levantou e deu um beijinho na minha testa.

_Passei a tarde ali, voltando apenas à noite para a sala de Grifinória. Subi as escadas que ia para o quarto dos meninos abri a porta. Abri a porta do quarto dos marotos, Peter estava agarrado a bolinhos de chocolate. Remo estava deitado, Sirius e James estavam conversando calaram-se quando eu abri a porta._

- Abrir a porta sem permissão é falta de educação. – Falou Sirius.

- Você é tão hilário Sirius. – Fiz cara de deboche – Ah James será que daqui à uma hora você poderia descer para conversamos?

- Vai me acusar de que Evans? – Perguntou ele sem olhar para mim.

- Não, não desta vez não.

- Vou ver.

- OK eu ficarei grata se você for.

- Tá.

_Fechei a porta de novo, James estava muito magoado comigo muito mesmo. Fui para o quarto tomei um baita banho de quarenta minutos, vesti um pijama branco com lilás, pantufas e fiz duas marias chiquinhas no cabelo. Peguei a capa, desci e fiquei esperando James em uma poltrona, passaram se quarenta minutos e nada dele. Ele está tão chateado comigo que não quer ao menos falar comigo, não o culpo. O salão comunal estava vazio, juntei as pernas junto ao meu corpo e comecei a chorar silenciosamente. Alguém me tocou._

- Não quero falar com ninguém. – falei ainda com o rosto sobre os joelhos.

- Pensei que você quisesse falar comigo. – Falou James.

- Ah qual é não vai falar é?

- Ok, espera. – enxuguei as lágrimas e levantei a cabeça.

- Estou esperando.

- Obrigada pela capa. – Peguei-a e coloquei em suas mãos. – Fora muito útil, espero que você não tenha precisado dela, esqueci de devolver.

- Se era para apenas entregar a capa, poderia ter poupado minha descida. – Ele falava muito frio, virou-se.

- James espera. Senta ai, por favor.

- Estou bem de pé.

- Er... er... – Me levantei e olhei em seus olhos. – É que... é que eu que-queria agradecer por você ter me salvo.

- Não precisa agradecer, eu teria feito até sendo a pior pessoa do mundo. – Pocha ele pegou pesado comigo. Minha garganta travou e uma lagrima caiu – Posso ir agora Evans?

- Eu... eu também queria pedir desculpas por ter te tratado mal e ter te acusado injustamente, eu não sabia da historia do Remo. Eu estava preocupada com vocês e falei sem pensar. É isso. Desculpe-me. – Virei-me chorando, - Entenderei se você não me perdoar. Boa noite James. – Sai rapidamente e subi as escadas, joguei-me na minha cama e apaguei...


	27. Natal chegando

Capitulo 27 – Natal chegando...

_Vim acordar apenas na outra manhã. Estava abalada, mas resolvi não transparecer isso, vesti uma roupa alegre e cantarolei enquanto me arrumava._

- 'When everything's going wrong and things are just a little strange...'  
- Lily você está bem? – Jéssica perguntou espantada.

- Muito bem. 'It's been so long now You've forgotten how to smile...'

- Lily você se acertou com o James? – Emily perguntou.

- Não. 'Over head the skys are clear but it still seems to rain on you'...

- Lily aconteceu algo noite passada importante? – Emily de novo.

- Não. 'And your only friends all have better things to do'...

- A Petunia desceu pela privada? – Jéh perguntou.

- Que eu saiba não. 'When you're down and lost and you need a helping hand, When you're down and lost along the way  
Oh just tell yourself I'll, i'll be okay... I´ll be OKAY AY YEAH!!'...

- Vamos logo se não iremos nos atrasar – Emily.

- Now things are only getting worse and you need someone to take the blame...

- Bom dia meninos. – Jéh me olhava horrorizada.

- Bom dia meninas. – Eles me olhavam como se eu fosse uma ET

- When the love has gone there's no one to share the pain been sleepin with the tv on and lying in an empty bed all the alcohol in the world would never help me to forget...  
- Lily voce está bem? – Remo perguntou e olhou para James, apenas balancei a cabeça.

- When you're down and lost and you need a helping hand when you're down and lost along the way just try a little harder, try your best to make it through the day oh just tell yourself, I'll, i'll be okay I´LL I´LL BE OKAY OKAY YEAH YEAH!!

- Jéssica ela bebeu ontem? – Sirius perguntou.

- Creio que sim ah sei lá. – Pela vez ela respondeu sem ser grossa.

- You're not alone You're not alone You're not alone! Just tell yourself... I'll, i'll be okay.

- Lily você está com fome? – Peter sempre acha que os problemas do mundo são resolvidos com comida.

- Não. Just tell yourself... I'll, i'll be okay... When you're down and lost and you need a helping hand when you're down and lost along the way Try a little harder try your best to make it through the day Oh just tell yourself, I'll, i'll be okay I´LL I´LL BE OKAY!

- Lily posso falar com você? – Remo falou.

- Ok, I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone I recommend walking around naked in your living room... Agora?

- É. – Fomos para fora da sala de Grifinória e eu continuei cantando.

- You live you learn You love you learn You cry you learn You lose you learn You bleed you learn You scream you learn

- Ok Lily, o James não falou nada, mas pelo visto vocês se acertaram certo?

- Errado. Don't try to tell me what to do Don't try to tell me what to say...

- O que extamente aconteceu?

- If we can't love each other at all, If we can't live it and we know, All about what we have to do, All about what we're feeling now... bem ele foi mega giga ultra grosso, eu entendo... pedi desculpas pelo o meu comportamento e ele sabe tipo tava me ignorando, sabe eu entendo e nao estou chateada.

- Lily voce está bem?

- Estou sim. You will never know,What it means, to love me and you will never know,what these two lips taste like to kiss you can just suppose to what my body feels like to hold Hope you can deal with, all you will never know. Ahh e eu pedi desculpas e ele nao falou nada, mas eu estou bem.

- Sério?

- Uhum, She's like so whatever, You can do so much better I think we should get together now and that's what everyone's talking about.

- Ok Lily vamos voltar.

- Ok. Get up, get out, get away from these liars, Cos they don't get your soul or your fire, Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine.

_Passei o café cantarolando, todos olhavam prá mim assustados como tipo assim: 'ela está bem??', hoje teria uma partida de quadribol entre Grifinória e Corvinal. Depois das aulas fomos todos para as arquibancadas, Sirius e James estavam no campo, Remo estava abraçado com Emily (que lindo) Peter e Jéssica gritavam como doidos ' Aew Grifinória!!!' 'Vai Jayminho!!!' 'Sirius passou manteiga na mão foi??' eu preferi apenas olhar. Devo admitir que James é um excelente jogador, e com aquela roupa fica muito gato. A partida fora longa, começou a chover e James não pegava o pomo, ele não parecia muito bem, uma hora e meia depois James pegou o pomo e caiu no chão, como se estivesse desmaiado, as arquibancadas fizeram 'OHH'... Remo, Emily, Peter, Jéh e eu saímos correndo empurrando quem estivesse na frente. Um mutirão estava ao redor de James, molhado e pálido. Levaram-no para a enfermaria e quando chegamos lá._

- Pontas você tá ok? – Sirius perguntou.

- Estou.. – Respondeu ele evitando olhar pra mim.

_Brincamos muito com James, foi divertido James tomou umas vitaminas e foi liberado. Continuamos na sala comunal da Grifinória, eu estudava e os outros brincavam, aos poucos a sala foi se esvaziando. Emily e Jéh foram se deitar, Remo subiu também, restando apenas Peter, Sirius e James. Peter foi comer e Sirius foi para o quarto também, restando apenas James sentado em uma das poltronas. Estava fazendo as atividades de Historia da Magia (um tédio) quando fiquei com sono. Terminei tudo, pois odeio acumular atividades. Juntei meu material e me levantei. James continuava ali, calado e sozinho fiz de conta que eu não tinha visto..._

- Lily já vai dormir?

- Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Sem sono.

- Toma um banho e se deita pô você desmaiou.

- Depois eu vou.

- Ok, então boa noite.

- Me faz companhia?

- Pensei que você estava me ignorando.

- Desculpa.

- Ok, entendo você. Boa noite.

- Agora é você que está me ignorando.

- Estou não, estou cansada.

- Ahh...

- Boa noite James.

- Boa noite Lily.

_Subi e me deitei. Tempos se passaram na mesma, Remo e Emily namoravam, Jéh e Sirius brigavam (não na mesma freqüência de antes) e James e eu não íamos muito bem, Peter comia e conversava com todos. Estávamos no começo de dezembro a neve cobria os jardins, as aulas nas masmorras se tornavam cada vez mais insuportáveis. Estávamos planejando as ultimas férias de natal, resolvemos ficar juntos em Hogwarts. Mamãe ficou chateada porque eu não iria passar o primeiro natal no apê novo. Era uma tarde fria estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória conversando, eu repassava a matéria. Esses últimos tempo não foram tão legais, pelo menos eu não estava deixando transparecer que eu estava abalada com James, ele nunca mais falou comigo como antes da noite em que eu o encontrei na floresta. Ok águas passadas, Emily e Remo estavam prá fazer um ano de namoro (eu acho), Jéssica e Sirius estavam 'amigos' ela não queria voltar com ele. _

- Então onde iremos passar o natal? – Emily perguntou.

- Exatamente aqui. – Remo respondeu com um selinho.

- Será o nosso ultimo natal, ultimo natal digamos, sabe que tipo ahh vocês entenderam. – Peter se enrolou.

- Você quer dizer que é o ultimo natal até terminarmos a escola. – James completou.

- Hmmm bem, mas o que faremos? – Jéh perguntou.

- Bem eu tive uma idéia! – Falei.

- Diz Lily. – Todos falaram.

- Well não vou fazer enxame agora... humm vou fazer meus contatos e depois eu falo prá vocês.

- Misteriosa... – James falou.

- É o charme. – Falei.

- Realmente. – James suspirou.

- Bem se vocês me dão licença preciso ir falar com Dumbledore. – Falei.

- Tchau Lily – Falaram.

- Tchau pessoal .

_Estava com uma baita idéia para o nosso natal, mas será surpresa. Pedi a Dumbledore para permitir o meu plano e ele não se opôs, mas disse que iríamos perder o baile se fizéssemos o que planejei. voltei pra sala _

- Bem nada feito, vai ter um baile aqui no natal. – Falei

- Ótimo! – Emily sorriu.

- James quem você vai chamar? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Desculpa Sirius eu não quero sua companhia no baile. – Todos caímos no riso.

- Seu... seu... seu viado acha que eu quero ir com você é?

- Não fique com ciúmes.

-Ciúmes, só era o que faltava. Jéssica, por favor, venha até aqui. – Sirius a puxou.

No corredor

- O que você quer?

- Bem, sei que você está chateada comigo, ok. Mas você poderia me acompanhar ao baile?

- Fazer o que estou sem par.

- Obrigado.

Na sala comunal

- Gente vou dar uma volta. – Falei.

- Mas está frio. – Jéh tentou me impedir.

- Mas eu preciso. – Sai da sala comunal e fui até o pátio e fiquei sentada contemplando a neve.

- Curte neve?

- James?

- Eu mesmo eu carne e osso.

- O fazes aqui?

- Vim conversar com você.

- Pensei que você estivesse me ignorando. – Falei olhando para o chão.

- Desculpa, mas não foi exatamente isso... ok, ok foi isso.

- Não te culpo.

- Não?

- Te dei motivos.

- Vamos esquecer este assunto e voltar como estávamos?

- OK.

- Você irá ao baile?

- Não. – Falei um pouco constrangida.

- Por quê?

- Não estou com vontade.

- Minha ultima esperança de arranjar um par.

- Qual é James, você sem par?

- Qual o problema?

- Nenhum.

- Topa ir comigo ao baile?

- Se eu disser que não você vai me abusar.

- Exato.

- OK, eu vou com você ao baile.

_Ficamos sentados olhando a neve, cada vez ficava mais frio, James me chamou para voltarmos para a sala de Grifinória, seguimos pelos corredores conversando, as meninas já haviam subido e os marotos também. James foi pra seu quarto e eu subi, Emily e Jéssica fofocavam na __minha __cama! _

- Do que falam fofoqueiras?

- Ahh do convite que Sirius Black fez a Jéssica. – Emily revirava os olhos.

- Uau. Como foi?

- Ah como eu estou sem par aceitei o convite dele.

- Sei.

- E você Lílian o James te seguiu não foi? – Jéh sorriu.

- Foi.

- E... – Emily curiosa.

- Ah gente! Não se façam de bestas vocês sabem que o James me chamou para acompanhá-lo ao baile.

- E o que você disse? – Jéh saltou da cama.

- Eu irei acompanhar o James.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – As duas ficaram gritando de um lado ao outro.

- Lily você tem que está linda! – Jéh pulava,

- Será que rola namoro? – Emily perguntou.

- Dá prá vocês pararem?

- Mas é que é chocante. – Emily.

- Vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa tarde!

_Estava um tanto que cansada apenas querendo dormir, foi o que fiz. Na manha seguinte enviei uma coruja para minha mãe pedindo um vestido, Dumbledore oficializou a festa de natal. James acordou sorridente e Sirius também, pareciam dois lesados aff homens! Assistimos às aulas... durante o fim da tarde estávamos desocupados, ficamos na sala exatamente ao pé da lareira conversando abobrinhas. Fomos nos 'deitar, Emily e Jéssica pareciam duas crianças fazendo guerra de travesseiros em plena meia-noite, muita falta de ocupação. Tive um sonho sobre o baile de natal, James me pedia em namoro, mas eu recusava. Porque diabos eu tenho que gostar do Potter? Boa pergunta meu caro Merlim, a Alex não tira o olho do James onde quer que ele vá, sabe aquele chiclete no sapato? Eis Alex Josephina Cooper argh se acha a ultima cocada do pote, aff eu lamentando as pitangas de novo. Se eu pudesse __lançar um __Furnunculus naquela besta. Depois de um certo tempo tentando me concentrar para dormir (com Emily e Jéssica as coisas se tornam impossíveis). Na manha seguinte acordamos muito atrasadas saímos como loucas do dormitório, eu se quer penteei os cabelos, sabe aquele ditado trouxa idiota 'cabelo é igual a ladrão, ou está preso ou está armado'? se resume ao meu cabelo que está armado isso é um crime! Emily, Jéssica e eu recebemos uns pacotes, que pareciam ser nossos vestidos para o baile, saímos correndo para guardar e voltamos para a sala. Primeira aula era dupla de poções, depois feitiços, transfigurações e herbologia. Sirius estava muito contente porque iria ao baile com a Jéh, já ela não estava animada 'Ninguém além daquela mala vai me convidar?' ou então 'Eu vou desistir de ir prá esta porcaria!', eu não posso falar de Jéssica, francamente não queria ir ao baile mesmo que estivesse acompanhada de James, mas... promessa é divida. Peter iria ao baile com uma menina da Lufa-lufa. Uma semana monótona se instalou em Hogwarts, pensamentos todos voltados ao baile, na véspera do baile acordei um tanto mal, estava febril e com uma moleza muito grande e meu humor não andava um dos melhores._

- Bom dia Lily - James sorriu na mesa do grande salão.

- Bom dia Potter! – Respondi um tanto que grossa.

- Desculpe-me.

- Cadê as meninas?

- Saíram com os marotos.

- Passe-me uma torrada, por favor.

- Aqui está.

- Obrigada.

- Como você está branca.

- Obrigada pelo lembrete de que eu pareço um papel.

- Dormiste bem?

- Sim. – O correio chegou e minha coruja lançou-me um pacote – Obrigada Askia.

- Ótimo mamãe e suas idéias.

- Lily já terminou o café?

- Já vamos para a aula. – James pos seus braços em meus por baixo de meus cabelos.

- Nossa você está quente.

- Eu sei.

- Ah então vamos à enfermaria.

- Ah eu não vou.

- Ah vai sim – James me pegou pelo colo e saiu caminhando pelos corredores

- James me larga eu não vou à enfermaria!

- Lírio fica quieta.

- Eu não quero!

_Resultado? fiquei como retardada tomando medicamentos pra a temperatura baixar. James pediu à Minerva para me fazer companhia, não foi tão tedioso por isso. Esta tarde eu percebi uma coisa: James Potter não é tão chato quanto parece ser. Sabe ele é uma pessoa brilhante, super fofo e está sempre pensando no bem do próximo. À noite fui liberada e voltamos rindo feito bobos pelos corredores, ele me contava piadas (algumas particularmente sem graça), bem pelo que eu notei surgiu um suposto 'clima' quando estávamos andando, ele estava com os braços em volta de minha cintura e eu tropecei no cadarço dele e ele me segurou ficamos um tanto que próximos de mais, sabe ele parecia que ia me beijar. Por via das duvidas fiz um esforço para me levantar e saímos rindo da cena ridícula que acontecera minutos atrás. Deitei-me e acordei apenas na manha seguinte..._


	28. O Baile de Natal

Capitulo 28 – O Baile de Natal.

- Bom dia Lily!

- Bom dia Emily – Bocejei.

- Animada para o baile?

- Sinceramente... não.

- Por quê?

- Porque não. Onde está a Jéh?

- Faz horas que ela está no banheiro.

- Ótimo.

- Você não foi à aula ontem.

- Sei, estava com febre e fiquei na enfermaria.

- James também não foi para a aula. – Emily deu uma risadinha abafada.

- Ok Emily Abbott se o que você quer saber e se o James estava comigo ele estava.

- Estava?

- Estava. Ele me obrigou ir até a enfermaria e me fez companhia.

- Legal. Humm e o seu vestido?

- Está na caixa.

- Posso ver?

- Surpresa Emily, surpresa.

- Não é justo você viu o meu!

- Por sinal é muito lindo.

- Obrigada, mas não me engane.

- Mais tarde você vê.

- Chata. O que irá fazer no cabelo?

- Sabe que eu não sei, pensei em prendê-lo num coque, só que meio solto.

- Se você dissesse como é o vestido eu poderia ajudar.

- Sem chantagens!

- Tá não falo mais nada.

- Ok. Mas e você o que irá fazer no cabelo?

- Tipo apenas colocar aquelas estrelinhas de strass.

- Sei.

- Dá prá pelo menos você dizer a cor do seu vestido?

- Bem dá... não.

- Ai Lílian Evans você não existe!

- Existo sim.

- Vai mesmo com o James?

- Sim, não tenho outro par.

- Pensei que o Daniel Vilela pudesse ter te convidado.

- Mas não convidou, ele está de rolo com uma menina da Sonserina.

- Isso te irrita?

- Obviamente que não.

- De verdade?

- Ah Emily você sabe que eu não sinto nenhum pouquinho de atração por ele, então me poupe desta conversa.

- Então tudo ok.

- A Jéh diz que não está nenhum pouquinho entusiasmada com o baile de natal...

- Mas é obvio que ela está.

- Exato.

- Você viu o vestido dela?

- Sim, vai parecer uma princesa.

- Vai sim Lily, só falta-me ver o seu!

- Emily Abbott Lupin!

- Parei.

- Eu queria usar a droga do banheiro.

- Se vira ai com a rainha.

- O Jéh por acaso você desceu pela privada!?? – bati a porta do banheiro.

- Hã? – Gritou ela.

- Você desceu pela privada ou está vendo a melhor forma? – Falei o mais alto que pude.

- Tão engraçada Lily, parece que o baile te animou não foi?

- A você também Jéssica Bones, ou a futura Jéssica Bones Black?

- Ah Lílian Potter não enche ok?

- Então vaza do banheiro ou desce logo pela privada.

- Será possível que não se tem sossego nesta escola?

- Não se tem sossego? Jéh faz horas que você está ai. – Emily me ajudou.

- Emily não se mete.

- Ah agiliza ai o processo ou vamos perder o café! – Gritei impaciente.

- Vocês cansam a minha beleza. – Finalmente ela saiu.

- Aleluia Merlim, eu não demoro.

- Certo vê se não demora feito a rainha da Inglaterra.

- Olha quem fala não é Emily?

- Filhinha definitivamente eu não demoro como você.

- Ok meninas não briguem! – Gritei do banheiro. Um banho rápido de quinze minutos para a Jéh não dizer que eu sou igual a ela. E estava pronta.

- Ok pronta Lily? – Emily levantou-se de cama e puxou Jéh que se olhava no espelho e saímos do quarto– Ok você está ai a quinze minutos chega.

- Certo, Lily que cor é o seu vestido? – Jéh perguntou.

- Este é o mistério Jéssica, ela não quer dizer nem a cor!

- Meninas surpresa ok?

- Ah não! – Protestaram.

- Ah sim.

- Combina com nossos vestidos?

- Ah sei lá, depende do que vocês acham que combinam.

- Mala! – Emily bufou.

- Emily de rosa, eu de lavanda e Lily de...

- Surpresa. Certo, o que faremos depois do café, temos o dia livre. – mudei de assunto.

- Boa pergunta, poderíamos brincar na neve. – Jéh sorriu.

- Quando você vai crescer ein Jéh? – Emily perguntou incrédula.

- Ah deixa de ser mala!

- Concordo com a Jéh podemos brincar na neve.

EHHHH

- Olha a outra, estamos no jardim de infância? – Emily revirou os olhos.

- E por acaso estamos num... num lugar de gente velha? – Jéh fez careta.

- Certo não vamos discutir. – Falei.

- O que será que tocará no baile? – jéh perguntou.

- Não sei. – Emily deu os ombros.

- Espero que não seja um coral de natal.

- Aff Lily vira essa boca prá lá. – Emily bateu na madeira da porta.

- E os presentes? – Jéh perguntou de novo.

- Todos comprados! – me antecipei.

- Os meus também. – Respondeu ela.

- Também já comprei os meus.

- Olha os meninos já estão acordados. – Jéh falou.

- Uhum.

- Bom dia meninos! – Falamos.

- Bom dia Reminho – Emily deu um selinho em Remo (eles são tão lindos)

- Bom dia meninas. – Responderam eles, Emily sentou-se ao lado de Remo, Eu ao lado de Peter e James e Jéh sentou-se ao lado de Sirius que não pareciam estar mais brigados.

- E ai Peter tudo bom? – Perguntei.

- Tudo sim.

- James? Potter? – Cutuquei- o que estava deitado sobre a mesa.

- AH parece que ele não dormiu direito. – Peter falou enquanto comia uma torrada.

- Porque ele não dormiu direito? – Perguntei e Peter deu os ombros.

- Pontas acorda!

- ¨¨ almofadinhas!

- Ótimo vocabulário há esta hora. – Censurei James. – Bom dia pra você também!

- Ah então foi você?

- Não a chapeuzinho vermelho. – Sorri.

- Bom dia Lily, você está bem? Ou prefere ir a enfermaria?

- Não as idas a enfermaria eu deixo prá você.

- Ah é assim é!? Sorte sua que eu não posso colocar você no colo.

- Colocar no colo? – Sirius gritou.

- AH lá vem o almofadinhas! – James bufou.

- Esquece Sirius! – falei.

- James me passa uma torrada. – Peter pediu.

- Aff Peter Pettigrew será que você só pensa em comer!? – Sirius se virou e tornou a falar com Jéh.

- Toma Peter. – Passei uma torrada.

- Valeu Lily.

- Hei Lily que cor é o seu vestido? – James me perguntou e as meninas olharam prá mim curiosas.

- Meu irmão eu já disse que é surpresa.

- Mals. – Se desculpou ele.

- Ahh e vocês duas nem pensei que eu deixar escapar alguma coisa. – Falei antes que Emily abrisse a boca.

- O que vocês farão durante a manha? – James perguntou.

- Brincaremos na neve. – Respondi enquanto comia uma torrada.

- Hã? Brincar na neve?

- Ah qual o prol James?

- Nenhum... Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho as meninas vão brincar na neve vamos também?

- Certo – Peter, Sirius e Remo responderam.

- Te chamei Potter? – Brinquei.

- Uau que cortada em Pontas! – Sirius mangou.

- Eita com essa eu me retiro.

- É não James, brincando – Dei um abraço nele, impedindo que ele se levantasse.

- Humm...

- Terminaram? – Emily perguntou.

- Eu já! – Jéh se adiantou e todos nós confirmamos com a cabeça.

- Então vamos.

_Emily e Remo seguiram na frente abraçados, Jéh e Sirius conversavam sobre quadribol. Já Peter, James e eu discutíamos sobre feitiços usados em duelos. Saímos andando em direção aos gramados que agora estavam cobertos de neve. Emily e Remo sentaram afastados de nós e ficaram namorando. Jéh e eu fazíamos um boneco de neve enquanto os meninos tentavam sabotar o nosso boneco, Jéh teve um acesso de raiva porque Peter e Sirius se jogaram no boneco e saíram correndo, ela saiu atrás deles jogando bolões de neve nos dois. 'Almofadinhas de uma figa eu te pego!' 'Hei eu estou sendo atacado por uma maníaca que quer me agarrar!' Fora cômica a cena principalmente quando a Jéh derrubou o Sirius com um bolão enorme de neve. Eu me sentei na grama e logo fui acompanhada por James._

- Animada?

- Para?

- O baile.

- Ah mais ou menos, você sabe que eu não curto muito.

- Anime-se.

- Ok.

- Bem, mas você poderia me dizer à cor do seu vestido, sabe eu queria combinar com você.

- Sorry James não dá. Porque tanta implicância com o meu vestido?

- Deixa dessa.

- Na-na-ni-na-não.

- ok. Queria jogar quadribol.

- Uhum.

- Sabe?

- Sei, claro que eu sei.

- Do mesmo jeito que você sabia surfar?

- Hei eu... eu sabia sim!

- Sabia?

- Ah James Potter!

- Estou mentindo?

- Tá sim!

- Eu tenho a impressão que alguém quase morreu afogada – Empurrei-o e ele me puxou de forma que eu fiquei deitada encima dele. Estávamos cada vez mais próximos, sentia o frio de sua respiração... Levantei-me rindo.

- Eu morri afogada?

- Não a chapeuzinho vermelho!

- hei essa frase é minha James!

- Quanto custa os direitos autorais?

- Hummm deixa-me ver...

- Um beijo na boca?

- Engraçado!

- Uma corrida de vassouras?

- Eu não sei voar... – escapuliu! Botei a mão na boca.

- Hahaha eu disse que não sabia.

- Cala a boca James!

- Eu sabia Lily.

- Você não sabe de nada você não esperou eu completar a frase.

- Sei... ohh tá vermelhinha!!!

- James!

- Tá vermelhinha que lindinha!

- James Tiago Potter!

- Hei ninguém me chama assim.

- Vai para por favor!

- Só com um beijinho.

- Xiii esquece!

- Ahhh qual é vai não me dar um beijinho?

- Vou.

- Vai?

- Fecha os olhos. – Quando ele fechou os olhos fiz uma bolinha de neve e amassei na boca dele, obvio que eu saí correndo.

- É assim Lily?

- Hahaha gostou do beijinho Potter?

- Lily! Eu vou te pegar!

- Um maníaco! Um maníaco quer me pegar!

- Engraçada! – James me alcançou estava rindo tanto que nem correr conseguia. – Ah te peguei! – Ele me abraçou com força.

- Socorro ! Socorro este maníaco está me agarrando.

- Epa eu não te agarrei!

- Está sim... – não conseguia me controlar de tanto rir.

- Ah você está dizendo que eu estou te agarrando é? Pois eu vou te dar motivos.

- Haha James, pára um pouco estou tendo crise de risos.

- Ah não senhora, você disse que estava te agarrando não foi?

- Foi.

- Então devo completar o serviço.

- E você vai fazer o que?

- Isso. – James me pegou pela cintura e me deu um beijo, depois eu me soltei dele, eu estava encarando-o – Desculpa Lily.

- Socorro, socorro um maníaco me agarrou! – Saí correndo de novo.

- Ah então a senhora quer brincar de pega-pega? Pois verá!

- Lálálá – Dei língua prá ele e fiquei correndo pelo pátio, Jéh obrigava Sirius a fazer um outro boneco de neve. Corri mais um pouco e fiz uma bolinha de neve e joguei em James.

- Você quer guerra de bolinhas, pois terá. – Ele parou e começou a atirar bolinhas em mim.

- Ok, ok James stop plis!

- Ah não pensei que a Srta estivesse querendo brincar de guerra de bolinhas! – Escondi-me atrás de uma arvore. – Cansou Lírio?

- Jamais! Toma aí James! – Alguns minutos de guerra – PAZ! PAZ! Ok cansei.

- Já? – Ele veio em minha direção rindo. – Quer dizer então que eu ganhei? – Sorriu cinicamente.

- Errr não. – Joguei a bolinha que estava na minha mão e ele caiu de costas no gramado gelado.

- Não vale isso é trapaça!

- Ah é não. Pensou que ia ganhar fofinho? Haha eu ganhei

- Veremos – James me puxou pelo pé, cai de costas sobre sua barriga.

- Isso sim é trapaça!

- Não é não.

- Hei, hei pára eu odeio cócegas.

- Quer dizer que a senhora odeia cócegas? – Continuava encima dele tendo uma crise de risos, tentei me levantar mais James é bem mais forte que eu.

- Hahaha pára... pára James.

- Só se você disser que eu ganhei a guerra de bolinhas de neve.

- Não é justo!

- Ah é sim.

- Você promete que vai parar?

- Dou-lhe minha palavra.

- OK, - ele me soltou, francamente eu estava com o humor de criança. – Ok então eu digo que quem ganhou a guerra de bolinhas fui eu. – tentei correr, mas impossível. – Certo pára com as cócegas, Ok eu declaro que James Tiago Potter venceu a guerra de bolinhas, satisfeito?

- Agora sim.

- Hei Lily quer namorar comigo?

- Deixa rolar.

- Lily está... o que vocês dois estão fazendo? – Jéh se espantou, afinal eu ainda estava encima de James. – Ok casal, está na hora do almoço vamos?

- Sim. – Respondemos juntos. – Ah Lily se importa de sair de cima de mim?

- Ah desculpa, mas a culpa foi sua. – Puxei a mão da Jéh para me levantar.

- Vamos casalzinho, eu sabia que vocês iriam voltar. – Jéh sorriu.

- Mas nós não voltamos. – Apressei-me.

- James? – Jéh arregalou os olhos.

- Eu acho que sou sua amiga e você deveria confiar em mim! – Protestei.

- Ok, mas James vocês voltaram?

- Não.

- Certo, então vamos casal de amigos. – Jéh balançou a cabeça e saiu resmungando alguma coisa.

- Eu venci, eu venci – James debochava.

- Porque eu deixei.

- Certo, claro.

- James não comece.

_Fomos para o grande salão que estava muito bonito com as decorações natalinas, de um lado da mesa Emily e Remo, Jéh e Sirius do outro Peter, James e eu. Conversamos bastante, James e eu tínhamos acessos infantis no meio do almoço. Jéh me olhava como se eu fosse uma ET. Depois de muito tempo conversando ainda na mesa, combinamos de nós encontrar às nove horas na escadaria. As meninas me puxaram bem no meio de uma conversa com James sobre o que faríamos depois que terminássemos Hogwarts. Fomos para o dormitório sem conversar muito, nem me atrevi a perguntar o motivo pelo qual elas me arrancaram da mesa (imagino: 'que cena foi aquela você e James?' Jéh já deveria ter dito algo a Emily). Subimos e Jéh bateu a porta com força._

- Anda desembucha tudo. – Jéh um tanto que impaciente.

- Contar o que? – Fiz-me de desentendida.

- Lílian Evans. – Emily disse com um olhar mortífero.

- Uau que caras são essas?

- Você volta com o James e não nós conta nada! – Jéh berrou.

- Err eu não voltei com ele. – Minha expressão era do tipo 'é obvio que não?!'

- Eu vi vocês se beijando. – Emily falou.

- Mas isso não significa nada.

- NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA? – Jéh berrou de novo.

- Jéh calminha filha, vocês sabem que se eu estivesse namorando com ele é obvio que eu contaria a vocês .

- Tem certeza que foi um beijinho e mais nada de namoro. – Emily fez uma cara de desapontada.

- Tenho, eu não acredito que vocês me tiraram de uma conversa cômica com James por causa disso. Aff. – bufei saltando em minha cama.

- Temos que nos arrumar. – Jéh falou.

- Hã? – Voltei a saltar da cama. – Vocês beberam no almoço?

- Não. – Emily pegava suas escovas.

- Hello people são três horas! – Falei chocada olhando para o relógio.

- Lily pense conosco: uma hora no banho, mais uma hora para o cabelo, mais uma para a maquiagem, outra hora pra trocarmos de roupa e mais uma para os detalhes. Totalizando cinco horas, ou seja, estaremos prontas as oito horas, sabe sempre tem imprevistos. – Jéh fazia uma cara de 'ela perdeu a noção do tempo!'

- Ok, mas eu não vou começar a me arrumar três horas da tarde prá encontrar os meninos de nove. Então eu vou estudar um pouco.

- Sei vai estudar as bactérias da saliva do James. – Jéh falou enquanto corria para o banheiro.

- Haha Sra. Jéssica Bones Black! E você Emily não ria ok?

_Quando rumava à biblioteca com meus livros, encontrei os marotos que se dirigiam à sala comunal de Grifinória. Ficaram boquiabertos quando me viram com os livros na véspera de natal. Fiz de conta que não escutei os comentários de que eu era louca e fui até a biblioteca, Madame Pince ficou espantada ao me ver 'Srta Evans vá se arrumar para o baile, não é hora de estudar', francamente as pessoas não entendem nada, já passei o dia todo vadiando sem fazer nada obvio que pelo menos eu deveria estudar um pouco. Peguei um livro velho de capa preta de poções, para me auxiliar._

**Terceira Lei de Golpalott**

**Inventor: ****Golpalott**

Ela diz que o antídoto para uma mistura venenosa será maior do que a soma dos antídotos para cada um de seus elementos.

Se a lei for verdadeira isso significa que, supondo que tenham identificado corretamente os ingredientes da poção, com o Revelencanto de Scarpin, o objetivo primário não é a simples seleção de antídotos para os ingredientes por si e de si, mas encontrar o componente adicional que, por um processo quase alquímico, transformará esses elementos díspares.

_Fiz deveres de poções, __Aritmancia__História da Magia__ e li também __A Filosofia do Mundano: porque os Trouxas preferem não saber____Bem quando vim me tocar da hora eram dez para as sete horas da noite, recolhi meus livros e pus os livros da biblioteca no lugar e saí como louca pelos corredores vazios, (todos naquela altura estavam se arrumando). Quando cheguei na torre de Grifinória eram sete e cinco, subi as escadas e esbarrei em Alex, ela resmungou algo que não entendi pois voltei a sair desembestada até o dormitório, quando abri a porta e suspirei Emily estava de roupão e cabelos prontos Jéh igualmente. As duas me deram o maior sermão pois àquela hora eu ainda não estava pronta, tão pouco havia tomado banho. Entrei no banheiro e vim terminar meu longo banho às 7h50min. Jéh teve acessos várias vezes, pois eu não encontrava tudo o que eu precisava para arrumar meu cabelo. As oito e meia eu ainda estava de roupão com os cabelos lisos ainda faltando cachear e fazer o coque. Elas já estavam prontas. Emily usava um lindo vestido rosa chá que passava um pouco dos joelhos completamente bordado e uma sandália prateada bem alta. Seus cabelos negros estavam lisos com estrelinhas de strass pelo cabelo, estava com uma maquiagem leve. Já a Jéh trajava um lindo vestido até os joelhos de cor lavanda frente única, muito lindo. Sua sandália era prateada também, porem de um modelo diferente. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás, estava liso com as pontas levemente cacheadas. Elas desceram faltando quinze para o nove. Eu já estava com os cabelos cacheados e brigava com o meu cabelo para prendê-lo. Com muito esforço consegui fazer o coque que deixava umas mechas de cabelo soltas. Nove em ponto eu estava pondo o meu vestido tomara-que-caia verde claro até os joelhos com uma faixa verde musgo na altura do busto. O tecido era um brilhoso e um pouco armado na saia (era simplesmente perfeito). Minha sandália era muito alta, era do bico fino de cor preta. Fiz uma maquiagem muito leve: blush roseado, sobra verde claro, lápis preto, máscara preta e gloss rosa. Cheguei nas escadarias vinte minutos atrasada, quando olhei para baixo James estava com uma linda roupa de baile preta e os cabelos rebeldes como sempre (estava um gato)._

- James, me desculpe pelo atraso.

- Li... Li... Lily.

- Não a chapeuzinho verde.

- Co... como você está linda.

- Obrigada, pelo menos uma vez no ano não é e você está muito bonito também.

- Deixa dessa Lily você é linda todos os dias sem precisar de vestido de festa, nem penteado bonito.

- Haa mentindo a esta hora da noite James. Vamos?

- Claro.

- Ah desculpa o meu pequeno atraso. Sabe foi um sacrifício para eu me arrumar.

- Lá vem você de novo, eu já disse que você é linda sempre.

- Ok, esquece os meninos e as meninas?

- Estão no salão.

- Legal, elas ficaram furiosas pelo meu atraso.

- Relaxa.

- Pontas estamos aqui! – Sirius gritou.

- Uau Lily como você está linda! – Jéh falou.

- Obrigada.

- Pontas, Pontas olha a responsabilidade! – Remo deu uma tapinha nas costas de James.

- Lily que lindo o seu vestido – Emily falou.

- Obrigada Emily. Vocês também estão lindas ah meninos vocês também.

- Caros alunos, mais um natal que estamos reunidos, este ano comemoraremos o natal com este baile, espero que todos gostem e se divirtam de forma saudável. Sem bebidas! E para animar a noite trouxemos uma banda para a escola com vocês McFly.– Dumbledore falou todos soltaram gritinhos excitados. Todos começaram a dançar ao som da banda.

'_**Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time I feel alive And the world is turning inside out Yeah! And floating around in ecstasy'.**__  
_- Vamos dançar eu amo McFly. – Puxei James.

- Mas, mas eu não sei dançar.

- Sem problemas.

'_**So don't stop me now, Don't stop me 'Cause I'm having a good time I'm having a good time'**_

- Eu amo essa musica.

- Ela parece ser legal.

- Parece ser legal? Você está louco?

'_**I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity'**_

- Lily, Lily é McFly. – Jéh gritava do meu lado puxando Sirius para dançar.

- Eu sei é muito perfeito!

' _**I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva I'm gonna go go go There's no stopping me'**_

- Pontas vamos tomar alguma coisa enquanto essas duas loucas dançam.

- Louca? – Jéh deu uma pisada em Sirius.

- AI, vamos Pontas.

- Pode ir James eu fico aqui com a Jéh.

- Ok daqui a pouco eu volto. – James deu um beijinho na minha bochecha e saiu com Sirius.

'_**I'm burning through the sky Yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit'**_

- E ai Jéh rola você e o Sirius?

- Eu e quem? Faz me rir Lílian Evans.

- Desculpa. Cadê a Emily?

'_**I'm trav'ling at the speed of light I'm gonna make a supersonic man out of you'**_**  
**- Uee aonde? Claro que com o Remo.

- Eles são tão fofos juntos você não acha?

- É, e você e o James também ficam fofos!

- Ah qual é!

'_**Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time I'm having a ball Don't stop me now If you wanna have a good time'**_

- Falando sério, vocês ficam lindos demais juntos!

- Você e o Sirius também!

- Hum. E ai rola os dois de novo?

- Hã?

- Rola os dois de novo?

- Sei lá, hoje cedo foi sei lá como chamar.

- Você gosta dele?

- Não sei.

'_**Just give me a call Don't stop me now ('cause I'm havin' a good time) Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time) I don't want to stop at all'  
**_- Fala Lily.

- Não sei não.

- Lily deixa de ser cabeça dura ele te ama!

- O Sirius também te ama.

- O Sirius e eu quem sabe possamos voltar um dia, mas você e o James tá na cara que vocês se amam.

'_**I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars On a collision course I am a satellite I'm out of control'  
**_- O futuro a Deus pertence se ele quiser que agente fique junto nós ficaremos!

- Mas não deixe tudo para Deus!

- Talvez.

- Olha ele está vindo.

'_**I am a sex machine ready to reload Like an atom bomb about to Oh oh oh oh oh explode!'  
**_- Voltei Lily.

- Legal.

- Jéssica o Almofadinha pede sua presença na mesa das bebidas.

- Ele já está alcoolizado?

- Não.

- Ótimo odeio conversar com gente bêbada.

'_**I'm burning through the sky Yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit' **_

- É a banda é legal.

- Com certeza.

- O Sirius vai pedir a Jéh em namoro de novo.

- Jura!??

- Juro, eu espero que os dois se acertem.

- Também.

'_**I'm trav'ling at the speed of light I'm gonna make a supersonic woman of you'**_

- Eu vou ali falar com a Emily já venho.

- Certo eu te espero aqui.

'_**Don't stop me, don't stop me Don't stop me hey hey hey! **__**Don't stop me, don't stop me ooh ooh ooh'  
**_- Emily, Emily olha amanha de manha eu queria que todos me esperassem logo cedinho na sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Certo, aquela dali é a...

- Melissa.

'_**Don't stop me, don't stop me Have a good time good time Don't stop me, don't stop me Ah'**_

- James.

- Melissa.

- Pra você é Mel.

- Deseja algo?

- Uma companhia para dança.

'_**Oh I'm burning through the sky Yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit'**_

- Desculpe-me estou acompanhado.

- Uma dança não faz mal.

- Já disse estou acompanhado.

'_**I'm trav'ling at the speed of light I wanna make a supersonic man out of you'**_

- Babaca.

- Oferecida.

- Hei voltei.

- Ótimo.

'_**Don't stop me now Oh I'm having such a good time I'm having a ball Don't stop me now If you wanna have a good time'**_

- Ela é tão bonita.

- Fala sério, não mais que você.

- Ah James qual é.

'_**Just give me a call Don't stop me now ('cause I'm havin' a good time) Don't stop me now (Oh I'm havin' a good time) Don't stop me now (Yeah I'm havin' a good time) I don't want to stop at all'**_

- Falo sério.

- Piadinhas sem graça agora não, por favor.

- Sim amanha logo cedo eu queria todos reunidos na sala de Grifinória.

- Prá que?

- Presentes, o que mais poderia ser.

_**Aew Hogwarts! Feliz natal e agora She Loves you! **_

- Essa musica é boa?

- Tem uma pergunta mais simples.

- Qual?

' _**She loves you, yeah yeah yeah She loves you, yeah yeah yeah She loves you, yeah yeah yeah yeah'**_

- Qual musica deles não é boa.

- Qual seria a resposta para esta pergunta?

- Nenhuma!

'_**You think you've lost your love, Well I saw her yesterday, Its you shes thinking of, And she told me what to say,  
She said she loves you,'**_

- Sei.

- Será que os dois já se acertaram?

- Sei lá.

'_**And you know that can't be bad, Yeah she loves you, And you know you should be glad!**_

- Lily posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Faça.

- Você sente ciúmes da Melissa?

'_**She says you hurt her so, Well she almost lost her mind, Now she said she knows, That you're not the hurting kind,  
She said she loves you,'**_

- Ah James, fala sério.

- Pena.

- Hã?

- Porque isso significa que você não gosta de mim. – James abaixou a cabeça e tomou um gole de sua bebida.

'_**And you know that can't be bad, Yeah she loves you, And you know you should be glad! Oooh!'**_

- Ah James. quem sou eu prá sentir ciúmes de suas amizades

- Lily você não gosta de mim nenhum pouquinho?

- Não sei.

- Ok.

'_**She loves you, yeah yeah yeah She loves you, yeah yeah yeah With a love like that, you know you should be glad!'**_

- Hei James espera.

- Preciso arejar a cabeça.

- Volta aqui James!

'_**You know its up to you, Well I think its only fair, Pride can't hurt you too, So apoligise to her, Because she loves you,**_

- O que foi Lily?

- Nada Emily esquece.

- AH esquece nada o que você disse?

- Na verdade o que eu não disse._**  
**__**'And you know that can't be bad, 'cause she loves you, And you know you should be glad! Oooh!'**_

- Hei o que houve Lily?

- Nada não Jéh.

- O Pontas saiu doido por nós.

'_**She loves you, yeah yeah yeah She loves you, yeah yeah yeah With a love like that, You know you should be glad,  
With a love like that,'**_

- Sirius o James está magoado comigo e com razão eu sou uma idiota.

- Hei Lily volta aqui! – Jéh gritou.

- Aonde você vai? – Emily perguntou.

'_**You know you should be glad, With a love like that, You know you should be glad! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**__** Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!'**_

- Oh ruivinha do James volta aqui! – Sirius gritou.

- Me deixem plis!

'_**Uhu Lonely... It's only been a day But it's like I can't go on I just wanna say I never meant to do you wrong  
And I remember you told me baby Something's gotta give If I can't be the one to hold you baby I don't think I could live'**_

- Posso me sentar aqui? – James estava no pátio sentado admirando a fonte.

'_**Now I'm so sick of being lonely This is killing me so slowly Don't pretend that you don't know me That's the worst thing you could do Now I'm singing such a sad song'**_

- Err James me desculpa.

'_**These things never seem the last long Something that I never planned, no Help me baby, I'm so sick of being lonely'  
**_- OK, entendo que voce esteja chateado comigo, ultimamente eu tenho me comportado como uma idiota.

- Não precisa se lamentar.

- Mas eu quero.

'_**Your stuff's in my house So many things I can't ignore Your clothes still on the couch, yeah Your photo's on my freezer door'**_

- Lílian vou te fazer esta pergunta e eu me prometo jamais te perguntar.

- O que?

'_**And I remember you told me baby Something's gotta give If I can't be the one to hold you baby I don't think I could live. Now I'm so sick of being lonely This is killing me so slowly Don't pretend that you don't know me  
That's the worst thing you could do Now I'm singing such a sad song These things never seem the last long  
Something that I never planned, no Help me baby, I'm so sick of being lonely I'm so lonely'**_

- James?

'_**And I remember you told me baby Something is gotta to give? If I can't be the one to hold you baby I don't think that I could live Now I'm so sick of being lonely This is killing me so slwoly Don't pretend that you don't know me  
That's the worst thing you could do And now I'm singing such a sad song This things never seem the last one  
Something that I never planned, no Help me baby, I'm so sick of being lonely I'm so lonely'**_

-James?

'_**Às vezes se eu me distraio se eu não me vigio um instante me transporto pra perto de você Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta me vem logo aquele cheiro que passa de você pra mim num fluxo perfeito'**_

- Sabe

- Fala.

'_**Enquanto você conversa e me beija ao mesmo tempo eu vejo as suas cores no seu olho, tão de perto me balanço devagar como quando você me embala o ritmo rola fácil parece que foi ensaiado'**_

- Lily você quer namorar comigo? Pela ultima vez e eu prometo nunca mais te perguntar.

'_**E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você bem do jeito que você é eu vou equalizar você numa freqüência que só a gente sabe eu te transformei nessa canção pra poder te gravar em mim'**_

- Ok, entenderei isso como um não.

'_**Adoro essa sua cara de sono e o timbre da sua voz que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas e que quase me mata de rir quando tenta me convencer que eu só fiquei aqui porque nós dois somos iguais'**__**  
**_- Adeus Lílian. – James se levantou, estava confusa não poderia deixar ele porque, porque eu o amo!

'_**Até parece que você já tinha o meu manual de instruções porque você decifra os meus sonhos porque você sabe o que eu gosto e porque quando você me abraça o mundo gira devagar'**_

- James espera!!! – Levantei- me e corri atrás dele.

- O que é? Já entendi que você não quer ficar comigo, eu já vou indo se os marotos perguntarem por mim...

'_**E o tempo é só meu e ninguém registra a cena de repente vira um filme todo em câmera lenta e eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você bem do jeito que você é ... Eu vou equalizar você numa freqüência que só a gente sabe eu te transformei nessa canção Pra poder te gravar em mim'.**_

_Saltei em seu pescoço e dei um beijo daqueles de cinema, quando tempo o beijo durou? Não sei parece que o tempo parou. Quando paramos de nos beijar ele sorriu._

- Isso é um...?

- Sim, poderíamos tentar de novo, sabe por enquanto namorar não só ficar sabe começar do começo...

- Shiiii...

_Ele tornou a me beijar, ficamos ali por um tempo 'ficando', no momento não era adequado apressar as coisas. Depois voltamos ao grupo e ficamos dançando, definitivamente fora o melhor natal de todos os tempos. Por volta das quatro da manha voltamos aos dormitórios exaustos. Quando viemos acordar eram uma da tarde trocamos os presentes na sala comunal e ficamos brincando na neve a tarde toda, Remo e Emily namoravam sentados na grama, Jéh e Sirius às vezes trocavam uns beijos como James e eu.___

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_****_

_****_


	29. Quadribol

Capitulo 29 – Quadribol...

(N/A: Pessoal no outro capitulo ouve um pequeno erro quanto a digitação, o nome de James saiu errado, (James Tiago Potter¬¬ estava fazendo outra coisa que era com Harry Tiago Potter e fiz besteira, peço desculpas pela falha de iniciante)

_Semanas se passaram, às aulas começaram e todos estudávamos intensamente para os NIEM´S, a rotina não poderia ser mais irritante: acordar, comer, ir às aulas, sala comunal, estudar, comer, estudar e dormir. Fracamente estava muito chato. Algumas noticias sobre comensais de Voldemort estavam atacando alguns lugares trouxas. Jéssica e Sirius estavam em meio de briguinhas tolas e um 'namoro' intenso, bem na verdade eles não estavam namorando, Sirius não pediu à ela (Jéh parecia furiosa pela situação, mas como ela gosta muito dele...), Emily e Remo formam um par extremamente perfeito, James e eu continuamos ficando contra a vontade dele, mas por enquanto deixa como está. Estamos no começo de fevereiro daqui a algumas semanas será o dia dos namorados, Jéh e eu estamos auxiliando Emily quanto ao presente de Remo. Era uma manhã quente, céu estava limpo e o sol brilhava, haveria uma partida de quadribol às onze horas, depois que me vesti a caráter para o evento, desci para o salão principal, Emily e Jéh já estavam postas à mesa tagarelando bastante. Peter comia (como o de costume), Remo e Sirius conversavam, porém James estava com a cabeça sobre o braço encostado à mesa desconsolado. _

- Bom dia pessoal! – Falei sorridente dando um beijinho na bochecha de James.

- Bom dia – Todos responderam.

- O que foi James? – Perguntei.

- Nada.

- Tem certeza ou você não quer me contar? – Coloquei o braço sobre seus ombros e roubei um selinho.

- Não é nada não lindinha. – Ele me beijou. (ihhh tem caroço nesse angu).

- E o jogo? Será que ganhamos a taça? – Perguntei sorridente.

- Temos chances, temos chances. – Respondeu ele.

- Você irá de que horas para o vestiário?

- Daqui a pouco.

- Legal.

- LILY CALA A BOCA! – Jéh gritou do outro lado da mesa.

- Jéssica eu acho que estou falando com o James.

- Mas está incomodando!

- Jéh deixa a Lily. – Sirius se meteu na conversa.

- Não preciso de defensor Sirius obrigada.

- UIII – Emily tirou sarro.

- Ok gente sem confusão. – James falou. – Olha eu vou me arrumar, vejo vocês depois da partida.

- Boa sorte querido. – Dei um beijo em James que saiu em seguida.

- Obrigado – disse ele.

- Hei Lily você vai aceitar quando o pedido de James em namoro? – Sirius perguntou cinicamente.

- Posso ser grossa?

- Não.

- Mas eu vou ser... não é da sua conta não Sirius, desculpa.

- UIIIIII – Jéh e Emily caçoaram.

- Qual é cunhadinha, porque você não namora com ele?

- Sirius não insista.

- Hei Lily... posso falar? – Remo perguntou.

- Nem vem Remo, você sabe que eu não consigo ser ignorante com você.

- Pois bem... Lily eu gostaria de saber porque você não o namora?

- Bem Remo...

- Ah a ele você responde é? – Sirius perguntou fazendo biquinho.

- Por favor... Bem Remo eu não sei se me sinto preparada para voltar a namorá-lo, sei lá depois daquele dia eu quero ir aos poucos, bem aos poucos para depois eu não me arrepender... No momento ele está livre eu quero que durante esse período ele me mostre que eu posso confiar nele, sabe...

- Sei porque vocês não estão sério, você quer ver a fidelidade dele... bem me parece justo. – Remo falou.

- Bem, pessoas vamos para o jogo? – Jéh perguntou se levantando.

- Claro.

_Fomos até o campo de quadribol, nos acomodamos e esperamos a partida. O time de grifinória entrou trajando os uniformes vermelhos, os alunos de Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa foram à loucura quando o time entrou, todos torciam por grifinória já que a partida era entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Logo depois o time sonserino entrou e ouviu-se a vibração da torcida... o jogo começou e quatorze vassouras se ergueram pelos ares, Grifinória com a goles, passa prá um passa prá outro e ponto! Grifinória 10 x 0 Sonserina... dez minutos de partida Grifinória 60 x 30 Sonserina... Jéh comia todo as unhas e agarrava o pescoço de quem estivesse mais próximo em cada ponto de grifinória, porem quando sonserina marcava ela xingava baixinho. Bem depois de cinqüenta minutos de jogo Grifinória 170 x 180 Sonserina, droga estávamos perdendo cadê o pomo? Jéh já havia me apertado não sei quantas vezes, Emily e Remo eram os mais calmos (como sempre), quando sonserina estava com cinqüenta pontos à frente de Grifinória, o pomo foi visto, o apanhador de Sonserina passou como um vulto verde pelos ares que foi logo seguido por James, os dois estavam muito próximos, praticamente colados um no outro, o apanhador de Sonserina empurrava James bruscamente que fazia o mesmo, os dois lutaram pelo pomo até que James pegou o pomo CENTO E CINQÜENTA PONTOS PARA GRIFINÓRIA GANAHDORA DA TAÇA DE QUADRIBOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gritou o narrador da partida, a torcida vermelha gritou intensamente, enquanto os jogadores de abraçavam no campo. Jéh quase me derrubou da arquibancada quando ela saltou e abriu os dois braços para trás enquanto comemorava o nosso titulo. Depois de alguns minutos Alvo Dumbledore entregou a taça para o time, que foi a loucura, James exibia um lindo sorriso no rosto. A festa seguiu no salão de Grifinória, todos os alunos estavam com sorrisos que exibiam todos os dentes. Quando o time chegou os gritos ecoaram pela sala. James se juntou ao nosso pequeno grupo que estava em um lado mais afastado da comemoração, Sirius o abraçou e deu um 'delicado' (lê-se exagerado) tapa nas costas de James, Remo o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão e um abraço normal, Jéh 'delicada' tal como Sirius, apertou as bochechas dele que corou ligeiramente, Peter largou um pedaço de chocolate e limpou as mão nos bolsos e cumprimentou-o. Emily deu um abraço nele, eu estava sentada numa poltrona ele chegou perto de mim, e antes que eu abrisse minha boca, ele me pegou no colo e me beijou, ele saiu comigo nos braços e saiu da sala comunal barulhenta até o jardim, quando chegamos debaixo de uma grande arvore que fazia sombra ele me pos no chão eu estava com os dois braços para trás as pernas estiradas, ele sentou-se pondo um dos braços ao lado do meu e o outro, do outro lado de forma que ele estava muito próximo de meu rosto._

- Foi uma bela partida.

- Obrigado. O pomo foi prá você. – Ele me deu um selinho.

- Obrigada, ahh e você estava lindo.

- Obrigado são seus olhos. – Ele ia aproximando o seu rosto de meu pescoço, sentiu o calor de sua respiração e ele dava alguns beijos em meu pescoço lentamente.

- Já te disse... que você fica lindo com estas roupas de quadribol? – Falei tremula, com os beijos dele.

- Não... você nunca disse, você acha é?

- Acho.

- Você ficaria linda se jogasse quadribol.

- Ah garanto-lhe que não... – Interrompida por um beijo.

- Ficaria sim.

- James...

- Diga – Ele me acariciava com o seu rosto, eu estava completamente anestesiada com o momento, como pode existir alguém tão fofo como James Potter?

- Porque desta vez você não está comemorando com os seus amigos? – Ele parou e olhou para mim.

- Er... você está me expulsando? – ele levantou a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Obvio que não seu bobo. – Empurrei-o e fiquei apoiada em seu peitoril e com o resto do corpo na grama. – Você acha que eu faria isso?

- Não sei, mas acho bom não. – ele sorriu marotamente.

- Bem... mas você não respondeu minha pergunta. – Revirei os olhos e ri.

- Doidinha prá escutar a resposta que já sabe não é?

- Não sei.

- Você acha que eu vou deixar de comemorar a taça, com a pessoa que eu mais amo?

- Fofo. – Ele me beijou. Ficamos ali um tempinho ali deitados olhando para o céu, e ele falou depois de muito tempo de silencio se virando e olhando para mim.

- Lily...

- Oi.

- Já te disse que eu te amo?

- Já, e eu já te disse que eu também?

- Humm mais ou menos.

- Pois estou dizendo agora.

- Eu já te disse que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você?

- Hum creio que sim.

- E você? – Ok, ok acho que já dei tempo suficiente para ele mostrar que eu posso confiar nele, ah dane-se o mundo EU QUERO PASSAR O RESTO DA MINHA VIDA COM JAMES POTTER!

- Não...

- Eita Lily é assim é?

- Você não deixou eu concluir a frase!

- Então prossiga.

- Eu não quero passar o reto da minha vida com você não James Potter, eu quero ir além da vida.

- Jura?

- Juro.

- Você me ama?

- Amo.

- Muito?

- Muito.

- Muitíssimo?

- Muitíssimo.

- Então... er... dá prá você se sentar?

- Prá que?

- Senta vai.

- Ok, ok... o que é?

- Lílian Evans você me aceita como seu namorado?

- Deixa-me pensar...

- Cuidado com a resposta.

- Bem a resposta é... sim.

- Ótimo. – Ele me empurrou e me beijou. – Lily o que você irá fazer depois de Hogwarts?

- Não sei.

- Bem... sabe depois que eu me estabilizar, nós poderíamos morar juntos o que você acha?

- Hum quem sabe, não temos pressa James, temos uma vida inteira à frente. Só quem não irá curtir esse lance de 'morar junto' é o meu pai, ele é um tanto quanto que atrasado mentalmente.

- Bem agente dá um jeito nisso.

_Meia hora depois..._

- James, já está tarde vamos para a sala comunal já deve estar mais calmo por lá.

- Hum temos que ir?

- Não faça esse biquinho não, não faça. Vamos lá temos que ir.

- Então tá.

_Fomos abraçados até a sala comunal de Grifinória, que ainda tinha uns alunos comemoravam, eu ia subir para tomar um banho, porém fui impedida._

- James eu vou tomar banho.

- Já? Fique aqui um pouco.

- Vamos fazer um trato, você está ainda com a roupa do jogo, suado bláblá então eu vou tomar um banho, e você também e depois nós nos encontramos aqui.

- Certo.

- Até daqui a pouco. – Subi as escadas e quando entrei no quarto Emily estava agarrada em um livro de Transfiguração. Jéh fazia atividades de poções deitada na cama. – Oi meninas.

- Oi Lily. – Jéh respondeu – Droga, maldita tinta!

- É meio obvio que a tinta caísse afinal você está deitada na sua cama.

- Eu disse a ela meia hora atrás, mas ela escuta? Não – Emily falou sem tirar os olhos do livro. – Vai sair?

- Pensei que você estivesse centrada no livro e não olhando o que eu faço.

- O barulho do armário.

- Nossa você é muito detalhista. Bem eu vou descer.

- Prá que? – Jéh falou depois de resmungar com o tinteiro.

- Ficar com o meu namorado posso? – Não contive e comecei a rir.

- Oushi!? – Jéh parou um pouco e olhou para mim.

- Você não disse essa manha...

- Que eu estava dando um tempo para que o James me provasse que eu posso confiar nele Emily, porém ele já me provou isso e vocês sabem que eu o amo.

- Quem te viu quem te vê. – Jéh balançou a cabeça.

- Bem amiga o que eu posso é dizer cuidado para não se magoar.

- Certo olha eu vou me arrumar e descer.

_Meia hora depois..._

- Pensei que você não viesse.

- Estava tomando banho.

- E precisa essa demora toda?

- Pelo amor de Merlim James sem draminha.

- Hei o que é isso?

- Um livro? – Ergui a sobrancelha e fiz aquela cara retardada de 'não é obvio?'

- Sei que isso é um livro, mas...

- Mas eu tenho que estudar queridinho me desculpe, eu posso ficar com você e ler ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok, ok só porque eu te amo muito eu vou aturar isso.

- Por isso eu te amo.

- Daqui a duas semanas é dia dos namorados o que iremos fazer?

- Não sei.

- Hum eu vou pensar em algo bem especial.

- Certo.

- Venha sente aqui e me dê um beijo.

_Fiquei deitada com a cabeça na perna de James, de vez em quando ele roubava uns beijinhos daqui outras dali, estudei a noite inteira, quando deu meia noite eu estava dormindo, James me cutucou e eu voltei para o quarto sonolenta e cai na cama e adormeci. Tive um sonho... eu me casava com James e tinha um filhinho, mas depois ficou tudo escuro e mais nada aconteceu._


	30. Sr Evans

Capitulo 30 –Sr Evans

- Acorda sua preguiçosa!!!!!! – Jéssica Lily a toda força.

- Droga será que eu posso dormir? – Resmunguei.

- Será que não! A senhorita Evans Potter pode deixar de coisa e levantar logo!? – Jéh gritou impaciente.

- Que horas são? – perguntei em meio a um bocejo.

- Que horas são? essa é boa, Lily para sua informação são sete e meia, faz meia hora que eu to tentando te acordar.

- Merlim do céu estou atrasada!

- Jura!? – Jéh fez uma cara irônica.

- Espera num instante eu me arrumo. – Corri para o banheiro e apressei o banho, dez minutos depois estava 'pronta'. – Vamos? – perguntei ao sair do banheiro.

- Hum você vai com a toalha na cabeça? – Jéh bufou.

- Desculpa, hum cadê a Emily.

- Sabe Lily a Emily odeia chegar atrasada. – Falou grossa.

- O que deu em você? – Perguntei colocando uma mão na cintura e a outra penteava meu cabelo.

- Nada Lily, por favor, apresse-se. – Ela falou virando e passou a olhar uma foto das férias que estava na cabeceira de sal cama.

- Ah tá Jéssica sei que não sou inteligente, mas também não sou tão burra!

- Sempre modesta. – Bufou ela e passou a me fitar. – Dá pra agilizar o processo!?

- Não precisava ficar me esperando se era pra me acordar com esse mau humor.

- Então ótimo, ok eu já vou. – Ela se virou e bateu a porta forte, fazendo um estrondo.

- O que deu nela!? – Perguntei para eu mesma.

_Apressei-me e peguei meus livros, não daria tempo de tomar café, então fui direto para a sala de poções, seriam dois tempos. Definitivamente era a melhor matéria do cronograma. Cheguei na sala ao tocar o sinal, acomodei-me logo na frente, dois minutos depois os marotos chegaram em silencio, encarando uns aos outros. James sentou ao meu lado em silencio apenas me dando um beijo na bochecha. Logo ao fundo da sala Jéssica estava isolada, Emily e Remo ocupavam uma bancada, Peter e Sirius outra. _

- Bom dia amor. – Dei um selinho em James.

- Bom dia querida. – Ele sorriu.

- Hum cansado do jogo? – perguntei tentando puxar algum assunto.

- Não, estou muito bem.

- James o que deu na...

- Bom dia alunos, vamos começar a aula fazendo umas perguntas de revisão dos assuntos dos anos anteriores. – Falou o professor Slughorn. – Deixe-me ver alguém na lista... er Jéssica Bones? Esta presente? – Jéh encontrava-se com a cabeça debruçada sobre a mesa, ela cochilava, Prof. Slughorn foi em direção a ela e sorriu. – Bom dia Srta. Bones. – Ela saltou em meio do susto.

- Bom dia professor. – Sorriu.

- Terceira Lei de Golpallot.

- O que tem ela? – perguntou ao professor que a fitou.

- O que tem ela? Será que a Srta se importa de falar sobre? – Ele falou seco, a turma toda olhava para o fundo da sala, os sonserinos estavam achando a situação cômica.

- Er... deixe me ver – Ela faz uma pequena pausa e suspirou. Ela diz que o antídoto para uma mistura venenosa será maior do que a soma dos antídotos para cada um de seus elementos. supondo que tenham identificado corretamente os ingredientes da poção, com o Revelencanto de Scarpin, o objetivo primário não é a simples seleção de antídotos para os ingredientes por si e de si, mas encontrar o componente adicional que, por um processo quase alquímico, transformará esses elementos díspares.

- Cinco pontos para grifinória. – O professor sorriu. – Agora Sr. Snape... Ingredientes da poção da paz.

- Pedra da lua moída e duas gotas de xarope de Heléboro. Esta poção tranqüiliza a pessoa, porem se utilizada em excesso seu efeito pode ser irreversível. – Severo falou seco no mesmo instante em que o professor perguntou.

- Perfeito cinco pontos para Sonserina. – o professor voltou para frente e parou bem na minha frente. – Srta. Evans...

- Futuramente Sra. Potter. – James brincou e todos riram. – AI! – Pisei em seu pé.

- Bem Srta. Evans Potter – corei ligeiramente ficando da cor de meus cabelos. – Fale sobre o heléboro.

- Hum como Snape falou, ela é utilizada na poção da paz. – O professor olhou serio, como se não fosse aquilo que ele quisesse, apressei-me em continuar. - Há vários tipos de heléboro. O nome vem das palavras gregas 'elein' (ferir) e 'bora' (comida), indicando que ele é venenoso. Acreditava-se que fosse um purgante, geralmente usado contra coisas ruins, como proteger o gado de feitiços do mal, e (em forma de pó) para invisibilidade.

- Muito bem. Srta Evans.

_A aula segui-se em meio de perguntas e mais perguntas. Depois fizemos algumas poções, Jéh ficou atrás um 'pouco' dispersa. Depois um tempo de herbologia e dois de feitiços. Após as aulas sai para o grande salão para comer, estava desde ontem à noite sem comer. James me acompanhou, ficamos sentados à mesa, depois os marotos sentaram conosco desta vez fazendo uma zoada imensa. _

- Oi Lily. – Falou Remo sentando com Emily.

- Oi amiga tudo bom com você? Nem te esperei desculpa... aii que vergonha – Ela pôs as mãos no rosto. – Eu não deveria ter deixado você com a fera da Jéh.

- Falando nisso o que ela tem? – perguntei displicente.

- Aqueles dias.

- Explica. – Falei.

- Hei poderíamos fazer uma programação á quatro no dia dos namorados? – Remo perguntou.

- Tipo o que? – James perguntou.

- Não sei.

- Hogsmead? – Emily fez uma careta.

- Hum não, pensei em outra coisa. – Remo falou com ar misterioso.

- Tipo o que Remo? – Emily riu.

- Remo tive uma idéia! – James sorriu.

- Que idéia amor? – perguntei alisando seus lindos cabelos negros.

- Surpresa.

- Hum a surpresa é o ingrediente secreto do amor. – Sorri e roubei um beijo dele.

- Exato. – Ele sorriu.

- Sirius você está bem? – Emily perguntou vendo Sirius quase meter a cara no prato.

- A mãe de quem? – Perguntou assustado, todos rimos.

- Você está bem? – Emily insistiu.

- Ahh sim, estou sim... viajando em meus pensamentos. E ai dia dos namorados programa será qual?

- Depois falamos. – James e Remo fizeram um coro. – Amor vamos passear um pouco? – James me perguntou.

- Sim, poderíamos ir até a biblioteca? – Falei revirando os olhos.

- Biblioteca? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ok, biblioteca e depois jardins.

- O que você não me pede chorando que eu não faço em amor? – Beijei seu roso macio e me levantei.

- Ah Lílian , ah Lílian... – Ele suspirou e se levantou também.

_Saímos abraçados e fomos até a biblioteca, peguei alguns livros de feitiços e James aproveitou e pegou também Quadribol através dos séculos. Voltamos para a sala comunal de Grifinória, e eu fui até o dormitório guardar meus livros. Hum meu sapato do baile estava debaixo da cama, aproveitando para pegar, pois se não eu esqueceria, me deitei no chão para pegá-lo com a mão, estava já debaixo da cama e notei como estava sendo idiota em não utilizar magia -.- Ótimo minhas vestes sujas de poeira ¬¬ fui para o banheiro tomar um banho descente, afinal durante a manha eu fiquei apenas dez minutos no banho! Aproximadamente quarenta minutos depois, eu saio do banheiro trajando um lindo roupão verde limão e com os cabelos presos em um coque, e me deparo com..._

- James!? – Gritei assustada derrubando a escova no chão, ele estava sentado na minha cama.

- Nossa estou tão feio assim é? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso no rosto diante de minha cara de besta.

- Bem não pensei te encontrar aqui. – Falei enquanto apanhava a escova.

- Pensei que fossemos passear? – Ele falou irônico.

- Desculpa amor. – Sentei-me ao seu lado abraçando-o pelo pescoço. – Sai apressada hoje nem tomei banho direito, mas num instante eu me arrumo.

- Deixa a tarde esta fria. – ele virou-se e me deu um selinho. – Quer ficar aqui ou ir lá pra baixo?

- Bem vamos ficar aqui um pouquinho, estou cansada.

- Você quer sabe que eu saia pra você tirar um cochilo?

- Não, não pode ficar. – Ele sentou-se na cabeceira da cama e eu deitei-me apoiando a cabeça nas cochas dele de forma que eu podia olhar para seu rosto. – Já disse hoje que te amo?

- Não.

- Bem estou dizendo agora. – ele cedeu a cabeça e me beijou, ficamos um tempo em silencio e depois foi quebrado por ele.

- Lily?

- Estou ouvindo.

- O que será de nós depois de Hogwarts?

- Sei lá, especificamente o que?

- Você será aurora, trabalhara em lugares trouxas...

- Sabe que eu não sei, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza aurora eu não serei.

- Sei, estava pensando em ser. – Ele falou sem jeito.

- Mas, mas é muito perigoso. – Levantei-me sentando na cama e olhei para James. – Você tem certeza?

- Não sei Lily, sabe pensei em trabalhar em algo assim.

- Você não poderia escolher sei lá algo mais calmo, menos aventura?

- O que é a vida sem emoção?

- Se eu pedisse a você para não trabalhar em algo assim você mudaria de opinião? – Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Não.

- Sabia, então você não está pedindo minha opinião, está apenas me comunicando. Certo?

- Certo. – Ele falou e eu suspirei, droga isso é tão perigoso!

- Tenho certeza de que você será um ótimo auror. – Fiz esforço para sorrir, e me levantei. – Ah James, eu vou me arrumar para descermos.

- Ok.

_Coloquei um vestido florido e uma rasteira e vesti, prendi o cabelo em uma trança e retornei ao quarto, James me abraçou de costas pela cintura e saímos, fomos para o jardim. Os marotos estavam lá sentados 'brincando' Jeh era a única que estava afastada do grupo, deitada admirando o céu. _

- Amor se junte aos outros que eu já chego.

- Certo. – Ele beijou meu rosto e saiu unindo-se aos amigos.

- Oi Jéh.

- Oi.

- Hum será que eu poderia saber porque minha melhor amiga está emburrada? – Ela não respondeu. – Algo a ver com Sirius?

- Não.

- Bem se não tem nada a ver com o Sirius fica difícil adivinhar o que é.

- Hum você sabe, abusos mensais.

- Ah tá.

- Vai lá ficar com o James, vou tirar um cochilo.

- Certo. – Sai e fui até James, ficamos sentados na grama conversando.

- Srta. Evans, Srta Evans até a sala de Dumbledore, agora. – Prof McGonagall falou correndo. – Sr Potter seria bom que a você a acompanhasse.

- Tá. – Falei me levantando. -

- Façam agora o favor de me acompanhar. – Falou ela seca, James olhou para mim e eu dei os ombros. Atravessamos os campos e subimos até a sala de Dumbledore. Minerva disse a senha ao chegarmos a gárgula, chegamos ao escritório e Dumbledore estava sentado muito serio.

- Queiram se sentar os dois. – Ele falou analisando um pergaminho. –Lílian acabou de chegar esta carta de sua mãe, e?

- Hei ela não fez nada errado!- James reclamou.

- Amor escute Dumbledore.

- Obrigada Lílian, bem eu recebi uma carta onde informava que seu pai... – Dumbledore suspirou – Seu pai faleceu Srta.

- Quê? – James saltou da cadeira fora a ultima coisa que eu ouvi, então eu desmaiei. - Lily, Lily acorda, acorda amor. – James me chacoalhava. – Ala Hospitalar, ala hospitalar.

- Vamos.

Meia hora depois na ala hospitalar...

- Hã? – Acordei assustada. –Não é verdade é James? – James me abraçou forte. – James é verdade? – Gritei histérica.

- Amor se acalme, pelo amor de Deus, se acalme. – Ele me abraçou ainda mais forte, eu soluçava de tanto chorar.

- Srta meus pêsames.

- Eu quero ir ver o meu pai. – Gritei. - Eu quero ver o meu pai.

- Amor se acalme.

- Eu não quero me acalmar eu quero ver o meu pai.

- Dumbledore o Sr poderia nos deixar a sos?

- Certo.

- Querida, olha pra mim. – Resisti – Lílian olha pra mim! – Ele me apertou. – Amor pelo amor de Deus se acalma, se acalma.

- Eu não quero me acalmar eu quero o meu pai!

- Lily, ficar assim não vai adiantar querida.

- Você quer que eu fique como?

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas você tem que se acalmar. – Enfim ele me soltou. – Sinto muito pelo seu pai. – Não falei nada, apenas chorei e chorei soluçava bastante, ele me abraçou e aos poucos eu parei de chorar.

- James?

- Oi amor, mais calma?

- Um pouco, eu quero falar com Dumbledore.

- Irei chamá-lo.

- Obrigada. – James saiu e voltou com o professor.

- Mais calma Srta? – Apenas confirmei com a cabeça. – O que deseja?

- Eu gostaria de saber se eu poderia ir ao enterro de meu pai.

- Sim.

- Eu poderia acompanhá-la? Por favor.

- Se o Sr deseja. Bem quando se sentir melhor pode voltar para seu quarto Lílian.

- Ok.

- Com licença, preciso ir ao Ministério.

- Amor?

- Diga querida.

- Acompanha-me até meu quarto?

- Claro.

_Seguimos para o dormitório, muitas pessoas me olhavam, estava abraçada em James com os olhos muito inchados, fomos ate o meu quarto, parecia que as meninas e os marotos estavam no quarto. Emily sentada na cama com Remo ao seu lado, ele segurava sua mão. Jéh estava sentada também porem em sua cama de cabeça baixa olhando para os joelhos. Peter comia um bolinho de chocolate (novidade), e Sirius estava próximo a Jéh. Abri a porta e todos saltaram e vieram em minha direção, Jéh e Emily me abraçaram e choraram, não agüentei e voltei a chorar. Remo me consolava verbalmente, ele me confortava com suas palavras sinceras, Jéh e Emily o ajudavam, Peter estava calado (não creio que ele tenha muita capacidade de falar algo), Sirius sempre fora desajeitado com as palavras, porem ele simplesmente me deu um abraço, que falou mais que qualquer coisa. James sentou-se em minha cama e me puxou, ficamos abraçados. Eu ainda chorava, mas aos poucos consegui parar. Porque o meu pai? O __meu __pai que droga, séculos que eu não o vejo, meu ultimo aniversario não passei com ele, me recusei a ir ao natal. Ele morreu com raiva de mim!!! Que filha idiota, retardada, sem um pingo de consideração! Que droga que droga! Estava me sentindo um lixo. Dumbledore permitira que eu fosse ao enterro será que como castigo um raio cairá sobre minha cabeça? Otimista. Os marotos saíram e arrastaram as meninas, restando apenas James e eu. Merlim eu sou uma filha tão ingrata não mereço um namorado tão perfeito como esse, James estava alisando meu cabelo, enquanto eu estava apoiada sobre seu ombro. _

- James?

- Pode falar amor.

- Você tem certeza de que quer ir ao enterro comigo? – Ele virou-se e passou a olhar nos meus olhos.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza, querida estamos juntos não? devo agir como seu namorado. Sei que agente não se casou mais sabe... na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza?

- James você é tão fofo.

- Sou não querida.

- Papai morreu com raiva de mim.

- Como assim?

- Natal, ele me chamou para ir para casa e eu disse que não. Ele mandou decorar o meu quarto todinho.

- Lily deixa de ser boba, seu pai não morreu com raiva de você.

- Morreu sim. E eu nem agradeci o meu presente a ele.

- Querida seu pai não ficou aborrecido com você.

- E provavelmente com você também.

- Comigo?

- Ele só soube que er.. do incidente com a Melissa.

- Ok, ele morreu chateado comigo, não com você, esquece isso Lily. Você sempre foi uma ótima aluna, sempre deu muito orgulho ao seu pai eu sei disso, certeza que seu pai se orgulhou de você ser a primeira aluna de Hogwarts.

- Livros. – Bufei. – A filhinha revoltada.

- Não é não.

- Preciso enviar uma coruja a minha mãe.

- Certo, quer que eu saia?

- Se importa?

- Claro que não, boa noite amor da minha vida. AH qualquer coisa não hesite em ir me chamar. Certo?

- Certo.

- Então ate amanha. – Ele beijou minha testa e saiu. – Ótimo cadê o meu pergaminho? Aqui.

'_Mamãe, o Alvo Dumbledore me deu a noticia estou muito chocada e triste, por favor, me envie uma resposta com o dia e hora do enterro. Como a senhora está? (pergunta idiota) espero que bem._

_Beijos Lily'_

- Lily, podemos entrar? – Jéh bateu na porta.

- Claro o quarto é de vocês também.

- Vai dormir Lily, muita coisa para um dia só. – Emily falou.

- Certo, preciso ir ao corujal enviar isso à mamãe.

- Não, vai dormir que nos enviamos isso, ou melhor vou pedir ao James pra enviar, ele esta lá embaixo. – Jeh falou.

- Não o incomodem, ele já esta cansado demais de ficar comigo.

- Então eu mesma envio. Mi ajude-a a se aprontar. Até logo, boa noite Lily. – Jeh me deu um beijo na testa e saiu.

- vai Lily vista seu pijama.

- Tá.

- Você jantou?

- Não.

- Ah não, você não tomou café, não lanchou assim não dá.

- Não estou com fome.

- Ah vou mandar seu namorado contrabandear comida pra você.

- Nem invente.

- Inventar? Já inventei espera.

- Emily não precisa! – inútil ela bateu a porta na minha cara. – Massa.

Minutos depois...

- Humm alguém está com fome aqui?

- James!

- Hum comida pra minha rainha.

- Me mimando? Vou ficar mal acostumada viu?

- Tem problema não.

- Hum quando agente casar, café da manha na cama todos os dias?

- Café, almoço, jantar o que você quiser.

- Nossa, vou ficar preguiçosa desse jeito.

- Vai come alguma coisa, namorada minha desnutrida não dá certo.

- Estou sem fome.

- Ai amor só um pouquinho.

- Depois.

- Boa noite então.

- Boa. – Ele se virou e ia saindo – AH James te amo.

- Também.

Na manha seguinte...

- Bom dia Lily melhor?

- Melhor sim obrigada Jéh.

- Bom dia pra você também Lily. – Emily falou

- Ah bom dia.

- Chegou uma carta pra você. – Jéh falou enquanto alisava o cabelo com a escova.

- Onde? – Ela apontou com a cabeça. – Obrigada.

'_Filha é um tanto obvio que eu não esteja bem, mas fico feliz de saber que pelo menos nessa situação você lembra de escrever. O enterro de seu pai será hoje à tarde as quatro e meia, Dumbledore já acertou tudo. Até mais..._

_Elizabeth Evans'_

- Ótimo realmente estão todos com raiva. – Suspirei.

- Raiva quem? – Emily perguntou.

- Minha mãe e papai também estavam, oh filha asna!

- Não fala isso. – jéh disse.

- Eu nunca mais escrevi, não passei o natal com meu pai que decorou o meu quarto, não agradeci a ele o presente, só a mamãe.

- Relaxa Lily, sua mãe está abalada com tudo isso. – Jeh continuou.

- Espero. Hum vou a sala de Dumbledore. Ate logo. – Falei batendo a porta.

- De pijama!? – Jeh gritou.


	31. Maldita Petunia

Capitulo 31 – Maldita Petunia

- Boa noite amor, ahh obrigada por tudo.

- Não tem o que agradecer, você sabe que não há felicidade maior pra mim do que te ver sorrindo! Boa noite lírio.

- Boa noite Pontas.

No quarto das meninas...

- E ai Lily o tio morreu de que? – Jéh saltou da cama e me abordou quando eu abri a porta.

- Jéh você pirou!? – Emily falou severa.

- Relaxa Emily, ah Jéh ele tava com um tumor no cérebro mais nunca nos contou. – Falei desanimada.

- Que pena. – Emily falou e Jéh suspirou e voltou para sua cama. – E como foi lá, sabe a sua irmã não é uma pessoa muito...

- Legal. – Jéh completou sem emoção.

- Ah Petunia me odeia, e eu a ela. – Falei.

- Tá, mas ela reagiu como?

- Como eu esperava...

Flash Back daquela tarde...

- Lily como você acha que ela vai reagir?

- Com o que James?

- Com você aqui no prédio, na casa de seu pai, com você ir ao enterro...

- Me lixando para o que aquela cara de limão azeda.

- Certeza Lily, você não acha melhor ir só no enterro?

- Não James, de forma alguma.

- Qual é o andar querida?

- Vigésimo quinto.

- Uau, os trouxas curtem as alturas.

- Do mesmo jeito que os bruxos também. - Olha para um pouco, vamos entrar no prédio pode humm sabe alguém ouvir.

- Certo, bico calado não entra mosca.

- Ótimo, como eu ia dizendo eu estou pouco me lixando pra ela, se ela pensa que eu vou deixar de ir ao enterro de papai ela está muito enganada.

- Eu sei, mas sabe ela não vai se agradar de te ver aqui.

- Já disse não foi, nem ai pra o que ela pensa. – Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde.

- Sei, acha que voltamos à escola ainda hoje Lily?

- Sim James, não quero pensar em escola agora!

- Sei.

- Você é a filha da Elizabeth, do vigésimo quinto?

- Sou sim e este é meu namorado James Potter, prazer.

- Prazer sou Arabela Walter, sou a vizinha do vigésimo quarto.

- Hum legal.

- Ah meus pêsames, qual é o seu nome mesmo?

- Lílian Evans.

- Ah meu pêsames Lílian.

- Obrigada.

- Lily sua mãe está em casa?

- Não sei James, creio que sim.

- Sua mãe está na minha casa, sabe com mamãe.

- Obrigada Arabela.

- Me chame de Bela.

- Ok Bela.

- Só esta em sua casa a sua irmã e o namorado, não é por nada não mais oh mulher chata a sua irmã.

- Concordo. Quantos anos você tem Bela?

- Dezesseis e vocês?

- Eu e James temos dezessete.

- Hum, você não costuma falar não é Potter?

- Falo sim, e me chame de James.

- Ok James, ah meu andar. Até mais bonito namorado Lílian.

- Obrigada. tchau Bela.

- Tchau Arabela. - Simpática sua vizinha.

(Barulho de elevador abrindo)

- Bem simpática e bem atirada também não é?

- Só porque ela me chamou de bonito?

- Não comece a se achar James, não comece anda chegamos.

(porta de elevador abrindo novamente)

- Eu não comecei só repeti o que ela disse. Uau vista bonita.

- É eu sei.

- Você não acha que você deveria ir no andar debaixo procurar a sua mãe, sabe a sua irmã não vai te recepcionar muito bem.

- Uma desculpa para ir ao andar debaixo James? – Falei irônica. – Vamos esperá-la aqui, qualquer coisa eu uso o interfone.

- Usar o que?

TIN DON

- O interfone, é uma espécie de telefone do prédio, você só pode ligar para os números daqui do condomínio, tipo: portaria, garagem... essas coisas.

- Ah é você?

- Boa tarde para você também Petunia. – Falei sarcástica e puxei James para que ele entrasse. – Senta amor para esperar a mamãe.

- Você não é nem um pouco folgada não é? – Perguntou Petunia séria.

- A casa é minha também, tenho direito de convidar o _meu _namorado para entrar e se sentar. – enfatizei o meu namorado com ar de deboche.

- Depois do que você faz ainda tem coragem de por seus pés imundos, contaminados pelo diabo nesta casa.

- Primeiro se meus pés estão sujos é porque tinha lama lá embaixo, segundo eu não tenho ligação com o capeta, terceiro eu não fiz nada em que eu precisa-se ter coragem de entrar aqui e quarto Petunia cala esta sua matraca inútil que eu não tô a fim de discutir ok?

- A culpa é toda sua! A culpa é toda sua... sua aberração nojenta do inferno!

- Ah cala a boca Petunia!

- Eu não calo! E ainda por cima você trás este... este da sua laia com você! – Petunia Gritou.

- CALE A SUA BOCA SUA TROUXA IDIOTA! E NÃO SE ATREVA A OFENDER O MEU NAMORADO! – gritei mais alto.

- Lily se acalme. – James me puxou, pois eu ia para perto de Petunia.

- O que é isso? – Um gordo esquisito saiu da cozinha era Valter.

- Nada Valter, só que esta aberração está aqui em casa.

- Não aponte essas suas salsinhas magras na minha cara Petunia! Vamos James, vamos a meu quarto, não vou escutar desaforo.

- Quem ela pensa que é? – Chutei a quina da cama. – AIIIII!

- Amor, não amor não chute, sente aqui na sua cama. – Amor eu disse a você que ela ia te receber assim.

- Esta casa também é minha e o pai também é ou era meu! – Gritei. – Idiota por quanto tempo ela vai colocar a tese dela que eu matei o papai?

- Querida, gritar comigo não vai adiantar.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu fico muito irada!

- Certo, agora relaxe ok? Você gritar comigo não vai diminuir a sua raiva da Petunia, tão pouco vai solucionar tudo.

- Te amo tanto.

- Também, vista bonita da sua varanda. – James mirava para fora da varanda e falou detraído.

- Nunca tinha observado. – Me levantei e o abracei pelas costas pondo meu queixo sobre seu ombro. – Desculpa por eu ter gritado, às vezes em não controlo a minha raiva.

- É eu sei Lily, ninguém mais que eu sabe disso.

- Hum por que será que você sabe?

- Por que pelo menos duas vezes ao dia eu era espancado pela Srta?

- Era, mas você provocava.

- Srta? Eu disse Srta não foi?

- Sofreu algum obleviate amor? – Ri.

- Não, não hum não é mais para chamar de Srta Evans.

- E vai me chamar de quê? – Arregalei a sobrancelha e sorri, ele virou-se pra mim e me puxou contra seu peito e sorriu também.

- Bem, que tal Sra Potter? – Cai na gargalhada. – Qual foi à graça?

- Nenhuma meu amor, apressadinho você ein?

- Apressadinho eu?

- Não amor o lobo mal.

- Você se empolga não é com essa historia de lobo mal e chapeuzinho vermelho?

- Um pouco.

- Era seu conto predileto?

- Deve ter sido, estranho. – Parei de repente ao ver uma foto minha com papai e mamãe.

- O que é estranho?

- Eu tava ontem tão abalada e hoje eu estou sorrindo, graças a você.

- Que espécie de namorado eu seria se permitisse que você passasse o dia todo chorando? – Para de se lamentar meu amor.

- Certo. Vamos deixar as lagrimas para depois.

- Hum que tal brincarmos de lobo mal e chapeuzinho?

- Brincar de lobo mal e chapeuzinho? – Ergui uma sobrancelha e fiz careta. – Tem algo mais normal?

- Seria legal.

- Não seria não.

- Então o que vamos fazer?

- Ficar aqui admirando a vista, esperar a fera da Petunia se acalmar e esperar a mamãe.

- Certo.

- Com licença...

- Mamãe! – Larguei James e pulei no pescoço dela. – Que saudades!

- Também filhinha... James como você está?

- Muito bem Sra Evans e a Sra?

- Ah James qual é Sra Evans? Sou sua sogra pelo amor de Deus me chame de Elizabeth ou Beth! – Mamãe sorriu fracamente. – Daqui a alguns minutos nós vamos ok?

- Certo mamãe, ficaremos aqui certo.

- Tá querida.

- Sua mãe é legal.

- Muito.

- Você vem morar aqui quando terminar Hogwarts? – James começou a fuçar a decoração do quarto.

- Só não debaixo de uma ponte não é?

- Engraçadinha, eu quero saber se você vem morar com a sua mãe, se vai morar sozinha ou se você vai morar comigo.

- Bem no momento a opção três é remota, a dois humm é uma proposta legal e a primeira é a mais obvia.

- Nossa a terceira é remota é?

- Nem adianta fazer esse bico de abusado.

- Pensei que fossemos morar junto?

- Eu não lembro de ter combinado isso amor, mas assim que eu terminar Hogwarts eu pretendo me estabilizar, trabalhar sabe? E daí agente pensa nisso. – James me bufou. – Querido, não adianta apressar as coisas.

- Tá amorzinho, você pretende trabalhar em que?

- Auror fora de cogitação, trabalho trouxa sem ensino superior hum é complicado, professor Slughorn disse que eu me daria bem em trabalhar em algo a ver com poções.

- Poções argh!

- James Potter!

- Ok não falo mais nada.

TRIN TRIN

- Telefone?

- É um telefone James. Minha linha? Quem está ligando pra mim?

- Atenda uee!

- hem-hem ... Alô?

- Lily?

- Quem fala?

- Ruiva não lembra mais de mim não?

- Não?

- Quem é amor?

- Espera James. Quem está falando?

- Diogo, Diogo Brown. 

- Não me lembro.

- Férias no Caribe, fiquei amigo da sua colega Jéssica.

- Ah tá lembro sim Diogo como vai?

- Bem.

- Quem é Diogo, Lily?

- Como você conseguiu o meu numero?

- Você me deu.

- Foi?

- Foi, tudo bem ai?

- Tudo ótimo, coincidência você ligar no dia que eu vim aqui para casa.

- Liguei no natal, mas sua mãe disse que você não estava, ai eu liguei ontem pra tipo saber quando acabava o ano letivo e sua mãe me disse que você viria para casa hoje.

- Foi. Você está no Brasil?

- Não justamente por isso que eu liguei sabe eu gostaria de manter contato com a Jéssica.

- Uhum você está exatamente aonde?

- Londres.

- Hum eu posso dar o recado a ela, a partir do verão estaremos livres.

- Sabe me dizer se ela está namorando?

- Sinceramente não.

- Ok, você mora aonde? 

- No condomínio Imperial.

- Aonde?

- No condomínio Imperial. Por quê?

- Lily quem é?

- Por nada.

- Você não estudava no Brasil?

- Mudei-me de ultima hora estou estudando na no norte.

- Legal.

- Como posso fazer para me comunicar com ela?

- Sei lá, me mande uma coruja com a carta que eu entrego pessoalmente.

- Não seria incomodo?

- Claro que não.

- Obrigado.

- Por nada, se a sua coruja não me encontrar aqui ela pode ir até Hogwarts.

- Certo. Desculpa o incomodo, tenha uma boa tarde.

- Não é incomodo nenhum, precisando. Ah não esqueça de mandar a carta.

- Não esquecerei, beijo.

- Outro.

(telefone no gancho)

- Quem era?

- O Diogo.

- Bem descritivo. – James falou sarcástico me encarando.

- O Senhor Potter não estaria com ciúmes, estaria? – Cruzei os braços, apoiando-me na parede comecei a encará-lo.

- Não, mas ficaria feliz que você me contasse quem era.

- Já disse que era o Diogo. – James revirou os olhos e foi fitar o parque pela varanda. – Lembra das nossas férias no Caribe?

-Obvio que sim.

- Bem lembra o carinha que esbarrou na Jéh?

- Lembro.

- Era ele.

- Onde diabos ele tirou o seu número.

- Não sei se o Sr Ciumento Potter lembra que todos trocamos telefones.

- Hum e o que ele queria.

- Ok ai agente muda para Sr Curioso Potter. – James estava ficando irritado, pus as minhas mãos sobre os ombros dele e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. – Ele queria, entrar em contato com a Jéh.

- E porque ele recorreu a você?

- Porque ele não é pirado de ligar pra casa da Jéh arriscando o Lucas atender, você sabe como ele é, e também foi sorte.

- Sei.

- Ah James ciúmes não né?

- Não, claro que não.

- Vamos crianças.

- Crianças?

- Vamos Lily.

- Vamos amorzinho.

Na sala de estar...

- Mamãe está pessoa vai no mesmo carro que eu?

- Sim Petunia, Lily ainda não sabe dirigir.

- Argh inútil.

- Olha só quem fala. – Alfinetei-a.

- Meninas isso não é hora! – Mamãe falou em tom severo. – Andem desçam.

Lá em baixo...

- Mãe esta... estas pessoas vão no mesmo carro que eu?

- Sim Petunia sua irmã ainda não sabe dirigir.

- Olha Lílian o seu carrinho novo!

- Estou vendo Petunia.

- Está vendo também aonde teremos que ir por causa da sua falta de gratidão?

- Não Petunia!

- A culpa é toda sua! Toda sua!

- Toda minha?

- Toda sua assassina!

- Cale a boca Petunia!

- Lily meu amor não escute sua irmã.

- Meninas parem já!

No carro...

- Mamãe fica muito longe?

- Não Lily. - Que horas vocês tem que voltar para a escola?

- Não sei mamãe... mãe?

- Estou ouvindo Lily.

- Do que o papai morreu?

- Um tu... Tumor no cérebro.

- Não. – Comecei a chorar e James me abraçou em meio de soluços tentei falar com mamãe – Mas... mas... mas mãe ele nunca contou, não sabia... ele nunca pareceu ter isso.

- Lembra do Tio Fred?

- Lem... lembro ele trabalhou com o papai no Hospital.

- Isso. Ele disse ontem... que o seu pai já sabia disso há um ano.

- Mas ele nunca nos contou?

- Nunca. O hospital fará uma cerimônia em homenagem ao seu pai.

No cemitério...

- Estamos todos aqui presentes para nos despedir de nosso companheiro Henri Evans. Médico, pai, esposo, amigo e filho que nos abandou. Em seus quarenta anos Henri foi o melhor de sua turma de medicina, foi também um dos melhores residentes de nosso hospital. Sempre disposto a ajudar o próximo mesmo que naquele momento não fosse sua função. Prestou trabalho voluntário à comunidade pobre, estudou e deu sua contribuição às pesquisas conta o câncer... um grande homem. Além de homem, um marido e pai dedicado que sempre amou sua esposa Elizabeth e suas duas filhas Petunia e Lílian, para ele não havia nada mais sagrado que a família, acreditava em Deus e que um dia este mundo poderia ser melhor... este homem que Deus levou ficará eternamente em nossas memórias e em nossos corações, todas as suas ações serão lembradas com carinho e seus ensinamentos nos acompanharão para sempre.

(Salva de palmas)

- Lílian saia daqui pois eu não pretendo ouvir o que você tem a dizer, e não se atreva a falar nada dessa sua vidinha...

- Engana-se Petunia. – Solucei. – Você vai ouvir o que eu vou dizer, mas não se preocupe eu não vou falar nada sobre Ho...

- Cala a boca

- Será que nem no enterro do papai você deixa de ser carrancuda?

- Não!

- Lily querida você vai querer falar algo?

- Vou sim mamãe... _hem hem... _Bem não estamos reunidos aqui como das outras vezes em que passávamos os fins de tarde agradáveis. Infelizmente o destino... – Respirei e olhei para o caixão de papai. – teve que nos reunir por este momento tão triste a morte de uma pessoa muito querida por todos que foi o _meu_ pai. Simplesmente para mim um herói, ele foi aquele que sempre com sua fibra me ajudou a crescer, seus ensinamentos e sermões foram os mais úteis possíveis. Uma pessoa extremamente dócil, inteligente, disposta a mudar o mundo, porém não conseguiu como um todo, mas em pequenas partes sim. O meu pai foi e é uma pessoa muito especial pra mim, fora meu confidente, conselheiro e junto de minha mãe as pessoas que mais me apoiaram quando eu mais precisei. As lembranças boas que guardarei serão dos momentos que estivemos juntos e a amarga será a do dia que ele se foi. Estou aqui para falar duas coisas que eu não pude dizer antes dele ir, talvez tenha dito, mas não de forma tão sincera quanto agora. Pai obrigada por tudo e papai eu te amo. Obrigada.

_O caixão foi fechado, no entanto eu coloquei na mão de papai um pingente em forma de coração onde tinha a minha foto, não contive as lagrimas enquanto o corpo era lentamente descido até o fundo do buraco, Petunia abraçou-se com Valter. Mamãe, James e eu nos abraçamos... simplesmente o meu amor é tudo pra mim, estava lá ele me apoiando e apoiando a mamãe naquela hora, que talvez outro não quisesse estar, ou estivesse, no entanto não por completo. _

_Ao fim da tarde, nos voltamos ao castelo. Antes de subirmos, James me arrastou até a torre de astronomia que estava vazia._

- O que vamos fazer aqui James?

- Bem eu pensei, as meninas vão te encher de perguntas quando você chegar, talvez você quisesse hum sei lá ficar aqui um pouco comigo olhando o céu... no entanto se você quiser ir para a sala da Grifinória, nós vamos.

- Não eu prefiro ficar aqui com o amor da minha vida.

- Hum que bom.

_James sentou no chão e eu acomodei a cabeça em seu colo para observar o por do sol. Começou a acariciar meus cabelos com os dedos e suspirou._

- Peguei seu livro de poesias.

- Por isso, não estava na minha mochila.

- Se importa?

- Não... gostou de alguma?

- Muitas.

- Quais?

- Tipo essa:

Olho e vejo... tudo é gala,

Tudo canta e tudo fala,

Só minha alma

Não se acalma,

Muda e triste não se ri!

Minha mente já delira,

E, meu peito só suspira

Por ti! Por ti!

Ai! Quem me dera essa vida

Tão bela e doce vivida

Nos meus lares

Sem pesares

Não sossego só dali!

Não tinha-te visto as tranças,

Nem rasgado as esperanças

Por ti! Por ti!

Perdi as flores da idade,

E na flor da mocidade

É meu canto

Todo pranto

Qual a voz da juriti!

No teu sorriso embebido

Deixei meu sonho querido

Por ti! Por ti!

Ai! Se eu pudesse, formosa,

Roçar-te os lábios de rosa

Como as flores

Seus amores

Faz o colibri;

Esta minha alma nos hinos

Erguera cantos divinos

Por ti! Por ti!

Ai! Assim viver não posso!

Morrerei, meu deus, bem moço,

Qual na aurora

Que descora

Desfolhado bogari;

Mas lá da campa na beira

Será a voz derradeira

Por ti! por ti!

Ai! Não me esqueças já morto!

A minha alma dá conforto

Diz na lousa

'ele já repousa,

coitado! Descansa aqui!'

Ai! Não te esqueças senhora,

Da flor pendida na aurora

Por ti! por ti!

- Amor não sabia que você gostava.

- Gosto sim.

- Casimiro de Abreu, Queixumes.

- Legal.

- Tem uma bem legal, tem um trecho que eu lembro de você...

'Vem tudo é tranqüilo, a terra dorme,

bebe o sereno lírio do valado...

- sozinhos, sobre a relva da campina.

Que belo que será o nosso noivado!

Tu dormirás ao som dos meus cantares

- Você não desiste não é mesmo?

- Jamais!

- Percebi.

- Estive pensando...

- Merlim quando você se põe a pensar!

- Dá prá me ouvir?

- Dá sim... ah já te disse o que eu andei pensando?

- Não.

- Eu vou comprar uma casa pra mim, sabe não terá clima de morar com a Petunia.

- Hum...

- Que cara é essa?

- Nada.

- Qual é James eu sei que essa cara é de quem não gostou de algo!

- Eh que eu ia dizer que eu ia comprar uma casa para agente morar depois de Hogwarts.

- Hum não tá muito cedo não?

- Sabe quanto tempo eu to esperando?

- Mas...

- Certo Lily depois agente pensa nisso ok?

- Por que você tem sempre que apressar tudo?

- Porque se não você não toma uma atitude!

- Jura?

- Juro!

- Você quer que eu faça o quê?

- Mostre que tem um pingo de interesse de morar comigo!

- Eu tenho vontade só não tenho vontade de apressar as coisas!

- Lily esperar pra quê?

- Adiantar pra quê James? Temos dezessete anos temos muito tempo. – Suspirei antes que ele pudesse falar comecei – Olha amor hoje não é um bom dia para discutirmos em relação a isso, mas quem sabe depois nós não podemos falar nisso?

- Ai Lily desculpa, eu sou muito burro!

- Burro não... apressado!

- Prometo não falar mais nisso.

- Ótimo isso evitará muita dor de cabeça... temporariamente – completei.

- Certo o que vamos fazer no dia dos namorados?

- Hogsmead?

- Er... na verdade pensei em outra coisa?

- Que espécie de coisa?

- Bem seria uma surpresa.

- Surpresa eh?

- Bem eu espero que daqui prá lá você não descubra.

- Ah não nem vem que não tem, eu não vou agüentar uma semana!

- Pena.

- Pena por quê?

- Pois você só vai saber na próxima semana!

- Eu exijo que você me diga.

- Não vou dizer.

- James!

- Lílian!

- Não é justo!

- Por que não?

- Ah quer saber to nem aí – dei de ombros e fiz bico.

- Então tá.

- Vai não contar não é?

- Já disse que não.

- Ah me diz vai!

- Já disse que não, que tal irmos andando?

- Insensível!

- Curiosa!

- Te amo sabia?

- Sempre soube!

- Seu convencido!

- Estou mentindo?

- Está!

- Essa é realmente boa.

- Eu te odiava se você quer saber.

- Seu nariz vai crescer!

- Agora a mentirosa sou eu!?

- Eu não disse isso!

- Não!?

- Não.

- Você sofre de memória é?

- Talvez, esqueço só o que interessa.

- Muito conveniente.

- Bastante.

- Vamos indo?

- Vamos. Legal o seu condomínio Lily é linda a vista.

- Hum...

- Aquela menina é simpática.

- E atirada!

- Ela me pareceu simpática.

- E para mim uma atirada 'bonito namorado Lílian' argh!

- Parece que alguém aqui está com ciúmes?

- Não são ciúmes.

- Então é o que?

- Quer saber esquece.

- Ok vamos esquecer. Mas você sabe que eu te amo não é?

- Sei.

- Lírio você sabe que eu te amo?

- Sei.

- Boa noite amor, ahh obrigada por tudo.

- Não tem o que agradecer, você sabe que não há felicidade maior pra mim do que te ver sorrindo! Boa noite lírio.

- Boa noite Pontas.

No quarto das meninas...

- E ai Lily o tio morreu de que? – Jéh saltou da cama e me abordou quando eu abri a porta.

- Jéh você pirou!? – Emily falou severa.

- Relaxa Emily, ah Jéh ele tava com um tumor no cérebro mais nunca nos contou. – Falei desanimada.

- Que pena. – Emily falou e Jéh suspirou e voltou para sua cama. – E como foi lá, sabe a sua irmã não é uma pessoa muito...

- Legal. – Jéh completou sem emoção.

- Ah Petunia me odeia, e eu a ela. – Falei.

- Tá, mas ela reagiu como?

- Como eu esperava...

**Fim do flash back**

- Ah tá pra variar a Petunia querida sempre delicada não? Argh odeio-a! – Jéh bufou se levantando da cama. – Bem e a carta de Diogo?

- Bem ele não me mandou, provavelmente amanhã de manha você vê. – Respondi. – Ah vou dormir.

- Boa noite Lil. – Emily bocejou.

- Boa. – Respondi procurando o pijama. – Você não vai se deitar não é Jéh?

- Não tipo assim tô a fim de passear um pouco.

- Passear ou encontrar o Black? – Emily cantarolou.

- O Black? Piada sem graça!

- Por que? – Perguntei.

- Porque o Black é um cachorro metido a besta!

- Haa que o Black é um cachorro todos sabemos é a forma animago dele não? – Emily tentou descontrair a conversa e Jéh a encarou.

- Ele faz justo a forma animago dele, sabe estamos amigos, no entanto francamente...

- O que foi agora? – Perguntei.

- Na verdade Lily o que não foi, mas eu to nem ai. – Ela deu de ombros e se virou – Até mais vou passear.

- Até. – Emily e eu fizemos um coro.

**N/A: Narração de Jéh.**

_Sai do dormitório, e fui até a cozinha roubar algo a base de chocolate, sabe me faz muito bem. Ultimamente o Black está tão... sei lá distante. Tá não estamos mais namorando (por que um dia eu cheguei a pensar que fosse dar certo? __Deixa de ser besta Jéssica Bones ele não curte relacionamentos longos!__) simplesmente o Black... para de pensar nele! Mais um pouco cheguei na cozinha..._

- Me seguindo Jéh?

- Não Black, nem tudo no mundo está relacionado com você!

- Uau lingüinha afiada pra cima de mim é?

- Não Black só com quem merece.

- E eu mereço é?

- Se eu estou te tratando assim é porque merece.

- O que eu fiz?

- Pense na sua consciência, talvez você se lembre do que você não fez, ou fez.

- Jéh nunca entendi porque agente acabou e depois ficou algumas vezes.

- Culpa sua.

- Minha?

- Não a culpa é da Barbie!

- Nenhum um pouco sarcástica não é?

- Por favor, me consiga um chocolate. – Pedi a um elfo que passava pelo lugar. – Obrigada.

- Sabe que eu te amo?

- Não, e sinceramente quero que você vá dar este amor à outra.

- Você anda demais com a Lily. – Sirius mordeu uma maça e dobrou o pé apoiando na parede e me encarou. – Porque você é assim?

- Porque eu acho que Deus me fez assim?

- Ok, vamos acabar logo com isso?

- Eu acho impossível acabar algo que já acabou, a não ser que você tenha um vira-tempo que não é o caso é?

- Não.

- Então pronto.

- Aqui está Srta seu chocolate.

- Obrigada, até mais Black.

- Porque você me chama de Black? Justamente meu sobrenome!

- Porque eu quero.

- Quer saber eu não te entendo.

- E nunca vai entender!

"_You will never know, What it means, to love me... And you will never know, What these two lips taste like to kiss_

_You can just suppose to what my body feels like to hold... Hope you can deal with, all you will never know"_

- Sirius me faz um favor, me deixa em paz.

- Me dê um motivo.

- Ótimo se é o que você quer... eu estou farta de você não me corresponder da mesma forma que eu, eu sou uma idiota que te ama tanto, tanto que talvez olha... esquece ok Sirius...

- Jéh você está se sentindo bem?

- Muito!

_Falei sem sentindo sobre o que eu estava falando com Sirius? Aiaia mente confusa... __Jéssica saia daí agora!__ Foi o que eu fiz simplesmente Sirius Black me deixa fora de mim eu não penso racionalmente._

- Jéssica volta aqui!

- Até mais Sirius.

_Simplesmente eu pirei alguém faz o favor de me internar no St Mungus? Pirei realmente eu pirei... corri para o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme e comecei a chorar. Comprovado Sirius Black abala profundamente minhas emoções. Por que com tanta gente eu tinha que amar logo ele? O garoto mais lindo da escola, e que foi o maior galinha, se é que ainda não é. Tomara que esse ano acabe logo por Merlim! Preciso dormir não consigo pensar: EU SOU MUITO BURRA!_

**N/A: Narração de James.**

_Aluado e eu estávamos em nosso dormitório e a porta bateu com força. Sirius praticamente arrancara a porta fazendo Rabicho despertar de seu cochilo._

- Porra!

- Eu agradeceria se você não falasse palavrões na minha frente.

- To muito ... aluado!

- Que foi agora? – Perguntei ao ver o estado dele.

- Jéssica Bones!

- O que ela fez?

- Ela pirou!

- Relaxa...

- Relaxo um escambal ela anda demais com a Lily!

- Hei não mete a LilY!

**E no próximo capitulo...**

- O que vamos fazer James?

- Você logo vai ver.

- JAMES!!!!!


	32. Dia dos Namorados

Capitulo 32 – Dia dos Namorados

**N/A: Narração de James**

- Hey não mete a Lily!

- Ah Pontas a Lily era tão ignorante que deixou a Jéh assim também!

- Almofadinha quer parar de meter a minha namorada da sua vida particular?

- Pontas e Almofadinha não briguem. – Estávamos prontos para discutir, Aluado se levantou e se pos em nossa frente. – Almofadinha você está de cabeça quente eu sugiro que você vá esfriá-la.

- Cabeça quente, é a namorada dele que contagiou a Jéh!

- Eu já disse pra você não falar da Lily não foi? – Gritei.

- Hei caras não briguem por besteiras! – Peter se metera ao lado de Aluado.

- Rabicho não se meta! – Sirius gritou. – Droga que cabacinha essas das mulheres! – Enfim Sirius foi se jogou em sua cama e admirou o cortinado.

- Almofadinhas o que foi? – Aluado perguntou.

- Ela simplesmente pirou!

- Que tipo de 'pirar'? perguntei fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- Sei lá. – ele deu de ombros.

- Como sei lá! – Bufei.

- Ignorante... sarcástica... e disse humm que eu não a correspondia da mesma forma que ela e se chamou de idiota... –Sirius alisava o queixo e suspirou. -ah e saiu neste momento. – completou.

- Hum... –Pus a mão no queixo e me sentei.

- Hum o quÊ?! – Gritou.

- Sei lá Almofadinhas... – Aluado começou no entanto hesitou.

- Sei lá o que Remo?

- Bem... – Remo passou a andar em círculos – Bem talvez você não tenha jeito para namorar.

- AH... – Sirius exclamou sem pensar, mas quando veio entender o que Aluado disse gritou. – O QUÊ?

- Que você não tenha jeito para namorar. – Remo falou. – Bem você sabe o quanto você é hum... mulherengo.

- Um pouco. – Sirius olhou para o teto. – Mas eu nunca fiquei com ninguém quando estava com ela... bem só com uma menina do segundo ano.

- SIRIUS! – Gritei boquiaberto – Você nem me contou.

- Foi? Foi? – Perguntou tentando se recordar.

- Tá vendo Almofadinhas? – Remo bufou.

- Ah Almofadinhas, sabe a Jéh odeia isso... ela é tão sensível é uma espécie de bomba... qualquer atrito sabe... explode. –Falei.

- Tenho certeza que ela não vai querer mais olhar para sua cara. – Peter falou olhando para a janela.

- Ah não posso fazer absolutamente nada. – Sirius me encarou – Sabe como ela é.

- Ah vou dormir!

- Vá é melhor. – Aluado recomendou. – Pontas será que poderíamos conversar?

- Claro. - Sirius se deitou resmungando, e Peter fez o mesmo. Aluado e eu fomos até a borda da janela para conversarmos. – Fala.

- O dia dos namorados está chegando e eu não sei o que comprar para a Emily.

- Hum você está perguntando a pessoa errada.

- Sabe eu preciso comprar algo realmente legal já que não poderemos passar o dia dos namorados juntos.

- Por que Aluado?

- Ora Pontas à lua!

- Não pode ser.

- Pois é.

- Bem você poderia quem sabe passar um dia com ela antes?

- Me empresta a capa?

- Obvio.

- Valeu cara e você e a Lily?

- Eu andei pensando em sabe ir a Hogsmead com ela, mas sabe é tão batido.

- James estamos em Hogwarts, sabe recursos limitados.

- Infelizmente. – murchei.

- Já pensou no presente?

- Não.

- Estamos no mesmo barco. Ah então tá Pontas boa noite.

- Boa noite.

_Remo foi se deitar e eu permaneci na janela, o que eu daria a Lily? Bem pensaria nisto depois... mas ir a Hogsmead é uma idéia tão batida, não quero isto... hum que idéia perfeita. Droga esqueci de fazer o dever de poções droga! Fazer lá na sala comunal._

**N/A: Narração de Lily. **

BOOM

- AHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritei assustada saltando da cama. – Jéh vocÊ por acaso pi... – Jéh se largou em sua cama e soluçava – Jéh o que foi? – Corri para a cama dela.

- O que foi isso? – Emily resmungou se levantando. – Jéh?

- Que eh? – Ela perguntou com a voz abafada no travesseiro.

- Que é? O que aconteceu? – Perguntei.

- Ah Lil... – soluçou e tirou o travesseiro do rosto. – Não foi... não foi nada.

- Jéh qual é que não foi nada! – Emily repreendeu-a.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... – Fiz cara de pensativa e bufei. – Sirius?

- Sempre.

- O que foi agora? – Perguntei.

- Por que eu não posso viver um romance igual ao seu e do James ou então da Emily com o Remo? Por quê? Por que eu sempre me apaixono por quem não me merece?

- Ainda vai chegar a sua vez... – Emily começou. – Não liga para aquele cachorro, vadio, idiota, hipócrita, safado do Sirius.

- Oun amiga por Merlim não chora ok? – Falei – O Sirius não é uma pessoa muito consciente das coisas que ele diz tão pouco do que as que ele faz. – Suspirei - Vou pegar na cozinha pegar chocolate pra gente certo?

- Não precisa não Lil.

- Precisa sim Jéh, eu não demoro.

- Eu já comi.

- Então eu vou pegar pra mim se importa?

- Não... obvio que não.

- Emily fique com ela que eu já volto.

- Já pensou que o seu namorado pode ter chocolate no quarto e você não precisa ir tão longe? – Emily falou.

- É.. é mesmo. – Lembrei-me que James gosta de chocolate. – Mas Jéh sabe que pra tudo estou aqui não é. E não ligue para o Sirius, não chore por quem não te mercê ok, você é linda, inteligente e tenho certeza que você vai achar alguém que realmente te mereça!

- Lil e Mi vocês são as amigas mais perfeitas do mundo!

- Obrigada eu sei que sou. – Ri.

- Convencida!

_Desci e James estava estudando, cheguei por trás dele e dei um beijo em seu pescoço ele tomou um pequeno susto e eu me sentei em seu colo assim que ele viu quem era._

- Estudando o quê?

- Poções. – bufou.

- Legal.

- Não sou como você que gosta.

- Eita...

- Você veio fazer o que aqui?

- Minha presença não é bem vinda?

- Claro que é, só achei estranho você descer a esta hora se você estava cansada. – Falou escrevendo no pergaminho. Levantei-me e sentei no sofá.

- Chocolate.

- Hã?

- Quero chocolate, ai eu lembrei que talvez você tivesse.

- Não, aqui não.

- Tem no seu quarto?

- Sabe que eu não sei. – Ele falava comigo ainda concentrado em seu dever.

- Hum vou deixar você terminar...

- Não, espera vou ver se tem algo que comprei em Hogsmead para você não precisar se deslocar para tão longe.

- Obrigada.

- Espera venho já.

_Cinco minutos depois ele desce com várias caixas de sapos de chocolates, feijões de todos os sabores e outros doces. _

- Nossa agora já sei onde procurar!

- Nada como um homem equipado. – Ele se sentou ao meu lado no sofá e me deu um selinho. – O que você vai querer?

- Sapos de chocolate.

- Aqui está.

- Obrigada.

- Porque esta vontade repentina de chocolate?

- Sei lá. – Dei os ombros. – O Sirius? – mastiguei o sapo.

- O que tem ele?

- Onde está aquele safado metido a besta?

- Hum você pelo visto já viu a Jéh não foi?

- Foi. Onde está ... o seu amigo?

- No dormitório – Me levantei mais James me puxou. – Epa... epa calminha a Sra.

- O Sirius não merece a Jéh! – Bufei ao sentar.

- Hum o Sirius tem alguns parafusos a menos... – James falou detraído enquanto procurava um feijão.

- Alguns? – Perguntei de cara feia. – Todos estão soltos não se faz isso com ela!

- Eh eu sei, mas não podemos fazer nada.

- Você não, mas eu sim...

- Você não está pensando em juntar os dois, não está?: - James arregalou a sobrancelha.

- Obvio que não! – Levei as mãos ao rosto. – Vou dar uma surra no Sirius já que a Jéh não deu!

- Opa calma ai...

- Eu estou calma.

- é melhor deixar os dois, pelo menos por enquanto o Sirius está muito P da vida por causa de hoje e ela está muito chateada, suponho, com ele por _'n' _coisas.

- É verdade. – Alguns minutos em silêncio que por sinal eu odeio. – Não venho me preparando direito para o NIEM´S.

- Ah me poupe – ele bufou.

- Me poupe o quê? – perguntei.

- Você não precisa estudar. – James estava disperso brincava com o meu cabelo. – Garotas como você não precisam estudar.

- Como você define garotas como eu?

- Inteligentes, aplicadas nas aulas, hummm essencialmente isso.

- Você quer dizer nerd?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Não diretamente.

- Bem entenda isso como um elogio.

- Obrigada James.

- Não tem de quê. - Ele continuava estava brincando com o meu cabelo e olhando não sei pra onde: 'o que diabos ele está pensando?' – James!

- Quê? Hã? Que foi?

- Você está com esta cabecinha aonde?

- Ah tá... bem estava pensando.

- Em... – encorajei-o.

- No dia dos namorados.

- E...

- Não sei ainda o que vou te dar... e tô achando que ir a Hogsmead está muito batido.

- Amor não se esqueça estamos em Hogwarts, sabe não se pode ir além de Hogsmead, e só vamos até lá por que tem visita no dia.

- Ah ir até lá não é o problema, o problema é que humm esquece tive uma idéia mais não vai dar certo.

- Hum cuidado com o que você trama.

- Garanto estaremos nos limites da escola.

- Melhor.

- Coitada da Emily... – Ele falou sonhador.

- O que tem a Mi?

- Será...

- James volte ao presente e esquece isso do dia dos namorados por Merlim!

- Bem tá ligada que será lua...

- Cheia?! – Levei as duas mãos a boca e soltei um pequeno gritinho.

- Pois é.

- Que droga!

- Mas o Aluado vai levá-la a Hogsmead antes.

- Como assim?

- Sendo uee.

- Hum amor você está febril?

- Ah não.

- Parece, bem não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, tão pouco eles não sabem aparatar.

- Não amor... a passagem.

- Hum eu não sabia que tinha.

- Tem.

- Me mostra?

- Qualquer dia desses.

- Ok... mas você tem que ir com ele amor.

- Bem eh eu sei... mas sabe eu queria passar este dia com você.

- Mas ele é seu amigo!

- Eh eu sei disso. – Ele falou como se tivesse se ofendido com o que eu disse. – Verei.

- Eu não me importo que você vá com o Reminho.

- Reminho? – Ele arregalou a sobrancelha e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Que foi?

- Nada.

- Sabe vou dormir.

- Ah claro vou continuar meu dever.

- Se precisar de ajuda.

- Ah não obrigado não será preciso.

- Então ótimo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. Ele me deu um selinho e eu fui me deitar.

_Uma semana depois... as coisas entre Sirius e Jéh não mudou, ela não olhava pra ele e o mesmo estava de muito mau humor. Seria hoje o dia dos namSorados. Eu pedira a mamãe para comprar no Beco Diagonal um kit de manutenção para vassouras. Há dois dias Emily e Remo foram ao povoado de Hogsmead, pelo que eu percebi a tarde foi muito boa. Após o café da manha quem iria ao povoado deveria fazer uma fila na entrada principal. Peter, Sirius, Aluado ficaram na escola para mais tarde irem a casa dos gritos. Emily e Jéh foram ao povoado comprar doces e coisas na Zonko´s. __Meu__ namorado e eu seguimos até o povoado de Hogsmead de mãos dadas e acompanhamos as meninas para comprar logros na Zonko´s, e depois doces na Dedosdemel, fomos comprar uma pena nova para mim na Loja de Penas Escriba e enfim fomos à Madame Puddifoot tomar um café. Eu ganhei de James perfume com essência de Lírio (o meu predileto). Ao fim da tarde nos voltamos ao castelo e ele me arrastou até o sétimo andar. _

- O que vamos fazer James?

- Você logo vai ver. – Ele tapou os meus ouvidos e sussurrou alguma coisa e...

- JAMES!!!!!

_Era a sala precisa, estava cheia de almofadas coloridas, uma lareira no fundo e muita rosa vermelha. O teto da sala estava enfeitiçado para parecer a lua cheia. _

- Gostou?

- É... é simplesmente lindo! – Gaguejei – Ah obrigada amor. – Saltei em seu pescoço.

- Lily você quer matar seu namorado sufocado?

- Ah tá desculpa. – Soltei seu pescoço sem jeito. – Está tão lindo.

- Pena que estamos em Hogwarts sabe, queria ter preparado algo mais refinado.

- Bobo, só de estar com você é muito bom!

_Sentamos nas almofadas e James desejou champanhe , e logo duas taças apareceram, a noite foi incrível, ficamos ali por não sei quanto tempo admirando as estrelas e a lua, jogamos snap explosivo e é claro namoramos bastante._

- Jay...

- Sim.

- Te amo.

- Também.

_Voltamos para o dormitório tarde, nos despedimos com um beijo. Ele foi em direção ao seu quarto e eu ao meu, as meninas roncavam feito bebês, a Jéh até falava sozinha, o quê? Eu realmente não consegui entender. Cai na cama feito uma pluma, fora a melhor noite de minha vida. Na manhã seguinte fui acordada quase a tapas pela minha querida e delicada Jéh, pelo visto ela recuperou o humor dela._

- Srta Evans! Srta Evans acorda! – Jéh me empurrou.

- Ah bom dia pra você também Srta Delicadeza Bones! – Falei com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Hummm que sorriso é este? – Emily sorriu saindo do banheiro.

- O sorriso que sempre tive!

- Ah sei, e nem sei que esse sorriso tem um nome: James Potter! – Jéh riu.

- AH bem claro que sim!

- Novidade. – Emily revirou os olhos. – E ontem?

- Uau – cai de costas na cama – muito bom.

- Urrul detalhes filha, todos! – Jéh saltou na minha cama.

_Nem entendi que fui acordada logo cedo intencionalmente por elas, para que eu pudesse contar a elas no mínimo dos detalhes. A cada coisa romântica que eu repetia o que James dissera as duas soltavam suspiros. Fomos para as aulas, e Remo não apareceu 'lua cheia'. Sirius estava com um mega arranhão no rosto e Peter com o braço esquerdo enfaixado. _

_Foi um café tranqüilo os meninos estavam quietos e cansados da noite anterior, Jéh olhava pelos cantos do jornal para o Sirius que eu percebi e ele quase enfiou a cara na tigela. _


	33. Três anos depois

Capítulo 33 – Três anos depois...

**(N/A: Narração minha)**

- Ah bom dia James!

- Bom dia Arabela.

- Eu pensei ter dito para você me chamar de Bela! Tudo bem com você?

- Ah tudo ótimo.

- Visitar a Lílian?

- Sim.

- Ela não está.

- Ah deveria ter imaginado que está cedo. – Bem sendo assim eu vou dar um pulinho no hospital.

- Porque você não a espera aqui?

- Ah não é melhor eu ir ao hospital.

- Então tá, mas você vai ter que esperar o elevador subir pra descer de novo.

- Certo.

- Faz um tempão que você e a Lílian namoram não é?

- É, três anos.

- Hum você deve gostar muito dela...

- Bastante.

- A Lílian é formada em quê? Sabe ela é tão nova pra trabalhar num hospital.

- Ah... é... é que o pai dela trabalhava sabe aí desde pequena ela sempre esteve em contato.

- Sei e você é o que?

- Eu sou formado em... direito, trabalho na empresa dos meus pais.

- Ah sei...

- Eu cuido dos processos.

- Legal. Você tem certeza de que não vai esperar?

- Absoluta.

- Ah então tá... hum esse é o meu andar, me mudei recentemente para o décimo andar.

- Tchau.

- Até logo.

'_Já que Lily não estava em casa, vou para o St. Mungus. Aiai essa Arabela faz cada pergunta. Lily muito nova para trabalhar num hospital' _ James pensou e aparatou no local onde a namorada trabalhava. Ele se deslocou para a recepção e perguntou por Lily.

- Por favor, a Lílian já saiu?

- Ainda não.

- Obrigado.

James foi esperar a namorada na porta do trabalho, uns uma hora depois a ruiva saiu pela porta, com o jaleco na mão e seus lindos cabelos ruivos presos num coque.

- Amor! – Ela pulou encima de James. – Eu não sabia que você estava aqui, se soubesse eu teria deixado para arrumar os ingredientes amanhã.

- Não tem problema, a fim de sair?

- Por que não?

- Então vamos ao Caldeirão furado?

- Vamos sim... fiquei de me encontrar com a Jéh e a Emily à noite.

- A Jéssica e o Sirius nunca voltaram.

- Eu imaginava.

- E eu não pensei que o Remo e a Emily fossem terminar assim que acabasse Hogwarts.

- Nem eu... mas ele disse que não dava mais.

Os dois chegaram na área de aparatação e aparataram no Caldeirão furado, pediram duas cervejas amanteigadas e sentaram-se numa mesa mais reservada.

- Como estão as coisas no ministério?

- Tensas.

- Estou muito preocupada.

- Todos estamos.

- James estou com medo.

- Também, mas prestamos serviços à Ordem.

- Eu sei.

- Aqui não é o lugar Lil.

- Eu sei.

- Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu andei pensando...

- Em...

- Eu não posso mais morar com a mamãe e amanhã eu vou procurar uma casa para mim...

- Sei.

- Bem e eu estive pensando se você não poderia me ajudar.

- Amanhã eu não posso Lil, tenho que resolver uns assuntos do ministério.

- Então eu vou chamar as meninas.

- Certo.

Eles namoraram e aparataram no prédio da Lily, na porta do apartamento dela. Ele se despediu e aparatou na sua casa. Lily foi direto para o banho, para depois aparatar na casa da Jéssica. Enquanto isso James subia as escadas e foi abordado por seu pai.

- Filhão.

- Oi pai.

- Vai sair esta noite?

- Creio que não, por quê?

- Por nada.

- O Sirius já chegou?

- Oi Pontas!

- Ah Almofadinhas.

- Vou sair com sua mãe James.

- Tá.

Os marotos subiram as escadas e rumaram para o quarto de James, que tirou a gravata e jogou-a na cama. Foi para o banheiro, tomou uma ducha e voltou para seu quarto onde Sirius já o esperava.

- Diz Almofadinhas.

- Nada não.

- Anda você me esperou até agora é porque você quer alguma coisa.

- Caldeirão furado sexta topa?

- Hum sei não.

- Ah James, deixa dessa.

- Sério não sei.

- Vai sair com a Lil hoje?

- Não.

- Hum você tem visto a Jéh?

- Não.

- Humm...

- A Lil vai encontrar com ela hoje.

- Poderíamos seguí-las?

- Segui-las?

- É faz um tempão que eu não vejo a Jéh, porque ela me ignora.

- Bem espera um momento... Lily?

- James? 

- Sim, eu mesmo tudo bem amor?

- Tudo, algum problema?

- Não, não... bem eu gostaria de saber aonde você vai com as meninas.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Por que o Sirius tá a fim de ver a Jéh.

- Ah Pontas!

- (Risos) – Este é o machão que dava encima de todas? 

- É.

- Bem nos vamos ao Caldeirão Furado. 

- Certo, qualquer coisa você não me disse nada ok?

- Uhum... mas eu não sei se a Jéh vai curtir muito olhar pra cara do Sirius.

- É um lugar publico não é?

- É, mas tantas noites pra vocês dois irem, que engraçado na mesma que nós vamos não é?

- Ah Lil isso agente resolve lá.

- Então tá. Até daqui a pouco.

- Até.

- Ah Pontas você não fez isso.

- Fiz sim, ms agora você sabe, não sabe aonde ela vai. Ah espera... Remo?

- Ah Pontas! Quanto tempo!

- Caldeirão furado esta noite?

- Ah claro que sim.

- Bem qualquer coisa isso nós combinamos logo cedo tá?

- Err... tá. 

- Tchau.

- Tchau. 

Os dois se arrumaram. James e Sirius estavam muito bonitos naquela noite, aparataram numa rua pouco movimentada próximo ao Caldeirão Furado e ficaram esperando as meninas entrarem primeiro. Mas nisso Lily acabava de aparatar na casa da amiga.

- Jéh!

- Já vou Lil! – Ah desculpa a demora, estava me aprontando.

- Uau Jéh você está linda.

- Obrigada você também, me espera vou procurar um sapato e já desço anda, espera ai.

Jéssica subiu e bagunçou o seu closet a procura de uma bota. Enfim estava pronta: um vestido preto na altura do joelho, botas de salto alto e cano longo pretas e um sobretudo preto também. Os cabelos estavam amarrados para trás apenas com a franja na frente, maquiagem leve e uma bolsa preta.

Lílian vestia um jeans escuro justinho e um suéter lilás com um sobretudo cinza e salto preto. Cabelos soltos, maquiagem leve e uma bolsa preta.

As duas aparataram na casa de Emily. A morena já estava pronta, usava um bata estampada, jeans e um sobretudo branco. Cabelos presos em uma trança e vários acessórios.

As três aparataram no Caldeirão Furado, sentaram-se e pediram três cervejas amanteigadas.

- E ai Lil como anda o seu namoro com o James?

- Bem. E vocês duas?

- O que tem Lily?

- Ah Emily, vocês duas estão namorando?

- Eu não. – 'Mi'

- Eu estou. 'Jéh'

- Ahhhh quem é? 'Lil'

- Hum o Brown. 'Jéh'

- Uauu! 'Lil'

- Quanto tempo? 'Mi'

- alguns meses. 'Jéh'

- Sai alguma coisa mais séria? 'Lil'

- Ah vai sair, lembra que ele é brasileiro? 'Jéh'

- Lembro sim, mas... ah não Jéh! 'Mi'

- É Mi. 'Jéh'

- Espera... você não vai morar no Brasil vai? 'Lil'

- Pensando seriamente em ir... sabe já acabei Hogwarts á séculos, minha família nem aqui mais está, e ainda ter que ficar me escondendo pra não ver o Sirius. 'Jéh'

- Mas... Jéh... ai eu não acredito que você ainda gosta dele! 'Mi'

- Gosto, e vocês não sabem o quanto... mas eu amo o Diogo também. Eu tenho aquela obsessão pelo Sirius, é atração física entende, mas o Diogo é amor. 'Jéh'

- Oun amiga vou morrer de saudades! Embora que eu também não pretendo ficar mais aqui em Londres. 'Mi'

- Eu também. Mi você ainda gosta do Remo? Hey por que as duas vão me abandonar! 'Lil'

- Ah Lil eu não gosto do Remo não, pelo menos eu acho. Ele foi tão grosso ao acabar comigo, ele mesmo que tem preconceito por ele ser você sabe o que. 'Mi'

-É, mas o Remo te amava, e eu acho que ainda te...

Assim que Lily fechou a boca três homens altos e muito bonitos entraram: Sirius, James e Remo. Jéssica olhou para Lily com um olhar mortífero, e a ruiva fez uma cara de espanto já que não sabia que o ex da outra amiga também iria aparecer ali.

- Ora, ora quem eu encontro aqui... amor! – James beijou a bochecha de Lily.

- Ja... James o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah fazia tempo que eu não saia com os marotos, ai já que hoje a noite você ia sair com as meninas então nós combinamos.

- Você sabia que agente vinha pra cá? – Emily perguntou desviando o olhar de Remo.

- Nem, eu nem tinha perguntado a Lil.

- Podemos nos sentar aqui? – Sirius perguntou.

- O casalzinho vai ficar separado? Não né, então se sentem. – Jéssica falou olhando para Lil.

Estavam todos se comportando feito adolescentes um evitando o outro, Jéh e Mi de um lado, Sirius e Remo do outro, Lil e James separavam-nos. Mais cervejas amanteigadas.

- Ah me dão licença eu vou ao toalete. – Lily falou.

- Eu vou também, e peço outra cerveja pra você Lil.

- Obrigada amor.

Com um selinho eles saíram, Lily foi ao banheiro e James ficou no balcão. Houve um silencio na mesa. Emily olhava para o copo e Jéh para o relógio, Sirius observava a loira e Remo a morena.

- Ah Mi, eu acho que eu já vou sabe, amanhã tenho que ir cedo ao banco, pedir minha transferência.

- Você foi promovida foi? – Sirius perguntou.

- Ah não.

- Então?

- Então o que?

- Porque a transferência.

- Mi diga a Lil que eu tive que ir, e que amanha eu passo na casa dela.

- Ok.

- Hey Jéssica aonde você vai?

A loira pegou a carteira, jogou o dinheiro da bebida na mesa, deu dois beijinhos na amiga e no Remo, e saiu do Caldeirão furado. Sirius se levantou e a foi atrás dela.

- Eu já volto.

Por alguma razão, ou até mesmo intencionalmente Jéssica foi andando e pausou numa ponte e pos se a observar o rio que passava debaixo.

- Ufa você anda rápido ein. – Sirius ofegou.

- Me seguindo Black?

- Sim... e ai como você está?

- Bem... muito bem.

- Que bom. – Ele ficou ao seu lado e também começou a olhar para o rio. – Que lance é esse de transferência?

- Eu não te devo satisfações.

- Nem pro seu amigo?

- Amigo? Amigo? Essa foi realmente muito boa... uma perguntinha Black: desde quando fomos amigos?

- Uéé desde que nos conhecemos.

(Risos)

Enquanto isso no Caldeirão furado, o silencio permaneceu na mesa, Emily não olhava para Remo, que não parava de observá-la.

- Oi Emily.

- Ah... oi Remo.

- Como você está?

- Muito bem. E você?

- Também.

- E a Ordem?

- Vai indo com muito trabalho, comensais... – Remo sussurrou.

- Ah sei, coisas importantes.

A morena se lembrou do dia em que eles terminaram seu namoro.

**Flash Back**

- Hum... você está acabando comigo é?

- Estou.

- Eu ficaria satisfeita de ao menos saber o porquê.

- Eu terei coisas importantes da Ordem pra fazer, e eu sou um lobisomem Emily!

- Eu passei esse tempo todo com você não foi sabendo muito bem o que você é!

- Não dá mais Emily.

- OK então acabou tudo e eu não quero mais te ver na minha frente grosso!

**Fim do FlasH Back **

- Que foi Emily?

- Nada.

- namorando?

- Sim... com o vento.

- Nossa...

- Ah quando a Lil sair da privada, por favor diga a ela que eu a Jéh passaremos na casa dela amanhã. Ahh e antes que eu passe por aquela porta... adeus Remo.

- Como assim adeus?

Na ponte...

- Ah claro não é Sirius sempre fomos amigos, éramos antes de namorarmos.

- Sim fomos amigos um dia não fomos?

- Bem de minha parte sim, já da sua eu duvido!

- Por quê?

- Porque você não consegue ser amigo de uma mulher sem segundas intenções.

- Hei eu sou amigo da Lil e da Emily.

- Porque elas estavam na época todas acompanhadas por seus dois melhores amigos!

- Não é justo.

- Ah justiça?! Fala sério você vem me falar de justiça!? Black você é um cretino.

- Jéssica eu não estou entendendo...

- E vai continuar sem!

- Cadê todo o amor que você dizia sentir por mim?

Isso soou como uma facada no peito, todo o amor que ela sentia por ele? Estava bem ali, a loira olhou para o chão e tornou a encarar o moreno que a fitava.

'_You know I'm such a fool for you... You've got me wrapped around your finger'_

- Sabe onde está todo o amor que eu sentia por você? Está aqui...

Algo inesperado Jéssica puxou o moreno para si e o beijou com todas as forças que sentia, foi um beijo terno, como se fosse o ultimo, talvez realmente fosse.

No caldeirão furado... James continuava virado para o balcão e Lily arrumava os cabelos para o namorado, Emily se levantou em silencio e se retirou sem dar a menor explicação, aparatou em casa e pos se a chorar em sua cama, ela o amava realmente o amava, a única saída em sua opinião era: sair da cidade para nunca mais correr o risco de topar com Remo John Lupin... o garoto dos seus sonhos, aquele que tinha seu coração.

James virou sem querer para trás e viu a cara de Remo abobado, e que Sirius, Emily e Jéssica saíram. Ele foi até o amigo e se sentou.

- Que houve?

- Sei lá. – Remo deu os ombros. – A Jéh saiu e o Sirius foi atrás, a Emily também saiu abusada.

- Mulheres.

- Voltei... hey cadê as meninas!?

Jéssica continuavam unidas pelo beijo, de repente ela o soltou... e começou a fitar a cara de bobo que o maroto fez, por um momento sorriu, mas em seguida lágrimas correram em seu rosto.

Sempre foi muito sensível, uma manteiga derretida que se apaixona fácil, mas como nenhum outro Sirius Black mexeu com ela.

- Eu sabia que você ainda me amava.

- Adeus Sirius.

- Hei por quê?

- Porque eu vou morar no Brasil.

- QuÊ?

- Eu vou para o Brasil.

- Por quê?

- Porque sim Sirius, não há nada em que possa mudar minha opinião.

- Mas...

- Olha eu só queria que você soubesse que eu sempre te amei, mas nós juntos é impossível. Lembra do Diogo?

- O que tem ele?

- Estamos namorando e ele vai voltar pra o Brasil e me chamou.

- Você não pode!

- Claro que posso!

- Não, não pode pois eu te amo.

- Não Black, você não me ama... eu já tomei minha decisão espero que você seja feliz... muito feliz.

- Eu também torço por você... mas preferiria que você ficasse comigo.

- é tarde demais... adeus Sirius.

Ela aparatou também em sua casa, pegou um álbum de fotografias da época escolar e relembrou dos velhos tempos... No caldeirão furado um clima monótono estava no ar...

- Ah a Emily disse prá eu te dizer que elas irão amanha em sua casa.

- Elas vão embora...


	34. Acertos e desacertos

Capitulo 34. – Acertos e desacertos...

**N/A: A fic é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser com os personagens tá, então se eu viajar muito na maionese como eu vou viajar nesse capitulo e nos outros, por favor, ignorem.**

- Droga Black! Droga Black... por quê eu tenho que te amar tanto? – Jéssica se indagou e ao ver uma foto dos dois na gaveta falou com a foto. – Me parte o coração... mas eu não agüento mais ficar aqui.

- Alô Diogo amor?

- Ah... oi Jéh tudo bom amor?

- Er... tudo ótimo.

- Que bom.

- Eu já tomei minha decisão... eu vou trabalhar no Brasil.

- Sério? Que legal.

- Você vai quando?

- Daqui a dois dias esquecida!

- São tantas coisas na minha cabeça. Vou pedir transferência para o Gringotes do Brasil.

- Que ótimo. Vai ser muito bom... só nós dois.

- Ahhh... eh.

- O que te fez tomar essa decisão? você dizia que não queria se separar das suas amigas. 

- Er... as coisas mudam...

- Melhor só assim aquele tal de Black não vai mais te abusar.

- Amor tenho que desligar tá? – Jéssica falou entre lágrimas.

- Jéh o que foi ein? Foi por que eu falei do Black?

- Nada não, queimei a mão. Amanhã eu passo aí.

- Jéssica!

A loira desligou o telefone e começou a retirar as roupas e colocar nas malas. Parou um momento e foi tomar um banho, e depois vestiu um lindo roupão lilás de ceda, foi até a cozinha pôs uma pizza no forno e subiu novamente. No caldeirão furado Sirius chegou ofegando.

- Sirius cadê a Jéh!? – Lily perguntou.

- Aparatou em algum lugar.

- O que você fez com ela? – Lily perguntou se alterando.

- Nada Lily. – Sirius sorriu. – Ainda.

- Pode me dizer qual é a brilhante idéia do Sr. Sirius Maluco Black?

- Eu vou estuporá-la, raptá-la e vou fugir com ela e dizer a ela tudo o que eu sinto.

- Black você pirou de vez? – Lily falou alto.

- Lily mais baixo. – James pediu segurando a mão da namorada. – Almofadinhas o que deu em você?

- Aff... – O moreno bufou. – Qual o problema da minha idéia?

- Problema? – Lily tornou a falar alto. – Sirius francamente eu desconfio que você esteja sofrendo de algum distúrbio mental.

- Eu não sofro de distúrbio mental nenhum, ou eu a rapto ou então eu vou a casa dela agora!

- Caro Almofadinhas, por que você não espera? – Remo sugeriu.

- Sinto muito Aluado, mas eu não pretendo fazer como você fez com a Emily, deixou-a escapar das suas mãos. – Sirius falou serio - Lily onde a Jéh mora?

- Sirius você não está falando sério está? – James perguntou, e Remo fitava Sirius com raiva.

- Seriíssimo.

- Sirius vai ser pior... – Lily tentou convencê-lo.

- Lily eu tenho o direito de tentar ok? – Sirius falou com veemência. – Onde ela mora Lily?

- Na...

**(Narração de Jéssica)**

**(N/A: É faz muito tempo que nenhum personagem narra aqui, mas vai ser chato eu narrar os sentimentos dela ¬¬, então só ela mesma)**

"_Simplesmente eu nunca acreditei que eu pudesse um dia ter algo serio com Sirius Black, tá ok... eu já pensei! Também não me culpo pois na época eu simplesmente era uma garotinha idiota de 17 anos, mas qual é Jéssica Bones? Você já tem 20 anos! Sou muito tola. Simplesmente Sirius Black mudou a minha vida algum problema? Não sei como pacas eu me apaixonei por aquele maroto... com sua íris azul, cabelos negros como a noite sempre com ar despenteado e corpo atlético ele me conquistou... não é uma paixonite fútil, ligada apenas ao físico de galã de cinema, isso vai muito além... está no jeito de olhar, no jeito de tocar... por mais que às vezes indiferentemente o jeito de falar... 'qual será o defeito da fala se a tua boca me cala?'... Merlim meu porque tantos homens, eu tinha que me apaixonar justamente por SIRIUS BLACK? Por quê? O garoto mais galinha que Hogwarts já conheceu, pelo garoto que todas as meninas simplesmente deixam escorrer a baba quando recebem um simples 'bom dia' ou até mesmo um 'olá'. _

_Muito infantil de minha parte chegar a pensar que eu fui correspondida... mas porque ele é tão complicado? Homens! Mas alguém muito sábio disse algo parecido com isso: 'Se você é enganada uma vez a culpa é dele, se você é enganada pela segunda vez a culpa é sua!' quantas provas de amor ou fidelidade eu recebi? Nenhuma... eu enfim cai na real e descobri o que eu signifiquei para ele 'passatempo' nada mais que isso... tudo ok utilizando as palavras de Willian Shakespeare: 'Aprendi que não posso exigir o amor de ninguém. Posso apenas dar boas razões que os outros gostem de mim' talvez eu não tenha apresentado boas razões. Recentemente eu decidi aceitar o pedido do meu 'namorado', é às vezes eu me pergunto por que eu estou com ele: e eu mesma respondo... Porque até hoje ele foi o único homem que me tratou bem, que provou que me ama, que me diverte nas horas mais chatas do dia... seu único defeito: não ser Sirius Black... e lá vai eu falando novamente desse maroto que passou na minha simples vida, a alegrou... mas quando se foi: levou parte de mim, deixando apenas um tremendo vazio. Mas esses anos me fez entender uma coisa: 'eu amo o Diogo e tenho uma obsessão por Sirius'."_

**(Narração minha :P) **

Sirius sai do Caldeirão furado decidido a falar com a ex-namorada... aparatou no lugar. Mas não soou a companhia logo... ficou um tempo sentado no batente da porta apenas pensando em como iria dizer: _'Otário fale o que sentir' _pensou e enfim apertou o botão.

TIN DON... TIN DON...

Jéssica resmungou baixinho do seu quarto não estava afim de visitas, imaginou que fosse Diogo. _'Não amor essa hora não, eu estou bem...' _pensou e desceu as escadas.

- Ah... Black? – Ela falou com desprezo ao abrir a porta e ver o moreno. Teve o intuito de fechar a porta, mas Sirius impediu com o pé.

- Olá Jéssica... – Sirius sorriu. – Podemos conversar?

- Estou ocupada e afinal das contas não tenho nada prá falar com você. – Jéssica falou seca, e evitava olhar diretamente para a íris do maroto.

- Prometo que não irei demorar. – insistiu.

- Sirius eu já disse que eu não tenho nada prá falar com você! Agora me faça o favor de sair da minha casa.

- Cinco minutos.

- Então fale.

- Posso entrar.

Jéssica bufou e permitiu que o maroto entrasse. Ela dirigiu-se até a sala e Sirius a acompanhou. A casa dela era muito bonita, cheia de artefatos trouxas e objetos bem descolados **(N/A: Iguais ao da Imaginariun Lizzie :D)**.

- Casa legal.

- Obrigada, mas eu creio que você não veio aqui prá falar sobre a decoração da minha casa. – A loira falou 'simpaticamente'.

- Ah realmente não... – fez uma pausa e começou – Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento na escola, pro ter sido um galinha insensível e por não ter te valorizado.

- Se era isso, eu não tenho o que perdoar, então tchau.

- E... tem alguma coisa no fogo?- Sirius perguntou fazendo careta.

- PQP! Droga!

Jéssica saiu correndo para a cozinha e Sirius foi atrás dela, a pizza estava torrada, era o melhor termo. Completamente atordoada pelo fedor de queimado que exalava na cozinha, Jéssica pegou na forma sem proteção e claro se queimou.

- AIIIII! – Gritou e deixou a forma de vidro cair no chão. – Jéssica você só não é mais burra...

- Hey deixa eu te ajudar! – Sirius a guiou até a pia.

- Que droga! Só podia ser eu mesma, a lesa que vai pegar a forma no fogo sem luva.

- Calma, isso acontece. – Sirius a soltou e foi reparar os cacos de vidro do chão. – _Reparo. _– A forma de vidro voltou ao normal, e novamente ele aponto a varinha do chão, mas sim para limpar a pizza que sujara o piso branco. – _Limpar. _

- Obrigada.

TIN DON... TIN DON...

- Anda vira animago.

- Prá que?

- Se for o meu namorado ele não vai achar legal um cara na minha casa a essa hora, e ainda mais que eu esteja trajando um roupão.

- Mas...

- Black não discuta!

Sirius virou animago e seguiu Jéssica que foi até a porta com um pano amarrado na mão esquerda. Abriu a porta e confirmou o que pensara quando era Sirius: Diogo.

- Oi amor! – Ela sorriu.

- Vim ver se tava tudo ok, você desligou o telefone chorando...

- Me queimei.

- Trouxe umas poções prá cuidar desse machucado.

- Obrigada, anda entra.

Sirius abanava o rabo atrás de Jéssica, o namorado dela entrou na casa e os dois seguiram para a sala, o casal sentou no sofá e Sirius numa poltrona. Diogo abriu a mala e olhou para Sirius.

- Não sabia que você tinha um cachorro. – Diogo falou olhando para Sirius. – Cachorro feio esse ein? – Jéh apenas riu.

- Encontrei na porta daqui de casa, mas antes de ir para o Brasil, vou levá-lo ao canil.

- Me de a sua mão... nossa amor que foi que você andou fazendo?

- Pizza.

- Minha desastrada linda... – Droga peguei a poção errada... vou a casa buscar.

- Ah não amor, não precisa... serio mesmo, eu vou lá encima e pego alguma coisa.

- Certeza?

- Absoluta, eu ponho qualquer coisa, e vou me deitar.. estou exausta.

- Tá... amanha podemos levar o cachorro para passear no parque à tarde? – Sirius latiu, seria ótimo passar a tarde com Jéssica.

- Vou ver.

- Então tá... estou indo... cuide-se.

Diogo deu um beijo na namorada, e depois foi embora. Aparatou em seu apartamento e foi preparar as malas.

- Muito espertinho o Senhor... passear amanha não é?

- Não lembro de ter sugerido, tão pouco de ter falado nada.

- Muito obtuso o seu nam...

- Olha aqui não se atreva a falar dele ok?

Jéssica subiu para pegar alguma pomada para colocar nas mãos, e Sirius a seguiu.

- Qual é o seu problema em entender que eu te amo? – Jéssica virou-se para ele.

- Qual é o meu problema? – Perguntou incrédula.

- Pocha eu te amo, eu não já disse?

- Ah Black faz um favor de contar a sua mentira pra outra idiota tá?

Ela entrou em seu quarto e começou a retirar as coisas da gaveta e a jogar tudo no chão, Sirius fechou a porta de chave e a guardou em seu bolso.

- Achei. – Jéssica, pegou a pomada e ao tentar abrir a porta gritou com Sirius, ela batia no peitoral do rapaz como se estivesse socando – Posso saber por que diabos você fechou a porta?

- Por que você não irá daqui até me escutar. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido. – E como eu te conheço bem, você não vai facilitar as coisas prá o meu lado.

- OBVIO QUE NÃO!

- Anda relaxa deixa-me cuidar de você. - Sirius massageou o ombro da loira que tremeu.

- Pá... pára Sirius...

- Não até me você me ouvir.

- Eu estou escutando. – Jéssica se soltou dele. – Eu gostaria que você breve, eu estou cansada Sirius entenda.

- Ok... eu vim aqui pra te pedir prá me perdoar e voltar comigo.

- Voltar? – Jéssica riu.

- Qual o problema? – Sirius perguntou fitando-a

- Por que eu voltaria com você?

- Porque você me ama do mesmo jeito que eu te amo... – Sirius ia se aproximando dela, Jéssica ia andando de costas, até que caiu na cama.

- Informação... eu gosto do meu namorado. – Jéssica falou sem olhar para Sirius.

- Se isso é verdade fale olhando nos meus olhos... – Sirius fitou-a, Jéssica sentiu um arrepio na barriga.

- Eu... eu... amo o... me... meu ... na... na... mo... mo... ra... namo... rado. – Jéssica gaguejou.

- A senhora está mentindo.

- Na... não estou não...

- Por que você tá gaguejando?

- Eu não to gaguejando, agora faça me o favor de sair de cima de mim, e a minha resposta é que...

- Você me ama.

Jéssica o empurrou e saiu de cima dele. Pegou sua varinha e abriu a porta, desceu as escadas rápido e Sirius mais uma vez atrás dela.

- Sirius saia da minha casa agora!

- Você não me respondeu.

- Quer saber?

- É por isso que eu estou aqui não?

- Ótimo, eu não vou voltar com você! Quer saber por que quer? Porque eu te amei esses anos todos feito uma babaca, quer saber mais? Porque... porque...

Sirius a beijou calorosamente, e Jéssica correspondeu o beijo. E os dois passaram a noite juntos.

- Ah por que nós vamos ter que ir andando James?

- Porque sim.

- Por que agente não aparata?

- Porque não.

- Ah eu tô cansada!

- Espera nós já vamos chegar.

- Quantos minutos?

- Não sei.

- Pensei que estivéssemos chegando.

- E estamos.

- Ah James eu quero ir prá casa.

- Eita Lílian Evans dá prá se aquietar?

- Aff!

- Chegamos abusada.

- De quem é essa casa James? Ahhh eu não tô a fim de visitar parentes não.

- Dá prá você ficar sem reclamar por cinco minutos?

- Grosso.

- Cabulosa. Fecha os olhos.

- Prá que?

- Feche os olhos... – James retirou do bolso uma caixinha vermelha e uma chave. – Lily Evans aceita casar comigo?

- What? – Lily levou as mãos à boca.

- Você aceita se tornar a Sra. Potter?

- Claro! - James pôs o anel no dedo anelar de Lily e a beijou.

- Lily, não está a fim de conhecer a casa onde vamos morar?

- Tá brincando ?

- Não.

James abriu a porta da casa. Era pequena bem decorada, ideal para recém-casados. –Eles subiram conheceram a casa. O quarto era simplesmente perfeito.

- James te amo.

- Eu amo mais.

- Não eu amo mais!

- Nada disso mocinha eu a amo mais que tudo nesse mundo. - James a beijou e a empurrou-a na cama e os dois ficaram juntos.

- Oi prima diz o que é.

- Ah Emily tá tendo uma festinha aqui em casa, vários amigos venha.

- Ah Belli sei não...

- Mi deixa de ser prega. 

- Ok Belli vou me arrumar ok?

Emily vestiu um vestido amarelo com um, sobretudo marrom, e salto marrom também. Pegou as chaves do carro de sua mãe e começou a dirigir, ligou o som do carro...

_You know I'm such a fool for you, You got me wrapped around your fingers oh… _- foi a música que começou a tocar - _Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to… Do you have to… Do you have to let it linger?_

- Ah não, por favor! – Resmungou e mudou a musica.

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars, Cos they don't get your soul or your fire Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine..._

- Será que não tem boba nenhuma que preste!

Emily abaixou a cabeça para procurar um cd, quando ela levantou a cabeça, um clarão surgiu na sua frente.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM! (**n/a: nem exagerei no booomm ¬¬)** O carro de Emily colidiu com um carro da frente. Um moreno alto, de olhos verdes saiu do carro.

- Sua maluca! – O rapaz berrou.

- A culpa é minha? ... Eric?

- EMILY! Sua doida o que você faz por aqui?

- Eu moro na cidade! Desculpa pelo seu carro estava distraída.

- Esquece, vamos tomar um café?

- Claro.

Eric é um amigo de Emily, que ela o conheceu quando saiu de Hogwarts, ele mora na Espanha. Ele viaja pelo mundo a fim de ajudar as pessoas com AIDS. Eles seguiram para um café trouxa por perto e se sentaram numa mesa próxima ao vidro.

- Emily você está tão diferente.

- Eric me poupe ok? Só fazem três anos que você não me vê.

- Mas você está linda,.

- Obrigada. O que você faz por aqui?

- Juntando pessoas para uma campanha contra a AIDS.

- Que legal.

- Quero um grupo para visitar hospitais, e meu próximo destino é a África.

- Que idéia ótima.

- O que você faz?

- Eu trabalho numa livraria.

- Sei... e ai conta às novas e o Remo?

- Acabamos, há três anos.

- Foi mal.

- Ahh por favor relaxa.

- Sabe, pensei que magoasse você era tão... tão...

- Doida é eu sei.

- Então já que você está solteira não vou hesitar em te perguntar isso.

- O quê?

- O que você acha de se unir ao meu grupo?

- Como assim?

- Você conhece poções, entre outras coisas, seria legal.

Emily não respondeu, ficou calada por alguns minutos, ela fitava a rua pelo vidro e Eric arregalou a sobrancelha e perguntou:

- Emily você está bem?

- Hã? Ah... oi quê?

- Você está bem?

- Hum... tô sim.

- Não precisa responder agora.

- Eu vou.

- Sério?

- Serio, quando você vai?

- Próxima sexta.

- Tô dentro.


	35. Epilogo

**Epílogo **

**(N/A: Como eu já disse a fic é minha eu minto o quanto eu quiser! Lálálálá ;x)**

**(N/A²: Não me responsabilizo se a fic estiver parecendo novela mexicana nada contra )**

_Um ano depois... _

- Sirius Black tire os pés da mesa agora! – Jéssica falou com ar autoritário.

- Sim Sra. Black! – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Bom dia prá você também amor, pelo visto o seu enjôo melhorou.

- Bom dia amor... ah foi... não vai trabalhar hoje não? – Jéssica dirigiu se para o balcão e preparava um chocolate quente.

- Ah vou sim... mas só mais tarde. E você?

- Estou indo sim.

Sirius e Jéssica se casaram há quase um ano, eles viviam em um pequeno apartamento no centro de Londres. Sirius trabalhava no Ministério e Jéssica continuava no Gringotes.

Sirius dirigiu-se a esposa e abraçou-a pelas costas e começou a beijá-la no pescoço, a loira arrepiou-se e virou-se para o marido.

- Eu vou chegar atrasada sabia?

- Não importa.

- Amor deixe-me passar, eu pretendo encontrar com a Lily mais tarde.

- Mulheres! O que vocês vão fazer?

- Compras!

- Pelas barbas de Merlin!

- Algum problema amorzinho?

- Nenhum...

- Agora se você me dá licença eu estou atrasa...

Sirius beijou-a.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – Lily saltou da cama em um susto.

- Hã? O que foi?

- James eu tô atrasada! – Lily olhou para o despertador e saiu pelo meio do quarto.

- Lily prá que a pressa se você vai aparatar? – James perguntou no meio de um bocejo.

- Ora meu Merlin, como você pode ser tão relaxado? – Lily agora estava no banheiro e gritava.

- Uéé sendo! – James riu.

Meia hora depois Lily desceu, vestia uma roupa branca e seu cabelo estava preso num coque malfeito. Ela pegou duas torradas e ia saindo de casa.

- Onde é que a Sra. Potter pensa que vai comendo apenas duas torradas?

- Trabalhar? - Lily perguntou incrédula pegando sua bolsa.

- Nada disso Lily, você vai comer... – Tarde demais. Lily aparatou no St. Mungus.

- Sra. Potter está atrasada.

- Sr. Diretor mil perdões.

- Não é a primeira vez este mês! – Lily bufou para si mesma ao escutar que não era a primeira vez no mês.

- Desculpe-me, posso me retirar?

- Deve!.

"_Grosso!" _Lily pensou e dirigiu-se para sua sala e começou a fazer as poções.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bom dia Almofadas e Aluado! – James falou ao entrar na sala.

- Bom dia. – responderam uníssonos.

- Vamos sair à noite? – Sirius perguntou empolgado.

- Hummm, sei não. – James passou a mão entre os cabelos. – Lily e Jéssica?

- Elas vão fazer compras, vamos ao Caldeirão Furado. – Sirius falou. – Topa Aluado?

- Topo. – Remo falou com veemência.

- Então tá.

Na África...

- Por aqui senhora. – Emily conduziu uma senhora até a saída da tenda.

- Obrigada minha querida. Deus te abençoe.

- Não tem o que agradecer.

- O dia está só começando. – Falou Eric com um sorriso cansado. – Mas a senhorita já vai descansar não é?

- Claro, meu plantão já acabou, passei a noite às claras... estou exausta.

- Nos vemos a noite?

- Ah claro. Vou indo.

- Até mais Emily.

A morena saiu e foi para seu apartamento dormir. Muitos pensavam que ela e Eric estavam juntos, mas eles eram apenas amigos, não porque ele não quisesse, mas sim porque Emily nunca esqueceu um certo maroto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sra Black?

- Ah oi... – Jéssica despertou de seus devaneios.

- A Sra está bem? – Perguntou sua assistente.

- Ora por favor me chame de Jéssica... eu tô com cara de doente?

- Sra... ah Jéssica. Bem você está pálida.

- Devo ter passado pó demais.

- É pode ser... o seu horário já acabou.

- Ah já vou indo então...

- A senhora tem certeza que está bem?

- Pelas barbas de Merlin Odete, parece que eu estou nas portas da morte.

- Ahhh senhora não fale nisso.

- Brincadeira... ah até amanhã.

- Até senhora.

Jéssica saiu do banco e rumou até um shopping trouxa no centro da cidade onde combinou de encontrar Lily, ela sentou-se numa mesa na praça de alimentação.

Alguns minutos depois...

- Olá Jéssica, desculpa a demora, estava atolada.

- Cheguei há pouco tempo.

- Nossa você está pálida.

- Puts segunda pessoa que me diz isso.

- Sério você está muito pálida.

- Ok... vamos comer e depois compras.

- Certo. – Lily acomodou sua bolsa ao lado e sentou-se. – Como vai você e o Sirius?

- Vamos muito bem, algumas opiniões divergentes às vezes, mas nada de mais. E vocês?

- Bem... também... ando um pouco cansada.

- Também... Ahh garçom por favor, uma salada e uma água sem gás.

- Certo e a Srta?

- Ah Sra. Bem eu quero hummm uma coca-cola, e um (**n/a: malsss ai a propaganda) **um Mc Duplo ahh e fritas também, por favor.

- Certo.

O garçom saiu, e as duas ficaram fofocando. Depois o garçom chega com as bandejas, e põe na mesa se retirando em seguida.

**(N/A: Não me crucifiquem... tá tão podre este epílogo) **

- O que foi Jéssica?

- O cheiro... Merlin, Lílian Evans Potter como você consegue comer isso?

- Uéé comendo! Jéssica?

- Hã? O que foi?

- Você não está bem!

- Tô sim... só essa comida que tá me enjoando.

- Jéh você está?

- Estou o que?

- Grávida?

- Ora bolas Lily que idéia.

- Que idéia nada! Você está casada não está?

- Sim e daí? – Jéssica perguntou com descaso – Não significa nada.

- Me poupe Jéssica, você vem estando enjoada zonza?

- Não, só cansada e hummm o perfume do Sirius tá me enjoando.

- Tá atrasado?

- Não, bem um pouco.

- Aiiiii Jéh! Que perfect!

- Lily deixa de enxame isso não significa nada, sempre atrasa e eu enjôo das coisas com o tempo.

- Ahhh vamos resolver isso agora!

- Quê?

- Anda, vamos até o St. Mungus.

- Tá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Faz tempo que agente não se junta! – Sirius comentou.

- Pois é... velhos tempos só faltou o Rabicho. – Remo falou.

- É.

Homem junto é sinônimo de fofoca, eles ficaram conversando sobre besteiras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Anda Jéssica nessa velocidade nós vamos chegar amanhã!

- Tô enjoada, não dá prá aparatar!

- Certo, certo.

Meia hora depois...

- Chegamos, vamos entra Jéh.

- Certo... – Jéssica falou e ao se virar prá fechar a porta viu a amiga desmaiar. – Lily? Lily acorda... alguém ajude!

Os curandeiros, a levaram para uma sala e Jéssica ficou na sala de espera. Depois de alguns minutos uma velha gorda saiu e venho em direção a Jéssica.

- Srta? Está com a Sra Potter?

- Estou sim, sou amiga dela e meu marido é padrinho de casamento da Lílian.

- Bem pode vim.

- Ela está bem?

- Está.

- O que ele teve.

- Ahhh direi ao chegarmos na sala.

- É grave? Tenho que ligar pro James, oh Merlin que cabeça.

- Srta?

- Ahhh Sra.

- Tão nova?

- É.

- Ah Sra o que?

- Sra. Black.

- Nossa família poderosa... Sra Black a Sra fala demais!

- Falo?

- Muito... por aqui.

- Ahh Lily graças a Deus você está bem!

- Oi Jéh, você já foi examinada?

- Ah não... você está melhor? O que você sente?

- Examinada? – Perguntou a curandeira. – O que a Sra tem?

- Nada grave.

- Leve-a , por favor, ela estava mal até virmos para cá.

A curandeira levou Jéssica apulso até uma sala de exames, e depois a conduziu até onde Lily estava deitada.

- Ora que interessante... – A curandeira começou.

- O que é interessante? – Perguntaram as duas uníssonas.

- As duas estão grávidas! – A curandeira falou com alegria. – Sra Black, parabéns são gêmeos.

- Eu não disse Jéh, nossa Merlin eu estou grávida do James! – Lily falou com uma lagrima no rosto, mas quando se deu conta, Jéssica estava no chão. – Jéh?

- Muito frouxa essa sua amiga. – a Sra falou levantando Jéssica. Lily abafou a risada.

- Por favor, o telefone na minha bolsa, preciso ligar para o meu marido e o marido dela.

- Certo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No caldeirão furado...

- Ah foi muito bom aquele dia, lembra a cara do James? – Remo riu. E Sirius caiu na gargalhada.

- Ahhh vocês também se deram mal. – James protestou

TRINN TRIN TRRRINNN

- É a Lil. O que será que é?

- Uéé atenda, se não a patroa manda um berrador. – Sirius comentou e Remo abafou a risada.

- Engraçado! – Oi querida.

- James, arraste o Sirius para o St Mungus, estou com a Jéssica aqui.

- Você ou ela está internada!? – Lily o que aconteceu? – James perguntou tremulo.

- James, eu tô em um quarto e a Jéssica também, dá prá vim com o Sirius?- Lily falou impaciente.

- Vocês foram atacadas? – James levantou-se da mesa.

- Não amor, venha por favor! – Lily desligou o telefone.

- O que foi James? – Sirius perguntou nervoso.

- Jéssica e Lily no St. Mungus.

- Quê?

Os dois aparataram no hospital, Remo fez o mesmo. Eles saíram pela recepção quase matando a recepcionista do coração.

- ONDE ESTÁ A SRA POTTER E A SRA BLACK!? – Sirius gritou.

- Ora pelas barbas de Merlin, calma vou verificar.

- Não demore, por favor, ou eles terão um infarto. – Remo falou com calma.

Alguns andares acima...

- Ora ela vai acordar não vai?

- Vai sim Sra Potter.

- Posso sair da cama, eu estou bem.

- Pode.

Voltando para baixo...

- Quarto 303 ... – Ao falar como uma flecha os dois correram.

- Obrigado. – Remo agradeceu...

Encima de novo...

- Ahhh Lily graças a Deus você está bem? – James abraçou Lily com muita força sufocando-a sem querer.

- Por Deus, James tá me machucando!

- Desculpe, o que houve?

- Nada grave...

- NADA GRAVE!? – James gritou.

- Shiiii você vai acordar a Jéh! – Lily repreendeu o marido.

- O que ela tem? – Sirius perguntou.

- Eu acho melhor ela mesma dizer. – Lily abafou a risada e ficou séria.

- Lily! – Sirius reclamou. - Me conte!

- Já disse que ela dirá... Ah James eu já fui liberada, vamos esperar a Jéh acordar e vamos para casa.

- Certo Lil. – James beijou a testa da mulher.

- Lil vocês foram atacadas, ou o que? – Sirius perguntou, sentando-se na borda da cama.

- Não fomos atacadas Sirius, fique calmo. – Lily sentou-se no colo de James e beijou-lhe no pescoço.

- Ela andava enjoada! Será que é alguma doença grave?

- Ahh Sirius Black, você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo! – Jéssica sorriu e levantou zonza.

- Você está bem meu amor? – Sirius perguntou segurando-lhe a mão.

- Estou. – Jéssica sorriu.

- Ah Jéh, eu não contei a nenhum deles, acho melhor você contar em casa. – Lily sorriu.

- Também acho. – Jéssica retribuiu o sorriso, James e Sirius se entreolharam. – Quando é que eu posso sair daqui?

- Vou verificar. – Lily levantou-se e saiu a procura da curandeira.

Eles aparataram cada um em sua respectiva casa, Lily subiu as escadas sem falar nada e foi tomar uma ducha, James ficou deitado na cama, com a camisa desabotoada, calça preta e meias de mesma cor. Lily pegou vestiu um roupão verde esmeralda e saiu do banheiro de seu quarto.

Na casa dos Black, Jéssica chegara e também tomou um banho, Sirius ficou na varanda observando os carros passarem pela avenida.

- Sirius? – Jéssica falou pondo a cabeça na porta da varanda, aos poucos ela se aproximou e abraçou o marido, pondo seu queixo nos ombros dele. – Te amo. – Sussurrou no ouvido do marido.

- Também. - "_como vou contar?" _Jéssica pensou. – O que aconteceu com você? Me deixou muito preocupado sabia?

- Sabia, é que eu...

- Jéh você não está doente está? – Sirius virou-se para a esposa e a abraçou, momentaneamente uma lagrima caiu dos olhos de Jéssica.

- Não, Sirius eu estou grávida. – Sirius calou-se, depois abraçando a esposa beijou-a.

- Oh Jéssica, um filho nosso? Que perfeito. EU VOU SER PAI. – Sirius gritou abraçando e beijando a mulher no rosto.

- Bem eu não diria um filho...

- É menina? Tomara que se pareça com você!

- Amor, são gêmeos. – Sirius ficou estático, boquiaberto.

- Sã... são... ge... ge... gêmeos? – Sirius gaguejou.

- São, só não sei o sexo ainda.

- Pelas barbatanas de um Trintão eu vou ser pai de gêmeos! – Sirius pôs a mulher no braço e saiu dançando pela casa com ela no colo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Até que enfim você saiu do banho.

- Não demorei tanto assim. – Lily falou secando os cabelos com a toalha, sentada na beira da cama.

- Você fica tão linda, assim com esses cabelos rebeldes. – James ajoelhou-se e começou a beijá-la no pescoço, a ruiva sentiu um calafrio.

- Só quem fica bonito aqui com os cabelos rebeldes é você James.

- Obrigado, eu sei disso.

- Nada modesto. – Lily riu, James continuava a acariciá-la delicadamente (**n/a: e quero um James prá mim!) **

- Você não disse o que aconteceu no hospital o que a Jéssica tem?

- Ela está grávida – Lily disse com simplicidade.

- Almofadinhas vai ser papai? – James sorriu.

- E você também. – Lily falou ainda secando os cabelos. **(n/a: forma bem legal de dar a noticia) **

James caiu prá trás e ficou abobalhado olhando para o teto, fez-se silencio no quarto, Lily virou-se e viu o marido estático, jogou a toalha na cama e deslizou sobre o peitoral do marido.

- James? – perguntou receosa, já que ele estava mudo. – James você está bem?

- Ãã...

- James, meu amor você está bem?

- Você poderia repetir a ultima parte?

- Que eu estou grávida? – Lily perguntou arregalando uma sobrancelha.

- Sério?

- Sério James!

- Lily isso é... maravilhoso. Eu vou ser pai da única mulher que eu amei na vida!

- E eu vou ser mãe do único homem que eu amei nesta vida!

Os dois se beijaram.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naquela noite na África...

TIN DON...

- Olá Srta. Abbott.

- Olá Eric.

- Não vai me chamar pelo meu sobrenome?

- Claro que não, somos íntimos o suficiente para eu te chamar apenas de Eric, ora vamos entre logo.

- Hummm o que anda preparando?

- Uma lasanha, única coisa que eu sei cozinhar. – Emily com a varinha preparava a mesa. – Como foi o seu turno?

- Normal...

- Sente-se, já já estará pronto.

- Ora Emily sente-se também.

- Só um momento.

Emily estava linda, usava um vestido lilás até os joelhos e uma rasteira prateada, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Pronto, loquei uns filmes para vermos.

- Que filmes? Comedia não, por favor!

- Ora Eric, o que sugere? – Emily falou sarcástica.

- Terror!

- Ora bolas, terror? – Emily riu.

- Qual o problema?

- Nenhum.

- Ótimo, preparado eu trouxe o filme de casa.

- Que? O Exorcista? **(n/a: nunca assisti, odeio filmes de terror, em geral só são legais quando você está em muito boa companhia)**

- Ah com medo? Qualquer coisa eu deixo você se abraçar em mim! – Eric riu. – Pipocas? – E Emily conjurou uma grande tigela com pipocas. – Eu amo magia.

- Eu também. – a morena concordou.

Apagaram-se as luzes, e apenas algumas velas espalhadas pela casa e a televisão iluminavam o ambiente. Eric e Emily se sentaram no chão **(n/a: eu amo ver filmes no chão)**, Emily pegou dois cobertores, refrigerante e várias almofadas.

Com o desenrolar do filme, Emily apoiou a cabeça no ombro do amigo e eventualmente colocava uma almofada no rosto, era uma cena muito forte e Emily roia as unhas de leve. Até que a janela fecha com força, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Emily saltou deixando a pipoca cair no chão, ela agarrou-se com Eric. Eles se entreolharam e Eric foi se aproximando e (beijo).

_Dois anos depois... _

- Penélope e Richard venham comer!

- AMÃE AMÃE! – Penélope ria.

- Penélope! Richard por favor não suba na mesa.

Jéssica estava com uma frauda no ombro, e uma tigela de mingau na mãe enquanto outra voava atrás dela. A porta abriu-se e Sirius entrou sorridente.

- Cadê os bebês do papai? – Sirius agachou-se e seus filhos correram em direção a ele.

- APAI APAI – os dois gritavam.

- Quem quer brincar de voar? – Sirius pegou um em cada braço e dirigiu-se a Jéssica, beijou-lhe na bochecha. – Tudo bem amor?

- Tudo ótimo amor, agora que você conseguiu pegar eles dois, por favor, ponha-os na cadeirinha.

- Que tão brincarmos de aviãozinho? – Sirius perguntou abobado para os filhos.

- APAI... APAI...!

Sirius colocou os dois na cadeirinha, pegou as tigelas de mingau e começou a alimentar as crianças. Jéssica sorriu exausta e aproximou-se do marido. Beijou-lhe se sentou e admirou seus filhos.

Penélope Black era alva, olhos azuis piscina de Jéssica e cabelos negros como a noite de Sirius, lisos como seda. Era uma mistura dos dois. Richard Black também, alvo, cabelos loiros como o de Jéssica e olhos acinzentados como o pai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry James Potter! Não! – Lily gritou correndo da cozinha, Harry acabara de lambuzar de talco. – Ora Harry você acabou de tomar banho! – Harry apenas gargalhava.

- Olha quem chegou!

- Papai! – Harry falou. James levou o filho aos braços e deu-lhe um grande beijo.

– Cadê o meninão do papai? – James fez cócegas em Harry.

- Aqui. – Harry riu.

- James não faça isso, você pode deixá-lo sem ar. – Lily pediu enquanto pegava sua varinha para limpar a bagunça feita por Harry.

- Que bagunça foi essa mocinho que você andou fazendo?

- Ah James vá dar banho em Harry. – Lily pediu **(n/a: o tom de voz dela era ameaçador)**

James levou Harry para tomar banho, deu banho no filho trocou-lhe de roupa e colocou-o no berço, e seu filho adormeceu depois de uma historinha de ninar, e desceu para ficar a mulher que tanto amava.

- Lily...

- Sim.

- Venha aqui.

- James estou ocupada. – Lily estava na cozinha preparando a janta. James chegou por trás, virou-a e a beijou.

- Isso pode esperar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qual será o nome amor? – Eric perguntou, enquanto babava pela filha.

- Hummm... Isabela. – Emily dava de mamar a sua pequena filhinha, que nascera a menos de uma hora.

- Lindo nome.

**N/a: não me matem pliss... tãão tosco este epílogo que Merlin me perdoe. O final deles é trágico portanto eu não quero escrever os detalhes... Com Voldemort a solta, Lílian e James foram mortos. Sirius acusado de matá-los, Jéssica nunca acreditou, mas a pedido do marido ela foi para o Brasil, três anos depois se casando com Diogo, e tendo uma filha chamada Amy. Sirius permaneceu em Askaban. Remo trabalhou para a Ordem como auror, nunca esquecendo de sua terna Emily. Quando Isabela completou cinco anos, Emily ficou grávida de um menino que foi nomeado de Remo. **

**---------------------------------------------------x FIM x ----------------------------------------------------------**

**Agradecimentos:**

**J.K. Rowling que criou este mundo inteiramente mágico e perfeito. **

**Elizabeth Costa por me incentivar a criar esta. **

**Amanda Nobre e Amanda Cerqueira por escutarem todas as aulas eu falar sobre a fic e por ajudarem nas escolhas de nomes e também na minha recente criação (A essência de um Lírio)**

**Todos as leitoras que vem acompanhando a fic, foi muito importante o incentivo de vocês, agradeço a paciência de ler, e de esperar os posts. **

**Diogo Gêda que me inspirou um personagem. **

**L.S.V que mesmo sem saber da existência dessa, inspirou muitos capítulos, muitas brigas. (obrigada).**

**Desculpas se não ficou do agrado de vocês, esta foi a minha primeira, e não sabe como mudou minha vida, comecei a gostar de ler, e me auxiliou muito na escola. **

**Obrigada**

**Jéssica de Paula **


	36. Agradecimentos

**Agradecimentos...**

Poderia pular esta parte, mas enfim... bem esta foi minha primeira fic, espero que tenham gostado. Relevem erros gramaticais, minhas idéias lunáticas..

Obrigada pelas reviews, vejo vocês nas minhas outras fics

Beijos

_Jéééh_


End file.
